


【翻译】遗忘/Forgotten

by BrokenMesa, jiajiapluto, NorthernSparrow_translations (NorthernSparrow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Dean, Amnesiac Sam, Angst, Case Fic, Friendship/Love, Gen, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiajiapluto/pseuds/jiajiapluto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow_translations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean在怀俄明州调查一个案子，然而，他们被一个关于天使“Castiel”的消息困扰，这个他们未曾听说的天使是个危险人物，他的名字看上去有些眼熟，但兄弟俩都不知道缘由。<br/>这个故事基于第9季中期的剧情（在该隐之印（Mark of Cain）和天使军队的剧情之前）的几个月之后，时间为2014年9月【译注：此时间指原剧中的时间点】。文中的虚构案件包含一个巨大的失忆谜团。没有明显的CP倾向（No Slash），我的想法是这是他们在原剧里会做的事情，就好像一个长度3到4集的、由一些小事件和一个贯穿其中的好故事组成的剧情单元。催泪感人，友情/家庭主题鲜明，伤害/治愈满点，虐Cas的戏份十足，五味杂陈，且涉及怪物和M&M巧克力。</p><p>天使中心文；<br/>原文16万词（含26章正文+3篇番外+1篇后记）；<br/>翻译目前23万+</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 失落之梦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167055) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



> 作者的话：  
> 这篇文刚开始写的时候，第9季正播到中段。那时，Cas找到了被偷走的荣光，Gadreel也已经从Sam的身体里被驱逐出去了，Cas也帮忙治愈了Sam；可怜的Kevin死了；Crowly呆在地下室里；但Dean还没有“该隐之印”。总之，这是一条“该隐之印”事件没有发生的平行剧情线。它发生在第九季中段时间点几个月之后的2014年9月。  
> 正如你在正文中第一句话里读到的那样……事情有些不对劲，而Dean和Sam兄弟俩并没有意识到究竟发生了什么。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 这是我第一次独立翻译同人。作死选了一篇这么长的，但是真的特别喜欢这篇文里三人相处的模式，所以就去要了授权，由于我自己也在更原创坑，所以会比较慢。走过路过欢迎点赞回复鼓励，也欢迎大家去看原文，毕竟翻译水平有限，原文气氛和文笔不一定能完美还原。  
> 我个人非常欣赏这篇文的作者——NorthernSparrow，她的作品完成度高、剧情跌宕起伏，而且虐得恰到好处，在AO3上也很受欢迎。所以大家不妨戳进她的AO3的主页看看这位作者的所有作品。目前，她的作品中，《一个冬天的故事》和《自己的房间》已经被圈里热心人翻译，懒得看英文的话也可以去搜来看看。  
> 注意：由于译者个人习惯原因，翻译中角色名用英文原名，而地名、车名等都用译名。

  


  


“Sam，你听说过Crowley提到的那个名字吗？那个‘Castiel’？”Dean说。“Crowley看上去似乎觉得我们没能认出这个名字可笑极了。”

在“提顿山口”汽车旅馆的房间里，Dean坐在一张古旧的人造绿皮椅上，盯着旅馆窗外的松树发呆。自他们登记入住、Sam从英帕拉里拿出他的记事本和笔记本电脑的时候，Dean就坐在那儿，已经坐了大约十分钟。片刻之前，太阳早已下山，在黄昏的天空的映衬下，旅馆周围的松树只能勉强露出轮廓，但Dean仍然牢牢盯着窗外。

Sam从怀俄明的地图里抬起眼来，那张地图正在摊在快要散架的毡布桌上。“Crowley可能只是想给我们捣乱。”

“他一定是在捣乱，他总是捣乱。”Dean同意道。他叹了口气，最终从窗户那儿转过身，起身离开椅子。“问题是，那个名字听上去有点熟。”

在开了一整天车穿越内布拉斯卡州之后，他们刚刚驶入怀俄明州威尔逊的小山镇。理论上，他们在这里是因为要调查一个案子——三名背包客葬身于大提顿国家公园，而且他们的眼球不见了。兄弟俩走进Crowley的单人牢房，试图在他们的公路旅行启程之前，从Crowley那里套几个恶魔的名字，但在讯问途中，Crowley发起脾气，厉声叫道：“你们怎么不去问Castiel？他现在可能比我知道更多恶魔。”

当发现Sam和Dean都不知道这个名字时，Crowley看上去先是有些迷惑。接着他爆笑起来。他笑得相当厉害，上气不接下气，眼泪都从眼睛里涌了出来。当他终于平息了大笑，他突然冰冷而残酷地说：“好吧，如果你们真的不知道Castiel是谁，我就来告诉你们。Castiel是一个杀人狂魔、一个背信弃义的王八蛋，实话说，他至少有十几次差点害死你们。所以，给你们一个免费的建议，男孩们。在他杀了你们之前，你们真的应该找到那恶毒的狗崽子杀了他。”

之后，他就闭上了嘴，并且拒绝再透露任何消息。Sam和Dean最后只能把他拴在他那小黑屋里，开始为怀俄明之旅打包行李。第二天一大早，他们就离开了。

经过十二小时的长途跋涉，现在他们虽然人到了怀俄明州，但却没法全身心投入那个案件。

Dean现在穿过旅馆房间，从那张小毡布桌缓缓踱步到占据了整个房间后墙的野牛壁画前。Sam皱着眉看着他。Dean踱来踱去——这从来不是个好兆头。

“我没想到你竟然在想Crowley的事。”Sam说，“你开车的时候太安静了。”

“呃，不管怎么说你大多数时间都在睡觉。”Dean说。“而且有什么可谈的呢。”他扶着房间的那堵后墙，茫然地盯着与壁画上真货一般大小的野牛，显然他甚至没有注意到它在那儿。最后他转过身直接注视Sam，这还是今天的头一回。“好吧，Sam。说实话，那个名字，Castiel，让我有点烦恼。我们之前听说过那个名字吗？在某个地方？”

Sam看了Dean片刻，然后把怀俄明州地图推到一边，掏出他的笔记本电脑，飞快地翻开它。他回过头有些疲倦地看着Dean。“其实，那名字也让我很烦恼。所以昨晚我们离开Crowley之后，我在图书馆花了点工夫。”

“找那个名字？”Dean猜测道。

“找那个名字。”

“哦，让我猜猜，你所谓‘花了点工夫’是指你熬了半个晚上，是吗？那就是你在今天车上彻底歇菜了的原因？”

Sam看上去有些尴尬。“是的。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我找到了那个名字。花了我好些时间，但我找到了它。Castiel。”Sam瞥了眼笔记本电脑，敲了几个键，打开了几张陈旧文件的图片。“猜猜我在哪里找到的：在一些最古老的文献里。有的是‘伪经’（the Apocrypha），有的是‘死海文书’（theDead Sea Scrolls）”，还有的甚至比这还早。”

“这意味着什么？”

“Dean，那些文献能追溯到地球上还有天使的时候。结果就是‘Castiel’是一个天使的名字。”

Dean转了转眼珠。“那当然是个天使。我本应该猜到的。这阵子所有的坏事总是最终源于一个天使。”

Sam点了点头。“是的，而且不幸的是，我觉得这个天使特别坏。”他扫了眼屏幕上的图片。“看上去，这个天使在过去是个十恶不赦的坏蛋，是相当厉害的天使之一。看看这些插图。”他把笔记本电脑转向Dean，指着一本泥金装饰手抄本上的某张醒目的镀金插图。Dean倾身向前，凑近去看。

那是一张漂亮的插图，可谓精雕细琢。一位天使在旋风中飞旋着。巨大的翅膀在他身后展开，每一片羽毛都完美无缺且隐隐发亮。一大束银光由上至下笼罩着他。在这银色光芒中，他的眼睛也闪着可怕的微光，脸上的表情冰冷而凶狠。银光、利剑和天使的双眼都被细细锤炼的银箔覆盖，所以整个天使看上去都流光溢彩。

在他身下，银剑和那放射状光芒降临在人们身上，使他们心惊胆战地畏缩在地上。他们捂着耳朵，尖叫着，火焰从他们的眼睛里喷涌而出。小小的黑色恶魔身上着了火，他们正飞快地逃到一边。整个小镇即将陷入火海。

插图下方有一串华丽铭文：“CASTIEL”。

“哦，他看上去挺友好的。”Dean说。

“是的，非常经典老派的类型。制造幻觉、打击邪恶、驱逐恶魔。净化城市，你知道这是什么意思。干的都是上帝士兵该干的那些事，闪电啊雷鸣啊，各种丰功伟绩啊。是个非常可怕的家伙。”

“是大天使吗？”Dean问。

“不，据我所知，他不是大天使。一些文献说他是个炽天使，但并不清楚那到底是什么。不过能确定的是，那是相当高阶的天使。指挥官之一什么的。虽然看起来他已经几千年都没从天堂下来过了——关于他的所有传说都非常古老。但是，Dean，有件事你得留个心：他最近从天堂堕落了。”

Dean抬起了一根眉毛。“你是指去年那次？去年所有的天使都堕落了。”

“不，他更早。”Sam说。“我想，那大概发生在四年前。我昨天深夜打电话问了一圈，从几个猎人那儿得到了些情报。他们有的人曾听到过天使们的交谈，他们听到约摸是在天启那段时间，Castiel彻底开启Lucifer模式。他完全叛变，还被天堂赶了出来。没人能肯定他是否在和Lucifer合作。在天启之后，他的确试过像上帝一样掌管世界。他大开杀戒，甚至还杀了无数 _天使_ 。”

Dean吹了个口哨，说：“真是野心勃勃。那得用不少大型咒语吧。”

“是的，这家伙总是玩大的。接着，重点来了——”Sam抬头看向Dean，表情异常严肃。“很显然，他就是那个把天使们撵出家门的人。”

Dean把绿色的塑料椅子拉得更近了些，他靠着Sam坐了下来。他又看了眼古插画上那只发光的天使和瑟缩在下面的人群。

“那为什么我们之前没听说过他？”Dean问。

“嗯，这可能就是Crowley被逗到发笑的原因。我们好像完完全全错过了Castiel这个大玩家。不过，Dean，我们的记忆后来真的不太可靠，你知道吧？”Sam的嘴巴扭曲了起来。

Dean沉默了。他俩最近都很困扰，因为他们发现两人记忆里关于最近几年的部分出现了很多莫名其妙的断点。而且，他们似乎想不起来某些关键事件的细节——比如他们是如何逃离地狱、又如Sam是怎样摆脱让他抓狂的Lucifer幻象。对比了笔记之后，他们又发现有些时候他们的记忆并不相同。打个比方，Sam坚信是Dean把圣火扔到大天使Michael身上的，可是Dean却很确定那是Bobby的功劳。而且由于没有其他人在场，他们现在也没法得知哪个人的记忆才是准确的。

现在，无数记忆碎片都遗失了，而他们不知道是什么原因。

“总而言之，”Sam继续道，“假设我们可以相信Crowley——”

“这个大概办不到。”Dean说。

“——的确这个大概办不到，但如果信他，那这个Castiel就是个坏蛋，我们可能得杀了他。”

Dean把笔记本电脑推向Sam，疲惫地说：“真见鬼，我们就不能休息一下吗？非得现在去解决一个Lucifer二世？Lucifer一世还不够吗？”

Sam扮了个鬼脸，耸了耸肩。两人注视着那张天使Castiel的图片看了好一会。Sam继续道：“呃……我在想今晚花点时间多读些我找到的天使传说。可能会多读些关于炽天使什么的内容，看看能不能找到更多和这家伙有关的信息。”

Dean点了点头。“你需要帮忙吗？我也可以看看书。”

Sam挑起眉毛，向Dean投去奚落而锋利的视线。他轻笑着说：“你没病吧？”

Dean回瞪着他。“嘿，这可不公平。我明明完成过很多调查研究。你知道的，嗯……有那么几次。”

“那是在你被枪口逼着的时候。”Sam哼笑着说道。他盯着Dean看了几秒，然后给了哥哥一个浅笑。“你自愿提出要调查，那看来你一定是相当困扰了。不过不用担心，我应付得来。而且，其实，Dean，你今早看起来很糟，现在看着仍然很糟。你这样已经好一阵子了，也许你应该去睡个觉。”

我感觉也很糟。Dean想。但他还是反射性回答道：“我没事。”接着他就憋住了一个哈欠。Sam偷着笑了起来。

“好吧，好吧。”Dean转了转眼珠，说：“那我就去打个盹。行了吧？你要不要给我盖被子？”

Sam又哼了哼，说：“老哥，你的鼾声不要震天响就行。”他转过身，注意力再一次回到了笔记本电脑上。Dean蹬掉鞋子，在其中一张床上躺了下来，盯着开裂的石膏天花板发呆。

“Castiel，”他听见Sam一边小声咕哝着，一边翻找笔记。

Dean皱起眉头。这名字肯定有什么名堂。他觉得他之前一定在哪儿听到过。但是究竟在哪儿？也许他在他们记忆模糊之前听过这个名字……

他太累了，实在思考不下去。一闭上眼，困意就席卷而来。他最近总是特别劳累。

他翻了个身，用手臂挡着眼睛，迅速睡着了。

 

  


※※※

  


不出所料，那个梦又来了。Dean穿过一条长长的走廊，只有他一个人。他寻觅着什么东西。一件非常重要、可他遗失了的东西，一件他绝对必须找回的东西。

Dean不知道它到底是什么，但他很确定，只要他去找，只要时间足够长，他都将找到它。

他一只手端着很有安全感的霰弹枪，还穿着那件最喜欢的皮夹克，去年他稀里糊涂地弄丢了它。他还拍了拍身上所有的口袋；点四五*好好地插在腋下的皮套里，内袋里塞着两只弹匣，其中一只前口袋里装着备用霰弹，另一只前口袋里则装着一个沉重的盐罐。除此之外，还有一把恶魔匕首插在腰带上的护套里。这套装备完全足够了，真的绰绰有余。可是“他并没有准备好”的担忧却萦绕心头，挥之不去。他又摸了摸再次确认点四五安然无恙，希望借此甩掉担忧，他还开始检查整个房子。他一定很快就能找到那件东西……不管它到底是什么。

【译注：点四五，就是指原剧中的那把柯尔特手枪，口径为0.45英寸，因此简称为“点四五”。后文同理。】

从第一层开始，他有条不紊地查看每一个房间，穿过了好几个黑黢黢的大屋子，里面堆满了繁复的家具、乱七八糟的小雕塑小摆设。他给霰弹枪上好膛，仔细检查了每一件家具、每一个角落、每一个衣橱。但没有任何人出现。事实上，这房子似乎好几年都无人居住了。所有的房间都寂静而黑暗，只有静谧的月光穿过窗户撒了进来。所有的家具和摆设都积着厚厚的灰尘，墙壁上的油画全都因尘垢而变成黑乎乎一片。厨房里的橱柜空空如也，柜门也大开着。

这个地方空荡而荒芜，唯一的动静就是Dean脚下的木地板发出的吱呀声。

而且，不论Dean如何寻找，他都找不到他要找的东西。

Dean能肯定他一定错过了什么，于是他又返回前厅，从头检查。前厅里有一个大壁炉，壁炉架上方挂着一幅巨大的油画，嵌在锈迹斑斑的银画框里。油画里似乎有一只天使在一群人上方盘旋，看起来有点眼熟。但是画上覆盖的炉灰太厚了，以至于那只天使无法辨认——它的翅膀和脸根本看不清。

Dean皱起眉，他靠近了些，想要看得更清楚。他注意到，在画的下方有一尊小小的天使大理石雕摆在壁炉架上，他轻轻摸了摸它。它没有外表看上去那么稳，当Dean碰它的时候，它立刻翻倒了，摔在壁炉底部的石板上，激起一阵回音。

“见鬼。”Dean冲着自己小声骂道，这声音让他缩了缩。回音渐渐消散，他小心翼翼地听着，但房子里仍然鸦雀无声。

他蹲下身捡起这个小天使，但却发现它的两只翅膀都摔断了。这看起来真糟糕，Dean又盲目地花了一会儿工夫，试图把这对翅膀修复回去，但他发现自己没有胶水，根本无法修好它。于是，他叹了口气，站起来把雕塑放回壁炉架，但它却无法站直，总是随时要倒的模样，所以Dean又把它放回壁炉石板上，搁在断掉的翅膀旁边。

“抱歉。”他对小天使悄声说。

就这样，他离开了，准备去查看下一个房间。可是，把摔坏的小天使丢在地板上这件事让他格外烦闷。

就在这时，他听见远处传来一声嗥叫。

“啊，看来今晚是地狱犬。”Dean大声抱怨着，“太好了。”现在他隐约意识到他以前曾经来过这里，曾经房子里有别的东西——比如幽灵、吸血鬼、恶魔。但今晚是地狱犬。他仔细听着动静，想要搞明白嗥叫从哪里传来。他蹑手蹑脚地回到宽敞的中心走廊，那里有一条通往二楼的大楼梯。

雷鸣一般的低嗥再次传来。现在他能听出这声音来自走廊另一头的房间。

接着，他听见，从完全相反的另一个方向，从屋子后侧的厨房里，传来了爪子与瓷地砖摩擦的声音。

好吧，是两条地狱犬。

Dean缓缓呼了一口气，想让自己保持冷静。

他对地狱犬恨之入骨，尤其讨厌独自面对它们。每当听见那独特的嗥叫，他就得拼命压制自己的恐慌。

接着，从前门附近传来了第三声嗥叫。三只。三只地狱犬包围着他。“该死，该死，真他妈该死。”Dean低声骂着，举起他的霰弹枪。他迅速悄声来到楼梯间下。一缕明亮的月光从楼梯间一个小小的彩色玻璃窗里投进来，铺着地毯的木台阶泛着微光。Dean飞速奔上楼梯，尽可能不发出声音。到了楼梯上方的二楼走廊，他看了看他的霰弹枪，惊讶地发现竟然没有装填子弹，他四处翻找他的口袋，掏出霰弹和点四五的弹匣，他一时间不敢相信自己的眼睛——霰弹壳和弹匣全都是空的。他沮丧地取出那只盐罐，之前它还沉甸甸的，走路的时候在他身侧晃来晃去，可现在它好像太轻了点。Dean把它底朝天倒过来晃了晃，里面只有几粒盐掉了出来。

Dean低声骂着：“见鬼。”他扔掉了空盐罐和毫无用处的枪，抽出了恶魔刀。不管怎样，这才是对付地狱犬的最佳武器。

但是，他手中的恶魔刀却有些不对劲。他低下头，困惑地看了看刀，结果却发现刀刃正在迅速生锈。不消片刻，整把刀都彻底锈蚀了，最终它在他手中变成了碎屑。

嗥叫声更近了。地狱犬们正沿着楼梯上来。Dean口干舌燥，他甩掉了手上的碎屑，准备沿着走廊逃跑。

这时，它们狂吠起来。

Dean转过身，开始在长长的走廊上全速冲刺。地狱犬已经发现了他的气味，他看不到它们，但却能听到：他们惊天动地的狂吠和嗥叫，还有他们在楼梯急速行进、在走廊上紧跟着他时，脚爪发出的重击声。Dean箭一般地闪进一个走廊末端的大屋子，心脏跳到了嗓子眼。他砰地一声关上门，把衣柜推到门前，然后远远地退开，大口大口地喘息着，死死盯着那扇门。

地狱犬疯狂地撞击着房门，发出撼天动地的嘶吼。门框摇摇欲坠，房门马上就要被打开了，震动着的衣柜也在地板上慢慢挪动。Dean把全身重量都靠在了衣柜上，想稳住衣柜，从而不让门打开，可是门上已经被咬出了裂缝，地狱犬还开始撕扯门上方的栅栏，想从那儿直接冲进来。

“Sam？”Dean用发颤的声音大声呼喊道，“有人吗？”

可是，Sam并不在这里，也没有人回答。

无助的Dean眼睁睁看着门就要被攻破。他环顾四周，想寻找一些武器，然后发现这房间里一干二净，空旷得吓人，除了这个Dean推到门口用来挡门的衣柜，什么其他的家具都没有。没有任何有用的东西——没有可以当棍棒挥动的铁火钳，甚至没有能砸的椅子。什么都没有。现在，他孤苦伶仃，手无寸铁，身陷囹圄。

而且，还心惊胆战。

衣柜坍塌在即，Dean不得不退开。房门爆裂了，碎片飞散开来。Dean低吼着：“救救我，求你了！”

就在他说出这几个字时，他就明白他之前也说过这话。这是一个梦境，而他曾经来过这个地方，这些梦也总是以这种方式结束：孤独而绝望的Dean大声祈祷着谁来救他。

就在这一刻，时间突然停滞了。飞在空中的木屑减慢速度并最终彻底停了下来，禁锢在空中。正在倒塌的衣柜也悬在了半空。接下来，所有的墙壁都加速后退，那扇门越来越远，缩成了小点，最后消失在幽暗的远处。地狱犬的嗥叫渐渐远去，房间的边界退进周围的暗处。一时间，Dean似乎孤零零地站在一个柔和的聚光灯下，四下一片死寂，屋子的轮廓彻底消失在黑暗里。

现在，这个地方寂静得他能听见自己的心跳。

突然，Dean意识到有什么东西就在他的身后。而且，它自始至终都在。

他嘶声自语道：“我在做梦。这又是那个梦。”他知道接下来会发生什么。如果他飞快地转身，直接去查看身后到底有什么，他将什么也看不到。

于是，这一次，他慢慢地转身，实际上只转动了他的脑袋，转到他的视野边缘刚好能瞥见那玩意的角度，小心翼翼地不去直视它。

它是一个男人。这个男人就在他身后数英尺远的地方，在房间阴暗的边缘，他就那样沉默地站在那里。Dean又稍稍转了一下头部——他几乎不敢呼吸。和往常一样，他只能看见一点细节。比如某种棕色的外套。 _哦是的，总是这件外套_ 。Dean胡思乱想着。黑色的鞋子。还有一只手，一动不动悬在那男人身侧。

这人安静得就像一尊雕像。他似乎正盯着Dean，但脸却藏在阴影里无法看清。Dean情不自禁想看得更清楚一些，他完全转过身。果然，不出所料，梦境消散了，Dean喘息着在汽车旅馆的床上醒来。

Sam正在看盯着他。“Dean，你还好吧？”

“是的，是的，我很好。”

Dean颤抖着吸了口气。

Sam仍然盯着他。

“怎么了？”Dean干脆地说道。他坐了起来，揉了揉脸。令人尴尬的是，他的眼睛不知怎么回事有些湿润。他转过身背对着Sam，悄悄擦干眼睛，然后站起来走到洗手池，捧着水往脸上泼。

Sam看着Dean就这样泼了好几次水，然后取来一块毛巾。Dean把它从毛巾架上扯下来时，它发出“ _呼啦_ ”一声。Dean吓了一跳，他目不转睛地凝视着镜子，然而什么也没看到。他回过头，困惑地环视整个屋子，然后再一次瞅了瞅镜子。

“你确定你没事？”Sam问。

“当然。”Dean立刻大声答道，他擦干了脸。“我没事。那些书你看完了吗？有没有找到什么？”

Sam没有回答。Dean清了清嗓子，走向小厨房里的迷你冰箱，取出两瓶啤酒。他默默地递了一瓶给Sam，然后坐回床上，撬开了自己那瓶啤酒的盖子。

“你梦到了什么？”Sam终于开口问道。

“什么梦？”Dean问道，他喝了一大口啤酒。

Sam叹了口气。“Dean，最近我们每次在汽车旅馆里呆着时，你都精疲力竭，睡得很早，而且你会在床上动来动去，之后突然惊醒。然后你就睡不着了，第二天继续精疲力竭。顺便说一句，你还相当暴躁。只要我们一块儿在汽车旅馆里呆着，就会变成这样，所以我打赌在地堡里每晚也是如此。你在做噩梦，对吧？”

Dean瞪着他。

“而且，你还说梦话。”

听到这句，Dean有些紧张起来。“呃……我说了什么？”

Sam微微勾起嘴角，说：“你总是说着一些‘请救我’之类的话。”

Dean不敢看着Sam的眼睛，他又闷了一大口啤酒，嘟囔道：“男人就不能正常地做一次噩梦吗？非要每次都被拷问一番？”

“我只是想查看一下有什么情况。如果我们还继续查这个案子，我就需要知道你是否状态良好。”

“我很好。真的没事。”Dean粗声说道。“只是个愚蠢的梦。你知道的，一个普通的猎人梦境，被东西追着，你知道的，就像平常一样。”

可是Sam仍然瞪着他。

“总有一个穿着大衣的家伙在我身后，”Dean补充道。这第二句话从嘴里说出来时，他做了一个鬼脸，不得不说，说出这件事让他挺恼火。他又咽了口啤酒。

“穿着大衣的家伙？”Sam皱着眉头，慢慢问道。

Dean叹了口气。“穿着棕色大衣的家伙，那好像是件雨衣之类的。他就那样在我身后站着。看吧，这甚至算不上什么噩梦，只是这个梦不停地重复着。一些东西追着我跑，但之后就会停下来，接着穿着大衣的家伙站在我身后，我没法看清他的样子。这不算什么大事。”

现在，Sam已经是全神贯注地看着Dean了。

“别这么看着我。”Dean突然说。“我很 _好_ 。这甚至不算是个噩梦。”

“Dean……”

“这真的不可怕。我只是对于重复同样的梦有些疲倦。”

“Dean。”

“我很好。真的。很好。”

“Dean，我做了同样的梦。”

一时间，他们面面相觑。

Sam修正了他的说法，“好吧，有一点点不同。在我的梦里，他不是站在我身后。而是离得相当远，总是行色匆匆地路过。这样的梦我只做过几次。但是每次都是相同的开始，接下来发生的其他事也完全一样，之后梦境终止，这个穿大衣的家伙就会出现，匆匆走过。我总是问他，他到底是谁，可他从来没给我回答。的确算不上噩梦，只是……”他拖长了尾音。

“有点惊悚？”Dean补充道。

“是的，有点惊悚。”

 

  


※※※

  


汽车旅馆外，繁星已现。这里几乎既没有路灯也没有房屋。四周只有黑压压的提顿山脉，松树的黑影环绕着旅馆，头顶上是星光璀璨的夜空。旅馆门口，那条通往山口、蜿蜒曲折的山路现在正静悄悄的。

然而，有一个男人站在路边，正好处于旅馆门口唯一那盏路灯的光线范围之外。他正盯着旅馆。或者，更准确地说，他在盯着英帕拉。

他瘦削而疲惫，身上的衣服对于山区的秋季来说有些够呛。不过，他至少有一件夹克，一件破旧的皮夹克。可是，它不太合身，有点大，袖子也长了点。他没有帽子和手套，只有薄薄的长裤和廉价的鞋子。他打着寒颤，紧紧地裹着夹克。

尽管他冷得发抖，他还是在那里站了很久很久，就这样盯着英帕拉，看着它身后的旅馆房间那亮堂堂的窗户。

最后他摇摇头，似乎做了一个决定。这时，一阵轻风吹了过来，它裹挟着寒冷的山区空气。当他转身离开旅馆时，他把夹克拉得更紧了。他低着头，顶着冷冰冰的山风，开始在蜿蜒的山路上徒步跋涉，很快，他就消失在夜色里。

 

_  
_

※※※

_  
_

_作者的话：如果你能留下反馈和回复，我会很开心！_

\----------------------------------------

翻译的话：我也是一样。求回复，求捉虫_(:з)∠)_毕竟很喜欢这篇文，我希望尽力翻好。

  



	2. 天使如此明亮

次日拂晓，天气晴好，秋高气爽。Sam想在早餐前买一份国家公园的地图，所以他们前往怀俄明州的穆斯镇。

“你当然不会错过一个叫‘麋鹿’*的小镇。”当他们坐进车里，Dean笑嘻嘻地说。【译注：穆斯镇英文名为Moose，有麋鹿之意，也是Sam在剧里的外号。】

但Sam并没有被逗笑。“开你的车，Dean。”

穆斯镇恰好在国家公园的界线之内，这里只有三栋建筑：公园管理局总部；一家杂货店——里面摆满了背包客常买的巧克力棒；以及一家外形像锥形大帐篷的餐厅。Dean看到锥形餐厅十分兴奋，在他们买到地图之后，他坚持认为他们得在这里吃饭。

但当他们坐在餐桌前时，甚至连菜单都还没开始点，他就打起了呵欠。

“你怎么现在就想睡？”Sam问。“我是说，你之前瞌睡明明打得挺香啊。”

“我睡得很好。”Dean轻快地说。“最后的时候我睡着了。只不过是在喝了四小瓶迷你冰箱里的啤酒之后。”

Sam恼火地瞪了Dean一眼。Dean说：“别紧张，只是个玩笑。我很好，我发誓。”

“还在做那个有趣的梦吗？穿着大衣的男人出现了吗？”

“没，没有。”Dean快速说道，他垂眼看着自己的咖啡。“他没出现。话说回来，嘿，你找到Castiel的什么消息了吗？”

Sam瞪了他片刻，说：“你知道如果我们俩都做同样的梦，那很可能十分重要。也就是说，也许我们更应该关注它。”

Dean抿了口咖啡，躲避着Sam的眼神。“好吧，这没什么值得继续关注的。而且那甚至可能不是同样的梦——你说过你的梦不一样。”

“但都出现了同样的家伙。”

“我们不能肯定。我们知道的只有我俩都梦到了穿着大衣的家伙。这很模糊，可能只是一个巧合。”

“这话你自己都不信。”Sam打量着Dean的神色。食物送了上来，Dean拿起一块吐司，不由分说地涂起黄油来。他仍然不愿与Sam对视。

Sam仍然不愿放过这个问题：“梦里还有什么东西吗？”

“听着，Sam。”Dean放下了餐刀，厉声说道：“我不想谈论那个该死的梦，好吗？”

“为什么？”

“ _该死的_ ，Sam。因为每次我一想到那个梦，我就想——”Dean突然住嘴了。他看向锥形帐篷上一个椭圆小窗，疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。“我醒来的时候总觉得我搞砸了。就好像我做错了什么、失去了什么，我很迷茫。我感觉像屎但却无法知道是什么原因，之所以没必要谈这个梦是因为我们对此无能为力，而且这个愚蠢的梦这 _几个月_ 来每个该死的夜晚都会发生，没有任何改变，我只是 _厌倦_ 了它，所以别管它了，我是认真的。”

Dean咬了一大口吐司，然后叫来服务员给咖啡续杯。

接着他看向Sam，摆着一副故作轻松的微笑。“所以，那个叫Castiel的家伙怎么样了？找到什么了吗？”

Sam忧虑地垂下头，无言地喝了一小口咖啡。过了一会，他说：“没发现什么真正有用的。只找到了一些更可怕的故事。而且，不幸的是都没有提到他的弱点。大多数的古老传说真的都仅仅提到了他有多厉害。他可以扭曲时间、治愈人们——还有各种各样像这样的高阶能力。Dean……”Sam叹了口气。“我们不能对抗这样的天使。我们甚至没有任何可靠的方法来杀他们。”

“天使之刃。”Dean说。“天使之刃可以杀了他们，这就够了。”

“是的，但是只有你靠得足够近才行，还得突袭他们，还得在他们把你抛到房间另一头、拧断你的脖子之前。”Sam说。他思考了片刻，补充道：“或者是烧掉你的眼睛，切断你的心跳，把你拍在墙上压扁，或者——”

Dean打断道：“明白了，够了。即使有天使之刃也不容易，我赞同。”

“还有一点。”Sam说，“我并不完全确信我们应该假定Castiel是个坏蛋。”

“兄弟，你刚刚花了两个晚上收集他的黑历史。”Dean说，“如果我说错了就纠正我，但是你不是说他手上的死亡名单长得见鬼吗？

Sam点点头。“是的，但——”

“在其他天使之前就堕落，很可能是Lucifer的同盟，还杀了那么多人？”

“对——”

“对那些妖魔鬼怪我们一直都是宁可错杀一千也不放过一个。Sam，你一直认为某些天使可能会是友好的。现在我们用更直接的方式、更清楚地了解了他们，他们就是群斗牛犬。以前至少还有上帝牵着这些斗牛犬的皮项圈，可现在他们都从项圈里完全逃了出来。”说到激动处，Dean挥着叉着一块煎蛋的餐叉，“对他们来说我们不过是蝼蚁，Sam。是他们可以恣意践踏的蝼蚁。当注意到我们时，他们就像拿着放大镜点燃我们的熊孩子，只是追求有趣罢了。”Dean说道。他看了看那一茬他好像已经忘记了的煎蛋，然后毫不犹豫地一口吞下了它。“除此之外，Crowley说过我们可能需要杀了他。”

Sam说：“我们不应该仅仅凭借Crowley的话就去杀这个家伙。”

“为什么不？”

Sam抬起了他的眉毛。“你认真的吗？Crowley不知道有多少次想杀我俩而后快了。”

“所以天使们也说他是个坏蛋，你自己说过。”

“你什么时候开始相信天使的话了？”

Dean思索片刻，不情愿地点了点头。“好吧。有道理。”

“我们没法从任何值得信赖的人那里获得可靠的消息。而且，Dean，我 _确实_ 认为可能有些天使并不那么坏。你就没有过这种感觉吗？那种……你懂的……在什么地方可能有一位好天使之类的？独独一位？”

Dean放下了叉子，又一次看向窗外。

突然，Dean的眼睛聚焦到什么东西上，他慢慢说道：“看看外头，Sam。”

Sam转过身朝窗外望去，透过窗能看到外面停车场的一部分。英帕拉远远地停在停车场另一侧，它混在一小排汽车里，刚好能勉强看见。一个男人正透过车窗向英帕拉里面张望。

他背对着Sam和Dean，所以他们只能看到一些模糊的模样。中等个子。黑发。穿着一件皮夹克。

Sam和Dean认真地观察着那个男人。他看上去好像在检查车内摆设，从前窗到后窗，他都仔细查看了一遍。过了一会儿，他退了一步，歪着脑袋，又盯着车看了一会。他们仍然无法看清他的脸。

最后，他离开了汽车，向主干道走去，那里有一个小公交车站。

“也许他只是喜欢英帕拉？”Dean说。“我的意思是，换谁都会喜欢的，不是吗？”

“可能是吧。”Sam说，“但是……你觉不觉得他很眼熟？”

Dean哼了一声：“Sam，我们都没看到他的脸。”

“但没什么不同。他走路的方式什么的。”Sam皱着眉头说道。

现在，他们俩都向窗户的方向倾斜身体，伸着脑袋去张望那个男人。他正向着干道越走越远。

Sam刚开口说“这就像我的梦——”，Dean就打断了他，“那件夹克，就是那件夹克。我曾经也有过那样一件夹克，记得吗？”

Sam说：“哦。对。那一定就是那一件。”远处，那个小小的身影在站台上停下了脚步。“那件夹克到底怎么样了？你以前总是穿着它。”

“不知道。我一定是丢了它还是怎么的。我已经几个月都没看见它了。真烦人。”Dean抱怨道，他仍然盯着那个男人。“我真的很喜欢那件夹克。”

他们俩就这样一直望着，直到一辆公园巴士驶过来，那男人上了车，巴士就开走了。

“我想念那夹克。”Dean说。

Sam摇了摇脑袋，好像这样就能保持头脑清醒似的。“好吧，言归正传。我们最好马上调查案子。”他从包里抽出一个文件夹，拍在桌面上，飞快地翻动着，直到他找到几份新闻的打印稿。Dean仍然盯着窗外，Sam不得不在Dean的脸旁打了个响指才唤回他的注意力。Dean吓了一跳，然后心虚地将注意力转向文件夹。

“那么，现在总结一下我们所知道的。”Sam开口道，“最近三个月内有三个背包客身亡。每月一个。第一个是在七月，第二个在八月，现在是九月，另一个刚刚在几天之前被发现。是一个二十三岁的女孩。所有人都是独自进行徒步旅行，都是在公园里的同一个地区被发现的，在步行道上或者在那附近。身体完全被撕碎，眼球都不见了。”

“死亡原因？”

“公园管理员认为可能是被熊袭击，很多新闻都采用了这个说法。我猜这附近熊经常出没。除了受害者的眼球都不见了，只有眼球，而很显然，熊不会摘掉眼球，这就是问题所在。但每个人都猜想是乌鸦在他们死后叼走了眼球。不过，有一篇文章提到眼球是被 _烧毁的_ 。看。”Sam指着一篇新闻中的一段话说道。

Dean拿来那篇新闻，匆匆浏览了一遍，“这的确像天使干的。”他看着受害者照片说道，那是一个年轻快活的黑发姑娘。“他们是在公园的什么地方被发现的？”

“你会喜欢这个的。”

Dean瞪了他一眼。

“这地方叫‘死亡谷’。就在这附近。三个背包客都是在穿越死亡谷的步行道上被发现的。不是同一条步行道，但都在同一个山谷。”

“请告诉我这是个虚构的名字。”

Sam笑道：“这是货真价实的名字，真不幸。所以，我想我们应该去那里看看。”

“哦，该死的，你在跟我开玩笑。”

“我们走不了多远就能到山谷，那里有一个入口，走一段就到了。那儿有一片古老的大草甸和农场房舍，历史可以追溯到19世纪初，追溯到这个公园还没有成为公园的时候。现在再也没有人住在那里，几年前公园管理局给所有的农舍都钉上了木板。”

“你觉得那可能是个天使藏匿的好地方？”

“也许吧。我以为我们应该过去看看。”

“我们就不能去停尸房或者什么别的地方吗？停尸房听上去比穿越一个潜在天使轰炸区愉快多了。”

“停尸房我们也会去的。我们先去那里，然后再去死亡谷。就看几眼。”

“那可是‘死亡谷’，还有该死的天使，兄弟。”Dean抱怨道。

  
※※※

 

在警察局进行了一番微妙的打听之后，他们发现那个女孩的尸体还待在杰克逊附近医院的停尸房里。Dean决定用上他多年前就做好、但从未有机会使用的国家公园管理局徽章，他从英帕拉后备箱的底部把它们搜了出来。几分钟后，他们俩就向医院的停尸房管理员出示了NPS（国家公园管理局的缩写）工作证。

“哦！你们是公园管理局的。好吧。”那个管理员说道。当他们把工作证重新装进口袋时，Dean朝Sam露出一个胜利的笑容。

管理员继续问：“可是你们不是已经来过了吗？”

“我们是从华盛顿总局过来的，”Dean流利地答道。“自从这里发生了三起死亡事件，我们就被派来……你知道的……实地评估事态。”

“我能理解。”管理员点点头，说道。“通常这里一年只有一次灰仔袭击，你知道吧？三次确实有点太多了。”

“灰仔就是……灰熊？”Dean问道。

管理员笑了起来，“你们果然是从华盛顿来的，对不对？是的，灰仔就是灰熊。这附近有很多只。”

“哦……当然，”Dean说，“我们，呃，已经了解了，当然。它们有没有在……嗯……在死亡谷出没？”

“噢，当然，它们到处都是。但是你知道那些人怎么说吗：100头灰熊中的99头都很好，除非你吓到它们。结果你总是碰上百里挑一的那一头，你懂吗？去年，灰熊妈妈带着幼崽穿过一个露营地，给他们展示了尼龙睡袋最美味的部分是在中间。这一点都不酷。”

“说得对。”Dean僵硬地应道，“那些‘不酷’的灰熊的确很讨厌。”

“好吧，不管怎样，我希望你俩都装好了对付熊的子弹。”

“对付熊的子弹，”Dean机械地重复念到。“是的，我们一直都装着对付熊的子弹。”

“你介不介意我们看一看尸体？”Sam插嘴道，他挪了一步走到Dean前面。Dean的脸色愈发苍白了。

当他们跟在管理员身后走过走廊时，Dean倾斜身体，凑到Sam旁边小声说：“我们 _不_ 要去死亡谷。”

“别像个胆小鬼。”

“但里面如果有一只‘不酷’的灰熊怎么办？我们可没有对付熊的子弹，Sam。”

“你已经从恶魔一路杀到天使，现在竟然担心普通的动物？”Sam小声反问道。

“熊更大。”Dean不高兴地说。

Sam翻了翻白眼，但也来不及说什么，他们已经抵达了停尸房，管理员转过身又向他们介绍道。

“背包客在二号。”管理员说着就指了指其中一个装尸体的冷冻抽屉。“我本来应该看着你们，但我们现在真的没有足够的人手。这就是乡村医院，知道吗？也就是说，真的只有我一个人，而且我的实验室工作也拖了很久了。所以，我就在走廊旁边的实验室里。你们完事的时候能告诉我一声吗？”

他们向他保证了一切都会安然无恙，几分钟后，停尸房里只剩下了两人。

Sam拉出了二号抽屉，里面是一个年轻女人严重淤青的尸体。只消一瞥他们就确定了之前所怀疑的信息：这个不幸女孩的眼睛的确是在脑袋上被烧毁的。

“绝对不是鸟干的。”Dean说。“肯定是天使。看——到处都是淤青。一定遭遇过严重的殴打。”女孩的面部、躯干和手臂全都发黑，有几处还肿胀起来。尸体上还有几道细长的恶性撕裂伤口，它们交叉着，划过她的面部、腹部和大腿。

“报告说那些伤口可能来自熊爪。”Sam说，他正看着一份摊在面前台子上的文件。“但很显然，公园的生物学家不赞同这点。”他转回去面向实体。“看，Dean，这些痕迹都不是平行线。”

他们凑近了点，更仔细地查看划过女孩肩膀的那几条细长而笔直的血痕。Sam说的没错；它们没有呈现平行状。而且它们不太深。Dean说：“除非这头熊只有一只爪子，我得说这更像是鞭痕。”

“哇哦，我想你是对的。”Sam说。“再看看这个。”他指着女孩的手腕和膝盖。双腕和双膝上都有青灰色的淤青和鲜明的线条。

“有人曾捆着她，接着还用鞭子抽打。”Dean总结道。

Sam点了点头。“之后某个天使杀了她。但是为什么一只天使需要随机抓三个背包客捆起来拷打他们？”

“也许背包客们知道什么信息？”

“国家公园随机的三个背包客？她来自波特兰，Dean，在一家咖啡店工作。另外两个一个是来自洛杉矶的训犬师，一个是德国的程序员。他们知道什么信息能害他们被打成这样？”

“也许天使们想附身在他们身上，但他们不愿答应？”

对于这个说法，Sam思考了一下。“但是如果酷刑逼出来的应允能算数，那天使不就会不停地拷打人类了吗？相反，他们还得天花乱坠地推销一番来让人们相信他们，不止是口头说‘好’，还要真正从内心答应。”他回头看了看女孩。“我还是不太明白。为什么天使要费心拷打他们？话说回来，为什么天使会用鞭子？”

Sam又发现了其他东西，他斜着身凑得更近。“等一下。”他叫了声，戴上实验手套，又一次仔细检查女孩的头部。“看，她的口腔、耳道，还有鼻子，全都是黑的。这里面有名堂。”他朝口腔更深的地方看了看，然后回过头向Dean使了一个眼色：“我们最好换上实验服。”

“我们刚刚才吃过早饭，Sam。”

“是的，好吧。不过这一次，我想你会渴望一件实验服的，也许还有面具。”Sam幸灾乐祸地提醒道。

几分钟后，Sam用骨锯麻利地锯开了女孩的头骨。

“你什么时候变成弗兰肯斯坦博士*了？”站在安全距离外的Dean评价道。【译注：弗兰肯斯坦博士（Doc Frankenstein），科幻小说《科学怪人》里的主角。有趣的是，后来《邪恶力量》第十季真的用上了这个梗。】

“你什么时候变得这么胆小了？”Sam回敬道。骨锯锯掉了头骨最后的一小块，Sam把颅骨和其他头骨分离，小心翼翼地取了下来。

他向里面看了看，顿时愣住了。“见鬼的这是怎么回事？”

Dean靠近一步瞅了一眼。“哇哦。”

大脑不见了。

“她的……她的大脑在哪？”Dean的声音颤抖着。“而且为什么里面全是黑的？”

Sam从口袋里摸出一支小手电照亮脑腔再次查看。颅腔乌黑一片，几乎完全是空的，除了一个干瘪的、鸡蛋大小的小黑块留在头骨底部。

Sam小心翼翼地用戴着手套的手指碰了碰脑壳内侧。他的手套上很快就蘸满了黑色粉末。Sam仔细闻了闻。

“我想这是 _炭粉_ ，Dean。”Sam一脸困惑地说。

“那个黑色小玩意又他妈是啥？”Dean问。他靠得更近了点，打算仔细看看，但他一不小心撞到了桌子。没等反应过来，那个小黑块就滚出了颅腔，在桌子上弹了弹，掉到了地板上，碎成了好几块黑块。

一阵冗长的沉默弥漫开来。

“我想这是她的大脑，Dean。”Sam说。

“哦，真见鬼。”

“把它放回去，Dean。”

“更见鬼了。”

 

※※※

 

Dean决定，在下一步行动前，要痛饮威士忌，于是他们来到了附近的酒吧讨论案子。显然，他立刻就兴奋起来，因为他发现有几张酒吧凳是仿真大小的马鞍造型，而且酒吧本身也完全被银币覆盖了。他坚持要去坐马鞍酒吧凳，而且仅仅一杯威士忌之后，他就试图向酒保暂借一顶牛仔帽。

“堪萨斯的酒保也有牛仔帽，你知道的。”Sam说。

“我打碎了一个女孩的大脑。”Dean说。“让我在这里静静吧。”他砰一声把装着余酒的酒杯搁在吧台上。“我好像会弄坏所有我碰过的东西。”他喃喃道。

“什么？”

“没事，什么事也没有。”他面向Sam，把牛仔帽翻过来扣在脑袋上。“好了，Sam。我们得去解决这案子了。那个女孩到底该死地发生了什么？我们知道天使的真实形态是那种亮瞎人的光，对吗？他们，就像，一种多维光波……”

Dean停住了。

“……还带有天堂意志*，”Sam说道，接上了他没说完的短语。他皱起眉头。“话说回来，这个说法是从哪里冒出来的？”【译注：《邪恶力量》第六季第三集里Castiel曾说他的真实形态就像“带有天堂意志的多维光波”（a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent）。】

“我不记得了。”Dean也困惑地回答道。他愣愣地盯着那些包裹着整个酒吧的银币。“我不知道。”

Dean努力使自己回过神，继续说：“总之，我们知道如果你直视天使的真身——那种发着白光的多维光波什么的玩意，你的眼球就会直接在眼眶里烧毁。对吧？”

Sam点了点头。

“但你的大脑一般是没事的。”Dean说。“只有眼球会烧掉。我是说，人们可能会死，但他们的大脑不会完全烧毁，只是烤得有点熟。所以，什么样的天使会不仅仅烧掉你的眼睛，还会 _把你的整个大脑烧成煤渣_ ？”

“一只……真的特别明亮的天使？”Sam试探性地问道。“一位很强大的、很不友好的天使？”

“正是如此。”

“你在想Castiel。”

“我的确觉得是Castiel。如果我猜得没错，无论如何我们都不会想靠近他。说真的，哥们，我只想让我的大脑保持柔软粉嫩黏糊的模样，就这么回事。Sam？”

“说得对。”

“我们对付普通的天使都很勉强了。像这样的家伙？如果这真的是那个叫Castiel的家伙？根本没戏。说真的，我们根本不在一个档次。”

“对。我知道。”

“耶！真是太好了！”Dean闷闷不乐地说。他扶了扶他的帽子，坐在马鞍凳上俯身招来酒保，要了另一杯酒。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 我翻得很慢，大家见谅。


	3. 死亡谷

下午早些时候，他们终于到达了死亡谷。

“你知道我有多爱英帕拉，Dean。”Sam开口道，他们这时正顺着地图，在坑坑洼洼的土路上颠簸着慢慢前行，前往那些旧木屋所在的地方。“但我现在开始觉得它不是越野车辆的最佳选择。”

“闭嘴。”Dean叫道。他骤然刹车，路面被连续几道高低不平的大车辙贯穿，Dean紧咬着牙关，因为整辆车从前到后都发出了不详的刮蹭声。

“我们，好像，速度只有每小时三英里，而且我们还没走出低谷。”Sam说。

“这得怪我。我选择了走那些坑。应该走左边，或者右边。她很好。她是台坚强的汽车，Sam，你得尊重她。”

他们在泥泞的山路上一点一点地向前挪动，经过白杨和枫树秋意正浓的高耸身影，穿行在阴暗的松树和云杉投下的斑驳之间。

Dean不得不在一个泥坑前再次减速，一团巨大的黑影窜入前方的道路。

“哇哦，”Dean叫道。“那是什么？”他刹住了车。

那团黑影又移动了起来，从树影里走到了阳光下。那是一只麋鹿。一直巨大的公麋鹿。

它在阳光的照耀下站得笔直，仿佛在摆pose。

“哇哦，看看那些角。”Dean感叹道。

“那是‘鹿角’。”【译注：Sam说的鹿角是更学术化的“antlers”，而Dean之前说的是常见的“horn”。】

“管它呢，老天，那玩意可真大。之前我还不知道原来它们这么大。”Dean慢慢发动了英帕拉向前走。“走吧。”他对麋鹿说。

那只麋鹿没有挪动步子。它仰起鼻子嗅了嗅。耳朵贴到了脖子上，然后它缓缓转过脑袋面朝他们，又嗅了嗅。

Dean按了按汽车喇叭，汽车又往前行驶了几码。“快走啊，斑比！”

现在麋鹿的整个身体都慢慢转了过来，直到它完全正对者他们，仿佛起跑门栅前的赛马。它再一次嗅了嗅空气，然后压低脑袋，开始用蹄刨地面。

“嗯。”Dean说。“那个……麋鹿……不会攻击人，对不对，Sam？它们只是，像个头大一点的鹿，对吧？”

麋鹿的脑袋压得更低了，它收紧了下巴，耳朵完全贴着脖子，整个鹿角现在都对准了他们。

“他们本来不会袭击人……但——”

麋鹿开始冲刺，对准英帕拉飞驰而来，速度快得惊人，仿佛一颗朝他们砸来的彗星。那对鹿角顿时看起来非常致命——它们足有一车身宽，而且上面覆盖着几十个看起来能杀死人的利角。

最初，它似乎只是快速地跑过来，准备从车顶飞跃过去。但最后时刻它忽然再次压低了头部，几乎挨到了地面，鹿角直冲英帕拉的前格栅。汽车向后猛得一震。

“操他妈的！”Dean大吼。他立刻把英帕拉迅速拉到倒车档，猛踩油门，然而麋鹿已经把整个车前身都从地面上顶了起来，它支撑着车前轴，喘着粗气。前轮在空中打转，引擎大声抱怨着，扭曲的金属发出尖锐的惨叫。前保险杠和格栅也被从车体上扯下一半，英帕拉就这样摔在地面上，缓冲装置随之发出抗议的哀嚎，整个车身弹了起来。Dean将油门一踩到底，英帕拉迅速退后，但麋鹿却被他们带着跑，在路面上跟随他们笨拙地跳跃着，而它的鹿角还卡在摇摇欲坠的格栅上。

伴随一阵刺耳的爆裂声，麋鹿突然解脱了，鹿角上一个分叉断裂开来。它又朝空中嗅了嗅，朝他们喷着气，嘶哑地咕哝着。它的眼珠翻得几乎只剩眼白，看样子肯定是着了魔。

Sam用发颤的声音问：“他是只该死的恶魔麋鹿还是怎么的？它被附身了吗？他妈的怎么回事？”

“我不知道，但是我们现在必须马上离开。”Dean吼道。他再一次伸着脖子向后看，沿着山路倒车退后。他说“我没预料到有麋鹿。我以为——”他踩下刹车骤然一停。“熊！熊！”他大喊道。Sam也转过身向后方查看。

然而后挡风玻璃已经变成了铺满金棕色皮毛的墙壁。

“那是一只灰熊吗？”Sam大吃一惊，问道。

“对，那就是一只灰仔！”Dean叫道。“我肯定那是只灰仔！”他猛拉变速杆退出倒车档，把车身摆向正前方，试图绕开麋鹿。

但是麋鹿蹦到了路中央，又一次威慑性地压低脑袋、收紧耳朵、翻起白眼。

“它们是变形怪吗？皮行者？到底他妈的怎么回事？”Sam问道。他慌里慌张地打开盛着圣水的水瓶，把身体探出车窗，往熊身上泼了些圣水。

“这只会惹毛它，Sam！”Dean喊道。但是那头熊甚至根本没有注意到圣水。相反，它只是响亮地闻了闻汽车后半身。

接着，熊用一只爪子毫不费力地一拍，后挡风玻璃就粉碎了。

“该死，该死，该死。”Dean念叨着，想再次绕开麋鹿，但是麋鹿固执地堵着路。“我是不是该撞它？”他问Sam，他的音调因紧张而升高，同时他还时不时看一眼后视镜提防着熊。

“那家伙可能至少有半吨重，这样做只会让我们被挡风玻璃压垮，”Sam的声音绷得紧紧的，“还有那对鹿角。”

“好吧但是——”Dean正准备开口，这时他们感觉到车身一阵震颤。那头熊此刻正趴在后备箱上，不一会它就把身体探进车身，前爪在前座上空挥舞着，Sam向前蜷着身体，紧贴着工具箱，而Dean只能绝望地闪避着在他俩头顶上煽来煽去的巨爪。仅仅是熊掌的部分就比一个人脑袋还大，上面的利爪更是比牛肉刀还长。“这根本‘不酷’。”Dean喘着气说，他一把抢到车门把手。“这一点都‘不酷’！一点都‘不酷’！”他摸索着打开门冲了出来，回过头大声呼喊道：“Sam！快出来！”Sam已经从另一侧的车门摔了出来，慌乱的两人离开汽车，向相反的方向匆忙逃离。

他们跑到了离山路好几码远的地方，然后慢慢停下脚步，回头张望，这时他们发现麋鹿和熊再也没有注意他们。

动物们只是攻击汽车，看起来甚至没有留意到Sam和Dean已经离开。麋鹿仍然和支离破碎的格栅玩摔跤，巨熊似乎厌倦了汽车内部，现在它正在探嗅汽车周围，它咆哮着缓步走到车前方加入麋鹿的“游戏”。

Dean和Sam的目光都交汇在汽车的引擎盖上。Sam用嘴型无声地惊呼道“这什么鬼？”Dean摊手，无辜地耸了耸肩。

接着Sam的眼睛瞪大了，他指着车顶上的小东西。一只小山雀正站在车顶上，它蹦到引擎盖上开始啄盖板。

不一会儿，又来了另外两只山雀，它们生气地吱吱叫着，挥动着翅膀不停地啄着引擎盖，一直啄到了车头。

“山雀！”Dean冲着Sam用嘴型无声地感慨道。“去他妈的山雀！它们明明一直那么天真！”

Sam远远地围着四面楚歌的英帕拉绕了半圈，他小心翼翼地一路小跑，与熊保持着足够宽的距离，直到他终于和Dean汇合。

“这不太正常。”他对Dean说。

“还用你说？”Dean看着汽车说道。“瞧，Sam。现在又来了花栗鼠。”一只花栗鼠加入了战局，毅然啮咬着左前轮。“接下来还有什么？被附身的小兔子？我们是在‘恶魔迪士尼乐园’吗？”

“这些不是恶魔。至少那只熊不是。它们也不是变形怪，或者皮行者。这两个我检查过，他们都不能变成小鸟，对他们来说那太小了。”

“诅咒之物？巫术袋？”Dean问。

“可能是吧。但我从没听说这些玩意能让神奇大自然发狂成这样。”

“那我们他妈的要怎么找到它把它弄走？”Dean问。“而且我们甚至还不知道它究竟在哪里。”就在这时，传来一阵尖锐的摩擦音，麋鹿终于成功地从车身上扯下了保险杠和前格栅。它不知怎么地又把它们挂到了鹿角上，所以它退后几步，怒气冲冲地在地面上拖着扭成一团的保险杠。那只熊紧随其后，它抓挠着保险杠，仿佛一只猫正在玩弄串着绳子的纸片。那只麋鹿拖着保险杠越走越远，熊就跟着越走越远，那些小鸟也从引擎盖上飘了下来，沿着路蹦跶着，依然啾啾直叫。不一会儿，花栗鼠也放弃攻击轮胎，跟着其他的动物沿着山路离开。

“所以，我猜它在保险杠里。”Sam说。“或者是在格栅里。”

几分钟之后，这群动物暴徒消失在路的另一头，留下Sam和Dean站在和煦平静的阳光下。千疮百孔的英帕拉歪歪扭扭地横在路中间，保险杠丢失了，后挡风玻璃凹了进去。他们仍然能听见啾啾的鸟叫和低沉的咆哮从山路那边传来。

Dean砰的一声打开了后备箱，他们抓起了霰弹枪。“去死亡谷吧，Dean。”Dean讽刺地模仿道。“我们不会在死亡谷碰上任何一头熊，Dean。会很有趣的，Dean。”

“哦，闭嘴，”Sam恼火地嚷道。“如果真的有像巫术袋那种玩意，我们需要关注的是究竟是谁他妈放在我们车里的。”

他们瞪着彼此，异口同声叫道：“那个家伙！”

“是锥形帐篷那儿的那个家伙。”Dean说。“穿着皮夹克。他妈的。我们在那之后应该检查一下汽车。”

“不过，很奇怪的是——”Sam说，“我并没有感觉到他会是个坏蛋。”

“无意冒犯，Sam，但你判断谁是坏蛋的能力确实糟透了。”Dean一边说一边把弹壳塞进霰弹枪里。“嘿，现在我真的装好了对付熊的子弹！”他咧嘴朝Sam笑道，Sam则以白眼回应。

就在这时，动物们安静了下来。咆哮，鸟鸣，踩踏声，种种刺耳的声音，全都停止了。

Sam和Dean面面相觑，悄悄向山路拐弯的地方走去。他们一步步蹑手蹑脚地靠近拐弯处，手上的枪时刻准备着。

麋鹿和熊都躺在路面上，麋鹿是侧身躺下，而熊则是肚皮朝下懒散地趴着。英帕拉扭曲的格栅就落在它们之间的空地上，保险杠也在不远处。

“它们死啦？”Sam悄声问道？

“好像只是睡着了。”Dean答道。“它们都在呼吸。”

“Dean，快看。”Sam指着散落在两只动物之间的一小片破损的丝带、几块小骨头和几根羽毛，说道。“他们一定把它撕碎了。”碎片大都磨损严重，上面覆盖着少许泥土。两只山雀像喝醉了一般围着小骨头跳跃，另一只依然心不在焉地啄着那片丝带。

Dean笑着说：“嘿，Sam，这简直像斑比最糟糕兄弟会之后的早晨。那些呆笨的小鸟是最后还能站着的家伙，谁能想得到呢？”

他大笑起来。Sam恼火地瞪了他一眼，他绕着打鼾的灰熊一步步走过去捡起格栅。Dean拾起了保险杠。他们后退了几码远才暂时放下枪去查看格栅和保险杠。片刻之后，Dean指着一样卡在格栅里的东西叫道：“这里。”他扯了扯它，很快那玩意就被拉了出来。是一小块皮革，原来的填充物已经空了，只剩下凶残的鸟啄和啃咬的痕迹。

“巫术袋，”Dean叹着气说。

“我一直以为必须烧掉它们。”Sam说。“有趣的是似乎只要撕碎它们就失效了。以防万一，我们还是烧了它吧。”

他们烧毁了袋子的残骸，另外也烧掉了撕裂的丝带和少数其他散落的物品。一切都消失在一股绿色火焰之中——随即那头熊哼了一声，麋鹿的耳朵也动了动，他们的眼睛忽然全都睁开了。Sam和Dean顿时吓得一动不动。小鸟们鸣叫着蹿到树顶上，麋鹿和熊则东倒西歪地爬了起来。

麋鹿迷茫地环顾四周，伸开了前腿。它迷迷糊糊地看着熊，接着摇摇晃晃地退后，还绊倒了自己的脚，又摔了一跤。一秒钟后，它马上跳了起来，看起来更清醒了，它灵巧地转了个身，纵身一跃溜进森林，伴随着一阵草木摩擦折断的声响，它很快消失在视野里。

只剩不安的Sam和Dean与灰熊站在一起。那头熊只有十五英尺远。“我们为什么要放下枪？”Dean嘘声说道——因为霰弹枪还在几英尺远的地上。

他们俩试图慢慢地向枪靠近。

但就在他们移动的时候，灰熊摇着他那毛茸茸的大脑袋看着他们。他们能看到它的眼睛正盯着他们，而且还越来越清醒。Dean向他的霰弹枪又迈了一小步，而熊也马上向Dean迈了一小步。Dean这下不敢再动了。

熊目不转睛地盯着他们，盯了好久好久，它的瞪视让Sam和Dean都有些绝望了。

可熊转了转耳朵，闻了闻空气。接着，冲他们眨眨眼，静静地转过身，迈开慵懒的步伐，沿着山路向峡谷深处走去。Sam和Dean站在那儿，大气不敢出一声，直到那毛茸茸的屁股消失在路的那一头。

兄弟俩瞪大眼睛互相看了一眼，他们抓起了枪、格栅和保险杠，快步向英帕拉走去。

“你知道吗，”当他们往回走的时候Dean说，“那头熊确实挺酷。你只需要在灰仔面前保持镇定，你知道的。它们当中百分之九十九都很酷，你知道的。”

“一分钟前你还是个吓尿裤子瑟瑟发抖的胆小鬼。”Sam说。

Dean好像被冒犯了一般。“我不是。好吧……好吧，也许我需要换一换内裤。但是说真的，它确实是一头酷酷的灰仔，不是吗？”

“的确是一头酷灰仔。”Sam微笑着同意道。“只要没有那见鬼的巫术袋。”

他们返回了英帕拉，发现一只轮胎已经瘪了——就是花栗鼠们啃咬的那一只。轮胎还在缓慢地嘶嘶漏气。Dean俯下身，摸了摸轮胎壁上那个被咬出来的小洞。

“去他妈的花栗鼠。”Dean说。“一直在为熊担惊受怕，可我却从没想过花栗鼠！”

 

※※※

 

山谷里没有售后维修站，所以他们只好开着英帕拉在泥路上龟速前行，就这样开回锥形餐厅，一路上Dean都在抱怨着轮胎钢圈可能会坏。他们没有备用轮胎（这是整个后备箱被军械库占领带来的缺点之一），接下来是乏味的两个小时，他们打了电话，等待当地的拖车公司终于出现，把英帕拉拖到杰克逊最近的修车店。Sam和Dean则返回了银币酒吧吃了一顿过早的晚饭——Dean吃了芝士汉堡和薯条，Sam则吃了沙拉和鸡肉卷。

吃到一半时，Dean的电话响了起来，一段简短的通话过后，他挂断电话，然后冲着Sam开心地笑了笑。“他们一进换好了轮胎；明天就能换挡风玻璃。那些人甚至找到了格栅和保险杠，虽然，说实在的，我觉得我可以修好旧保险杠。”

Sam点点头，他正翻看着手机上的通讯录。

“嘿，Sam，你在听我说话吗？这是个好消息！车没事！她真的马上就要从灰熊攻击里走出来啦，你不觉得吗？还有麋鹿和花栗鼠，以及小鸟。我告诉过你她很坚强，不是吗？”

“对。”Sam心不在焉地答道，他正盯着一个特定的号码。

“Sam？”Dean叫道，他有些恼怒。

“抱歉，”Sam抬头道。“我有个主意。我们需要找出谁在捣鬼。等一下。”他拨打了一个号码，等待着电话接通。Dean咬了一口汉堡，好奇地听着。

“嗨，Charlene？”Sam开口道。“是的，我是Sam Winchester。听着，我需要你帮忙打听一下。这真的是个很大的帮助。你知道那些定位咒语，对吧？你能帮我定位一个人吗？”

“那个女巫Charlene？”Dean小声问。“兄弟，你当真？”

“她不是女巫，Dean，你知道的。”Sam捂着话筒小声回应道，“她只是用了几个咒语给别人帮忙。”Dean张嘴想反驳，但Sam举起手制止他，接着听电话。“是的，就是这样。我可以之后付钱给你。不，不——呃——那真好，真的真的很好心，但是，其实，你知道的，我会付钱。”Sam脸红了，Dean偷笑起来，又咬了一口汉堡。

Sam继续道，“就是这名字。Castiel。C——A——S——T——I——E——L。我只需要知道他在哪里就行。还有，Charlene，你要小心。只要了解大概的位置，不要完全集中在它身上，不要看它，也别露馅。我很确定这家伙很危险。它是个天使，我们认为它很强大，而且你知道它们是怎样的。”他又停了一阵。“是的，我会额外为这些风险付钱。好的。保持联系，好吗？谢谢。拜拜。”他挂了电话。

Dean正盯着他看。“你真的觉得Castiel捣鼓出了背包客死亡案？我想也许是我想太多了。”

“嗯，我不知道，说真的。只是有种预感，只是想确认一下。”Sam盯着他没吃的食物。

“但是巫术袋不可能是天使放的。什么时候天使会用巫术袋了？而且，是那个男人放了巫术袋，他看起来真的不像个天使，你知道吧？不管是走到公交站还是别的什么。”

“对……我知道。就像我说的，只是预感。”

Sam最后拿起餐叉，三心二意地一点点吃起沙拉来。

十五分钟后，他的电话又响了。

“嗨，Charlene。你找到什么了吗？”一阵停顿。“好的。你没事吧？好，谢谢。在这之后清理掉和这名字有关的一切，好吗？注意安全，我会把支票邮给你。再次谢谢你，算我欠你的。”他挂断电话，叹了口气。

Dean瞪着他。“怎么样？”

“她说Castiel就在怀俄明州大提顿国家公园里面或者附近的某处。”Sam说。他郁闷地看着立在桌子上的公园小导览册。一行颜色明亮而欢快的字横穿整个封面——“欢迎来到大提顿国家公园！”

Dean放下了他的芝士汉堡。“操，我们为什么就不能消停一下？”

 

※※※

 

译注：

大提顿国家公园位于美国大提顿国家公园的怀俄明州西北部，享有“最优秀的国家公园”的称号。公园内有常年积雪的雪峰、湖泊。同时它也是世界著名的野生生态系统。是全球最大的麋鹿群出没处。


	4. 今夜勿视

汽修店给他们提供了当日租车服务——一辆安全可靠的斯巴鲁，对Dean来说这是个耻辱，他拒绝驾驶它（“我不碰任何一辆SUV的钥匙。那是一种玷污。”），所以晚上在他们吃完晚餐喝了几瓶啤酒之后，由Sam开车把他俩送回旅馆。

当Sam把斯巴鲁停在汽车旅馆门口时，他悄声问Dean：“准备好了吗？”Dean点了点头；他已经拿出了枪。之前喝啤酒时，他们就讨论了这个问题。巫术袋已经造成了一次严峻的袭击，有人知道他们在这里，而且还在跟踪他们。从现在起，他们必须保持高度警戒。

于是，他们用一种仿佛在入侵敌人的藏身处所的方式打开了旅馆房门。Dean站在门边迅速推开了门，而Sam则随时准备开枪射击。里面看起来一片平静，但是Dean指着后墙野牛壁画旁边的小窗。它没有完全关上，窗帘正随着微风拂动。兄弟俩跑到窗口，举着枪，朝外面仔仔细细地查看，但视野里没有其他人。他们互相看了一眼，然后跑到旅馆外，围着整个旅馆检查了一遍，但仍然一无所获。

一回到房间里，Sam扫了一眼他的包，汇报道：“绝对有人翻过我们的东西。”他指着他包里的衣服。“我那双黑袜子本来在包的这一侧，运动袜应该在那一侧，现在它们的位置都不对了。”

Dean翻了个白眼。“你知道的，Sam，比起一直把袜子摆的整整齐齐，还有简单得多的方式来判断是否有人翻过包。”

“就喜欢按序摆袜子怎么着？”

“爱干啥干啥，混球。但是，很抱歉要宣布一个坏消息，你必须把它们全都翻出来，因为我们肯定要做一个全面的行李检查，还要检查整间屋子。”Dean说。

通过多年实践，对于从屋子里搜查巫术袋或者其他被植入的玩意，他们已经驾轻就熟。两人首先检查了各自的行李，然后把屋子划分出区域。Sam搜查浴室、厨房、吊扇、窗户和墙壁，Dean则负责其他所有的家具、翻看所有的床、检查床垫和枕头。这很乏味，但必须完成。

半小时之后，他们已经检查完了房间里的每一寸空间，但却没能找到巫术袋。

“当你找不到巫术袋，情况反而更糟。”当他们疲惫地再次铺床时，Dean评论道，“接下来你就会想是不是看漏了它。”

“至少，我们已经了解了有人肯定来过。我们一定吓了他一跳。”Sam说。“我敢打赌是同一个男人。他可能发现第一个巫术袋没有奏效，于是打算再来放点别的什么，当我们回来时就溜走了。没来得及关上窗户。”他看着Dean。“他可能会再试一次。我们可以搬到别的地方，或者……”

“或者我们可以给这个混蛋来个守株待兔。”Dean接着他的话说了下去，“再和他聊聊关于尊重汽车的事情。”

“是的，听上去很吸引人，不是吗？而且，我们可能会得到一些事情的答案。比如，他是否和Castiel是一伙的。”

“以及这里到底他妈的发生了什么。”

他们花了些工夫加强防范——他们已经在门内侧画了一些低级的天使防护咒纹，现在他们在门口外面的毯子下又画了一个巨大的天使防护咒，在每堵墙上也添了一些。接着他们又加了一些普通的保护咒，并且还另外在每扇门和窗下都撒了盐。

“我来值第一班。”Dean说。Sam点头同意。他们的计划是今晚每四小时换一班，明天同样不分白天黑夜监视这个房间。这是个经典的二十四小时监视计划，只不过针对的是他们自己的房间罢了。

Dean决定在一张门口的小桌前站岗，在这里他能同时看到停车场、Sam和后窗的情况。Sam一入睡，Dean就开始考虑浏览大胸亚洲美女网站来打发时间。但这种做法对于夜晚监视来说似乎不够专业，所以Dean决定去拆卸他们的枪，往里面装更多的盐弹，再去擦擦刀。在把车子交给汽修店之前，他们已经把英帕拉军械库里的东西全都装进了一个大行李袋，而现在正是检查清理所有东西的好时机。

时间过了午夜，Dean已经弄完了所有的枪，准备装填盐弹，这时睡梦中的Sam开始嘀咕。Dean向他看去。噩梦是猎人的家常便饭，而Dean的第二天性则是不假思索地检查Sam的呼吸——还有Sam的表情——他要判断是否需要叫醒他。

Sam有些激动，他绷紧了脸，呼吸加快。Dean伸着脑袋查看他的动静，看到Sam的手紧握成拳头，双脚也抽搐着。这些症状显示着，这一定是追杀梦境；Dean几乎能看到Sam以为自己正拿在手中的那把“梦中枪”，抽动着的双腿也揭示着那些梦中的奔跑。

Dean正要叫他的名字，Sam却突然平静下来，还呼了口气。他沉寂了很长时间。Dean以为梦境结束了，他继续装填盐弹，扫视着窗外的停车场。

接着，Sam梦呓道：“等一下。你叫什么名字？等等——请别走——你叫什么？你是谁？你叫什么？等一下，等等，求你了……”

他喘息着醒了过来，颤动着的眼皮睁开了。

Dean给他留了几秒种让他缓一缓，然后说：“嘿呀，Sam。从失落之地回来啦？”

Sam向他看来，眼睛睁得老大。“那个家伙，”他说。“那个穿着大衣的家伙。又是他，Dean。”他坐起身，在地板上落脚，用手揉了揉头发和脸。“是那个梦。天哪，Dean，它太逼真了，甚至比此时此刻还真实。”

一时间Sam对着自己的脚发呆。“Dean，”他补充道，“我很确定这个梦里有名堂。”

Dean叹了口气。“好吧，神经质男孩。”他不情愿地放下了正在装填的盐弹，转过脸对Sam说话。“既然你这么确定它很重要，那你发现什么线索了吗？任何我应该知道的该死细节？”

Sam思索片刻。“你知道，这个有些不同。通常只是……我们被追杀或者在战斗，突然有很多毛，然后噗的一声，我们就突然来到了另一个截然不同的地方。一般是在森里凛，非常安全。接着穿大衣的男人就从我们身边离开。总是穿着那种棕色雨衣，就像你说的，对吗？所以如我刚刚所说，我们几乎总是在森林里。但这一次，当我们噗得一声挪地方时，我们来到了那家锥形餐馆，而他正穿越停车场，还经过了我们的汽车。”他停住了。

“老天，Sam。”Dean干巴巴地说。“真令人惊奇。我都紧张得坐不住了。”

Sam没有注意到Dean的语气，他蹙着眉头，专注地盯着地板，继续说：“而且，这一次他一开始离我特别近，几乎面对着我，但我不知怎么回事仍然看不到他的脸，我想和他握手。就像，我伸出手想要握手，想打招呼，可他没有回应我。他就只是转过身离开了。”他抬起几乎算得上悲伤的视线，看向Dean。“为什么他连握个手都不肯？我只是想打个招呼。”

“真是糟糕。”Dean说。“梦里的家伙不肯和你握手。那一定很痛苦。你需不需要抱抱？”

Sam投给他一记眼刀。“Dean，我只是想告诉你一些细节。”

“好吧，多愁善感的男孩。”Dean说。“还有别的……细节吗？没有别的线索？”

Sam叹了口气。“没了。这是我记得的一切。我知道的不多。”

“好吧，锥形餐馆的出现可能只是因为我们今天确实去了那个地方，”Dean解释道，“我们在现实中确实看到了一个真家伙真的从那里走开，你知道吧？所以那个场景可能刚好反映在了梦境里。至于握手，我想你需要一些心理治疗。”

Sam朝他砸来一记枕头。Dean大笑着躲开了。“你现在已经足够清醒能站岗了？”他问道。

Sam呼了口气，点点头。

Sam快速冲了澡，神志也更加清醒了，接着他接管了盐弹装填，而Dean终于回到野牛壁画旁他自己的床上。

他刚闭上眼睛，就立刻进入了那个反复出现的梦。一所大房子，那些空房间——一切都像以前多次梦见的那些事物一样。正如他一直做的事情，他检查了每一个房间，仍然没弄明白他在找什么，也没找到除了那只小小的坠地天使以外的任何东西。

今夜，当然，敌人是野生动物们。Dean刚刚完成他的第二轮房间搜查，他就几乎撞上了一头站在门厅木质镶花地板上的巨大灰熊。然而，熊并没有移动，它只是静静地注视着Dean，这时又有一大群花栗鼠从厨房里冲了出来，涌向走廊。不可理喻的是，花栗鼠们非常可怕，当它们全都向Dean跑来时，他飞快冲上楼梯，他能确定，就在他被花栗鼠军团追着满楼梯跑、还咬门开路的时候，楼梯下传来了灰熊的大笑。

Dean感到他的慌乱超出了应有的分量，毕竟它们只是花栗鼠，但他似乎就是无法让自己冷静下来。很快，如往常一样，他开始大声祈祷求助。

一切照旧，花栗鼠们消失了，墙壁也远远退开，很快他就站在一间空屋的中央，沐浴在柔和平静的金色光芒下。而且他知道，那个独特的、不会改变的确定性事件——穿着大衣的男人就站在他的背后。

Dean也能确定接下来会发生什么。他尽可能慢地转过身去，接着，在最好的情况下，他会瞥见大衣男人的一些细节。如果够幸运，他可能会看到一只鞋子或一只手。男人的脸则在黑影之中，然后Dean就会醒来。

突然，他感到自己处在绝望边缘。为什么他就是看不到那家伙的脸？这个荒谬的梦是什么意思？他现在根本不想转身——有什么意义呢？那个家伙最终总是要离开。

所以这次他只是保持面向正前方。

Dean仿佛在那里站了很久。最后，他垂下视线，看向暖黄色的光面松木地板。长长的几分钟过去了，他就这样站在那柔和的金色光芒下。自始自终，Dean都能感受到那个男人还在那儿，还站在他身后，离他几英尺。

由于他站在那里，Dean能感受到一股温暖人心的舒适与平和油然而生，于是他呼了一口气，既缓又长。

得知自己不是一个人，真棒。而那男人还在那儿，挺好。

知道他的朋友仍然与他在一起，太好了。

Dean此刻非常有安全感。

他听见身后传来地板微弱的吱呀声，知道那个男人正一点点靠近自己。他仍然想要保护我，他想。哪怕是现在，哪怕发生了那么多事。这种念头实在有些说不通。

“我很抱歉。”Dean小声说。他不知道他到底为何道歉。

他感觉到肩膀上有一丝几乎无法察觉的轻轻触碰。那个男人把他的手放在了Dean的肩膀上。Dean完全忘记了梦境的准则，他转过身去看男人的脸，随即就发现自己躺在床上，傻盯着天花板。

他嘀咕着“去他妈的”。为什么他要转身？他真不应该转身的。

“Dean？”在房间另一边的Sam轻声问道。“你还好吗？”

“好。”Dean答道。“很好。”他翻了个身，背对着Sam，毅然决然地闭上了眼睛。

Dean假装他又睡着了，但是实际上他根本无法继续睡觉，而且直到Sam这班结束他一直保持清醒，但是Sam没有逼问。Dean躺在那儿，听着Sam擦拭匕首、重新打包所有东西发出的轻微声响。这的确是一段平静的时光。而且自始自终，他都感觉很平和，仿佛那只令人安心的手还放在他的肩膀上。

 

※※※

 

作者的话：

——对于你们问的“Cas真的会登场吗”这种问题——你们的耐心会得到回报的，我保证。

 

译者微剧透：

上面的意思就是天使马上要千呼万唤始出来了，其实我也等了很久。终于要开始翻真正虐得酸爽的部分，我竟然有些小激动！

其实我觉得这一章虽然短，但已经开始有点虐了。_(QAQ _)∠)_


	5. 银光乍现

 

监视日过得相当漫长。早上，Sam把斯巴鲁开到了山路下面的一家小咖啡馆，装作他们已经离开了汽车旅馆，接着他步行回到旅馆房间和Dean会和。一整天，他们都在旅馆房间轮岗。理论上他们应该一个监视，另一个就休息，实际上，他们两个人都看起了俗气的日间电视节目，只不过把音量调低，负责监视的人只是时不时去瞟一眼窗户。

Sam只试过一次，简略地问起Dean是否又做了那个梦。Dean回避了问题，Sam就没再问。

到了下午，他们都开始焦虑不安，轮流离开房间。最初Sam出去溜达了一圈，而Dean继续看守。当Sam回来时，Dean则去了镇里取回英帕拉。

（这要求他必须把斯巴鲁开回汽修店，虽然他一开始大声抱怨，但妥协让步已无可避免。）

终于，英帕拉重焕光彩。崭新的后挡风玻璃已经安好了，轮胎也修理完成，汽修店甚至想出办法重新装好了原有的保险杠。只有前格栅仍然没装上，为了讨个好彩头，Dean洗了车，还买了一份外卖和半打啤酒，在日落前，他回到旅馆和Sam碰头。

Sam向他汇报说Dean走开的时间里没有发生任何事情。

在查案子时碰上毫无进展的日子，这并不罕见，但他们俩仍然有些气馁。他们沉默地吃了晚饭，无所事事地用小电视看起了《警界双雄》（ _Starsky & Hutch_）和《天堂执法者》（ _Hawaii Five-O_ ）的重播，此时窗外的夕阳已完全下山。现在该轮到Dean监视了，所以他坐在小桌子上，透过窗帘，偶尔瞥一眼外面的小砾石停车场和黑黢黢的松树。清冷纯净的暮色已然降临山岗。

“你知道。”当Dean吃完汉堡，他说，“就算我们找到了那个放巫术袋的家伙，下一步做什么？那之后又要做什么？我们真的可以再去一趟死亡谷吗？因为，就算我们不用对付什么发疯的动物，如果我们到头来要对付叫Castiel的家伙……兄弟，我只是讨厌那种感觉——我们必须面对一个我们无法对付的敌人。”他咕噜咕噜吃完最后一口巧克力奶昔，把空杯子放在桌子上，转过脸面向盘坐在床上吃意面沙拉的Sam。Dean继续道：“人们正在 _死去_ 。这意味着我们 _必须_ 想办法解决这个Castiel。我只是希望我们能有一个可靠的方法杀掉天使。你说得对，你知道，天使之刃并不能解决问题。攻击范围太小了。天使之刃，驱逐魔符和防护咒……这就是我们所有已知的对付它们的东西，而这远远不够。”

Sam点点头。他吃完了沙拉，把塑料碗扔进垃圾桶。“问题在于，天使们太强大了。”他说。“而且自愈能力简直是作弊。你还记得有两个天使出现在我们的旅馆房间、然后打起来掉到我的车上那次吗？之后他俩直接消失的那一次？汽车被 _彻底摧毁_ ，可他俩却安然无恙。从二楼跳下去，他们 _半点事都没有_ 。要怎样才能对付有这种自愈能力的家伙啊？”

Dean看向他。“什么两个天使？”

“就是那两个不知道叫啥的天使，他们正在四处寻找摩西法杖。他们还拿出大刀在我们面前打斗。说真的，我甚至都不记得他们为什么会出现在我们的旅馆房间。”Sam皱眉道。“他们当中是不是有一个跟我们说过什么？为什么他们会来我们的房间？”

“Sam，你到底在说啥？哪来的两个天使？”

Sam眯起眼盯着他，“别告诉我你不……”他注意到了Dean脸上面无表情，于是缓缓说：“你怎么会忘记两只大打出手的天使掉在我的车上？在弄坏我的车子的无数可能方法中，那称得上是最离奇的了。”

“Sam，当时是一棵树砸在你的车上，”Dean说。“不是天使。”

他们互相对视了一眼。接着Dean叹了口气，闭上双眼。

“我们又发现了一个记忆模糊点，是不是？”Dean问。“操。这真的有点吓到我了。”

Sam后仰倒在床上，平躺着，软绵绵地摊着四肢。“现在我们已经发现多少个了？”

Dean开始掰着指头数起来。“我怎么逃出地狱。你怎么逃出地狱。你如何摆脱Lucifer。谁朝Michael扔了圣火，是我还是Bobby。我们如何穿越时间回到过去，是Bobby的咒语还是那个令人火大的Gabriel干的。我如何取回恶魔刀。在炼狱时Benny和我在寻找什么。我们为什么要去精神病医院。现在又有了新的，你的汽车是怎么毁掉的。已经……嗯…… _九个_ 了。还有别的吗？”

“嗯。”Sam盯着天花板说。“我注意到了一些别的事。”

“是什么？”

“让我想想怎么跟你说。”Sam说道。他停顿下来，思考了一会。“好吧，我要问你一些问题，你要告诉我听到问题后最开始闪现在你脑子里的东西。关键在于，不要去细细思考它，只要马上告诉我出现在你脑海中的最初印象。”

“没——问题？”Dean困惑地答应道。

“去年秋天，我们去了底特律，你杀了一个死神（reaper）。当我们打开死神公寓的门时，你一开始看到了什么？”

“嗯，我们踹爆了门，死神拿着一把天使之刃，正在——”Dean停了下来。

“正在干什么？”

“伤害……某人。不，等一下，不对，嗯……”Dean沉默了一会儿。

“我记错了。”他缓缓说。“没有其他人在场。只有那个死神。”

Sam 从床上坐直了身体。“看到了吧？最开始的一秒，你记起了什么事，接着那记忆……就飘散了，另一个不同的版本出现在你的脑袋里。 Dean ，这种事情在我这里也发生了 很多次 。看来在你这里也是如此，虽然你可能到现在才注意到。”

Dean皱起眉头，盯着地板。

“除非你自己开始刻意寻找，否则这很难发现。”Sam说。“现在我又想到了一个困扰我的，也许也会困扰你。几周前，就在那次死神事件之后，你去了爱达荷，是什么让你决定去爱达荷？”

“我接到了一个电话，来自——”Dean立刻回答，但他又停顿了，闭上了眼睛。

“来自谁？”

“该死，该死，真该死。”Dean骂着，紧紧闭着双眼。他举起两只手放在头上，用手掌压着他紧闭的双眼。“那是……去他妈的。不，等等。没有电话。我是在网上读到了那个案子……不是你让我看的新闻吗？等一下。真见鬼！”他睁开眼睛瞪着Sam。

“这太他妈惊悚了。”Dean说道，声音都在颤抖。

“Dean，我觉得还有 _几百件_ 事我们都记错了。不只九件十件。而是 _几百_ 。有人对我们下了咒语或者别的什么。有人试图改变我们的记忆。我们仍然能稍稍一窥真实的记忆，但是只有一秒钟的碎片。之后碎片就好像……蒸发了，不一样的记忆代替了它。”

“你觉得这是随机的吗？是不是我们只是随机地遗忘了一些事？”Dean问道。“比方说，是我们整个记忆版画都碎裂了？还是那些被遗忘的事情之间都有某种联系？”

“它们似乎不是全都有联系……因为记忆断层好像覆盖了我们做过的每一件事，不是吗？而且这当中很多事能追溯到 _好几年_ 之前。”

Dean思索了一会。“也许我们只是因为经历过的那些屁事而让脑子烧掉了。也许糟糕的记忆力是地狱观光带来的必然结果？”

“我不知道。”Sam说。“我注意到唯一的另一条线索是——我想：记忆断层在六个月前终止了。最近六个月的每一段记忆都历历在目。”

“也就是说……要么我们现在已经痊愈……要么……”

“要么就是六个月前某人对我们下了咒，搅乱了我们的记忆。”

Dean站了起来，不停地揉着眼睛，来回踱起步来。他在窗户旁边停住了步子，无意之中透过窗帘的缝隙查看英帕拉。“Sam，我甚至不知道我们要怎么——”

他说到一半就闭上了嘴。

“哇哦。发现跟踪怪人。”Dean叫道，招手叫Sam过来。“在主干道旁，就在小灌木下。”Sam也来到窗口加入他，他们俩小心翼翼地透过窗帘缝隙窥视着。

在主干道旁，停车场的另一边，一个男人正站在一棵小树下，被繁茂的灌木挡住了一半身躯。要看到更多细节并不容易，但他似乎穿着与他俩在锥形餐厅里看到的那件一模一样的夹克。

他正在盯着英帕拉看。

“瞧那件夹克。是同一个家伙，你觉得呢？”Dean小声说。

“也许他只是 _真的_ 很喜欢那辆车。”Sam说。

“你知道我注意到什么了吗？”Dean说。“喜欢超酷车子的家伙不会躲在灌木后面。”他补充道：“来吧！”他冲着屋子的后窗点了点头。

Sam立刻明白了他的意思，掏出他的手枪；Dean的枪也已握在手里。

他们之所以选择这间房有一部分是因为有后窗，这是一个可能会非常管用的紧急出口——不仅仅是为了对付入侵者的时候快速逃离，也是为了Sam和Dean自己。兄弟俩翻出了窗，悄悄关上了窗户，接着朝旅馆后面的松林走去。他们兜了好大一圈之后才匍匐着向停车场摸去，最初他们躲得很远，一直站在松林的阴影之中。

他们一步一步靠近，找到一丛对他们来说很合适的灌木躲了起来。从这个角度，他们刚好能看见旅馆小砾石停车场的全貌，正对着他们自己的房门。英帕拉就停在离房门几码远的地方，她的方向与旅馆完全平行，这样他们就能看见车子的所有座位了。旅馆里没有别的客人——深秋时节，观光客很少——所以停车场上只有他们的车。

他们左侧是主干道，主干道旁就是那个穿着夹克的男人，现在正慢慢从小树的树影里出来，走进了那盏孤零零的路灯的光线范围内。他一只手提着个塑料袋，另一只手由于凉飕飕的晚风而紧扣着夹克。

男人四处张望了好几回，还望了望主干道的上下行方向。接着，他走近英帕拉。离车还有几英尺时，他放下了塑料袋，然后越过了汽车，走向他们的旅馆房间。

他踏上了门口的擦鞋垫。

“不是天使。”Sam悄声说。Dean点点头；新画的天使防护咒就在擦鞋垫下面。那是刚用新鲜血液画的——昨晚Dean划破手臂之后，到现在还绑着绷带——而且他们知道没有哪个天使能那样直接站在天使防护咒上。

男人轻轻把左手放在门上，然后侧过头，耳朵紧贴房门。

“哦， _那_ 确实 _一点_ 也不可疑。”Dean小声道。“我们去抓他吧。”Dean正准备起身，但是Sam又把他拉了回来。

“先看看他要做什么。”Sam提议道。“也许他想和我们谈谈。我们看看他会不会敲门。”

Dean不情愿地再次猫下腰。

这个男人没有敲门，相反，在偷听完门内动静之后，他从口袋里掏出了什么东西——一件挂在他指头上的小玩意。他的左手仍然放在门上，右手拿着那个小玩意研究了一会，接着他转过身，悄悄朝英帕拉走去。

他们看不到那个男人的脸——他一直盯着手里的玩意，在路灯投下的影子里，除了那一头黑发，很难看到什么其他的具体特征。他们也无法看清那小玩意是什么。

“他拿着那个小东西干什么呢？”Sam问。“又是个巫术袋？”

Dean没有回答，因为那个黑发男已经把他的左手放在了车顶上。他瞥了门一眼，接着开始慢慢绕着汽车转圈，他的左手也沿着车的棱角摸索着，同时目不转睛地盯着手中的小物件。

在副驾驶座的车门前，他突然停了下来，依然盯着手里的玩意不放。他把脸凑到车窗边，朝里面仔细查看，接着他试着打开门把手。当然，它上了锁。

男人从夹克内侧的口袋里抽出了一根长铁丝。

Dean握紧了拳头；Sam搭着他的肩膀让他保持冷静。

黑发男人将铁丝从车窗伸到门锁处，稍稍摆弄了一下。Sam和Dean都听见 _咔哒_ 一声，门锁打开了。他丢开了铁丝，打开车门，把它拉到全开。

他又看了一眼旅馆房间门。然后他朝车门里面微微倾身，去查看汽车内部，一只手仍然扶着车顶。

“我受够了，”Dean冲着Sam嘶声说道。不等Sam说话，Dean就站起身，右手握着枪，悄无声息地穿越停车场。刚开始进军时，他蹑手蹑脚。这个陌生人没有发现他在靠近，在Dean离他只有几步远时，仍然弯着腰查看英帕拉内部。Dean朝门猛撞过去，车门狠狠地撞上了陌生人的胸腔，发出了听上去很痛的“ _梆_ ”的一声。他又惊讶又痛苦地咕哝了起来。

车门又弹开了。那个陌生人几乎跪着，剧痛让他低伏着身体。Dean用空着的手抓起他的夹克衣领，朝后猛拉，使劲把他摔在地上。男人的脸直接砸向停车场没有铺柏油的砾石地面。Dean粗暴地跪在他背上，用枪指着男人的脑袋，咆哮道：“不准动，王八蛋！”但这个黑发男不知怎么回事在他身下扭动了起来，突然银光乍现，他举枪的手腕部传来一阵刺痛。手完全不能动了，枪也不翼而飞，他失去平衡，被掀翻在侧，瞬息之间，Dean就发现他已经躺在地上，而这个双手紧握着天使之刃的陌生人就跪在他身上。天使之刃的尖端正戳着他的心脏位置，而这个男人显然正要使出浑身力气捅下这一刀。Dean远远地听见Sam大吼道：“不，等等！”他盯着那个男人，两人四目相接。

Dean感觉到男人惊讶地退缩了。他看到他眨了眨眼，看到他睁大眼睛，倒抽了一大口气。刀刃尖端的压力消失了。 _我应该甩开那把天使之刃_ ，Dean想，但他似乎不能动，也无法让视线从陌生人脸上移开。

看起来他只是一个普通人。黑头发，蓝眼睛。可能快四十岁了。穿着一件有点大的皮夹克。只是一个男人，没什么特别的。

然而，当看着那双蓝眼睛时， Dean 感到肺部无法呼吸。那一刻，他仿佛完全身处他处，听到一个远远的声音说着： 什么事， Dean ？

很长一段时间内，他们就这样注视着彼此。

一声巨大的冲击让他们回到现实，Sam从男人侧面猛冲过来，把他扭倒，远远地摔到地上。天使之刃咕噜咕噜滚到了Sam的脚边，Sam把它踢走了。

Dean晃了晃脑袋，想要立刻摆脱那阵奇怪的出神，他爬了起来。捡起他的枪，双手稳稳地托着它直指陌生人的脑袋，并且小心翼翼地避免对准Sam。“我说了， **不准动** ！”他大吼道。可现在，陌生人完全不反抗了，他就这样让Sam押着他。他摊开手示意投降，平躺在地，Sam微微起身，一直瞪着他。

“Sam，去拿那把天使之刃。”Dean说。

但是Sam看起来遭遇了刚才Dean碰到的问题：他也目不转睛地盯着黑发陌生人，大张着嘴，陌生人也回瞪着他，他们俩的视野好像都无法移动。“Sam？”Dean叫道。“Sam，去拿天使之刃。”Sam摇了摇脑袋，似乎已经恢复了神志，他弯腰去捡天使之刃，把它别进身后的皮带里。

看上去这个陌生人似乎没有注意到Dean的枪；他的视线反而一直来来回回地在Sam和Dean之间梭巡，似乎渴望着什么。他坐起身，抽搐着狂喘着，一只手撑着地面，但仍然紧盯着他们。Dean完全忘了应该命令他不要动，而他意识到自己又开始盯着陌生人的脸，仿佛被施了催眠术。陌生人的脸上掠过几个Dean无法理解的表情：震惊，一丝转瞬即逝的希望，以及好像在为什么事而悲伤。

在混战之中，陌生人的额头和脸颊刮擦严重，一股血沿着他的脸庞滑下。 Dean 看着血，想 ： _我让他摔倒了_ 。 _他受伤了。我伤害了他。我不应该伤害他_ 。

一阵冗长的沉默蔓延开来。Dean不得不转动脑筋，想出一些连贯的词句打破沉默。站在几英尺开外的Sam也一反常态地不发一语。Dean最终晃了晃他的枪，结巴地开口道：“呃，告诉我一个——嗯——不马上开枪杀你的理由，哥们。”

男人第一次注意到了Dean的枪。他吸了一口气，张开嘴似乎要说什么，可接下来他又踌躇了很长时间，好像在考虑隐瞒一些可能想说的事。

“你们做什么都行。”他最后说道，声音粗糙而低沉，“但我不是你们的敌人。”

“那还真有趣。”Sam说，“要知道你刚刚准备捅我哥哥的心脏。”他补充道，“还闯进我们的车，昨天还在里面放了一个巫术袋。”

“而且，嗯，”Dean开口道，他想要加上一些有用的指责：“另外，我的手腕受伤了。”这听起来有些孩子气，Sam投给他一个疑惑的眼神。

那个男人给了他一个奇怪的眼神，然后Dean发现自己又一次无助地盯着那双严肃的蓝眼睛看了。仿佛在给小孩解释什么似的，那男人用柔和的声音说：“我用刀背打了你的手腕。我本来可以彻底切掉它。我只是想自卫。 _你_ 先袭击了 _我_ ，记得吗？你从我背后攻击我。我不知道你是谁。”他的额头和脸颊上现在全都在出血，脸庞的血流得更快了，他举起一只手摸了摸伤口。补充道：“至于巫术袋，我只是想要移除它们。我不是放置它们的人。”

“别扯淡了。”Sam说道，他看起来已经成功回到了审问模式。“你昨天在车里放了一个巫术袋，就在格栅里，我们看见你在锥形餐厅那里从车子旁走过。我们 _看到_ 你了。”

“我没有说谎。”陌生人抬起头看着Sam说道。“你们的汽车当时很安全，我只是在检查。如果你们后来找到了什么致害物件——你们找到了吗？”他突然看起来有些担心，他看向Dean。“哦，这就是为什么你们昨晚会用另一辆汽车？你们自己的车出了什么问题？你们发现了巫术袋，还是风媒介（wind-call）或者火媒介（fire-call），诸如此类的？”

Dean并不知道什么是“风媒介”或者“火媒介”，但他还是点了点头。

“我们和动物们干了一架。”Sam说。“格栅里面有东西。”

那男人蹙起了眉头，他的嘴唇拧了起来。“我很抱歉。可能是我看漏了它，也可能它是后来被放进去的。离开餐厅之后，你们在别的地方停过车吗？就是别人可以进入你们车子的地方？”

Dean和Sam面面相觑。 _医院_ ，Dean想。 _或者那间主题酒吧_ 。

那陌生人见他们交换了眼神。便用最真诚的语气说：“我向你们发誓，昨天我没有在你们车里放任何东西。刚才我也没有放任何东西。如果你们不相信我，可以检查我的口袋。”

Dean想了想，然后点点头。他对Sam说：“翻翻他的口袋，还有那里的袋子。至于你，哥们，给我站起来， _悠着点_ ，举起手。 _别_ 试图干什么蠢事。”他发现自己已经放下了枪，于是又举起枪。

男人缓缓点了点头，小心翼翼地站了起来，捂着他身上被车门撞到的一侧。当他站起来后，被撞的那一侧的手臂要举起来似乎有些困难，但他还是试着举了起来。

Sam翻看了男人所有的口袋，从头到脚拍了拍他。他静静地服从了一切，他的手半举着，盯着地面。

结果，他身上既没有钱包，也没有身份证和钥匙，这似乎有些奇怪。他也没有武器，除了那把已经别在Sam后腰上的天使之刃。事实上，这个男人有一只小小的、一看就很廉价的预付费手机，一张一美元的纸币和一些零钱，还有印着当地小镇图书馆开放时间的皱巴巴的传单。Sam把这些东西展示给Dean看，然后还给了男人，他沉默地收了起来。

Sam接下来检查那个之前被这个陌生人放在车旁的塑料购物袋。在战斗中，Sam戏剧性地冲撞过来时，它被踩得支离破碎。Sam把里面的东西倒了出来，一一检查。

Dean一直看着那个男人，在Sam检查袋子时，他拖着枪瞄准这个黑发陌生人。血从陌生人的脸侧迅速滴落，但他并没有打算去擦它，而是渐渐抬起眼睛直视Dean，那目光既忧郁又紧张。

Sam说：“嗯……Dean。”Dean把视线从陌生人身上挪开，看向Sam。Sam举起了一条断裂的面包。包装袋上面印着鲜红色“ **隔夜食物** ”字样的贴纸。Sam又给Dean看了其他几样物品——一些碾碎了的香蕉，半打鸡蛋（全部碎了），以及一块奶酪，地上的小石子已经嵌了进去。

Dean重新瞪着男人，他正在沉默地注视着这一切。

“你为什么带着那些东西？”Dean逼问道。

“那是我这一周的食物。”他答道，又用那种解释什么的语气补充说道：“我正准备回家。我住在附近。”

Sam和Dean互相看了看彼此。这个男人确实没有巫术袋，也没带着制作巫术袋的材料。Sam站起来，说：“所以你闯入我们的房间和车子真的都是为了 _帮助_ 我们？”

男人点了点头。

这听起来很荒谬，但Dean相信了他。

Dean最终放下了手枪，这个陌生人一边紧紧盯着他，一边放下了自己的手。说真的，Dean有些不知所措，他开口问：“呃，所以，你是谁，为什么你要检查我们的东西， _到底_ 是谁放了那个巫术袋，还有 _你他妈为啥不直接跟我们说_ ？”

陌生人叹了口气。他垂下了视线，接着又看向他们。“我知道你们是谁。”他看向Sam，接着又盯着Dean。“Winchester家的两兄弟。你们很出名，你们知道的。在某些特定的圈子里。我认为你们在这时候很有可能出现在这个小镇，毕竟报纸上写了这里发生了几起死亡案。所以我早就刻意留意你们的车。”他瞥了英帕拉一眼。“我知道你们开这种车。它很……独特。”他冲着做了个鬼脸的Dean抬了抬眉毛。问题总是出在英帕拉——它太显眼了——但是Dean无法忍受没有它的日子。

“然后我在这里看到了你们的车，就在两天之前。”这人继续道。“正如我说的，我住在这附近，这片区域里便宜的汽车旅馆并不多。我看见你们选择了这一家。而且，那时候我……还在跟踪几个特定的人，他们在关注你们。”他停顿了一会儿。“我，嗯，我昨天偶然听到他们谈起你们。他们也注意到你们已经来了。我不肯定他们在计划什么，但能很确定地感觉到他们……‘不怀好意’，是这样说的吗？”尽管有一口美国口音，这个陌生人却用一种奇怪的正式语气说话，就好像最近刚开始学习英语的外国移民。

他继续道：“我有些担心，我想我应该检查一下你们的车和房间，只是以防万一。我昨天在你们的房间找到了一个巫术袋并且移除了它。我相信现在你们车上也有一个。”

Dean意识到他巧妙地回避了“你是谁”这个问题，但他决定暂时不去强迫他。

“房间里的那个，我们会自己找出来，你知道的。”Dean说。“我们已经检查了整个房间。”

这个人好奇地歪了歪脑袋。“你们检查了窗帘杆？”

Dean和Sam交换了一个惭愧的眼神。事实上，他们并没有检查窗帘杆。

“巫术袋没法放进窗帘杆。”Sam有些被冒犯地回应道。

一个奇怪的表情掠过陌生人的脸，那是一种既恼怒、又好笑、还很关切的表情。“有些巫术袋里的内容物很小。而且它们也不一定是真正的袋状物。”

“听着，你为什么他妈的不直接 _告诉_ 我们？”Dean问。“为什么要那样鬼鬼祟祟地溜进我们的房间和车子？为什么不直接跟我们 _说_ ？”

这人的嘴扭曲了起来。他犹豫了。

“我不想和你们交谈。”他最后答道。

“为……为什么？”Dean困惑地问。

陌生人就这样凝视着他。

在一个长得令人不适的停顿之后，Dean意识到陌生人不打算回答这个问题。

陌生人的视线又开始在两人之间穿梭，接着他说道：“听着。不管你们想对我做什么，你们车里现在有致害物品。你们需要找出它。如果你们想自己来找，可以用我的探测器——”

“那个你一直在看的玩意？”Sam打断道。

“是的。它掉在那边的地上，如果你们想看的话。”这人回答道，朝几码远的一串微弱的银光点点头示意。Sam捡了起来，把它递给Dean。

这是一个银质十字架，串在一条短短的银链上。

“这是一种特殊的十字架。”男人说。“蘸了圣油之后进行一番祝福祷告——有好几种不同的方法都可以实现——然后把它放在阳光下晒一天。这样它就能侦测那些致害物件的位置。如果它探测到什么，就会逆时针旋转。今晚你们房间里没有那些东西。所以我检查了你们的车，它在前座附近发现了什么。就如我所说，如果你们愿意可以自己使用它——”

“我们不会碰你那些古怪玩意儿。”Dean打断道，他决定提出合理的怀疑，补充道：“万一他们被诅咒了什么的怎么办？”

Sam安慰性地补充说：“无意冒犯，但是，我们完全不了解你。”

男人突然猛地瞥了一眼Sam，仿佛Sam刚刚踹了他一脚。他眨了眨眼，瞅着地面，点了点头。

“当然。”他对着地面小声说道。“你们不了解我。”

他抬起头，径直朝Dean走去。他的步伐很僵硬，而且他仍然用一只手臂紧紧捂着车门撞到的肋骨。当他快要走到Dean跟前时，Dean心不在焉地又一次举起枪，但男人平静地伸出了一根手指放在枪管上，轻轻压下了枪口，从头到尾都没有挪开盯着Dean的视线。接着他从Dean的另一只手上扯出那个银十字。

男人转过身走向汽车。车门依然开着。男人用无法解读的目光瞪了Dean一眼，在大开的车门和座椅之间蹲了下来。

Dean有些羞愧把手枪塞回枪套里。

陌生人举着那个小十字架的银链，让它悬空。Sam和Dean都凑近了些，直到他们看见那个小十字架慢慢地逆时针旋转起来。

陌生人拿着十字架在车内部转了一圈，在空气中挥舞着它，然后又凑到储物箱和座位前，十字架一直在慢慢旋转，直到把它放到脚垫附近时，十字架转得更快了。男人翻开了脚垫，从下面捡起来了什么东西。他的脚又抽搐了一下。他用双手摸了摸那件东西，然后缩到一边，把找到的东西丢给了Dean。

它准确地落在Dean的脚边。这是一团扁平的烧焦了的树枝，它们被人用一块血迹斑斑的皮革捆在一起。还在微微冒着烟。

“这是召火物。”男人说。“就是说，它自己会引来火元素。它会让你们的车着火。它已经很热了，这一整天它都在你们的车里。我强烈建议你们把它扔到河里，就是今晚。”他看了卡Sam，伸出一只手，问：“我能拿回我的天使之刃吗？”

Sam只犹豫了片刻就把天使之刃塞回了男人的手中。男人不知用手做了什么把戏，天使之刃像施法一般消失在他的袖子里。接着他把小小的银十字递给Sam，说：“你们应该保管这个。你们需要它。”Sam沉默地收起了十字。

男人看向Dean。“我应该走了。”他说。“我很抱歉打扰了你们。我知道我让你们感到惊惶不安。这不是我的本意。我只是想要……”他咽了口唾沫，停顿了一下，接着说。“我想要帮忙。”他又沉默了一会，然后看了一眼天空，第一颗星星在夜幕里闪耀着。

他又来来回回看着两兄弟，说：“如果你们不愿意，我不会再检查你们的汽车，但你们必须自己检查。还有你们的房间、床以及包里的一切。他们会不断尝试。他们显然知道你们现在在哪里。你们必须更加小心谨慎。”

“你是猎人。”Dean说。

但男人摇了摇头。“不，我不是。我们的交谈并不安全，所以我们不会再讨论这些了。”

他转身准备离开。

“等等，等一下。”Sam说。“你为什么不去里面坐坐，我们至少可以给你包扎一下？”

Dean很高兴Sam说出了这话，因为忽然之间，不让这个男人离开似乎变得重要起来。他插嘴道：“而且那之后我们可以送你回去。”Dean给了他一个友好的微笑，摊开手指了指英帕拉。“你也许会喜欢乘坐这样的车。”

男人的眼睛短暂地瞥了英帕拉一眼，然后又看向Dean。“我……必须谢绝你们的好意。”他说，显然他不太情愿。“我很好。”尽管他一点也不好，他的脸上现在全是血，而且只能磕磕绊绊地移动身体。但他还是转过了身。

“事实上，那会是一次很棒的乘车体验。”Dean说，他十分迫切地感觉到必须把这个家伙装进英帕拉里。 _他可以坐副驾驶_ ，他想， _他敢打赌他会喜欢这个_ 。“她真的是款经典的车。你之前乘坐过67年的英帕拉吗？”

“我坐过。”陌生人出乎意料地回答道。他又沉默了一会，冲着英帕拉虚弱地笑了笑。“我曾有过朋友，他们有这种车。”他最后面向Dean说道。“有时候我和他们一起坐那辆车。”

他眨了眨眼，看着地面。随即，他又转过身，现在他两只胳膊都抱着自己的身躯，而Dean想不出任何话能让他留下。

那人停驻脚步，侧过肩膀，回头说：“对你们两个来说，这地方很危险。你们必须小心。我是认真的。”他久久地凝视着他们。一会转过身，一会又想靠近他们。他脸上又一次闪过一个极不情愿又很伤感的表情，但它稍纵即逝，最后只剩下一个平静而深沉的注视。“你们彼此保重。”他说道。然后他转过身，朝主干道走去。

“等一下，你叫什么名字？”Sam在他身后叫道，然而男人没有回答。他现在已经走在路上了。Sam和Dean就这样站在停车场里，看着他步履艰难地沿着山路越走越远，直到消失在他们的视野里。

他们愣愣地盯着空空如也山路，久久无言。

“这是不是很古怪？”Dean最终开口问。“这很奇怪，对不对？”

“这的确很不可思议。” Sam 赞同道。

※※※

_作者的话：_

_到了坦白时间，这篇确实是我展示给别人看的第一篇文。如果你有任何的反馈，我都很乐意倾听。_

 

译者的话：

第一篇文写得这么好，真是要给作者大大跪了。这章里面好几段对话都特别戳心，边翻边抹泪。TAT。下一章会甜一点点【大概。

感谢DestielArmy翻译组的小伙伴解决各种疑难。【鞠躬】

继续求反馈和捉虫XD


	6. 河流与森林

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章翻译：兔子头  
> 本章校对：BrokenMesa

Sam和Dean两人仍然凝望着那条道路，深陷于某种沉思，直到Dean的脚边响起清晰的噼啪声，Dean惊呼一声向后跃去。他们低头看向那一小团细枝，后者仍在Dean的脚边缓缓地冒着烟。细枝的顶端冒出一个橘黄色的火星，溅到几英寸开外，嘶嘶地在砾石路面上熄灭了。

 “我们得去把那玩意扔到河里，”Sam说道。

 “没错，”Dean说道。

 “关于这件事，我们就这样信任那家伙，是吧？”

 “对，”Dean说，他一点儿也不觉得需要为这一决定做出解释。一切似乎顺理成章。“我去关窗锁门。先看着它一会，行吗？”

不多时，Dean就回来了，Sam捡起那卷细枝，小心地拎着上面那条皮革系带。他们钻进英帕拉，开车下山，驶向附近的杰克逊镇，那里有一条狭窄、湍急的河流从一座小桥底下经过。

不过是十五分钟的车程，但还不到半路，就有更多火星从细枝上飞溅出来，大部分落在Sam的牛仔裤上。每蹦出一颗火星，他都发出一声惊叫，他开始拍打它们，想把它们扑灭。此外，细枝冒出了更多的烟雾，浓厚的暗色烟缕从细枝顶端盘旋而上，飘飘荡荡地聚在英帕拉的车顶。“你能开快点吗？”Sam咳嗽着说道。等到Dean在桥边挨着路肩停车的时候，英帕拉里已经满是烟雾，兄弟两人都咳个不停，细枝的热度烫得Sam将它们快速地在两手间换来换去，一边不断拍打着持续溅落在他腿上的小火星。

 “快停车，Dean，停车，哇！我们为什么没想过把它们放进一碗水或者类似的什么里面？”Sam说道，同一时间Dean在桥旁来了个急刹车。Sam冲出了车子，Dean紧随其后，Sam把那一团细枝扔了出去，它越过桥栏掉进了桥下奔腾的河流里。细枝撞击水面时，带起了一阵烟雾和橘黄色的闪耀火花。河流卷着它们飞速地远去。好一阵子，他们仍然可以看见黑暗流水中喷出的橘黄色火星，直至细枝顺流而下被带出了视野。

他们在那里站了一会儿，倚着桥栏探身，望着下方，黑色的水流从桥下喷涌而出。

 “那玩意差点毁了英帕拉，”Dean说道。

 “没错。那家伙这次算是救了我们，不是吗？”Sam说。“或者至少，救了英帕拉。”

 “也救了我们——如果他还从屋子里移除了什么东西的话。窗帘杆，难以置信，”Dean说。“他们用了窗帘杆，真是作弊。”

Dean又望了河流一阵子，补充说，“一定是有人趁着英帕拉在修车店里的时候接触了它。我取车的时候忘记把它彻底检查一遍……我当时正打算这样做的，我正想着这件事，但我就是……忘记了。”他窘迫地看着Sam。“我很抱歉。”

 “Dean，”Sam说。“你知道我之前问过你，关于你在不在状态什么的。你最近都是迷迷糊糊的。你不像是会漏掉这种事的人。我们才刚在车里发现了一个巫术袋，我们把车留在别人手里一整天，然后你忘记把它彻查一遍？”

 “我知道，我知道，”Dean说，听起来对他自己很恼火。“我近来一直都该死的累得要命。我时常想着一件事，然后我就会走神。我取了车，正准备检查，但我看着保险杠，想着有一回我们差一点从……那头鹿还是什么玩意上面辗过……然后我就，我就像是忘记了我正在做什么。”Dean停住了，他看见一个再熟悉不过的迷惑神情浮现在Sam脸上。

 “噢，该死，”Dean说。“你正准备说‘什么鹿’，对不对？”

 “什么鹿？”Sam说道。

 “去年那头躺在路上的鹿，我们差点撞上的。哦，别管了，我再也不想试着理清这乱七八糟的记忆了。”Dean低下头，脸埋进手中，小臂支在桥栏上。

Sam说，“彼此彼此。”他叹口气，接着补充，“好吧，至少我们有了神秘家伙来看顾我们。”

 “他是对的，你知道的。我们得更加小心，”Dean说着，抬起头，“特别是现在我们知道真的有人把我们——仅仅是我们——当作靶子，还用上这些可恶的巫术袋。”

 “这又是另一个疑点了，”Sam说。“这些不是普通的巫术袋。野生动物？还有火？谁听说过巫术袋能起那样的作用？通常巫术袋直接作用于身体——你了解的，让你把肺咳出来，或者让你心脏病发作，诸如此类。”

Dean考虑了一下。“没错，通常我认为它们只是该死的令人恶心，但是最近这两个准确来说并不是恶心，它们更像是……老派传统的吓人玩意。那家伙，挥着天使之刃的家伙，他对它们的称呼也不同。他说的是……”

 “召风媒介，召火媒介。”

 “这听起来像，自然之力一类的东西，不是吗。”Dean停顿了一下，接着补充，“这可不是那些普普通通的巫术什么的。”

 “你仍然认为是Castiel搞的鬼？”

 “非他莫属，不是吗？我们知道Castiel在这里，我们知道他是一个可怕透顶的天使，我们知道人们是被一个天使杀死的，以及现在我们还知道有些我们从未见过的诡异的自然魔法正在这里上演。”Dean想了一阵子。“并且我们知道天使可以制造雷鸣、闪电和风，是吧？自然之力。”他看着Sam。“无疑这看起来像是Castiel在追着咱们。Crowley也许是对的。”

“意味着我们可能不得不杀了Castiel？”

 “没错。”Dean停顿了一会，再次茫然地凝视着下方奔腾的水流。“不过，关于那点，总觉得弄错了什么。就像是，这种错误的出现本身就不太对劲。我真希望那个家伙可以和我们多谈一些。很明显他知道的远比他说的要多。”

“至少他给了我们这个会转的东西。”

他们都陷入了沉默。

桥梁轻微地颤动起来。

 “怎么了，水流还是什么？还是来了一辆卡车？” Sam说着，四下张望。但路的两端都是空的。他看向下方的河流。

 “这可真奇怪，”Sam说。“看，这条河像好像在河岸间来回晃动。”他指着河岸。河水猛烈地拍打着左岸，高高地飞溅起来，紧接着又撞着右岸。

桥梁再一次颤动。之后开始摇晃。愈加剧烈。

 “离开这座桥！”Dean吼着，他已经向着英帕拉跑去。顷刻之后桥已经开始晃得让他们两人几乎站不住脚。

英帕拉停在桥的一端。Sam跑过它，喊着“别管车了！”，但是Dean已经跃进了驾驶位。Sam咒骂着，跳上了他旁边的副驾驶。幸运的是Dean之前把钥匙留在了点火开关里，只消片刻便发动了引擎，踩下油门，英帕拉沿着路肩后退。车子向后冲去，Sam看着部分桥面消失——正是英帕拉刚才待过的地方——倒吸一口冷气。

 “这座桥刚刚该死地塌了，Dean！”

 “会转的东西！看看那个会转的东西！”Dean喊着，飞快地让英帕拉来了个急转弯。英帕拉笨拙地左右颠簸，好像所有的轮胎都漏气了似的。Sam把小十字架从口袋里扯了出来。他把它拎了起来，十字架立刻开始疯狂地逆时针旋转，几乎成为一团模糊的影子。

 “一定有什么在车子里！从车里出去！”Sam喊道。Dean急刹车，两人再次跳出了车子。但当两兄弟踏上车外的路面，他们震惊了。不仅仅是英帕拉，整个地面都在左右颠簸。现在他们距离河流已经很远，能够听见似乎是从四面八方传来的低沉、震耳的轰鸣。街灯徐徐点着头，像是风暴中的棕榈树那样，道旁的树木在前后摇摆，如同处于无形的风中。

 “地震，”Dean说道，瞪大了眼睛。

Sam再次把十字架拎了起来；它还在迅速地旋转。他远离了车子几步，竭力保持平衡，好像他是走在海上某艘船的甲板上。

十字架一直在旋转。

 “不在车子里，Dean，”他说。“在我身上吗？”他把十字架递给Dean，退后一些，但是Dean拎着它的时候，它仍在不停旋转。

 “无处不在，”Dean说道。

地面渐渐地平静下来，停止了。树木不再摇动，街灯也静止下来。

挂在Dean手上的十字架的旋转速度也慢了下来。Sam靠近了些，他们俩看着十字架越来越慢，最后完全停下了。

“刚才那是……一次与什么邪恶力量相关的地震？”Sam慢慢开口问道。

Dean仰头看着他，“这已经跃升为十级恐怖，”他说。“因为上一次发生邪恶地震，还是在见鬼的天启那会。”

他们回到英帕拉里。Sam拿回了十字架，在Dean开车时一直盯着它，把它举在空中，时不时地在车里摇来晃去检查不同的地方。但它完全不再转动了。

他们在距桥1/4英里处的一家小杂货店停了下来，主要是为了看看镇子的其他地方有没有什么消息，结果却发现店里那些十几岁的店员都在兴奋地聊着这次地震。显然没造成什么伤害，也没有任何严重毁损的报导。事实上，杂货店里的气氛几乎称得上喜气洋洋——这场地震显然是过去这个月里发生的最让人兴奋的事了。听到那座桥已经部分坍塌，店员们几乎雀跃起来，他们立刻打电话给他们的朋友们，急切地汇报这一新闻。

两个收银员向Sam和Dean解释，小地震在这一带其实很常见，并且大部分的建筑物都是按照轻微抗震的标准建造的。

 “那就是为什么这里没人受伤、没东西掉下货架的原因，”一个收银员解释说。“我们给所有的货架装上凸起的边缘，这样货物就不会从架子上滑落。就像在加利福尼亚一样。虽然如此，但那座桥更古旧些。”

 “从什么时候起怀俄明开始有这些地震的？” Dean问，他困惑不已。

两个收银员们给了他一个 “你不是本地人是吧”类似的同情表情。“提顿欢迎你，”其中一人尖锐地说道。另一个人解释说，“这整个地区就像是，地质薄弱点。岩浆就在差不多两英尺之下。地狱基本上就在脚下。那就是为什么黄石公园拥有那些间歇泉和温泉，我们就在黄石公园的旁边；它就在路的尽头。”

第一个收银员插话进来，“并且那也说明了为什么提顿山这么尖、山峰那么锐利——它们是全新的山脉，千真万确。它们在生长。它们很可能今晚就长高了两三英寸！我听说这一整块大陆快要撕裂开来，就从这里，随时都可能发生。”

 “呃，不太像是……即刻就会发生，”第二个收银员以一种很有教养的态度纠正道。“就是，有朝一日。总有一天，整个黄石火山口也会喷发，直冲天际。但不是现在。”

 “每个人总是说那不会马上发生，但没有人真正知道，不是吗？”第一个收银员反驳。“它会什么时候发生，没人有任何头绪。如果火山口真的完全喷发了呢？今晚的这场地震显然比平时要强烈。它是这个夏天我们真正感觉到的第三场了！显然它要强过八月份的那场，并且八月份的强过七月。地质学家总是说这只是随机的，但你也知道……如果这一场震垮了桥，我肯定我下个月不会想待在这里。”

 “等一下，”Sam说。“你说在七月和八月有更小些的地震？那些地震发生的准确时间是什么时候？”

争论了片刻之后，收银员们设法提供了之前两次地震的日期：七月十日和八月十五日。Sam谢过他们，用手肘把Dean拉到一边，低声说道，“Dean，每次地震都正好发生在背包客死亡三日之后。”

Dean看着忧心忡忡。“一定有联系。”

 “你觉得……”Sam犹豫了一下，才接着说。“这可能是疯了，但是，你觉得Castiel是不是在尝试着让黄石火山口喷发？撕裂大陆板块？或者一些真正严重的事情？”

Dean沮丧地耸了耸肩。“该死，老兄。我不知道。但我们知道他之前曾干过大事。所以不论他现在的目的是什么，都会变得非常恐怖。地震，伙计……那可真是不得了的自然魔力。”

他们走回英帕拉。Dean没有立即发动车子，只是坐在那里，双手放在方向盘上，看起来无精打采，同时Sam再次检查了那个小十字架。令人安慰的是，十字架静止着，但Dean仍然没有发动车子。

 “我们得让那家伙和我们谈一谈，”Dean说，盯着他的双手。“我们在这件事上需要一些外部援助。我肯定那家伙知道一些有用的东西。我只是感觉他可以帮助我们。我们得去和他谈谈。”

 “好计划。除了他不想和我们谈，还有我们打了他一顿，以及我们任他离开并且不知道他现在在哪。”

 “他看起来不想要我们的帮助，”Dean愁眉苦脸地说。“他甚至不想乘坐英帕拉。我还以为他一定愿意坐坐英帕拉的。”

 “好吧，你当时确实才刚让他的脸挂彩，你懂的。我的意思是，我们有足够的理由袭击他，但我们的确把他揍得一团糟。”Sam摸着下巴，思索着。“无论如何，我们都得想办法道歉。也许，我们可以找到他，送上点表示歉意的礼物之类的？”

Dean怀疑地看着他。“比如？一张可爱的小卡片，写着很抱歉我把你的脸蹭到了地上？也许他会想要一盒系着蝴蝶结的创可贴？”

Sam看起来像是真的在考虑这个提案。他说，“你知道，一盒创可贴是个不错的主意。但我在想着那袋食物。他说那是他这一周的食物，记得吗？事实上，那只不过是隔夜面包和鸡蛋什么的。非常廉价的食物，也不多，并且全被毁了，所以他把那些丢下了。”Sam望向Dean，担心地皱着额头。“看起来像不像他的全部家当就是那口袋里的一块五？如果那真的是他这一周的食物的话……”

 “我们可以给他买些吃的，”Dean急切地说着，坐直了身体。“我们正巧在一家杂货店！接下来，送货上门！管他想不想要。然后我们就可以像这样——嘿伙计，我们只是来确认一下你安然渡过了这场地震，这有一些吃的，补偿被我们踩扁了的那些东西，这还有一些创可贴，抱歉我刮破了你的脸，你能帮助我们解决这个哥斯拉天使吗？”

Sam微笑起来。“也许措辞上稍有不同，但那也差不多正是我所想的。你觉得我们能找到他吗？”

 “他向山上走去了。那里不会有太多去处。那边差不多是镇郊，并且山口以外除了荒野就没别的了。”

采购杂货占用了比预期多一点的时间。原计划不过是赔偿那个“天使刃哥们”（Angel-blade Guy）——他们开始这样称呼他——原本拥有的食物。但他们很快发现，比起天使刃哥们的小塑料袋里原本拥有的那些，他们俩都想买更好、更多的食物。Dean几乎把他们的购物车里塞满了冷冻的墨西哥玉米煎饼，直到Sam指出他们甚至不知道那家伙有没有冰箱，更别说他是不是喜欢墨西哥玉米煎饼。Dean不情愿地移出了大部分袋子（抱怨着“但我肯定他喜欢墨西哥玉米煎饼”），但在紧挨着的那条过道上Sam发现自己把几瓶蜂蜜堆在了购物车里，完全确信那个天使刃哥们一定真心喜欢蜂蜜。“他看起来不像个养蜂人什么的吗？”Sam说着，这话让他自己和Dean都十分迷惑，因为两人这辈子从没见过养蜂人。

迷茫了片刻之后，他们试着把墨西哥玉米煎饼和蜂蜜的数量降到一个可控的水平，之后Sam记起了盒装创可贴的主意，他打算再加上些其他的急救用品，因此他们不得不穿过商店绕回去，寻找一些止痛药、纱布和抗菌乳膏。然后，正要离开商店的时候，Dean突然之间非常确信那个天使刃哥们很可能会真心喜欢一些外带汉堡，所以他们不得不去买了两个汉堡（Dean确信那个家伙想要的不止一个）。在那之后，他们经过了一家酒水商店，兄弟两人都觉得那个家伙可能还需要一瓶威士忌。或者也许是一些啤酒。关于威士忌还是啤酒引发了一场短暂、激烈的争论。Dean在那家伙可能喜欢喝什么上不断变着主意，在“我打赌他可以妥妥地喝空一家酒水店”和“不，等下，我赌一瓶啤酒就会让他完全醉倒！”之间摇摆不定。最终Sam只是翻了个白眼，抓起一瓶威士忌、一提六瓶装的还不错的本地自酿，塞进Dean的怀里，拖着他到收银机去结账。

他们尝试着把那瓶威士忌以外的所有东西塞进一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸质杂货袋里，有那家伙原来塑料袋的两倍大，他们艰难地爬进英帕拉。Sam把威士忌瓶子搁在两脚之间，袋子放在膝上，一边仍然注意着他一直拿着的那个小十字架。Dean倒转英帕拉，沿着道路向着提顿山口驶去。

他们在汽车旅馆简单地登了记。前台的姑娘叙述说地震波及到山上时已经相当温和，汽车旅馆仅有的损失不过是几扇破碎的窗户。他们的房间看起来一切正常，当Sam把十字架在他们的所有家当周围四下晃动的时候，它也没有一点旋转的迹象。他们心满意足地回到了车里，向着上山方向调转车头，驶向山口。

计划如原定那样，就是在车子冲进前方的荒野之前，驶过主路上分支出的每一条岔路，找寻每一个可能被像那家伙一般贫穷的人当作家的地方。第一条岔路通向的是蜿蜒的死胡同，那里有着高大宽敞、看着就很值钱的房屋住宅，以及壮丽的山谷景色。“天使哥们不可能住在那边，”Dean咕哝着，调转英帕拉的车头。Sam瞥了他一眼——Dean刚把“天使刃哥们”（Angel-blade Guy）换成了“天使哥们”（Angel Guy），但不知怎么的听起来就是很相称，因此Sam没有费心提醒这一点。

他们回到了主路上，Dean再次向着上山方向驶去。过了不到一分钟，他们遇到了一条窄得多的岔路，一个小标牌指着岔路口方向。标牌上写着“乡村风格夏季小木屋出租。可周付或月付。”就在下方，另一个标牌被简陋地钉在那里，写着“ **本季停业** 。明年见！”

Dean在标牌旁的路肩上刹住车，英帕拉的发动机空转着。Sam和Dean看着标牌，又看了看彼此。Dean调转英帕拉驶上那条小路。

很快他们就开进一条狭窄、铺设简陋的小路，推开几乎覆满路面的松针艰难前进。这里的林木很稠密，到处紧密地簇拥着松树和云杉。他们看到道旁一定距离之外散落着一座座小木屋，各自周围都有一片小空地。小木屋在黑暗中几乎要看不见了——没有灯、没有点亮的窗户、没有车子停在小停车道上。毕竟已经是九月底，还是在高山上；山口内很快就会开始下雪，旅游季已经结束。森林看起来黑暗又宁静。Dean看了看表，惊讶地发现现在仍然只是傍晚；那一切才刚刚过去两个小时——他与那个陌生人在地上扭打，感觉银质刀刃正抵在心口。

并且凝望着那双不可思议的、令人着迷的眼睛。

Dean摇了摇脑袋，继续驱车前进。

英帕拉的前灯将他们前方的树枝照得半明半暗，形成了一条诡异的隧道。前方更远的地方，他们看见一小块发亮的方形光源。他们开得更近了些，方形光源越变越大，很快，他们就把车停在了一座小木屋旁，小屋的前面有一扇窗，正微弱地发着橘黄色的光。

 “说到森林中的小屋，”Dean说。“这一定就是啦。” 在木屋附近，他把车子开到了路边的一大片松针地上，熄灭了发动机，看向Sam。“记着。别马上谈案子。我们只是来这里送上和睦烟斗的*。得由着他适应一下。”【译注：赠送和睦烟斗（peace pipe）是北美印第安人表示和睦的方式】

他们钻出车子，松果在脚下嘎吱作响。

 “Dean，”Sam悄悄说道，指着英帕拉旁边的一棵细瘦的幼小松树。它的树皮上刻着某种图案。Dean打开手机的灯光以检视它。

 “天使防护咒，”他向着Sam低声说道。这个防护咒是新近刻上的，切口边缘仍然很锐利，还在渗出黏糊糊的树脂。Dean看向附近的另一棵树；它上面也有一个天使防护咒。Sam翻出手电筒，四处照着其他的几棵树。所有树木都在树皮上刻着新近切割的符咒，大部分是天使防护咒，还有一小部分他们认不出的符号。

 “它们都被加了防护，”Sam低语。“整个见鬼的森林都加了防护”

 “好吧，至少那家伙熟悉他的防护咒。”

木屋方向传来了一个粗哑嗓音，说道，“你们在这里干什么？”

他们俩都心虚地跳了起来，看向木屋。木屋的门打开了，从门内显现出之前遇到的那个男人的轮廓来。

他听起来并不高兴，而且没有邀请他们进屋。

Dean兴高采烈地说，“嘿，伙计，瞧瞧，我们找到你了。就是我们——Dean，还有我的老弟Sam Winchester。希望你别介意我们找到了你。”

Dean走向屋门，尽最大努力表现得友善无害。他拿着那瓶装在棕色的纸袋里的威士忌，Sam就在他身后，拎着那个食品杂货袋。

男人仍然没有邀请他们进屋。他只是站在那里，挡在门口。Sam和Dean接连在几英尺之外慢慢停下脚步。

 “你们在这里干什么？”男人重复道，他的嗓音嘶哑。“你们为什么在这里？你们本不该在这里。”比之早前，他的嗓音里掺杂了更不适、更痛苦的什么东西。他没再穿着他的皮夹克，只穿了一件薄薄的扣角领衬衫，上面染着点点血迹。他的左手中是一条潮湿的、血迹斑斑的碗碟毛巾，包裹着一些块状物；看起来他在脸上敷了一些冰块，起码已经不再流血，但是显现出夸张的淤青，它们青一块紫一块遍布他的鼻梁、一侧的脸颊和前额。他仍然将他的右臂不自然地收拢在身体一侧。

他的脸憔悴不堪、带着皱纹，嘴也紧抿着。

他看起来相当不乐意见到他们，如此紧张、悲伤、担忧，以至于Dean完全忘记了他原本打算说什么。Dean半张着嘴犹豫了片刻，然后磕磕巴巴地开口，“唔，所以，嘿，伙计。我们觉得，呃……我们想……我们……我们感觉到了一次地震，并且，呃……我们……听着，你还好吗？”

男人朝他皱着眉头。“我很好，”他说道，这非常没有说服力，因为他看上去似乎很痛苦。尽管Dean说不出那究竟是什么样的痛苦。

就这样他们尴尬地沉默了一会儿。

Sam踏前一步，飞快地说，“我们还意识到我们毁掉了你的食物。所以我们想要补偿你。瞧，这是买给你的。”

Sam递出了那个杂货袋。男人茫然地看着它。

 “我不能接受你们任何东西，”他看着他们两人，最终说道。“你们甚至不应该在这里。”

 “请接受它，”Sam说。“我们知道这并不多，但是，我们感到抱歉。我们知道我们之前对你有点粗暴。你愿意让我们做出补偿吗？”

又一阵奇怪的沉默。

 “听着，伙计，你他妈的能不能接受这些该死的食物？”Dean冲口说出。“别让我们就这样站在这里、感觉糟糕透顶？还有别再用那些倒霉的狗狗眼看着我们。我是说——见鬼——收下袋子。”

 “Dean，”Sam呵斥他。Dean只能向Sam回以尴尬的耸肩。那个陌生人望着Dean，睁大了眼睛。

 “狗狗……眼？”他说，显然困惑不已。“那是什么？那很糟吗？”

 “我很抱歉，”Sam插嘴说，向Dean扔了一记愤愤不平的眼刀。“我的老哥呃……最近有些失常。他遭遇了一些睡眠问题。”

 “你就收下袋子吧，”Dean恳求道。

 “好吧，”男人说道。“好的。”他最开始伸出右手，想要接过袋子，但动作突然停了下来——看起来伸展那只手臂会很疼。他不得不把那条带血的毛巾从左手换到右手，好用左手接过袋子。

男人低头看着袋子，说，“你们，没必要做这些，但是，嗯，谢谢你们的好意。谢谢，但是，呃——”现在他看起来十分困惑。“不过，事实上，说真的，你们本不应该来这——”

 “所以，伙计，你是一个猎人还是什么？”Dean打断了他。“你说过你不是，但我很怀疑，因为你有天使之刃，以及你打斗的方式，虽然奇怪的是你有一把天使之刃却没有枪，但是，你显然在追踪天使，你把所有这些树都刻上了防护咒，还有，关于那个旋转的十字形东西你是从哪里学到的？所以尽管我们认为有些天使在附近煎炸人类的大脑，我们实际上并不知道对付的是什么。我们认为他们在死亡谷里，但无法接近。另外，他们被鞭打了，我是说那些人类，被捆起来鞭打，谁听说过天使会做那种事？并且三天之后总会出现地震，刚才就有一场，那见鬼地意味着什么，那是坏消息，对吧？我有点被吓到了。再加上那些古怪的巫术袋，召风媒介究竟是什么，你那样说是什么意思？你为什么不想和我们谈话？你曾听说过有人的大脑被烤成那样吗？你能……嗯，你能帮助我们吗？你愿意和我们谈谈吗？”他停顿了一秒，又无望地补充，“和我谈谈？”

 “Dean，搞什么鬼，”Sam出声打破了接下来的沉默。Dean望向Sam，带着一副无助的困惑表情。

男人将屋门敞开，说：“你们最好先进门。”

 

※※※

 

译者吐槽：

首次尝试翻译小说，欢迎捉虫及吐槽~

另外，非常感谢Mesa的细心校对~！

呃，祝阅读愉快？

BY 兔子头

 

校对吐槽：

新来的合译小伙伴翻得又快又认真，太感动了！

BY BrokenMesa


	7. 烈焰与羽翼

本章翻译：BrokenMesa

本章校对：BrokenMesa

 

_作者的话：_

_这一章完成于新西兰奥克兰机场，发布的时候正好是圣诞夜，而我即将出发穿越太平洋。_

_※※※_

“天使哥们”把Sam和Dean领进了他的小木屋，在他们进门时，还小心翼翼地帮他们殿后检查。

木屋十分小。只有一个房间，长宽大约各二十英尺，其中一个角落里有一间小浴室，远处的墙壁下有一个石壁炉，头顶上方则是木椽。

那个人把购物袋放在一个沿着左墙摆放的油毡台子上，血迹斑斑的毛巾则搁在一个旧搪瓷水槽里。他向购物袋里望了望，轻轻哼了哼气，几乎是笑了起来。他把手伸进去，取出那两个还带着包装的外卖汉堡、一盒墨西哥卷和一罐蜂蜜。他把它们摆成一小排，瞧了好一会儿。

“真有趣。”他轻声说道，近乎自言自语。

Dean说：“我们觉得你可能喜欢这些——我们猜对了吗？而且我们还给你带了这个。”他从袋子里抽起那瓶威士忌拿了出来，说：“也许我们可以一起喝一杯？”

那人转过身，瞥了酒瓶一眼，他看了看Dean，又瞧了瞧Sam，视线在两人的脸上来回梭巡。他说：“好吧。但是下不为例。你们得明白，我们真的完全不应该交谈。”

他转身返回台子上拿了一个破烂的杯子。他抱歉看了看Dean和Sam，说：“我们得共用这个。我只有一个杯子。”他开始在水槽里清洗杯子，而Sam和Dean趁着此刻环视木屋。

看起来，木屋里没有什么摆设；它几乎只是个普通的木盒子。真正称得上家具的只有摆放在屋子正中央的那个小木桌，离壁炉只有几码远，一个木箱被拉到了它旁边，显然这就算是一张椅子了。桌子上盖着地图、一堆当地报纸和散乱的手写笔记。Dean想偷偷摸摸看一眼那些笔记，结果发现他并不能读懂那些用圆润优雅的字体书写的内容，看上去它们就像阿拉伯语和象形文字的混合体。

挨着左墙的是旧水槽和破烂的毛毡台面，那人现在正在那里擦拭水杯，台面下塞着一个迷你冰箱。没有炉灶，甚至没有微波炉。但是，毛毡台上有一个古老落伍的电热板，还有两个锅：一个伤痕累累的煎锅，和一个歪歪扭扭的壶，上面有一个奇怪的、似乎是用衣架扭成的提手。干毛巾布上放着一个木质搅拌勺、一把抹刀、一只盘子、一只碗和几把不配套的银质餐具，它们整整齐齐摆成了一列。

沿着右墙，有一个木架，整洁的格子里摆着一小堆分好类的衣物，上面还放着一面小镜子、一把剃须刀和一些洗漱用品、几本平装书和一个白色的纸板鞋盒。一团毛茸茸的东西依偎在那堆衣服里，原来是只猫，她正警惕地看着他们。架子旁的挂钩上挂着熟悉的皮夹克，还有几个箱子横在下面，上面放着一些柴火和引火物，全都按大小分门别类。壁炉里燃着炉火，虽然看上去根本不足以驱散夜晚屋内的寒气。剩下的光源只有头顶上挂在木椽上晃来晃去的灯泡，它的光芒着实微弱得可怜。

小屋里还有另外一件东西：一叠粗羊毛毯，在壁炉前摆成了整齐的方形，可能有四英尺长、三英尺宽。Dean一开始错把它当成宠物窝，还想着它对于一只猫来说实在有点大，直到他意识到木屋里没有床。他沉默地向Sam使了一个眼色，冲着那一小摞毯子点点头；Sam茫然地看了一会，然后他忧伤地皱起了眉头。

“所以，哥们，”Dean说。“你真的不怎么喜欢家具，哈？”

那人正用洗碗布的一角擦拭杯子，答道：“我不需要那么多。屋主正准备卖掉这间小屋，他们两个月前就搬走了大部分家具。本来他们打算在冬天里完全关闭这间小屋，但我说服他们以很低的价格租给我，真的只有水电的费用。这个安排挺不错——我不需要花太多时间挣钱，所以我有更多时间去……”他稍作停顿，磕磕巴巴地接道：“……去做别的事。”

“比如狩猎天使？”Dean问。

男人整理好洗碗布，然后把杯子放在台子上，他转过脑袋侧着脸看着Dean，说：“我必须弄明白一些事情。我不能和你说太多。”他停了下来，接着又补充道：“我应该让你们两个赶紧离开。”

“哦。好吧。”Dean说道，他感到一丝失落。

那个人冲着他几乎不可察觉地笑了笑。“这不是……我自愿选择。只是不安全。”

他转过去掰弄那瓶威士忌，打开瓶口的密封帽，用右手费劲地扭动它。虽然这只是个很小的动作，他做的时候却疼得缩了回去，紧咬牙关,僵硬了片刻,几乎无法呼吸。他缓慢地轻轻呼吸了一下继续开密封帽。Sam瞪了Dean一眼，用嘴无声地做了个嘴型——“肋骨受了伤”，他还指了指自己的胸腔说明他的意思。Dean点了点头，一想到他之前用了多大的力气把英帕拉的车门摔在他的身上，他便心中一紧。

“嘿，”Sam用他最完美的“温柔Sam声线”说道：“你那里还好吗？”

“我很好。”那人简洁地回答道。

“包里有一些止疼药和绷带什么的。我们可以帮你看看。或许可以帮你包扎固定一下你的肋骨？”

“我很好。”那人重复道。他转过身看了Sam一会儿，用更柔和的声音补充道：“谢谢你们的物资。这……令人感激。非常令人感激。我之后会使用他们。”他的注意力又回到了威士忌酒瓶上。

Sam立刻接着说：“如果你不让我们帮忙，我至少能问问你的名字吧？我们现在甚至还不知道你是谁。”

那人又看向了Sam。

他没有回答；只是转过身，继续捣腾酒瓶，他把威士忌倒进杯子，缓慢倒出的酒液形成一个优美的造型。

Sam眨了眨眼。他的肩膀微微下垮了一点。

“说吧，哥们，”Dean说。“你知道我们的名字，而我们不知道你的，你对我们真不公平。”

那人慢慢把酒瓶盖子盖了回去，透过眼角，沉静地注视着Dean好久好久。“我不想把我的名字告诉你们，”他最后说道。“我也不想对你们撒谎。”他转身把杯子递给Dean。“所以你们想怎么叫我都行。”

“我们不能一直叫你‘哥们’。”Dean反对道。

那个人耸了耸肩，仍然保持着递杯子的动作。

“好吧……我猜——这样也行。”Dean不情愿地答道，他接过了杯子，靠在小桌子上。“就叫你‘Buddy’吧。”

那人的嘴角浮现一丝微笑。“这词的意思是朋友，对吗？”【译注：前文中Dean称呼Castiel为“哥们”、“伙计”的时候用的就是“Buddy”这个词，这个词也是常用人名。】

Dean点点头，快速喝下一大口酒然后把杯子递给Sam。“对。除非你有了更好的提议。”

“就这个吧。”

“所以，嗯，‘Buddy’，说真的，你是一个猎人还是什么？”Dean问道。

“Buddy”——不管他叫什么——摇了摇脑袋。“我不是。我试着当过几次。我不太擅长做这个。”Sam也闷了一大口酒，把杯子还给了他，Buddy接过了杯子，说：“说实在的，我做得很糟糕。这是我不擅长的众多事情之一。”他瞥了一眼手里的威士忌。“这很可笑……你能忍受整整一辈子，还是相当长的一生，沾沾自喜于做得很好，觉得自己能胜任，觉得自己……是个好人。”他喝了一口威士忌，用波澜不惊的声音继续说：“接着你发现其实每件事情你都完全搞砸了。”他又把杯子递给Dean，继续说：“不管怎么说，只是一个适应阶段。我不是个猎人。我也不再拥有任何有用的本事。我只是做些我能做的。”

“不再”这个词吸引了Dean的注意力，但他暂且放过了它。他说道：“在我看来，使用天使之刃的本事已经足够厉害了。”

Buddy短促地笑了笑。“是的，对于使用它我确实有些经验，好些年的经验。虽然，只有一把天使之刃并不能帮上多大的忙。”

 “听着，在我看来，即使你自己不认为你自己是一个猎人，从某种程度上来说，你显然已经是了。你在追踪那些坏蛋们，不是吗？那些怪物、恶魔、天使？”Dean说道。

Buddy做了个鬼脸。“我仍然反感天使位列其中。不过，你说得对。”

Sam插嘴道，“是啊，当我们发现他们有多么混球的时候，那可真是如梦初醒。”

杯子又轮到了Buddy手上。他无言地盯着里面的威士忌。

Dean说：“我们言归正传，那个山谷里到底发生了什么？现在已经有三个背包客死亡，大脑好像被油炸过一样，还彻底糊成了黑炭球。他们全都被揍过，还被鞭子抽过。不仅如此，这种事情每发生一次，三天之后就会发生地震。”

Sam补充道：“还有巫术袋也很怪异。”

一提到巫术袋，Buddy就蹙眉抬头。“你之前说过，你们的车被动物们袭击了？”

Sam点了点头。“整整一大群动物，简直像动物军队。在死亡谷的时候，麋鹿，熊，还有那些小家伙们，他们全都出来了。全都追踪着那个袋子。准确来说，他们没有跟着我们——只是追着那个袋子。我还从来没见过哪个巫术袋能办到这种事。”

“是召兽媒介。”Buddy喃喃道，他又低下头去盯着威士忌了。

“你说啥？”Dean问。

“是‘召兽媒介’，”他用更加清晰的声音重复道。“是一种道具，能唤起飞禽走兽对它的愤怒。有一类魔法道具能办到这种事——能够引出大自然某些方面的毁灭性力量。大体来说，他们会把自然之力集中在特定的攻击点上。召火媒介也是如此，只不过用的是火。”

Sam和Dean都没有想起了问问他是怎么知道这些的。

“那你在我们房间里发现的那个是怎么回事？”Sam问。

Buddy沉默了片刻。他举杯到嘴边，抿了一小口威士忌。“那一个是召风媒介。”

“具体什么意思？”Dean问。

“你们的汽车旅馆也许很可能已经被龙卷风或者别的什么风暴摧毁了。诸如此类。”

Sam和Dean交换了一个眼神。Buddy把杯子传给Dean，他虚弱地扮了个鬼脸，又靠回那个毛毡台，他的左臂环抱着右臂。

“你怎么解决它的？”Sam问道。

“我用石头砸碎了它，把碎片分开埋起来。”Buddy说道，仿佛这是什么显而易见的事情。他发现他们都一脸迷惑，于是进一步解释道：“解决这类道具的最佳方法通常是用相反的自然力粉碎它们。召火媒介就用水泡，召风媒介就用石头或者土块砸，就像这样。虽然，说真的，我自己也好长时间没见过这种东西了，我也不是完全肯定应该怎么办。但这些做法似乎奏效了。”

“听上去，制作一个那种玩意应该要用很多力量。”Dean说。

Buddy看着他，无言地慢慢点了下脑袋，表示同意。

这个缓慢的点头，和那沉静的凝视，让他觉得自己即将掉进那个奇怪的漩涡——那个之前他在停车场时也面对过的既视感漩涡。Dean闭上了眼睛，花了一秒钟让自己保持注意力。他深吸一口气，睁开眼睛说：“传闻说这里正在发生什么大事。这里……”他瞪了Sam一眼。“我们认为这里有一个重量级人物，一个非常强大的人物。”

Buddy又点了点头。他说：“我请你们进门的原因正是要告诉你们：你们两个必须离开。立刻、马上。你们必须离开这个小镇。”

Dean和Sam交换了一个“不太可能”的表情。Buddy的视线来回瞪着两人。

他慢慢说道：“看来要说服你们离开，我只能再多透露一点了。”他停顿了一下，组织了一下思路。Sam再一次把杯子递给他，Buddy一边注视着火焰，一边用双手捧住了杯子。他又思考了一会儿之后，抬起目光看着Dean，说：“我在两个月之前抵达这里。我偶然听到了一些关于这地方的事情，让我有些担忧，所以我想办法来到这里，看看是否能搞明白是怎么回事。我认为这里有两位天使，而且至少还有两个恶魔。他们正一起共事，这……这很令人不安。他们主要扎根在死亡谷，也就是你们遭袭的地方。但是我不得不远离他们——我不能冒被天使发现的风险——而且我已经没有能力去查出更多真相了。”

他的视线又开始轮流在兄弟俩之间梭巡，他继续说：“但是我已经很清楚这一点：这里正在发生非同寻常的事情。牵涉一个非常强大的存在。它威力无穷。我不知道它到底是什么。这件东西，或者说这个人，甚至连天使都要惧他几分。”

“Castiel？”Dean问道。

Buddy缩了缩身子，差点把杯子掉在地上，他睁大眼睛盯着Dean 。

“所以，你听说过他？”Dean猜测道。“如果这对你来说很惊讶的话，我们其实已经知道他了。而且我们还知道他就在这附近的某处。你说的这个超级大反派，就是Castiel，对吗？”

Buddy久久凝视着他，接着他转过身背对他们，忙着续杯。他转回来的时候喝了一小口威士忌，接着面向Dean。

“你都知道Castiel的什么事情？”他目不转睛地盯着Dean的脸，问道。

“呃……不怎么多。我们还没有亲眼见过他。”Dean说。

Buddy的嘴唇抽搐了一下。

Sam补充道：“基本上我们只知道他是一个天使，让自己变成了‘Lucifer二世’。很久之前，他似乎是一个不苟言笑的战士——那种能全面摧毁人类的可怕天使之一。几年前，他改头换面，从天堂堕落，之后又试图统治天堂，杀人无数，还消灭了一半天使，现在，很明显他就是那个关闭天堂之门驱逐所有天使的元凶。”

Buddy一动不动，捧着杯子，盯着地板。

Dean总结道：“所以，大体来说，就是一个残忍的暴君，自以为是，杀人如麻。”

Buddy闭上了眼睛。

“当你像这样概述的时候，听上去确实更糟了。”他轻声说道，仍然闭着眼睛。

“我们被人告诫：如果想有成功的机会，就需要杀了这个混蛋。”Dean说道。

Buddy睁开眼皮，眯着眼看向Dean。“谁告诉你们需要杀Castiel？”

“呃……”Dean说，他看向Sam，Sam点点头——他们似乎都同意要全心全意信任这个人——于是Dean说：“其实是一个我们认识的恶魔。名叫Crowley。算不上最值得信任的消息源，但有时候他确实会有些很有用的消息。”

花了好长时间，Buddy才咽下一大口威士忌。

“我很肯定他的主意是一个玩笑。”他说道，他依然捧着杯子。“Castiel对你们来说不成威胁。”

“这可跟我们听说的不一样。”Dean说。

“在这点上就相信我吧。Castiel不是你们的敌人。”

“我不明白。”Dean说。“他本来就很可怕——而且我们知道他就在这里。既然你已经发现这附近有个强大的家伙，这听上去真的很像是Castiel，因为——”

“Castiel不值一提。”Buddy打断道，他原本的低沉嗓音更加粗哑了，几乎是在咆哮。“他崩坏了，他已经毫无用处。他就是个蠢货，是个傻瓜，他一直都是这样。”他严厉的口气让Sam和Dean都惊呆了，他们都注视着他。Buddy叹了口气，继续说：“你们觉得他是个反派。是个敌人。他不是，他只是一个……一个……要我怎么说呢……一个失败者（A failure）。我想你们应该用的是这个词，失败的蠢货（loser）？他不值得你们浪费时间。”

Dean轻声笑了笑。“所以，我感觉到你对他评价不高。”

“这么说吧。如果有人要去杀了Castiel，那也是我。”Buddy说，声音中的痛苦昭然若揭。他又喝了一口威士忌，接着他有些诧异地瞪着手里的杯子仿佛他忘记自己正捧着它。他叹了口气，把杯子递给Dean。

他说：“忘了Castiel的事吧。山谷里发生的事情是完完全全的另外一回事。不是天使。而是比天使更高级的东西。这话我不知是否该说，但我觉得这是比天使更古老的东西。”

“我们是在说……利维坦吗？”Sam提议道。

Buddy果断地摇头否定。“不是利维坦。如果是的话我早就知道了。而且，对于利维坦来说杀戮是一种乐趣；这一回的杀戮似乎只是一种理所当然，没有任何恶意，甚至想都没想就动手了。就好像自然灾害。就像地震——或者龙卷风。”他缓缓地浅吸一口气，手臂又抱着自己的身体，继续说：“就像我之前说的，我已经无法靠近看清到底什么情况。我能做的最有用的事，只不过是在得知他们有动静的时候让人们在晚上远离山谷。但是总有个别人会漏掉。最近那个背包客，那个女孩……”他的嘴抿了起来，叹了口气。“我试过阻挠她去走那条小路。我知道他们当天正在搜寻猎杀对象。我试过阻止她。可是她不听我的。”

他瞅着地板。“我想她只觉得我是个怪人。”他说。

 “真难想象她竟然这么说你。”Dean说着环视了小屋一圈。他只当这话是个用来缓解气氛的玩笑，但是Buddy却眯起眼瞪着他。

“问题在于——”Buddy有些冰冷地说，“这里有一个极其危险的存在，威力无穷，捉摸不定，而且旗下还有两位天使和两个恶魔，他们已经知道你们在这里，而且还在追杀你们。所有这些都表明你必须离开，你们两个都是。”

“你也要离开吗？”Dean一针见血地问。

Buddy的目光游移扑朔。“好吧……我不会走。”他坦白道。

“你要继续拯救那些背包客，是吗？”Dean研究了一会Buddy的表情，注意到Buddy正在躲避他的目光，于是补充道：“你要一直帮他们，哪怕这会 _害死_ 你。对不对？”

Buddy用手盖住眼睛，心不在焉地摸着脸上的淤青和蹭伤。

“没错，但是，这没关系，我是否会——”他停顿了一下。“那不重要。你——”

“等等。你怎么样就没关系？你受伤了没关系？你死了也没关系？”Dean问道。一想到Buddy在树林里，独自工作，独自冒着生命危险，身上只有一把小小的天使之刃，没有任何支援，他心里逐渐升腾起一股怒气。“所以就只有你需要拼上自己的命，我们就不用？”

“我不 _重要_ 。”Buddy恼怒地说。“你 _很重要_ 。你们 _两个_ 都很重要。我不是关键，你们才是。所以你们两个应该离开，我应该留下。”

“放屁。”Dean说。“你也很重要。你同样重要。”他感到他对这话很有底气。“可能更重要。”

“不，我不重要。你们不懂。”

“那就把话好好说清楚。”

“我不能再和你们多 _说_ 了。”Buddy严肃地说，仿佛受了什么挫折一般。

“为什么不行？”

Buddy向前走近了一步，直勾勾地注视着Dean，一字一句慢慢说道：“我 _告诉过_ 你了。这，不，安，全。”这场交流的展开方式让几英尺之外的Sam看得目不转睛，像入了迷一样。Dean被这注视禁锢了一切动作，Buddy的目光仿佛在炙烤着他，让一阵诡异的震颤溜过他的皮肤。他说：“不安全又能怎么样？我们什么时候用过安全的方式办事？”

“你们什么时候用过 _聪明的_ 方式办事？”Buddy尖刻地反问道，他又靠近了半步，现在他只有一英尺远，紧挨着Dean，依然盯着他，他的头微微侧偏，一个迷惑的蹙眉出现在他那张布满淤青的脸上，他说：“为什么你不听我的话？”

“当你什么也不说的时候，为什么我非得听你的？”Dean回击道。古怪的是，他感到很愉悦，你来我往的气氛相当紧张，他却觉得仿佛一场语言游戏。仿佛在和一个老搭档跳舞，或者是在和一个多年未见的童年伙伴玩摔跤。

Buddy突然移开了视线，不再四目相对。他转身走向桌子，说：“Dean。难道你没明白那些人都是怎么死的吗？他们都遭受了什么？”他俯身，打算用右手够着几张纸取来给Dean看。他做这些动作的时候，身体摇摇晃晃，还痛苦地退缩了一下，剧烈地喘息着，接着他右臂环起他的身侧，使用左手去拿，身体倾斜得更厉害了。他屏住呼吸，一动不动地站着，垂着脑袋，左手撑在桌子上。

“我赌你至少断了一根肋骨，”Dean说，“是我不对，我很抱歉，但是你试试告诉我们吧，为什么非得是你留在这里战斗？你受了伤还是独自一人，我们不仅安然无恙而且我们还有两个人。”

Sam靠近了一点，把一只手搭在Buddy的肩膀上。Buddy仍然弓着背，浅浅地呼吸着。Sam说：“我知道我哥哥真的很烦人，但是他至少说对了一件事：你受伤了。你不打算让我们看看吗？或者至少让我们带你去医院。你不应该像这样四处走动。”

“而且你肯定不能独自留在这个周围荒凉一片的空屋里。”Dean说。

“我很好，”Buddy说，他垂着脑袋，仍然在轻轻喘息着。“这只是个小伤。我很感激你们的关怀，但我可以照顾自己。”他摊着手简单地指了下这个小屋，没有抬头。“这里有我需要的一切。我自己已经能做得很好了。”

“哦是啊，看起来你确实把这里弄得挺漂亮的，”Dean扫视了一圈破败的小屋。“在这里享受这美好生活，我敢打赌女孩们会喜欢这里的。真是不可思议，那个女孩竟然觉得你有点怪。”

Dean越过Buddy的脑袋，冲着Sam的翻了个白眼，以为Buddy不会发现，但是片刻之后他就意识到自己判断失误。因为Buddy脑袋转了过来，刚好能在眼角看到Dean的表情。“你在嘲笑我。”Buddy说道，他慢慢直起了身，研究着Dean的表情。他的声音听上去好像突然解开了一个困扰很久的问题。“你在嘲笑我。你经常这样，是吗？我现在明白了。”

Dean慌张地说：“不，那不是我——我没有——我不会……我只是……”

Sam插嘴道：“我哥真的是个白痴。你只要无视他说的那些话就行了，他只是个笨蛋——”

Buddy打断道，直接冲着Dean说：“我知道我肯定有点怪。好吧，不止‘一点’。我早就明白这点。已经明白好几年了。但是，你必须理解——这里不是我的故土。这里真的不是。这也不是我的母语。我在这里居住，真正意义上的居住时间，只有一年，而我必须独自面对一切。”他吸了口气。“我知道我总是出错。我知道人们总是在背后嘲笑我——好吧，有时候是当着我的面——但是我已经独自解决了所有问题。”他沉默了一会，然后来回看着Sam和Dean。他们震惊得说不出一句话。Buddy朝Dean靠近了一步，颤颤巍巍，Dean意识到Buddy已经有点醉了，而他只不过是刚才喝了几口威士忌。他只是微醺，并没有醉倒，但似乎已经醉得足够打开话匣子。

Buddy继续着吐出一句又一句，那看不见的屏障消失了。“当我刚来到这块土地时，我一无所有、一无所知。我不知道怎样挣钱，甚至也不知道怎么用钱，如何找到庇护所，到哪里睡觉，怎么觅食。什么都不知道。人们说的话，我现在依然不明白其中的一半意思。那么多的俗语，Dean，有那么多的引用，而我从来没看过那些……那真是非常……那非常令人费解；你不明白，你确实不明白。你——我的——我必须——你——你——”现在他几乎结巴了起来，不得不彻底放弃了这句话，说了另一句：“我的朋友们也没有帮我。”他顿了一下，仍然盯着Dean。“我很害怕。”他说道。

他暂停了话语。屋里只剩下炉火发出的噼里啪啦的声音。

接着Buddy说：“但我活了下来，”他微微一笑，一个货真价实的微笑，他的眼角挤出了皱纹，仿佛太阳露了出来。他说：“你们愿意看看我学到了什么吗？你们愿意吗？”他又向小屋四周做了个手势。“瞧，现在我有一个属于我自己的睡觉的地方。完全属于我， _没有人_ 能把我赶走。”说到这里时，他看了Dean一眼。“我现在已经会做三种工作，我也挣了一点钱。看，我现在有毯子可以睡觉了。我为自己买的，花的是自己挣的钱。”他现在在小屋里走动起来，指着那些少得可怜的财产，一脸骄傲。“我在镇里的一家小商店买了这个盘子和这个碗。我找到了那个壶，它本来坏了，但我想办法修好了它的提手。我学会了如何砍柴如何点火。看，”——他走到了那个摆着镜子和一小摞衣服的架子旁——“我让自己保持清洁，现在我有三件换洗的衣服，还清洗它们。所有的东西都干干净净，我养活了我自己。还有这只猫，”他停下来，看着那只猫。猫咪冲着他缓缓眨了眨眼，眯起眼表示欢迎，Buddy把手暂搁在它的脑袋上。“我收养了她。她也走丢了。我收养了她，我照顾她、喂养她。我能养活我们俩。”他转过头看向Dean。“我独自完成了这一切。我从未撒谎，也没有欺骗和偷窃。我没有从任何人身上拿走任何东西。我凭着自己的本事做到了。”

他不再说话，但仍然看着Dean，他的眼睛大睁着，满是希望、骄傲和恳求。

冗长的沉寂笼罩了小屋。

Dean现在只想钻进地板的洞里。

他想用手捂住脸。想对着Buddy说， _我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我之前不明白，我不知道这些，我不知道_ 。但是他的喉咙仿佛彻底哑了一般，完全说不出话来。

Buddy再一次环顾四周。他垮下了肩膀，轻笑道：“我猜这对你们来说不算什么。”声音里既没有忿恨也没有怒气，只有接受与认命。

Dean张开嘴，但挤不出一个字。就那样盯着地板。

“你应该感到骄傲。”Sam说道。Buddy怀疑地瞥了他一眼，但是Sam重复道：“你真的应该感到骄傲。我是认真的。那听起来……说实话那听起来真的糟透了。Dean和我，我们知道一些技巧，但是，老爸也教了我们很多。而且我们总是互相帮衬，一直如此。只靠自己打拼并不容易。更何况你甚至都不是这里的人。”

Dean仍然一言不发，愁眉不展地盯着地板。现在一件特别的事情在困扰他，一件Buddy之前说过的事。他终于想起了那件事是什么，便问：“为什么你的朋友们不帮你？”

Buddy的目光闪烁起来。“他们……帮不了。”

“他们知道你有了麻烦，但他们还是不帮你？”Sam问。

“那不是……他们不……我不觉得他们……”Buddy的声音越来越小几乎要听不见了，他一动不动地站着，垂着脑袋，手臂裹着自己的身体。接着，仿佛在阐述一个令人困惑的事情一般，他轻轻地、慢慢地开了口：“他们选择遗忘我。”

“要我说，这些朋友真操蛋。”Sam说道。

“不，他们并不……操蛋，”Buddy反对道，虽然他卡壳了一下，好像以前从未说过这个脏字。他抬起头看着Sam。“他们不是。这……一言难尽。在我看来，这要归结于……”他吸了一口气。“我想我是个糟糕的朋友，”他说着把视线转向Dean。“我想一定有什么事情我做得特别糟糕。我是个糟糕的朋友。我令他们失望。我犯了错。犯了可怕的错误。所以……”他看着他们俩，目光停留在Dean身上。“我想他们一定是意识到了——没有我，他们会过得更好。”

“人人都会犯错。作为朋友就应该原谅彼此。”Dean坚定地说道。Buddy的故事几乎让他感到恶心，他一直反复思考着， _他的朋友们搞砸了。他们搞砸了。他们失去了宝贵的东西_ _。_

“可是，如果他们在没有我的情况下确实过得更好呢？”Buddy问。

炉火发出了尖锐的噼啪声，一团树脂烧了起来。Buddy缩了缩身子，四下看了看，似乎酒醒了。他用一只手捋了捋头发，说：“原谅我。我……我浪费了你们的时间，这些事情无关紧要。”他又一次用右臂裹着身侧，皱眉说道：“我原本真的只是打算说一下案子。我似乎比平常说得多。抱歉。”

“是啊，嗯，威士忌确实会对你有那种效果，”Dean说。“特别是在你不经常喝的情况下。”

Buddy严肃地看了他一眼。“哦，”他叫道。“哦，我明白了。我喝醉了。是不是……威士忌的酒劲比啤酒大？”

Sam和Dean两人不得不抑制想要大笑的冲动。“没错，Buddy，”Dean试图绷住严肃的表情。“威士忌酒劲比啤酒大。”

Buddy蹙起眉。“我真希望我早点知道这个，”他喃喃道。“我说得实在太多了。”他朝桌子挪动了几步，显然想要让他的注意力回到案子上。他从桌子上挑出一份报纸，递给Dean。这篇报道上附着一张照片，上面是一个几天之前死亡的黑发女孩，就是他们在停尸房验过尸的那一位。Buddy说：“这个女孩被折磨了整整两天才死去，Dean。”

“这可没法把我们吓跑，Bud，”Dean说。“我们经历过比这更糟的。”

Buddy的眼睛里透着固执，仿佛他即将要开始一番演讲。他转过脸看着Dean，不经意间，他背对炉火，这样他就能更清晰地看着Dean的脸。他伸出左手，放在了Dean的右肩上，说：“Dean，你真的严重低估了这里的危险程度。这些地震——”

Dean只听到了这些。当Buddy把手放在Dean的肩膀上时，Dean感受到一阵电流从肩膀直击心脏。他的皮肤再一次震颤了，当他看着那双严肃的蓝眼睛时，那刺痛的目光让亦真亦幻的恍惚卷土重来。Buddy背后，发出爆裂声的火焰勾勒着他乱糟糟的头发，Buddy正在说……说些什么……说那些关于留下、逃跑和离开的事；Buddy紧握着他的肩膀；他身后的火焰仿佛在咆哮。那火焰似乎突然窜起扩散开来，一下子点燃了整个世界，把他们团团围住。什么东西在Dean的脑袋里炸了开来；一扇门开了，接着Dean就完全身处别处，一个只有烈焰、愤怒和恐怖的地方。

_困顿，绝望，无助。_ _祈祷_ _得到_ _救赎。_ _求你了，救救我吧_ _……_

他一阵恐慌，但接下来他就感受到那只肩膀上的手收紧了，凉爽而舒适，令人安心，那手牢牢地抓着他时，Dean就知道自己已经得救了。

一切都变成碎片飘散。他听见了那个遥远的声音——Buddy的声音，那个绝不会认错的、低沉嘶哑的吼声，然而这声音似乎来自千里之外。那声音在说：

_我就是那个紧紧抓着你的人_

一大堆银色的火花飘落下来。

蓝色的眼睛，靠得很近，正直勾勾地凝视着他的灵魂。

_你应该对我表示一些尊重。_

黑色的羽翼不对称地张了开来。凌乱、巨大、可怕又神奇。还伴随着电闪雷鸣。

“Dean？Dean！”

霎那间，Dean回到了现实。他似乎出神了好一会，此刻发现自己正坐在一个箱子上，头垂在双膝中间，视野还迷离着。他头痛欲裂。Sam蹲在他身边，一只手抓着Dean的左臂，另一只手扶着他的头。Buddy已经消失在Dean的视野里，他现在似乎站到了他的右后方，从后面扶着他。Sam正在问：“Dean？怎么了？你能听见我说话吗？发生了什么？Dean？”

Dean开始整理自己的头绪，他稍稍坐直了身体。他伸着脑袋看向Buddy。Buddy立刻放开了Dean，后退了一步。现在，他看起来已经完全醒了酒，一脸担忧，一只手微微抬着，两只手指并在一起举在空中，摆成一个古怪的手势。Dean困惑地盯着他的手。这手势让他感到一丝熟悉。Buddy注意到了他的视线，沿着视线他也看向自己的手，大吃一惊，仿佛他之前没有意识到自己在做什么。他收回手放到身侧，又后退了几步，几乎退到了小屋对面的墙下，直到完全站在阴影之中。

“我很抱歉，”Buddy说。“我们聊得太久了。我让你们留得太久了。我很抱歉。我判断失误。你们现在就应该离开。”

“Dean，该死的这是怎么回事？你还好吗？”Sam问道。

“我很好。只是有点累。”Dean说道。他站了起来，推开了Sam的手，对Buddy说：“抱歉，其实我只是有点累。没怎么睡好，就像Sam说的那样。只是，血糖什么的问题。有点头晕。”

“你们必须马上离开，”Buddy再一次说道。“我非常抱歉。”他走到门口，绕开了Dean，似乎打算尽可能保持距离，他拉开了门。“让他睡一觉，”当Sam带着Dean走出屋门时，他对Sam说道。“让他吃点安眠药，还有头疼药，确保他全都吃掉。”Sam点了点头。

Dean尴尬异常，当Sam领着他走向英帕拉时，他才放松了不少，因为他发现自己的状态迅速恢复了。Sam捞走了Dean口袋里的车钥匙，敦促Dean坐上副驾驶位。

“我还能好好开车，Sam——”

“闭嘴上车，Dean。”

Sam把他塞进副驾驶位，然后关上车门。Dean把车窗摇了下来，伸着脖子四处找Buddy，他正缩在小屋的门后。“嘿，我很抱歉。”Dean说。“我只是真的有点累，就是这样。最近没怎么睡好。”

“你们会马上离开小镇吗？”Buddy问道。“返回你们家里？”

“不太可能，”Dean说，“吓倒我们可不容易。”

Buddy叹了口气。“我就知道你会这么说。”

Sam发动了引擎。Buddy向Dean的那一侧走近了几步，依然隔了几码远，仿佛怕自己靠得更近似的。Dean 看着他；月光投下的阴影让Buddy的表情模糊不清，无法解读，Dean只能辨识出他脸上的发暗的淤青，还有凌乱黑发的轮廓。

Buddy说：“如果你们不离开，尤其是你现在还是这种状态，你们就必须特别小心。你能保证你们会更小心吗？”

“我保证。”Dean说。

“比你平常更小心。”Buddy坚持强调道。

Dean瞪了他一眼，Buddy抬起一根眉毛回应他。

“你知道怎样才是更小心谨慎，”Dean轻快地说，“如果我们有更多的支援。有其他人。比如，第三个队友。不如你和我们一起查这个案子怎么样？”

Buddy犹豫地摇了摇头。“我不能，”他不情愿地说道。

“我只是感觉我们合作会很棒。”

Buddy又摇了摇头。“这不安全。”

“又卡带重播了吗，C——……Buddy。”Dean说道。他差一点就自动说出了另一个完全不同的名字，而且完全想不起来他差点说的是什么。“你的话真的不太有说服力。我们过几天再来看你，好吗？”

Buddy一动不动，他没有再辩驳，但当Sam倒车上路时，他后退到了阴影下。

Sam沿路返回时，Dean回过头透过后挡风玻璃张望着，他看到Buddy走了出来，站在路上望着他们开车离开。银色的月光下，只看见Buddy黑色的身影，在空荡荡的路上显得格外渺小，漆黑的森林包围着他，Dean胃底一阵抽痛。Sam似乎开得很慢，非常慢，他也一直盯着后视镜，他们两人都在看着那个小小的人影，孤单地站在黑暗之中，目送他们离开。

 

※※※

_作者的话：_

_这一章完成得很艰难——他们一直在互相对话，如果我没有介入并让他们闭嘴，他们一定会在小木屋里聊一整夜。_

 

译者吐槽：

这章真是又长又虐，翻到最后的时候已经虐成了狗。QAQ。

最近实在是各种考试，特别忙所以更得比较慢，见谅。_(:з)∠)_

by BrokenMesa


	8. 地表下的热度

本章翻译：兔子头 

本章校对：BrokenMesa

 

_作者的话：整件事比我计划的长出许多。致上我最深的歉意。_

 

※※※

 

 “我只是想说，放几天假会要了你的命吗？”

现在是Dean“头晕时段”之后的第二天早上。他们头天晚上一回到“提顿山口”汽车旅馆，Dean就（暴躁地）任由Sam给他灌下几片“不太合法的”的安眠药，连同一剂数量可观的止痛药——以摆脱无休止的头疼。事实上，他即刻就当了机，睡了几周以来的头一个囫囵觉。那些原本会出现在睡梦中的一切都被安眠药埋葬了，因而Dean终于能迎来一个不一样的早晨——他醒来时精力充沛、神清气爽。他说服了Sam来到银币酒吧吃早饭，现在他正满意地对付着一摞薄煎饼。

当然啦，他 _本来_ 会很满意——如果Sam没有坐在桌子的另一端瞪着他的话。

 “哦，得了吧，Sam，”Dean说，“你自己说的，我不过是失去十秒钟的意识什么的。我甚至都没有跌倒。我只是有点头晕。”

 “所以，你头晕的时候经常反反复复说‘帮帮我吧’？”

 “这不公平，Sam。我都不知道我说过些什么。”

 “这个——我知道。而且老实说，Dean，这真的有点吓人。幸好Buddy接住了你，不然你很可能会得个脑震荡。显然你当时就要倒下了。”

 “我绝不会得脑震荡，你清楚的。天生的硬脑壳*。”Dean对Sam咧嘴笑着，呷了口咖啡。【译注：“硬脑壳”英文原文为hard-headed，字面意思是硬脑袋，有头脑冷静之意。】

 “你是说，天生的空脑壳*。”Sam说道，翻了个白眼。【译注：“空脑壳”英文原文为bone-headed，字面意思是骨头脑袋，bone-headed有愚蠢之意。】

Dean叹了口气：“不过是 _十秒钟_ ，Sam。”

 “Dean。该死的，你明明就很清楚，如果你正在打猎，十秒钟的头晕时段实在是太长了。我们得在这单案子上保持状态 _满点_ 。我觉得Buddy是对的——我觉得我们应该回家让你歇一歇。好几个星期以来，你都这么精疲力竭。”

 “我们 _没法_ 离开，Sam，”Dean说道，“你知道我们得在这单案子上帮帮Buddy。我们不能丢下他一直在这里单独行动。”

Sam张嘴想说些什么。之后他犹豫了，合上了嘴巴，靠上椅背，两臂交叉在胸前。Dean等待着。

过了一阵子，Sam仍然没有反驳。

最终Sam咕哝道：“见鬼。”

 “没话说了，是不是？”Dean说着，咧嘴笑了起来。

 “我不想承认这点，但是没错，”Sam说，“你是对的，我们不能任由Buddy一直试着自己解决这单案子。特别是因为——我不知道怎么回事——就是觉得我们应该照看他，你了解吗？”

Dean点了点头：“是的。我也有一样的感觉。”

Sam思考了片刻：“好的。新计划。我和Buddy外出，你留在旅馆休息。”

 “没门。你不能在这单案子上把我排除在外。”

 “见鬼，Dean。轮到我遭受地狱闪回那些事的时候，你怎么就死不罢休地逼我休息了？”

Dean瞥了一眼煎饼，在座位里挪了挪。他从煎饼堆的边缘切下了一叉的份量。但接下来他并没有把它们叉起来，只是把煎饼片切得更碎，就好像他突然忘记了怎样吃煎饼。

Sam凝视着他。“等等，是什么？”他说，“我说了什么？怎么了？”

 “没什么，”Dean说道，他的视线滑向地板，又滑过了煎饼——刻意躲闪着Sam。他切下另一叠煎饼。

Sam倾身向前，双手扶在桌子的边缘，不屈不挠地凝视着他，那钻研的眼神像极了Buddy。“老天，”Sam说，“那是一段地狱闪回，对吗？是不是？”

 “不算是？”Dean弱弱地说，匆匆看了看Sam的眼睛。

 “就是它，就是这个！Dean。你有 _几年_ 没再想起那些了。你觉得为什么它们重新出现了？你觉得是什么引发的？那是关于什么的？还有其他的闪回吗？你还记得任何细节吗？”

 “打住，”Dean说道，把一只手挡在Sam面前，“停下。我真的不想谈论它。”

 “我们必须谈。你知道我们不得不谈。先是那些诡异的梦境，现在又来这个？”Sam再次看向Dean，这次注意到了Dean眼中的执拗。Sam吸了一口气，说道：“Dean。你了解的，如果你真的不想谈论一些事情，我通常不会逼迫你。但这次的事情很重要。我就是知道它很重要，而你也知道这一点。你还记得 _任何_ 可以告诉我的事情吗？”

事实是，Dean最不想做的事情就是告诉别人，他在那糟糕的十秒钟里曾感到多么惊恐，哪怕对方是Sam。事实是……他感觉要被吓疯了。回到地狱，全然无助，折磨别人同时被人折磨，感到自己的灵魂开始碎裂，开始扭曲和腐烂。

紧接着，当感觉到自己的肩膀被Buddy抓住时，他是多么软弱、感激、无助地感到宽慰；他是多么确信他已经被拯救了。

Sam仍在望着他。Dean搜肠刮肚地找寻一些他能说的无关痛痒的细节——期望这些细节不会让他在公共场所放声大哭。

最终Dean说道：“翅膀。我看见了翅膀。”

 “翅膀？”

 “一双翅膀。有点诡异。很大。黑色的。那是我醒来之前看到的最后一样东西。”

 “像是……蝙蝠翅膀？天使翅膀？”

 “我不清楚。其实，有点像黑色的影子。但是有羽毛。天使翅膀，我猜？它们是黑色的吗？”

Sam沉默了很长一段时间。“是的，确实如此。过去的天使目击事件里确实提到过这样的信息，几天前的某个晚上，我读了一些关于Castiel的书，里面就记载了这个。显然天使翅膀——或者至少Castiel的翅膀——可能看起来是黑色的，像是阴影什么的。”Sam皱眉，“你认为这有可能是某种预兆吗？”

 “什么预兆，我们会遇上Castiel？我没有预知能力，哥们。再说，那感觉上像是闪回，而不是预兆。”

 “也许它有点像是一个——我不太清楚——既是个闪回又是个预兆？我不知道。也许Castiel在提顿这边与恶魔有某些牵扯，也许你闻到了一些恶魔气息，那让你记起了身在地狱的那些日子？根据Buddy说的，我们确实知道目前Castiel在与恶魔合作。”Sam思考了片刻，“先假设它是一个与Castiel有关的幻象。是不是甚至有这个可能——它意味着我们真的会遇上这个家伙……然后……呃，有件事，关于Buddy所说的有关Castiel的内容，你有什么想法？他说‘Castiel不值一提’，你认同吗？”

 “一点也不，”Dean说道，突然他发现自己对这一点非常确信。“我认为Buddy在这一点上错得离谱。他总是说：‘Castiel不过是个无足轻重的失败者’，但这荒谬透顶。Castiel不是个失败者。我就是很确信他不是。Castiel是……他更像……他是……”Dean停顿下来，试着追寻似乎正从指缝间溜走的丁点记忆。

 _Castiel_ 。Castiel是谁？他是怎样的人？

Dean越是努力尝试回忆，越多的思绪就弃他而去。它们像是溪流中的小鱼，在每一次他试着收拢双手的时候冲出指缝。

他似乎没办法跟上自己的思绪，这真是相当让人抓狂。

过了一阵子，他发现：如果他坐着不动、两眼放空，他 _几乎_ 就能抓住那些思绪让它们定下来。只是“几乎”。

 “Castiel是……”Dean缓慢地重复道。他开始头痛。没有注意到Sam也同他一样，似乎有点陷入恍惚。

更大的鱼——更重要的思绪，似乎沉入深处，Dean差点就沮丧地呻吟起来。但是一尾“小鱼”在他面前停留了一瞬。刚好就在他可以看见的地方。

 “他与众不同。Castiel与众不同，”Dean快速说道，宽慰感油然而生，他至少能在脑海中留下一丝清晰的思绪。他知道这不是最重要的思绪，但聊胜于无。“他与其他天使不同。他与他们完全不一样。”

 “是的。他独一无二。我同意这点。”Sam说得很慢，他正茫然地凝视着盐瓶，“而且，我得说，他有点……顽固。”

听起来像那么回事。“是的。顽固。顽固得要命。”Dean附和道，茫然地凝视着煎饼。

他们俩就这样干坐着，凝视着桌子。

又一条“小鱼”思绪停驻了一秒，Dean说道：“还很聪明。”

 “聪明，”Sam同意道，“懂的很多。实际上相当能惹事。不该低估他。”

那听起来也很靠谱。“绝对的事儿主，并且不断为之努力。他总是在努力。”Dean说，“他从不放弃。”

 “从不放弃，”Sam缓慢地附和道。

Dean仍然觉得沮丧，仍然有种抓狂感觉，就好像他错过了一些关键的、非常重要的东西——和天使Castiel有关。但他至少可以确定一件事，于是他信心满满地说道：“有一件事我可以确信——Buddy错看了他。”

 “Buddy确实弄错了，”Sam同意道，“还记得他是怎样要求我们忘了Castiel的吗？但这是个错误。大错特错。那让我有点心烦。”

兄弟俩再次陷入了长时间的沉默。这句话—— _忘了_ _Castiel_ _，忘了_ _Castiel_ ——似乎一直在Dean耳中回响。

 _忘了_ _Castiel_ 。

再一次，他像是突然之间完全置身于别处。在他的前方，有一条石砌的拱廊。一支蜡烛。

泪水从Dean的脸颊上滑落，他正念着一段陌生的祷文。

一辆汽车在外面鸣响了喇叭，Dean猛然清醒过来。没有拱廊；没有蜡烛。他的脸上没有泪水。Sam正说着：“看起来像不像Buddy与Castiel私下打过什么交道？听起来像是私人恩怨。”

Dean眨了眨眼，立刻决定尽力向Sam隐藏他刚刚再次走神一事。“谢天谢地我没把脸栽到煎饼里，”他想。“嗯，没错，”Dean说道。他试着把注意力集中到Sam所说的内容上。

 “这真的有点奇怪，”Sam说着，“上一分钟他还在谈论着关于大反派的乱七八糟的事情，下一分钟他又在为那些朋友辩护，他们听起来就像是一群彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

现在对于 _这个_ 话题，Dean突然也有了一种强烈的感觉。Dean忽然激愤起来，说道：“他朋友那件事，实在 _太气人了_ 。”他放下咖啡杯，伴随着响亮的碰撞声。“你 _不能_ 那样对待你的朋友。该死的，你 _不能_ 这么做。你不能 _忘了_ 他们，你不能丢他们在街头忍饥挨饿。我他妈不在乎Buddy是不是犯过错。不管是什么错误，就算他不小心灭了半个地球，你就是不能那样放弃一个朋友——一个 _真正_ 的朋友，你就是 _不能_ 。”他用力地把拳头砸在桌子上，以至于咖啡从他的杯子里溅了出来，Sam向后缩了缩。

 “哇。Dean。我同意你的观点，但是，嘿，冷静点。我们甚至并不真正了解那家伙。虽然……我几乎感到自己很了解他。”

Dean抓了一把纸巾，开始抹去咖啡。“当然，我也觉得我们确实足够了解他。他是个好伙计，你看得出来，不是吗？也很顽固。顽固得要命。不断努力。也很聪明。但是，兄弟，那一整套关于他如何自食其力的故事，那就是——我不知道是故事的哪一部分——让我觉得不舒服。不舒服到反胃，Sam，就像是，胃里一阵翻腾。我不知道为什么它能这么严重地影响我。”Dean擦完咖啡，将沾了咖啡的纸巾扔到他的煎饼上。他掏出钱包，抛下二十美元作为早餐费。“好了，走吧。我们还有事情要做。”

 “你不打算把你的煎饼吃完吗？”Sam说，“你总是把煎饼吃完的。”

 “没胃口，”Dean说道。事实却是，他再度觉得头晕，并且头又疼起来，他只想立刻逃离。

 

※※※

 

他们走向英帕拉，争论着接下来做什么。一旦他们开始讨论案子，而不是Castiel，Dean就感觉好了一点；头疼慢慢退去，眩晕已经消失。

他们仍在站在英帕拉旁边，讨论着今天可以做些什么，直到大地开始晃动。

这次两兄弟都认出了这个信号，他们匆忙地跑向银币酒吧停车场的中心，尽力安全抵达酒吧砖墙的范围之外。幸运的是，这次是一场小得多的地震，远不及桥边的那一场来得吓人。它只持续了几秒钟。

但是一个钟头之后发生了另一场小地震。在那之后一个钟头发生了又一场，他们开始感到奇怪。Sam推测这些可能都只是余震，但当他们在镇中心一家小餐馆匆忙吃着一顿迟来的午餐的时候，女服务生告诉他们镇子里流传着一个谣言：显然“USGS的家伙们”发现了一些令人不安的迹象。

 “USGS是什么鬼东西？”等到女服务生走开，Dean低声问Sam。

 “美国地质调查所？大型联邦科学机构之一？就像NASA*，只不过他们研究地球？”【译注：NASA（National Aeronautics and Space Administration），美国国家航空航天局】

Dean一脸茫然。Sam耐心地说道：“就是地质学家，Dean。重点是，他们显然在这边有个办公部门，我猜是因为这里是地质学热点什么的。这太糟了，我们没有USGS的证件。”

 “但他们会和公园管理局的家伙谈谈的，对吧？”Dean满怀希望地说，“他们一定会的。我们是从华盛顿总局来的——我们得知道是否要关闭公园，对不对？”他朝着Sam咧嘴笑起来。

接下来一切顺理成章，一个钟头之后，他们回到了国家公园，置身于当地的USGS地震监测中心，和一个有着浓密络腮胡须的地质学家聊着天。那个家伙太过开心，一直在喋喋不休。

 “没错，大量的微型地震正在发生，”地质学家说，“仔细看看。”他指向他的电脑屏幕，上面正显示着一张提顿地区的地图。地图上洒满了成打的彩色圆点，聚集在黄石和提顿周围。“这里发生小地震并不寻常，”地质学家说道，“实际上每天、每时、每地都有极小的地震发生，我们之所以感觉不到是因为它们太微弱了。但这回比寻常要频繁。它们也比寻常地震要强烈。实际上，这整个地区在过去的两个月里异常地活跃——你们感觉到昨天的那场了吗？”

 “是的，但是，今天的这些小地震只是余震，不是吗？”Sam问道。

 “这个……它们没有在强度上逐渐减弱，这不像通常的余震。还有……”地质学家的话音渐低，摸着他的胡须。“我本来不应该说出来，但是我们在半个小时之前送出了一份新闻稿，所以我猜如果我现在告诉你们也没什么大不了的。”他戏剧性地停顿了一下，接着说道，“火山口正在膨胀。”他挑起眉毛，给了他们一个“你知道这意味着什么”的表情。

 “没错。黄石火山口，”Dean说到，了然地点了点头。一阵沉默蔓延开来。Dean说：“还有，嗯，再问一声，火山口是什么？”

Sam对Dean露出不悦之色。但地质学家只是大笑起来，说道：“瞧你们这些华盛顿来的家伙！好吧，至少你问了出来，好过只是假装你什么都知道。火山口是大型火山上方的一片折叠区域。像是一个弹坑形状，但是更大。我们正站在一座超火山顶上，你们知道的。”

 “一座……死火山？”Sam问道。

地质学家再次挑起了眉毛：“老忠实喷泉*在你看来是死的？”【译注：老忠实喷泉是黄石国家公园最著名的间歇泉。不像其他喷泉那样爆发没有规律，它每隔93分钟喷出一次，每次历时约4分钟，每次共喷出热水约1万加仑，高度达40-50米，水温摄氏93度。由于它始终都这样按照一定的规律不竭地喷著，遂得“老忠实”这样的美名。】

 “噢。确实。”Dean说，“哈，Sam。你在想什么呢。另外，超级火山……当它们的火山口膨胀时，这意味着……”

 “一场超级大喷发，这显而易见。”地质学家说道。

 “显而易见，”Dean说道，他的面色变得苍白。

 “然而那不过是最坏的情形，”地质学家兴高采烈地说道，“有可能只有一些熔岩流。或者一场蒸汽喷发。那会小得多。上次发生在这里的蒸汽喷发只不过形成了一个直径五千米的火山口。”

 “真是微不足道，”Dean说道。

 “所以，嗯，火山口膨胀了多少？”Sam问道。

 “长高了一英寸，就在过去的两个月里。”他说道。

Dean和Sam看起来欣慰了一点，直到地质学家补充说：“所以差不多是通常速率的十二倍。你们记得几年前它的快速增长吗？有点像是那个时候。”

 “说说看，”Sam说道。

 “好吧，你们可能知道背景资料，但我们从1923年就开始监测它。通常它每年只长高差不多半英寸，但在2004年的年尾它突然飞速成长。一直快速膨胀，直到2008年的年中。之后就有了2009年那些密集的地震，再之后是2010年的大地震。这有点儿让人兴奋！然后它像是消停了两年。现在它又突然再次开动了。”

Dean向Sam投以尖锐的一瞥，而Sam故意避开了Dean的眼神。

 “嗯，所以，只是假设，如果超级爆发真的发生了又会怎么样？”Sam问道。

 “噢，你知道的，这里地底的整个巨大的岩浆房都会炸开什么的。它是地球上最大的岩浆房——是不是很酷？”地质学家咧嘴一笑，“如果真的发生了一场严重的喷发，也就是说这整个地区都会被彻底摧毁，再加上能够基本覆盖这整个大陆余下部分的灰烬。北美的食物链很可能会崩溃。对于气候的影响会持续十年。你知道的，遮住太阳什么的。饥饿、恐慌、猫狗和谐相处，所有那些‘世界末日’类型的东西。免费小贴士，男孩们，如果这个小家伙真的喷发了，向西走，别去东边。去俄勒冈州。或者，加拿大。加拿大不错。”

死一般的寂静之后，地质学家说道：“但那当然全都只是推断！我不应该给出我个人的预测。我可能会被控告什么的。让我看看……”他倾身越过桌子，翻乱了电话周围的几十张颜色鲜亮的便利贴，最终捞出了一张水红色的。“噢没错，这是我在新闻采访时应该说的。”他清了清喉咙，以洪亮的声音发言：“这些事件中反复出现的间隙是无规律的、不可预测的。”他再次向他们咧嘴而笑：“这就是说，我们该死地毫无线索！作为一个地质学家来说，这是非常有趣的一点，你们不觉得吗？”

 “乐趣非凡。”Dean说道。

他们谢过他腾出的时间，然后返回了英帕拉。

 

※※※

 

 “他只是告诉了我们最坏的情形，是不？”Dean说，“并且最坏的情形可能不会真的发生。对不对？”

他们正走回英帕拉。Sam再次把十字架挂在手上，看着它。“Dean，”他说道。十字架正慢吞吞地逆时针旋转。非常缓慢，但是非常坚定。并且无论Sam走到哪里、或是在哪里举着它，它只是保持着缓慢的旋转。

两人看了它几分钟。最终，Sam把十字架塞回口袋，两兄弟坐进了英帕拉。Dean什么也没说，只是缓缓地将英帕拉挂上档，倒出USGS中心，调头驶上主路。

几分钟过去了，兄弟两人谁也没有说话。Dean向南行驶，向着回镇的方向。英帕拉缓慢地行驶在横贯国家公园的蜿蜒道路上。提顿山那五座壮丽的山峰引人注目地屹立在他们的右侧，山谷的大片盆地在他们左侧伸展开来。巨大的山峰呈尖锐的锯齿状，就像是一幅小孩子的群山画作，山峰覆盖着白雪，晶莹地指向深蓝色的天空。低处山谷中的树林像是一幅色彩鲜艳的补缀品，由亮黄色的山杨和暗色的云杉拼接而成。

这景色美得让人心碎，但谁也没有说些什么。

几分钟之后，他们拐上了回镇的主路，终于Dean开口。“2004年，老爸开始追踪黄眼，”他近乎漫不经心地说道，“所有事情都从那时开始。他失踪几个月后，我去找你。2008年，当火山口真正开始膨胀，我猜，正是乱七八糟的事情真正开始急转直下的时候。2009年，伴随着所有的小地震，是所有封印被打破的那段时期。到了2010年，他所说的大地震发生的时间，正是天启真正开始的时间。”

 “我知道，Dean。”

 “现在火山口又活跃起来了。这意味着——”

 “我知道这意味着什么，Dean。”

他们俩都沉默了很长一段时间。在他们的右边，巨大的山脉缓缓滑过。他们经过了一群麋鹿，之后是一群野牛。谁都没有注意到这些。

 “我们之前开玩笑说Castiel试图让黄石火山口喷发，”Sam说，“但是，Dean，那可能真的是他正在做的。”

 “我甚至不知道我要开去哪里，Sam，”Dean缓缓说道，“我们接下来去哪？我不知道该做什么。”

 “我们得料理那些天使。没法子绕得开。我们必须去做。我们不得不阻止这件事。这已经没得选了。”

 “我们需要更多的帮助，”Dean说道。片刻之后，他说：“我知道我要开去哪里了。我知道该去哪了。”他们一回到镇子里，他就转头向西，沿着提顿山口路，驶向他们的汽车旅馆——或者不如说，驶向那座林间小木屋。

 

※※※

 

 _作者的话：这一章里关于黄石火山口的每件事都是真实的（除了现在那里什么也没发生_ _——_ _就我所知）。包括日期都和_ _Supernatural_ _中的事件完全吻合，就像_ _Dean_ _说的那样。有点灵异，是不是？_

 _补充说明：就在我写完这章之后，一队黄石地质学家宣布说，岩浆房_ _——_ _已经是地球上已知最大的一个_ _——_ _比之前所认为的要大_ _2.5_ _倍，并且一场大规模的喷发早该发生了。哦哦哦_

_如果你读得开心或是有任何意见，我很乐意听到来自你们的消息。_

 

译者的话：

很抱歉这一章拖了这么久，我真的需要提高效率了TAT

如果对于这篇译文有任何意见或者建议，非常欢迎告知~

再次感谢Mesa的校对，她的一些译法真是太棒了！

by 兔子头


	9. 天堂武器

本章翻译：BrokenMesa

本章校对：兔子头

 

_作者的话：这一章比平常更长，但我真的很想把整个晚上的活动都放在这一章里。希望你们喜欢。_

※※※

 

他们抵达Buddy的小木屋时已经临近傍晚。他一定听见了英帕拉的声音，因为他们在门外停车的时候，他已经站在了门口，礼貌地冲他们打了个招呼，说道：“你好，Dean。你好，Sam。”

 _你好，_ _Dean_ _……_

这大概是最乏味的词句了，可它却激起了Dean脑中的共振，仿佛敲响了一口钟。Dean踌躇着停下步伐。Sam从车子的另一侧出来时也停下了动作，看起来也有一些困惑。

Dean眨了眨眼。“你……你好，”他结结巴巴地说。

他不得不把视线从Buddy身上挪开，盯着脚边的一颗松果瞅了好一会，试图拉回自己的注意力。

他抬头时看到Buddy眉头紧锁，咬着嘴唇，注视着他。

 “我们真的不应该交谈。”Buddy说道。

 “这话你已经说了一万遍了。”Dean说道，他再次挪动步子。“而且顺便一提，你仍然没有解释你说的话到底是什么意思。”

Buddy没有回答。相反，他看起来正在认真研究着Dean。当Dean绕过汽车一角时，Buddy从头到脚打量了他，他观察特别仔细，以至于Dean感觉自己好像正在拍X光。“你感觉怎么样？”Buddy问道。

 “哦！很好！”Dean说。“好极了。没有任何问题。我睡了觉，吃了点食物，现在完全好了。很抱歉之前那些晕厥的事情。只是一次例外。”Dean强迫自己摆出一个愉悦的笑容，而且挺直了身体，尽可能让自己看起来健健康康、绝对不会再昏过去。 _不能再让他看到任何不对劲的事了_ ，他这么想着。 _必须说服他——还有_ _Sam_ _——我已经准备好加入狩猎_ 。

“所以……你现在不头疼了？”Buddy问道，“没有……偶然做个梦什么的？”

“没有。昨晚没有做任何梦，”Dean说道，很庆幸终于能够诚实地回答一次问题。

Buddy看起来仍然有些怀疑，但他做了个手势邀他们两人进屋。

“正如我之前所说，”当他们全都进屋之后，Buddy立刻说道，“我们真的不应该交谈，但是——”Dean吸了口气、张开嘴、正准备反对，但是Buddy瞪得他噤了声，继续道，“但是，无论如何我都很高兴你们来了。我需要告诉你们一些事。其实我正打算走到你们的旅馆去告知你们。”他停顿了一下。“我今天又偷听到天使们的话而且——”

 “你到底是怎么偷听他们说话的？”Dean好奇地打断道。

 “我用能偷听到他们的方法偷听他们说话，”Buddy温和地说道，“而他们正在计划着什么。就在明天，他们打算猎杀更多的人。所以我想告诉你们，明天你们应该远离死亡谷。”

 “那我们明天能做什么？”Dean故作无知地问道。

Buddy的嘴紧紧抿成一条线，他低头看着摊在小桌子上的地图。他正站在小桌旁边，Dean和Sam站在另一侧。Dean交叉起手臂，紧盯着Buddy。Buddy脸上的擦伤和淤青看起来甚至更加明显了——它们的边缘开始变幻出斑斓的色彩。

他看起来还不能参加战斗，Dean想。

“你不会是计划着——就是——要去死亡谷什么的吧？”Dean问道。

Buddy叹了口气。“好吧。没错，我正计划明天早晨前往登山道的起点。只是去阻止背包客而已。”

“你不能只身前去，并且你也不是孤身一人。”Dean说。“你需要一些后援。你不能独自行动。”

Buddy看了看他。“Dean，我独自做这件事已经好几个月了。”

“结果死了三个人。”Dean知道这话并不公平，但他也知道这是唯一能让Buddy采纳意见的方式。这家伙很显然并不在意自己的死活，但是他确实对拯救其他人特别上心。

Buddy的眼睛眯了起来。“同时有二十三个人得救了。”

“如果你考虑寻求帮助，那个数字本来可以是二十六。”Dean说。

“没有人会帮我。”Buddy冷冰冰地说道。

“是你压根没有去寻求帮助，不是吗？”Dean说。“听着，我只是想说——”

“伙计们，”Sam打断道。Dean和Buddy两人都盯着他，异口同声地问了句“怎么了？”

“我的天，你俩简直像一对老夫老妻，”Sam说道。“等会你们可以继续你们的小口角。Buddy，我们来这里是因为这里还在发生别的事情，一些非常重大的事情。我们刚刚和公园里一个地质学家聊过，似乎整个黄石火山口都在……呃……膨胀。这显然是个坏消息。火山口就是一个巨大的坑——”

“我知道火山口是什么，”Buddy说。他又一次低头看向地图，用手指描画着黄石地区的轮廓。“我也知道这里的那座火山喷发时是什么模样。我曾见过……”他突然把没说完的话吞回了肚子，停顿了一会，接着说：“以前曾经发生过。那非常……壮观。”

他转过身背对他们，朝炉火走近了几步，盯着里面的火焰发呆。他似乎沉浸在思考之中。过了好一会，他才开口说话，他的脸依然对着那炉火：“谢谢你们告诉我这些。这大有帮助。我本来也在担心他们可能正在折腾这种事，但我得承认，我并没有真的认为他们会成功，或者至少，没有这么快。”他转了过来，若有所思地看着他们俩。“那个……嗯……那个‘ _存在_ ’，就是他们一起共事的那个东西，它壮大的速度一定比我想象中更快。它想必已经从那一个个受害者身上取得了惊人的能量。这……不太寻常。因为仅仅三次死亡案它就壮大了这么多……这意味着……”

他犹豫了。脸上掠过一个痛苦的表情。

“意味着什么？”Sam问道。

Buddy看起来相当不安。“只有一种可靠的方式能这么迅速地获得这么多能量：消耗灵魂。也就是吃掉它们。”

他垂下了脑袋。“这……非常令人忧虑。”他说。“消耗灵魂……”他似乎不能说完整句话。他朝桌边的箱子迈出几步，慢慢地坐了下来，小心翼翼地沉下身子，把左手支撑在桌子上。“Dean——Sam——”他说道，“这很糟糕。非常糟糕。”

“你知道的，这个‘超大岩浆房可能爆炸’的事件似乎已经足够可怕了。”Dean强调道。Buddy投给他一个疲惫的眼神。

“这个存在——”Buddy正要开口。

“我们需要给它取个名字，”Dean说道。“‘火山口怪物’。不行，这个实在太长。‘熔岩兽’。‘岩浆事件’。”

“这个存在——”Buddy又开口道。

“‘岩浆先生’！”

Buddy用一只手捂住了眼睛。Sam说：“Dean， _你来真的_ ？”

“抱歉，”Dean心虚地说道。事实上，Buddy惨白的脸已经让Dean恐惧得连脊柱都在颤抖。因为，不知怎么地他就是知道能吓到Buddy的事情一定是糟糕 _透顶_ 的消息。

所以，Dean自然而然就拉起他的第一道心理防线：冷笑话。

但是Buddy虚弱地笑了笑。“没关系。我知道你需要笑话。不管怎么说，那个存在，你所谓的——嗯——‘岩浆先生’，如果它明天又成功猎捕了更多的受害者，它可能就会得到更加惊人的能量。很有可能足以引发一次严重的喷发。所以，就如我所说的，这改变了整个局面。我们必须直接追踪他们，现在马上就开始。看来我们到头来还是要一起行动。”听到这句，Dean露齿一笑，可是Buddy严肃地看了他一眼，补充道：“只有明天一天而已。”他又思考了一会，说道：“我有一些也许会有用处的道具。”

他从箱子上站了起来——动作非常僵硬。他又一次停下动作，摒住呼吸，等了好一会。

“Bud，听着，你的肋骨——”Dean说道。

“——很好。”Buddy抢先发话道。“只是有一点疼。明天我就好了。”他努力挺直了身体，脸上的表情微微一僵。接着他走到固定在小屋右墙上的架子旁，捡起了那天晚上他们看见的那个白色纸板鞋盒。

他把盒子放到小桌上，双手摸着盒盖，踌躇着看了一眼Sam和Dean。“我一直保存着这些东西。可是我想现在是时候拿出来了。”

他揭开了白盒盖，Dean和Sam都倾身凑近去查看。

原来盒子里收藏着一堆非常标准的施咒道具——粉笔，几根蜡烛，一些树脂块，含有草药和其他配药的带塞小瓶，以及几个被贴了标签的玻璃纸封袋，上面的涡卷花体字迹和Dean之前看到的那种一模一样。

盒子底部的一侧，有一卷用金丝带捆起来的天鹅绒，刻意和盒子里的其他东西隔绝开来。Buddy拿起了它，解开丝带，摊开那块天鹅绒时，他十分小心，生怕掉出里面的东西。

“我想这些就是我们现在所需的东西了。”他说。

他掀开了最后一小块天鹅绒，露出两个大玻璃弹珠，每个直径都有一英寸。

“它们是什么？”Sam问道。

“它们……它们确实没有一个贴切的英文译名。我猜，你们可以称呼它们为‘能量球’，或者‘优势球’。总的说来，它们让你在战斗中占据优势地位。”

“外挂球！”Dean笑着立刻说道。“它们是外挂球。”

“我不知道这个说法，”Buddy说道，他投给Dean一个微微困惑的眼神，“但它们是一种天堂的武器。因为，它们最有用的一点，就是可以对付天使。如你们所知，能有效对付天使的武器并不是很多。”他垂下头看着两个玻璃弹珠，用一只手指轻轻抚摸着它们。“这种球大多已经用完了，就在几年前的……一场战斗里，但是我……碰巧得到了这两个。”他瞥了一眼Dean。“我们即将面对两位天使、两个恶魔还有……呃……‘岩浆先生’。我们寡不敌众，而且力量差距悬殊。天使是我最担心的。我们需要一些东西增强战力。”

“我们不能试试驱逐咒符吗？”Sam问道。

“可以，我们大概也会试试那个。但是你知道的，这个做法想要成功非常困难——你必须处在很近的距离里，而且你得马上画好它，用新鲜的血、现描现画。我们还得带上天使之刃——你们是不是各有一把？”Dean和Sam都点点头，Buddy也颔首回应。“很好，那我也会带上我的。但是这些方法，不论是符咒还是天使刃，都必须在近距离的情况下使用。这些球则会让我们有更大的战术优势。”

他又垂眼看了看手里的两个玻璃弹珠。“它们现在还没有被激活。明天，我们一到死亡谷，我就会激活它们。但是，现在我要给你们一个，我也会告诉你们怎么用它，以防我们走散了。”他严肃地望着Dean。“千万 _不要_ 自行使用它，除非你们到了非用不可的地步。”

他把其中一个玻璃弹珠放在了Dean的手里。Dean把它放到炉火照得到的地方，这时Sam也靠了过来，兄弟俩都注视着它。球里面似乎充满着某种灰色物质，正慢慢打着漩涡，仿佛一团雾气被困在了里面。

“还有一些你们应该知道的事情，”Buddy说道。“最重要的是，这个只能使用一次。”

“真是经典的外挂设定。” Dean 说道，“他们总是一次性用品。” Buddy 又一脸困惑地看着他。 Dean 拼命忍着笑，直到他想起了 Buddy 的话，他昨天晚上说的那句： _那非常令人费解——你不明白——你确实不可能明白。_

Dean嘴角的笑意收敛了起来。“别在意，”他对Buddy说，“只是个蠢兮兮的段子。它们能用多久？”

“有点难以预测，但是，一旦被激活，通常它们的效果能持续好几天。对于我们明天的计划来说已经绰绰有余。但愿如此。”

Buddy开始解释如何激活这些球。这需要用到一个非常简单的咒术，按Buddy的话说，只需要花上三分钟就能实施完成。当然会有一段咒语，Buddy用一张纸写下了这个咒语的发音顺序，然后他们需要用粉笔画出咒符，Buddy也给他们画了示意图，还会用到Buddy放在盒子里的配料：一根黑羽毛（古怪的是Buddy似乎不乐意献出这根羽毛，但最终他还是松了手，把它交给Dean），一撮出自红海的海盐，某种Buddy不知怎样弄到的、已灭绝希腊花卉的花瓣，以及一个秘鲁土豆。

“一个秘鲁土豆？”Sam问道。

“别问这个，”Buddy说，“一言难尽。”他用一个小塑料袋打包这些配料，连同再次用天鹅绒妥帖包好的Dean的球一起，然后把整个包递给了Dean。接着他又装好另一包配料和第二个球，留给自己，然后把包塞进了他那件皮夹克的内侧口袋里，那件皮夹克就挂在墙上的挂钩上。

“顺便说一句，夹克很酷。”Dean说。“我曾经也有过一件像这样的。”

Buddy紧张起来，说道：“哦，它们……很普通，对吗？它们是不是非常普通？很多人都有这样的夹克。”

“算不上普通。尤其是这个品牌。”

“它很普通，”Buddy坚定地反驳道。“我朋友中有一半都穿这样的夹克。”过了一会他说：“现在想来，我明天可能就不需要夹克了。”于是他把装着球的小包拿了出来，塞进挂在夹克下面的单肩包里。他把夹克胡乱地卷成一团，随手扔进一个装满了引火物的盒子里，接着转过身，挡在那个盒子前说：“你们想喝一杯吗？”

Sam投给Dean一个茫然又无辜的注视，对视比平常持续了更久。Dean明白他的意思：Buddy很显然不想让他们知道关于夹克的事情。但Dean只是冲着Sam轻轻摇了摇头。不论夹克背后有什么故事，他们可以暂且不去管它。不管怎么说，过了今晚他们就要去狩猎，眼下还有更重要的事情。比如，他们的传统活动——狩猎前的最后一杯，Dean想。

很可能，这就是他们最后的放松机会了。夹克的事情可以先放一放。

“喝一杯听上去不错，Buddy。”Dean答道。

“啤酒怎么样，”Buddy匆忙问道。他似乎不愿意从引火物盒子前挪走（他正在那儿“漫不经心”地挡住夹克，以防有人仔细查看），于是他说：“我把啤酒放在小冰箱里，你们能把它们拿出来吗？”

Dean乖乖走向迷你冰箱，情不自禁地笑了笑，想着： _我打赌他是个糟糕的说谎者_ 。

他打开了迷你冰箱，抽出了三瓶啤酒，拧开了盖子。Sam把Buddy的“木箱椅子”和另一个装着柴火的木箱搬到离炉火更近些的地方，在那一堆毛毯的两边各放了一个。Dean递给他们一人一瓶啤酒之后便倚着柜台站着，Sam选了一个木箱上坐下，Buddy坐在另一个上。

就在Buddy坐下的时候，那只小猫从毯子里站了起来，伸了个懒腰，走了几步就来到Buddy的箱子下，伸出一只爪子靠着他的腿。此刻他正盯着炉火，一只手端着啤酒，另一只手心不在焉地冲着猫咪做了一个小小的“上来”的手势。她立刻就跳上了他的大腿，蜷起身子躺了下来，Buddy开始轻轻抚摸她，于是Sam和Dean听到小猫慵懒地打起呼噜来。

Buddy冲着猫笑了笑，Dean这才惊讶地意识到，见到他真心一笑是多么罕见。不是那些浅浅的、悲伤而勉强的笑容，而是一个真正的微笑。

Buddy似乎放松了一些，Sam和Dean两人也不由自主地松了口气。Dean咽了一口啤酒，看着他的弟弟，还有他们古怪的新朋友Buddy，炉火勾勒着他们两人的轮廓。

有他们两人在的感觉真好——不是只有Sam，还有Buddy。感觉很惬意。似曾相识。

Dean感到十分平静和谐。这样的时刻屈指可数，尤其是在一场重要狩猎的前夜，而Dean发现自己并不想打破这样的气氛。

显然，Sam也有同样的感觉，他没有继续深入讨论案件，而是问Buddy：“所以，嘿，你是怎么碰上这只猫的？”

Buddy抬起头看向Sam。“就在我刚到这里的不久之后，住在另外一间小屋里的人离开了，他们……嗯，他们丢下了她。他们把她留在外面然后离开了。”他垂头看着那只猫。现在，他正在用拇指轻柔地来回抚摸她的脸颊，猫咪也伸着脑袋，闭上眼睛，仍然在舒服地打呼噜。

Buddy继续说道：“一周之后，我注意到她依然在他们的小屋门口等待。她仍然以为他们会回来接她。她还试图回到屋里。她非常饿，还很冷，也很害怕。”他顿了顿。“但是最后我把她带回这里，我和她一起坐在炉火前。我那时没有多少钱，没法为我们分别买不同的食物，所以最初的一个星期我只能买猫粮。我们分享那些猫粮，直到我得到另一份工作。”

Dean和Sam面面相觑。Buddy注意到了他们的目光，来来回回地看着他们。“这是不是……很奇怪？”他不太确定地问道。“她那时很饿。我不知道我还能做什么。”

Dean迟疑了，他想： _他不该再为自己是否奇怪而担心。这种“奇怪”并没有错。_

 “谁会管它是否奇怪呢，”Dean说。“事实上，这棒极了。”

Buddy看了他好一会儿，Dean意识到他正努力判断Dean是否在“嘲笑”他。Dean的心微微一沉。

“我没在开玩笑，”Dean说。“我说真的。”

Buddy给了他一个浅浅的微笑，然后又看向了猫咪。

Sam问：“你知道那些人为什么要丢下他们的猫吗？”

Buddy犹疑了一会说：“嗯……它属于不同的物种。它不是他们真正的家庭成员。”他这么说的时候，手中抚摸猫咪的动作也停了下来。猫咪“喵”了一声，朝他的手伸出一只爪子，接着他又心不在焉地把手放在了她的脑袋上。Buddy说：“我想，他们也许把它称为‘家人’，但并不真的这么想。就像是‘次等家人’，‘类似家人’，但在他们做出丢下她的决定时，她根本不算‘真正的家人’。”这时，他飞快地瞥了一眼Dean，却似乎无法锁定眼神；他的目光立刻转向了地板，很快他又侧过头盯着炉火。

他补充道：“我还在想，也许只是因为照顾它太麻烦了。或者，我想知道他们是否察觉到了他们只是不……不喜欢它的陪伴。只是不喜欢它。不想有它在身边。也许它很无聊，或者不够有趣。或者它太愚笨，妨碍了他们，或许它做了什么糟糕的事情而他们无法原谅它。也许他们想要惩罚它……或许他们只是……只是觉得没有它会过得更好。”他依然盯着炉火，一条一条列出了所有的可能性，仿佛为什么这些邻居会抛弃猫咪这个问题突然变成了世界上最重要的事情。“你怎么想？”他问Dean。

对于这场与猫咪相关的古怪对话，Dean很肯定他一定是遗漏了什么。他不太确信闪过脑海的那些碎片到底是什么，可他还是说：“我想那些人就是些混蛋。我觉得你比起他们好多了。”

话音刚落，Buddy就疑惑地盯着他，他的脑袋歪向一边，眼睛也因迷惑而眯着，这让Dean差点笑了起来。看到Buddy一脸迷糊歪着脑袋的模样，Dean感到一阵莫名其妙的开心。他上前一步，拍了拍Buddy的肩膀。“不要操心那些邻居为什么会变成混蛋。他们已经走了。重要的是现在你已经得到了一个毛茸茸的小伙伴，不是吗？我猜它让这里没那么寂寞了，哈？”

Buddy眨了眨眼睛，露出一个微笑。“没那么寂寞，对。这很令人惊喜。当我回家时，那只猫每次都会欢迎我。”他垂下视线看着小猫咪，说：“被欢迎的感觉真的很棒。我曾经一个人游荡了……相当长一段时间，真的。特别是今年。”他抬起眼，目光发亮，补充道：“而且有时候她也会带回几只死田鼠，虽然我不吃田鼠，但这是个体贴的表示，你不觉得吗？”

说这话的时候，他表情十分严肃认真，以至于Sam和Dean不得不拼命憋着笑。

“如果……”Sam说。“如果。嗯。猫咪能独自活下去吗？”

Sam的意思当然是—— _如果你死了呢_ ？但如此直白的表达会坏了猎人的规矩。

然而Buddy只是点了点头。“当我收养她时这是我首要考虑的问题。我总是会给她留下一周份量的食物和水，而且我已经和你们住的旅馆老板打了招呼：如果我整整一周没和他们联系，他们就知道要来这里照顾这只猫了。”

炉火发出了微弱的爆裂声。Buddy深深吸口气，缓慢地说：“Sam，Dean，如果明天真的发生了什么，如果我——”

“停。就此打住。不要再说了。”Dean说道。“这是最重要的规则。”

Buddy久久地注视着他。他的双唇里吐出一口气，又慢又长，仿佛他在慢慢放气似的，接着他看起来有一点难过，但他还是点了点头。

他又喝了几小口啤酒，Sam和Dean也大口喝干了他们瓶子里的最后几口酒。

“言归正传，”Dean不太情愿地说道。“呃，有什么计划吗？”

事实上，Buddy已经想好了一个计划。他的计划是：明天一大早Sam和Dean回来接他，然后三人一起去死亡谷，把车停在登山道口。在那个登山道口，Buddy会激活其中一个或两个球（取决于今晚他能“偷听”到的内容，而Dean对这一点愈发好奇）。同时，兄弟俩会用散落的木块和一些关闭标志封锁登山道，但愿这些能劝阻所有的背包客。

接着他们就会开始登山，走上几里路前往那片有废弃农舍的隐秘草甸，他们希望能找到天使和恶魔躲藏的那个屋子。

“我很肯定他们就在那些建筑里，”Buddy说道。“只是我不知道是哪一间。那里有好几间，而且它们分散在方圆好几里的区域里。”

“这不算什么问题，找出那一间应该是小菜一碟。一旦找到他们，Sam和我就突袭进去杀了他们，”Dean说道，“而你不会插手这件事。”

Buddy朝他皱起眉头。“你是什么意思？我要和你们一起行动。”

“你受伤了，Bud。”

“不管怎样我都会一起去。”Buddy说。

“Bud，你连走路都很勉强。”

“无论如何我都和你们一起去，”Buddy固执地重复道。

“老天，Bud。非要这样自我牺牲吗？”Dean问道。这时Buddy的目光撇向地板，他一言不发，沉默了好一会。

片刻之后他抬起头来，直视Dean的眼睛说道：“Dean，我知道我大概没什么作用。但是我觉得我多少还是能帮些忙，即使只是分散对方的注意力。难道我就真的完全没可能帮助你和Sam了吗？哪怕只是一些很不起眼的事情？”

“你已经帮了大忙，”Dean说。“我明白你还想做更多——我知道，我确实理解。但是我不会让你拿自己冒险。”Dean无法好好解释为什么他想要让Buddy安然无恙的心情如此强烈，他甚至无法说服自己。“我只是不想让你——”

“Dean，”Buddy打断道，“我不是个婴儿。”他的声音蒙上了一层阴影，他继续道：“我可能……在某种程度上经验不足，但我不是一个婴儿，我也不是一个小孩。在这方面你就不能对我尊重一点吗？我得自己作出决定，我会和你们一起行动，这是板上钉钉的事。”

Dean踌躇了片刻。现在，他的脑海中又有什么恼人的东西飘过，又一次，那个萦绕不去的声音开始在远处回响——

_你应该对我表示一些尊重_

可是，当Dean感觉到头晕时段再次袭来时，他就已经知道眼下最好挪开视线并立刻转移话题。于是，他冲着Buddy飞快点点头，立马转身走向水槽，把他的空酒瓶放了进去，说：“那好吧。我们什么时候碰面？”

 

※※※

 

回到旅馆后，Sam和Dean再三检查他们的供给，他们把追踪需要用的所有东西都打包成了几个小包。很快他们就准备完毕，打算上床睡觉。

“Buddy能和我们合作让我现在感觉好了一百万倍。”当他们钻进被窝里时，Sam这样说道。

 “我也是。但很奇怪，”Dean说，“我还一直有点担心他会放我们鸽子。像是凭空消失、独自做出一些愚蠢的决定，不事先告诉我们。”

 “是的……我也有这种感觉，”Sam说。“就好像他会立马一个人飞走。也许我们应该重新考量整个计划。哪怕他明天放了鸽子，我们也能继续。而且，Dean……”他盯着天花板补充道：“你有没有注意到他好像 _完全_ 不在乎他自己的死活。”

“他可能背负着什么沉重的事情吧，我猜。”Dean想了想。“但是，你知道吗？他会为了照顾那只猫而活下来！你不觉得吗？”

Sam笑了起来。“说实话，这真的太可爱了。知道他不是完完全全独自一人多少让我有些安心。哪怕那只是一只猫。”

“我猜，一只猫也比一无所有强。”Dean说。

他们又为次日的计划讨论了一会儿，尽可能从各个角度来评价它，试图为所有的可能性做好规划。数字并不乐观：两只天使、两只恶魔、以及“岩浆先生”，对抗三个人类，其中一个还受了伤。而且Buddy可能“凭空消失”的担忧困扰着他们俩。他们为此也讨论了一段时间。

最后Sam关了灯，很快兄弟俩就睡着了。

 

※※※

 

过了一会儿，Dean发现他自己又一次走进了那间巨大的空屋。他的挫败感比平时更加强烈。他正在找寻的那件遗失物现在已经非常近了，他很清楚——非常近！是一直以来最近的一次！实际上就在他的身边！每次他绕过一个拐角，他都无比肯定他会在那里找到一直等待他发现的东西。然而每一次他都落了空。

他查看了每一个橱柜，搜寻了每一个抽屉。他再次绕到前屋，看着那幅镶在生锈银画框里的巨大油画，叹了口气。他以前到底是在哪里看过这幅画？他曾经在某地看过这幅画，他很确定。一只天使在一大群人头顶上盘旋。如之前一样，他注意到天使的翅膀已经被黑煤烟熏黑，仿佛那翅膀已经彻底消失。

那尊小大理石雕塑又出现在了壁炉架上。虽然Dean知道它会掉下来，但无论如何他都无法拒绝伸出手去触碰它的诱惑。结果小天使坠落下来，一如既往。他的翅膀摔断、粉碎，一如往常。

对于自己再次摔碎了天使，Dean怒不可遏，这似乎已经重复几万次了，又一次，他忘了带胶水去修好它。这个梦他究竟做了多少次？而每一次他做梦都没有带上胶水！“我真他妈是个蠢蛋。”Dean跪在炉火前，咒骂着自己，不停地盲目拼接那破碎的双翼和小天使雕塑。看起来，它仿佛是一个拼图，他几乎——几乎——马上可以拼好它。然而他一直胡乱摸索着碎片，放下它们，又拾了起来，仿佛他就是无法明白如何联接它们一般。

他放弃了，起身准备离开。

“对不起，”他冲着那只破碎的小天使说道。一如往常。

心底涌起的失意和挫败令人绝望。他已经意识到他遗失了什么。

接着，计划进度大大提前。他发现自己开始喃喃：“求求你，我现在真的需要一些帮助。 _求你了_ 。”

他走向了通往下一个房间的门，当他把手放在门把手上时，他看见了门上有一片火光映射而成的黑影正摇曳着。

火光？

Dean转过身看向壁炉。

一团炉火在那儿熊熊燃烧，而那里现在成了一个小小的石造壁炉，装满柴火的木箱堆在旁边，围着一团炉火。之前小雕像破碎的地方出现了一个人，他正在睡觉，就躺在壁炉边，在炉火的正前方。

Dean走了回去。只见这个人躺在一小团羊毛毯子里，紧紧蜷成一团，好像这样就能保持温暖。Dean小心翼翼地接近他，发现这人是Buddy。他正在睡觉。

“Buddy？”Dean跪了下来，碰了碰他的肩膀。“你在这里做什么？”

Buddy慢慢睁开了眼睛，看起来好像磕了药似的。他眨了眨眼，疑惑地看向Dean；他彻底醒了，他的眼睛飞快地在房间里扫视了一圈，最终视线再度回到Dean的身上，他坐了起来，攒着毯子裹着自己，用那双睁得大大的蓝眼睛注视着Dean，他的黑发也乱七八糟。

“Bud，你怎么到这里来了？”Dean问道。

“我怎么会知道我是怎么来的？”Buddy反问道。“这是你的梦境，不是我的。”但是接下来他突然住嘴，再度环视屋子，视线在大黑屋和盖着遮罩的家具上游弋。“哦。哦，我明白了，”他说道，“这是一楼吗？我从来没见过一楼的样子。”他扭过身子看了看壁炉，抬起头，瞧见了那幅油画。

他盯着那幅画看了好一会儿，然后转回来，若有所思地看着Dean。他的眼睛垂了下去盯着Dean的手，皱起眉头。Dean也低头，看到自己双手仍然握着大理石翅膀的碎片，左右手各有几片。雕像本身似乎不见了——它本来应该就在Buddy现在坐的地方——但是Dean仍然拿着翅膀的碎片。

就在这一瞬，Dean脑海中冒出一个无厘头的想法：如果最后在做这个愚蠢的梦时，他终于记得带上胶水，尽快把大理石翅膀粘在Buddy的肩膀上将是最合理的做法。事实上，他已经伸出手准备把这对小小的大理石翅膀交给Buddy。Dean的双手靠近时，Buddy看上去吓了一跳，他盯着翅膀碎片时，仿佛受了电击一般。Dean停下了动作，双手就这样凝固在半空中，每一只手都握着几块翅膀碎片，他拼命思索着他想要做的事情到底出了什么问题。

“Dean。住手。不要再做这个。你会伤到你自己。”Buddy说道。

“我好像不能把它拼起来了，”Dean嘀咕道，他收回了手，就这样盯着手中乱成一团的碎片。

“你必须亲自把它们拼回去，”Buddy柔声说道。“我不能替你完成。我几乎连……在这里交谈非常困难。但是——Dean——我真的不认为你应该去做这个。这不安全， _对你来说_ ，这不安全。”

Dean看向了他。

“而且，Dean，现在这样你过得更好，”Buddy轻轻地说道。他的眼睛似乎在闪闪发光。“你的生活更好了。你现在……更快乐，不是吗？”

Dean的脑袋开始作痛。

“醒来吧，Dean”——这是他听见的最后一句话。

Dean醒了。他的头仿佛遭受了重击，肚子里也一阵翻江倒海。他蹒跚着像洗手间走去，尽可能不吵醒Sam，他吞下了六片布洛芬缓解头痛（在此之前，他看了看瓶子上的标签，上面写着“推荐剂量：两片”），接着又吃了两片抗组胺剂（“推荐剂量：一片”），他想让自己立马睡着。在洗手间里，他又多停留了一会儿，坐在浴缸的边缘，头搁在冰冷的水槽上歇息了好久，剧烈的恶心感让他无法做其他任何事。

恶心终于逐渐缓解，可是他的头仍然疼痛难耐，所以Dean又踮着脚悄悄溜到外面的大厅，找到冰柜，取了一些冰块，接着爬回床上，用裹着冰块的毛巾敷起额头来。

 _那个梦真奇怪_ ，他想。这种梦之前从来没有中断过。而且Buddy出现在他的梦里是要做什么呢？也许只是因为Buddy的小屋有一个壁炉，抑或……

他的头又开始隐隐作痛了。Dean不得不停止思考这件事，他扶着额头上的冰块，耐心地等待着，试图清空脑海中的一切。直到最后，药物发挥了作用，他终于能睡着了。

 

※※※

 

早上六点，四个闹铃在一分钟之内相继响起——不仅有他们俩的手机，还有床头的闹钟。（当他们需要早起打猎时，Sam总是对设定闹钟过度热心。）Dean迷迷糊糊地醒来，Sam已经醒了，他正忙着淋浴。Dean艰难地从床上爬起来。

几分钟内，他们就准备好了执行新计划：他们决定在和Buddy接头之前提前激活Dean手中的球。也就是说，Buddy将无法阻止他们。

Sam再次检查了昨天深夜就摆好的施咒配料，这时，Dean解开了那块天鹅绒，盯着那个灰色玻璃弹珠。

“准备好了吗？”Dean问道。

“Dean……我对这个并不十分确定。他肯定会特别生气。”

“我们昨晚已经讨论了一整晚，Sam。”Dean说道。“你知道这是我们最好的机会。”

“我知道。我只是真的很讨厌瞒着他。”

“我也是，”Dean郁闷地说道。“但这太重要了。我们必须利用每一个我们能利用的优势。而且你也看到了Buddy有多顽固——一旦他知道这些，他根本不可能让我们自己使用这个玻璃球。如果他放了鸽子，呃，我们还是得做这个，不是吗？”

Sam昨天深夜就已经在桌子上铺好了一块布，而且画好了Buddy画给他们看的咒符。现在他把需要的道具按正确方式摆在咒符上：那片Buddy看上去很喜欢的黑色羽毛，海盐，稀有花瓣，以及秘鲁土豆。Sam展开了那张写着咒语的纸条。

“准备好了吗？”Sam问道。“你确定要这么做？”

Dean这时感受到一阵令人反胃的不安。但是，他想，这很可能只是因为昨晚那事——不是吗？

他太疲惫了，顾不上仔细思考。所以他直接对Sam说：“好戏登场。动手吧。”

Sam认真地念出所有咒语，他眯着眼盯着那页纸，确保自己准确读出每一个音节。他一直念到纸条末尾，然后冲Dean点点头。

在咒语最后，Buddy曾经解释过他们需要另外说一个词：他们想要削弱的敌人的名字。削弱、致伤，或者如果他们足够幸运的话，甚至可以直接杀死他。Dean吸了口气，念道：

“Castiel。”

烛火突然窜了起来，发出嘶嘶声，玻璃球似乎爆发出一阵异常明亮的光芒，以至于他们两人不得不捂住眼睛。

当他们睁开眼时，烛火已经熄灭，羽毛、盐和花瓣全都烧成了灰烬，秘鲁土豆则彻底消失了。然而小小的玻璃弹珠却完好无损。它不再是灰色，而是乳白色，当Dean小心翼翼地触碰它时，发现它摸起来暖暖的。

“我想已经奏效了，”他对Sam说道。

在Buddy昨晚给他们写咒语时，就已经介绍过，玻璃球的工作原理不是增强持有者的能力，而是削弱敌人的力量。但是他们必须得到一个确切的名字才能使球奏效，Buddy只知道他们对付的其中一个天使的名字。他本来计划等到他们找出正确的屋舍、得知第二个天使的名字之后，再使用第二个玻璃球。当然，这对于已经确信第二位天使正是Castiel的Sam和Dean而言，这个计划似乎太过冒险。所以为什么不马上解决Castiel呢？

昨天夜里当Dean想到这个计划时，它看起来棒极了。

可是现在，当把那个温暖的白色玻璃球装进他的口袋里时，一个念头漂过他的脑海—— _Castiel_ _遭遇了麻烦_ ，出于难以名状的原因，他开始感到焦虑不安。

“Dean。我忽然感觉这事不太妙。”Sam在他身旁低声说道。

“我也有种这样的感觉。好吧……现在太迟了。木已成舟。”Dean坚定地说道，尽力无视他腹部传来的绞痛感。“而且这是个好计划，不是吗？”Sam怀疑地瞪着他。Dean的脑后突然响起了轻轻的碎碎念—— _错误，错误，错误。_ 他费了不少功夫才忽略了它，着手收拾自己的行李。

“我们走。”Dean说道，把背包甩到了背上。“我想今天将是漫长的一天。”

※※※

_作者的话：_

_这个故事的展开已经不在我的掌控范围之内，男孩们似乎总是给自己惹来麻烦。别对他们生气；在知道的信息如此之少的情况下，他们已经做了最大努力，别忘了他们还深陷一个咒语之中。_

_感谢你们的阅读！如果有什么想说的，请一定要留言反馈哦。_

 

 


	10. 糟糕透顶的早晨

 

整件事几乎立刻急转直下。

Buddy告诉他们，他会在六点四十五分在通往小屋门口的岔道上等他们来，但是当Sam和Dean靠近岔道口时，他们发现一辆货运小卡车已经停在了那里，明亮的危险警报灯在灰蒙蒙的晨雾之中闪烁着。只见在卡车旁边有人弯着腰，正查看着蜷缩在路边的什么东西。

Sam说：“这可不太妙。”

在卡车后面，Dean靠边停下了英帕拉，随即兄弟两人冲出了车。

原来是一男一女，他们应该是搭乘着卡车来的，而缩在路边的正是Buddy。他瘫坐在地上，背靠着一块巨石，他的背包躺在几英尺远的泥地里。那个男人朝Buddy微微倾身，不知所措地将重心在两脚间挪来挪去，那个女人则跪在他身边，轻拍着他的肩膀。当Sam和Dean靠近时，他们听见她正在说：“亲爱的，我真的觉得你应该躺下，等急救队来。”

当Dean和Sam过来时，两人都看了过来。

“我们刚刚发现了他，”男人解释道。“他瘫倒在血泊里，而且好像还得了感冒什么的，我不清楚。我们已经打了911。”

女人插话进来，她仍然轻拍着Buddy的肩膀，同时对Dean说：“我们开车路过这里，然后我就说，瞧，Moe，那是郊狼吗？他说，那不是郊狼。我说，哦老天啊那是个人。他正手脚并用地沿着这段路肩爬行。我就说，我们最好停下来看看他好不好。他说，也许他只是喝多了。我说，谁会在早晨六点半在路上喝醉啊？他说——”

“行了行了行了。”Dean说道。“谢谢你们停下来看他。”他强势地把女人推到一边，在

Buddy正用左半侧的身体斜靠着巨石，面朝着马路。Buddy脸上几乎都是血。他气喘吁吁，每一次喘息都又浅又短促，两只胳膊环抱着胸膛。但是他睁着眼睛，盯着Sam和Dean。

“我不太好。”在喘息的间隙，他对Dean说道。声音甚至比平常更沙哑。

“是啊，我们已经看出来了。”Dean说。

“我不能跟你们一起去了。”他喘得更猛了。“我很抱歉。”

“不用担心，”Sam说，“我们自己就能搞定这次狩猎。”

“你们认识？”卡车男用满怀希望的口吻问道，“狩猎伙伴？”

“对，没错，狩猎伙伴。”Dean说道，他短暂地把视线从Buddy身上挪开，向那一对扫了一眼。“我们来这里就是和他碰头。这里交给我们吧。谢谢你们停车下来帮忙。”

“我们已经打了911，”女人说道，“他们说，他们会马上从杰克逊镇派救护车过来。他们说，大概要等十五分钟。他们还说——”

“谢谢。”Dean说，坚定地补充道：“你们现在可以走了，我们会照顾好他的，别担心。”

男人点了点头，开始拖着女人返回卡车，然而她很显然并不乐意离开这里，男人只好想办法说服她回到卡车里。当卡车离开时，Sam和Dean对视一眼，松了口气，现在他们只想毫无顾忌地和Buddy谈谈。

Dean开口就问：“你感觉怎么样，Bud？我能看看吗？”不等对方回答，他就双手扶着Buddy的脑袋轻轻向上抬起他的脸，想要看清他脸上的血到底从哪里来。Buddy慢慢眨了眨眼睛，让他的脑袋靠在Dean的手上。

他的鼻子里不断滴着血，他的嘴和下巴上也血淋淋的。奇怪的是，他脸上的擦伤似乎也开始再次渗血。而且淤青也比Dean记忆中的更加糟糕。Dean猜测Buddy应该是因为某种原因突然晕倒，正面跌倒；对于这些伤口为什么突然变得这么严重，这似乎是最显而易见的解释。

Dean注意到Buddy的皮肤也很热，热得烫手。而且他的眼睛似乎也有些呆滞、有点失焦——这看上去确实很像他曾晕厥过。而且他正在发抖。Dean匆匆瞥了一眼他身上的衣物：只有一条薄牛仔裤，一件扣角领衬衫和一件廉价的棉质拉链帽衫。Dean暗暗咒骂，想着： _他至少也得穿上那件见鬼的夹克啊_ 。

“你一定是生病了，Bud。”Dean说道。他放开了Buddy的脑袋，脱下了他自己的外套，披在Buddy的肩膀上。“你真应该呆在屋子里，小笨蛋。我们会来找你的。”

“而且我们本可以亲自送你去医院，”Sam插嘴道。

“你们必须去……去山谷，”Buddy说道，他仍然喘着气。“赶快，你们快走，我会没事的。”

“我不太信任你对‘没事’的定义，Bud。”Dean说道。

Buddy吸了口气，正准备说什么，但他还没开口就骤然摒住呼吸，他的脸因为痛苦扭曲起来。

Sam轻轻地说：“Dean，静下来听。”Dean留神听了听，过了片刻，他明白了Sam让他听的是什么。

Buddy的呼吸似乎不太对劲。

每当他吸气和呼气时，就会响起一种咔哒咔哒的磋磨声。 _“他妈的，那条折断的肋骨！”_ 他想， _“他肯定也摔伤了那根肋骨。这运气真是见了鬼了。”_

“让我瞧瞧肋骨，Bud。”Dean说道，他伸手准备去解Buddy的衬衫扣子。Buddy试图躲开，可是Sam说：“我们必须得看看，让我们看一眼就行。”Dean小心翼翼地开始解扣子。Buddy轻轻叹了口气，屈服了，歪着脑袋靠着巨石，闭上眼睛。Sam和Dean交换了一个忧虑的眼神；Buddy似乎 _非常_ 虚弱。

天空渐渐明亮起来——东方的地平线上亮起一线浅黄色光芒——现在光线几乎足够照亮视野。但是Dean仍然完全掀开了Buddy的衬衫，以便看得更清楚。Sam打开了手机，也提供了一点光源，他举着手机照着Buddy胸膛。接着，他们俩呆愣了片刻。

Buddy的整个右侧胸口几乎已经全黑，仿佛一块超大的淤青，而且还不自然地肿胀着。Sam举着手机靠得更近了些，他们发现Buddy右臂下的一部分胸廓动作的方式十分古怪。当Buddy吸气时，那块地方会陷进去，而当他呼气时就凸起来。

这看起来很可怕，相当糟糕。而且每次那块肋骨陷进去时就能听见Sam之前注意到的那种声音。Dean猜想，那很可能是肋骨断面互相摩擦的声响。

Buddy再次睁开了他的眼睛，于是Dean努力让自己的脸色保持镇定。他合上了Buddy的衬衫，扣上一颗扣子（除非必要，他再也不愿触碰Buddy的胸口），然后他尽可能轻柔地帮他裹好外套。

“有点疼，”Buddy承认道，他的头依然靠着石头。

通过他眼中的神色，Dean猜到了他真正的意思—— _他妈的疼死个人_ 。

“我知道，Bud，”Dean说，“你先好好呆着，稍等一下，我得和Sam商量商量，好不好？一会儿就回来，好吗？”

他起身把Sam拉到几码之外。

“他情况真的很糟，Dean。”Sam用他最快的速度低声说道。“我简直不敢相信他竟然打算瞒着我们。”

Dean点点头，喃喃着答道：“我们昨晚真应该带他去医院。”他们两个背朝Buddy，想让自己的肢体语言看起来和寻常没什么不同，并且压低了说话的声音。“看上去他好像晕过去摔倒了；这肯定让情况更糟糕。但是，有没有可能是巫术袋的原因？”

“当你查看他的脸的时候，我检查过银十字。什么都没有。而且，肋骨的伤口绝对可能瞬间恶化，”Sam小声说道。“它们可能戳进了肺之类的器官。”

“我们是不是应该把他抬到英帕拉后座直接去医院？”

Sam摇了摇头，低声说：“救护车很快就来了。他们能把他照顾得更好。而且，Dean，他们有氧气。”

Dean思索了片刻，不情愿地点了点头。“好吧，听着，你能跑一趟他的小屋拿一些毯子什么的吗？给他盖一下。即是只是为了接下来的两分钟。而且别忘了用银十字检查小屋，你知道的，以防万一。还有，把看起来他在医院可能需要的东西全都带上。我想他可能要在那里呆上好一阵。”

Sam点点头，Dean把车钥匙扔给他，接着Sam就跳进了英帕拉。

当Sam启动汽车开上小路时，Dean走回Buddy身边，再次跪了下来。“Sam去拿你的毯子了。”他轻快地说道。

“你们俩应该离开。去山谷。”Buddy从石头上抬起头，说道。“现在就走。”

“你真的觉得我们现在会开车滚蛋把你一个人丢在这里吗？留你在这儿像这样血流成河？”

“大局……为重，”Buddy坚持道。

这句话立刻惹毛了Dean。“去他的‘大局’，Bud。山谷案可以先放十五分钟。”他忍不住补充道：“Bud，你真的应该早点告诉我们情况这么遭的。”

“不。”Buddy说道，“那时还没……这么遭。我……不明白。确实恶化了。”这一小段话似乎让他精疲力竭，他再次把头靠在石头上。

一分钟以后，Sam再一次停下了英帕拉，他抱着满怀的布料从车里冲出。他一路跑过来放下所有东西：一叠羊毛毯、Buddy的皮夹克，还有一个塞满了一些随身衣物和几本平装书的塑料袋。Dean投去一个询问的眼神，Sam摇了摇头——很显然银十字没有从小屋里检测到任何东西。

Dean帮Sam抖开毯子，把Buddy裹了起来。当他们给他盖毯子时，Buddy叫了声“Dean，Sam”，视线在他们俩之间徘徊着。当他看到自己已经引起他俩的注意后，他发出了一个类似“Ziff”的声音。

他又一次摒住呼吸，无奈地停止发声，痛苦之中，他阖上了眼睛。等了一阵，他再次睁开眼，重复道：“Ziff……”，可接下来他不得不停下喘了好一会。

“Bud，你不应该说话。好好休息。”Sam说道，温柔地拍着他的肩膀。

“Ziffy……us”Buddy坚持道。过了一会他重复了这个词，使出浑身解数想发出清晰的声音：“Ziffy——us”Sam和Dean面面相觑，摸不着头脑。Buddy看上去似乎沮丧得快要哭出来了，最后他伸出一只手，用一根手指在面前的泥地上画出一个“Z”，紧接着他又画了一个“I”。

他在拼写某个词。Sam和Dean就这样看着他在泥地上写着。

ZIPHIUS。

“Ziphius，”Buddy低声说道，抬起眼看了看他们，接着说：“天使。”

“哦——那个在死亡谷活动的天使？”Sam说。“这是其中一个天使的名字？”

Buddy点点头。

“明白了。所以另一个玻璃球在哪？”Dean问道。Buddy冲着他身边的背包点头示意，Sam翻开了包掏出一个小小的包裹，里面裹着玻璃球和咒语配料，它们全都用黑布包着，黑布上已经画好了咒符。Sam匆匆检查了一下配料是否齐全，接着就重新卷起来塞进了他自己的外套口袋里。他还从包里抽出一件东西——一卷亮黄色的警示线，上面挂着写有“道路封锁”的告示牌——这似乎是Buddy亲手制作的。

“全都准备好了。”Sam汇报道。

Dean转过身朝Buddy微微一笑。“瞧？我们已经整装待发。对了，还有一件事。你绝对肯定在这片地区只有两个天使吗？只有两个？没有别的了？”

Buddy点点头。

Dean 松了一口气。如果这片地区只有两个天使，其中一个是Ziphius，另一个一定是Castiel。虽然Buddy之前曾说过有两个天使，但是Dean却一直对于那个对付Castiel的玻璃球感到奇怪的不安，所以他想再次确认一番。现在他终于感觉好了一些。

但，也只有“一些”而已。

“要……小心。”Buddy说道，他眼睛来回扫视着他们两人。

“我们会的。”Sam说道。

“做个保证。”Buddy说道，他直勾勾地盯着Dean。

“我保证。”Dean应道。他心里突然生出一种“这是一个承诺，应当认真对待”的感觉，于是他补充道：“我会非常小心，Sam也是，我保证。”

Buddy微微点了点头，接着他正打算再说些什么。然而一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断了他。他的脸因痛苦而扭曲，垂着脑袋，手臂紧紧环抱着自己。很快咳嗽再度袭来，一次又一次。每次咳嗽听起来都有一种很不妙的粘稠感，仿佛他的身体里面的东西正被撕裂一般。极度的痛苦让他的脸拧成了一团，双脚无助地蹬着地面。

然后，他张开了嘴，身体向前微倾。Dean想他大概是要呕吐，于是想用手臂撑着他的胸口（撑在胸口上方，扶着锁骨，尽量避免碰到他受重伤的部位）。可是Buddy没有呕吐，而是喷出了一大口血。之后他没有挪动分毫以把身体靠后摆正，只是靠在那儿，靠在Dean的手臂上，脑袋悬着，鲜血从他的口中滴落。他喘气的节奏更快了，好像他刚刚爬了十层楼梯。

他低声说：“没法……呼吸。”

Dean凑近观察Buddy的脸。哪怕仅仅在他观察的这段时间里，Buddy脸上的血色都又褪去了一层，只用了几秒钟他的脸就变得惨白。现在他脸颊上的血和汗混杂在一块儿，他开始拼命喘息，无助而绝望，上气不接下气，一只手抓挠着自己的喉咙。

情况 _迅速恶化_ ，一时间Dean感到手足无措。这实在再明显不过了，Buddy不只是生了病，也不只是受了点小伤；Buddy现在奄奄一息。

Buddy又咳了起来，嘴里涌出更多的鲜血，Dean用两只手臂抱着他，试图让他振作一点。一段可怕而鲜明的记忆在Dean的脑海里涌现：他也这样抱过Sam，就在几年之前。Sam快要死了，就躺在他的臂弯里；Sam的眼睛迷蒙一片，无法聚焦，脑袋低垂着。他的身体疲软，呼吸也渐渐虚弱，Dean却完全无法阻止这一切。

Dean感到怀中Buddy的身体也软了下来，和Sam当时一模一样，慌乱让他的大脑一片空白。“Sammy？”Dean叫道，他的声音也尖促起来。“我该怎么办，怎么办？”

“让他躺下来，”Sam指示道，他正准备过来帮忙。“赶快。这样能保持头部供血。”Dean照做了，他尽可能轻柔地把Buddy的身子放平，Dean想让Buddy仰面躺着，然而Sam立刻大叫起来：“让他侧躺，Dean，侧躺，否则血会让他窒息。”他们两人一起扶着他侧躺下来，Sam把Buddy的夹克塞在Buddy的头部下面，凑合当枕头用，并且让他的嘴微微朝下。仿佛是准时安排的一般，过了一会Buddy又剧烈而痛苦地咳起来，吐出一大口血，足有半升多，从他的口中喷涌而出，糊在泥地上。

“ _救护车该死的_ 怎么还没来？”Dean吼道，他的目光短暂而艰难地离开了Buddy，看向了山路。“ _真他妈该死！_ ”

Sam说：“如果十秒内他们赶不到我们就把他搬上英帕拉。”Dean点点头，可就在这时，他听见微弱的鸣笛声传来，让他大大松了口气。接着，他看到山岗下面遥远而闪烁的灯光正在接近。

Dean感觉到衬衫上有一阵小小的拉扯感，他低头看去，Buddy醒了，他正设法用一只手牢牢攒着Dean衬衫的边缘，从眼角向上瞪着Dean。

“你要坚持住，”Dean说道。“保持呼吸。这就是你的任务，好吗？保持呼吸。”

“Dean。”Buddy小声唤道。

“别说话了，Buddy。”Sam说。

“Dean，”他坚持着，“对不起。”

“什么？”Dean问。

“Dean——我很——抱歉。”Buddy上气不接下气地从嘴里匆匆迸出这几个词。

“为什么？”

“为所有事情。”Buddy说，“所有。”

Dean根本不知道他到底在说什么，但却意识到Buddy这是在进行“绝望的临终嘱托”。他倾下身，把手放在Buddy的头上，抚摸着他后脑汗涔涔的头发。“不要说话。保持呼吸。你会没事的。你听到了吗？”Dean说道。他一直摸着Buddy的头发，一遍又一遍。（他完全没有想到对于一个刚认识两天的男人，这样的动作有些过于亲昵。）“保持呼吸，”Dean重复道。“你 _必须_ 保持呼吸。这是个 _命令_ 。你明白吗？”

Buddy轻轻点了点头。

终于，救护车转过了最后一个弯道，最终，它的灯光明亮到几乎晃瞎他们的眼睛，鸣笛骤然停止。眨眼之间，救护车就停在了他们身边，两位装备齐全的急救人员从车上一跃而下，问了Sam和Dean一串问题。他们看起来非同凡响并且惊人高效。救护车司机已经着手操纵笨重的车体，小心翼翼地用三点转向来掉头，使车头朝向杰克逊镇方向，这时，急救人员迅速掀开毯子和夹克，询问Buddy他的名字（他答“Buddy”，而且不愿说出姓氏），他们从头到脚好好查看他一番，并且非常用心地仔细检查了他的胸部，还给他罩上了氧气面罩。他们撕开各种无菌塑料包装，乱七八糟地扔在地上，拿出了一大堆医疗药品和器械，顿时Buddy身上便扎满了各种针头和细管子。

应他们的要求，Sam把Buddy的夹克和背包放到了救护车上。

急救队员本来想把Buddy抬到担架上，却受到了一点抵抗，因为Buddy死死拽着Dean的衬衫一角。在惊人的毅力之下，他一直坚持着。不仅如此，他还总是尝试用另一只手把氧气面罩摘下来，想要对Dean说几句话，哪怕两个急救队员不停地反复指示他不要乱动。

其中一个急救队员开始试着从Dean的衬衫上撬开Buddy的手指，但是Buddy一直盯着Dean，那么绝望，以至于Dean只好恳求急救队员说：“等一下，就等一小会儿。”他努力思考着法子，能让Buddy放下心、自愿放开他。

“我们会安然无恙。你也会没事的。一切都会好起来！”Dean喋喋不休地说着。“今晚我们会去看你，好吗？”他忽然想到了更好的说法——可以让Buddy放心的说法。“你完全不用为我们担心。我们已经知道那两个天使了，Bud——我们已经知道另一个天使的名字。其实我们已经激活了我的那个玻璃球。我们已经知道那两个天使。我们会没事的。这些家伙会照顾你，我们今晚就来看你。”

Buddy冲他困惑地皱起眉头。

“另一个天使叫Castiel，”Dean解释道。“早上我们激活了那个玻璃球。用了Castiel的名字。”

Buddy双眼睁得老大。他使劲拉扯着Dean的衬衫，摇着脑袋，再次尝试挣脱脸上的氧气面罩，还想坐起来说话，这一切突然发生，过于剧烈的动作让他再次咳起来。顷刻间氧气面罩里满是鲜红的血液——比之前的血液鲜亮得多的红色。Buddy的眼睛颤动着合上了，他瘫软下来，伤痕累累的脸变成了土灰色，他的手终于从Dean的衬衫上滑落。

“哦，那是动脉。 **快走** ！”一位急救队员喊道。他们推开了Dean，火速把Buddy甩上了救护车。三秒钟内，救护车就消失在了山路尽头，“嘟嘟”的鸣笛响彻山岗。

Dean和Sam久久的伫立在那儿，一言不发。太阳已经爬上了地平线，整个世界似乎突然明亮起来，周围的森林郁郁葱葱，天空一条条地分布着亮粉色和柠檬黄。Dean低下头看了看地面，泥地的坑坑洼洼里都是血，正慢慢渗进泥土里，还有一堆急救队员留下的小塑料包装袋。微风拂来，几只塑料袋随之打着转飘走了。一缕耀眼的阳光径直照射着Dean的外套，它躺在泥地里，上面溅满了鲜红的血。

 

※※※

 

Dean从地上拎起他的夹克，飞快地钻进英帕拉，Sam紧跟其后。就在Sam刚刚坐定、扣好安全带时，Dean便猛踩油门沿着蜿蜒的山路飞驰而去。Dean把英帕拉的速度发挥到了极致，仅仅花了一分钟，他们就追上了救护车。

Dean把英帕拉开到救护车身后，紧紧尾随。

前往杰克逊医院的道路长得令人沮丧，Dean越来越庆幸Buddy现在是呆在救护车里，但愿他吸了些氧气，这可比躺在英帕拉后面强得多。他一路跟着救护车直奔杰克逊镇，当他们经过一个朝北拐就能前往公园的路口时，Dean无视了它，继续跟随救护车。

Sam在副驾驶位里挪了挪身体，把弄着车窗摇柄，用手捋了捋头发。Dean很确信他即将开口说些什么，比如“我们真的得再去一趟死亡谷去拯救世界，而不是跟着这个我们既不了解还很可能快死了的家伙去医院。”

Dean等待着，但是Sam什么也没说。

“我 _知道_ 我们应该去死亡谷，好吗？封锁登山道什么的。我 _知道_ ！”Dean爆发了。他紧紧跟着救护车，在一个紧要关口还紧随其后闯了个红灯。“该死的‘大局为重’！岩浆喷发！见鬼的天启末日！优先顺序什么的！我 _知道_ ！我 _明白_ ！”

“我根本不打算说这些。”Sam说。

“好吧，Buddy会说这些。但是我们不能抛弃他，Sam，我们就是不能。或者说，至少我不能。”Dean说道。“Sam，我们 _绝对不能_ 再一次抛弃他。”

Sam看向他。“什么意思，‘再一次’？”他问道。

“哦，该死。我不知道。口误。”

他们现在来到了小镇的中心地带，救护车不得不在每一个红灯处减速，停在路口等待车流完全停下之后才继续飞驰。

Sam完全沉默了，他看着Dean。

Sam缓缓开口道：“有些……很奇怪的事情，关于Buddy的。我是说，我们俩对他的事的反应有点怪异。”

“我操，Sam，你非得 _现在_ 死磕这件事吗？ _你认真的_ ？”

“我们三十六个小时之前才认识这家伙，Dean，我几乎从没见过你这么心烦意乱，像Bobby死——”

“ **Sam** **，马上，闭嘴** 。”Dean咆哮着，Sam照做了。救护车停在了急救室专用停车港里，英帕拉就跟在它后面。Dean把车开进了一个免费停车位，熄火之后两人立刻冲出了车子。

“不是只有你，Dean。我也有同样的感觉。”Sam小声说道。

“等会再说。”Dean回答。他们俩陷入了沉默，眼看着急救小组把Buddy从救护车里拉了出来，飞快地推进急救室，他们还互相喊着一些晦涩的词句，比如“连枷胸”和“气胸”。后来一个护士找到了他们，问了他们关于Buddy的各种各样的问题，Dean这才惊讶地意识到他们完全不知道他的任何情况。他们不知道他的真名、他的年龄、他从哪里来、是否有应该联络的家人——他们一无所知。

很快，一个头发灰白的好心志愿者把他们带到一间无聊的空休息室，里面摆着一列软垫椅子。一台安装在角落的电视机被人调到了播放天气预报的电视台，里面正在兴奋地报道着今年第一次冻灾。它对面的角落里摆着一台自动售货机，Dean在售货机前面站了一会，盯着小袋薯片和椒盐脆饼。Sam坐在椅子里开始在手机上查找什么。

“气胸意味着肺萎陷，”过了几分钟之后Sam开口道，读着他手机上显示的信息。“连枷胸是指好几根肋骨全都发生了两处骨折，所以部分胸壁从胸腔其他部分上分离了，这些都会让你无法呼吸。我猜这毁掉了整个呼吸系统。”

“他会没事的。”Dean说道。

“这里还说……”Sam缓缓说道，“这会造成剧烈的疼痛而且有很高的死亡——”

“我说了，他会没事，你明白了吗？”Dean转身面向Sam说道。

Sam抬起头看着他。

“抱歉。”Dean说着，在他身边坐了下来。“对不起。”

“没关系。”Sam说道，坐在椅子上往下滑了滑，锁上了手机屏幕。“我只是想弄明白现在是什么情况。”

“你做的没错，我只是……有点失控。”

“我知道，没关系。”

“这感觉就好像我最好的朋友要死了，Sam。”Dean徒劳而迷惑地说道。“我不明白，我才刚认识这家伙。”

“我理解。”

在一片死寂之中，他们又挨过了一个小时。Sam正用一叠从护士站借来的便笺纸上写笔记，而Dean则每隔一分钟就走到急救室前台询问新情况。

Dean一直看着他的手表。Buddy已经告诉他们背包客通常在早晨十点钟左右来到登山道起点，Dean看着时间一点点爬过八点半，接着是八点四十五分、九点。

最后，整整过了一个半小时都没有任何消息，Dean拍了拍Sam的肩膀，说：“我们得走了。”

Sam抬眼看向他。“你确定？”

“如果我们害背包客们死了，他会非常生气。”Dean补充道：“而且，如果火山口喷发了，他无论如何都会死。”

Sam点了点头。他收拾好便笺，塞进他的口袋里。

他们又一次询问了急救室前台，然而仍然一无所获：Buddy正在“抗争”，他正在“进行所能得到的最佳治疗”，急救小组正在“竭尽全力”。从救护车抵达时，前台工作人员就一直在对Dean说这些话。Dean狠狠地把拳头捶在桌面上——发出的巨大声响让二十英尺之内的每个人全都吓了一跳——他转过身，迈开步子朝医院大门走去。Sam对着工作人员匆匆道歉，然后跑着跟上Dean。他们坐进英帕拉，Dean夸张地把油门踩到底，离开了医院停车场。当他拐上主干道穿越小镇时，轮胎发出了尖锐的摩擦声，在一个路口他向北方急转弯，英帕拉几乎漂了出去。就这样，他们朝公园驶去，向死亡谷进发。

 

※※※

 

译者吐槽：

你们猜这章是不是最虐的呢？: ）

By BrokenMesa


	11. 林中漫步

 

本章翻译：兔子头

本章校对：BrokenMesa

 

_作者的话：写下这一章时我正坐在从德克萨斯州召开的一个生物学会议返程的飞机上，现在正是一月初，在那场封锁了东海岸机场的大暴风雪之后，飞回大雪纷飞的波士顿。这章有点儿长；希望你们喜欢。_

※※※

他们加速驶向北边的公园入口。在冲上通向公园的那条长坡的时候，Dean把油门一踩到底，英帕拉越过坡顶时冲劲如此之大，几乎让它腾空飞起。东边那片宽广的平原上，一大群野牛正啃着青草，但Dean丝毫没有留意它们。他们呼啸着驶过路边一连串的四个指示牌，一个接着一个，上面写着：

_“野生动物专属道路”_

_“请降低车速”_

_“因为那个麋鹿小伙”_

_“不知被哪家姑娘倾心爱慕”_

Dean以85英里每小时的高速闪电般掠过所有四个指示牌。

Sam开口道：“Dean——”

“行啦！我知道！”Dean凶巴巴地说道，“我只是想赶到那见鬼的登山道起点，好吧？”

“听着，我知道你在担心Buddy。我也一样，”Sam说着，安抚性地举起双手。“还有火山口和其他所有事。但你得冷静下来，Dean。你知道，头脑不清楚的情况下参与猎魔是会倒大霉的。”他补充道：“另外，你向Buddy保证我们会很小心。格外小心，你说的。我就在那儿；我听见你说的了。格外小心意味着开慢点，别让我们甚至在到达那里之前就撞死自己，这是一方面。还有，仔细想想整个计划。”

Dean深深皱着眉头，扫了Sam一眼。但片刻之后，他把脚从油门上挪开了，英帕拉逐渐降到一个合理的时速。

“我猜撞上头水牛并不是个好主意，”他咕哝道。

“实际上，是‘野牛’。”

“你就不能不掉书袋是吧？”

Sam只是笑了笑。

“好吧！好吧。你是对的。”Dean说道。他深吸了一口气。“好吧，我们来重温一下计划。”他们同意了前一天晚上计划中的大部分内容，但他们已经落后于进度了。Dean思考了片刻。“这样怎么样——我们先开去死亡谷、登山道的起点，立即把‘道路封闭’的指示牌竖起来，因为我们迟了些。那应该能阻挡背包客。之后稍微休整一下，喝点水，也许吃点零食？”

Sam点点头。“吃点东西大概是个好点子。今早可真是够呛。”

“可以这么说，没错，”Dean叹息着说道。“接着我们激活对付Ziphius的玻璃球。然后，我们走去牧场，用十字架找出他们在哪个房子里。然后，假设我们能够找到那栋正确的建筑，Ziphius和Castiel应该都不能参与了，所以只剩下两个恶魔。我们有圣水喷枪、恶魔刀、充足的盐弹，还有我们全部的日常装备，我们只需要操家伙干活。不过是些日常工作。干掉恶魔。干掉天使——如果有机会的话，如果他们还活着。”Dean停顿了一下，补充道，“然后我们解决‘岩浆先生’。”计划中的这一部分可能有点含糊，但Dean勇往直前。“然后我们直接开回这里，去探望Buddy。听起来不错吧？在玻璃球还起作用的时候潜入然后离开，对不对？”

“还有祈祷‘岩浆先生’这会儿还不是个关键因素。”

“是的。那是个未知因素。遇桥跳桥嘛。”Dean说道。【译注：英文为We'll just have to jump off that bridge when we come to it，正确的说法是We'll cross that bridge when we come to it。后者是一句俗语，意为“船到桥头自然直”或者“既来之，则安之”。《Let‘s Jump Off That Bridge When We Come To It》是一首歌曲，Dean的口误也许与此有关。】

Sam窃笑不已。Dean瞥了他一眼，然后意识到自己说了什么。

“我是说，过桥，”Dean窘迫地纠正。他也笑了起来，有那么一会儿他们笑得停不下来。“说不定，正好跳到岩浆里，”Sam说道，出于某种原因，这句话在他们俩看来滑稽得要命，他们除了哈哈大笑什么也做不了。

有片刻时间，至少，当他们开怀大笑的时候，Dean能够忘记Buddy。

忘记鲜血是怎样从Buddy口中涌出。忘记Buddy是怎样望着他，怎样耗尽最后一丝力气紧抓着Dean的衬衫边缘。

有片刻时间，Dean觉得也许他甚至可以不再苦苦思索，为什么当Buddy觉得自己快要死去的时候，他会认为他能说的最重要的事情——他的遗言应当是：

_Dean_ _，我很抱歉。_

Dean此时已经停止了笑声。他紧紧抓着方向盘，集中精神，试着追逐脑海中不可捉摸的、微小的、游鱼般的千头万绪的其中一缕。再一次，周遭暗淡下去，Dean再次听到那个萦绕不去的熟悉声音，从万里之外传来。这次它说的是：

_我会找到办法弥补的。我说真的。_

“DEAN！”Sam喊道，“该死的，快醒醒！”

Dean猛然惊醒。他几乎冲出了公路，Sam不得不紧抓着方向盘。“见鬼。抱歉，”Dean说道，把车子驶回路上。他保持着稳妥的速度行进——突然间成为了一个模范司机——以精确的三十五迈的限速转弯驶进公园，两只手扶着方向盘、精准地摆在‘十点钟方向’和‘两点钟方向’位置上。

“到底发生了什么，Dean？”

Dean耸耸肩：“只是有点走神。抱歉。”

“老天，Dean。你真的准备好应对这个了吗？”

Dean内疚地扫了Sam一眼：“老实说我不知道。但好像我们别无选择，不是吗？”

“见鬼，Dean，”Sam说着，用一只手捋了捋头发，“要是我们能活着度过今天，我会……好吧，我会很惊讶的。”

“彼此彼此，”Dean说道。.

他们来到了岔路口——这是条未铺砌的道路，远远通向提顿的南端。这是通向死亡谷的道路。

当他们驶上两天前来过的那条满是车辙的道路，兄弟俩都陷入了沉默。他们来到了他们首先发现那头麋鹿的地方，Dean忍不住放慢车速，两人都谨慎地盯着周围。但这次没有动物出现。看起来不过是一个宁静明媚的秋日。

他们沿着道路继续行驶，轧过车辙、辗过长长的崎岖的沟壑，颠簸着前进，车子抱怨地咯吱咯吱响着，直到他们到达一个小型停车处。虽然“停车处”这称谓对于事实上不过是一片坑坑洼洼的干燥泥浆来说似乎言过其实了，但这的确是道路的尽头。就在他们前头有一个小公告牌，上面是一幅登山道地图，另外，他们可以看到一条通向森林的细窄小路。

他们已经到达了登山道的起点。

“好吧，至少这里还没有其他车子。一天以来的第一个好消息，”Sam评论道，“但愿这意味着还没有背包客上去登山道。”

他们在登山道上拦路挂起了Buddy的“道路封锁”标牌。Sam谨慎地在标牌的底部加上一句手写的“近期有灰熊袭击事件”——只是为了进一步劝阻任何潜在的登山客。与此同时，Dean拖来一些倒落的树木、零散的树枝和其他障碍物拦在了登山道上，直到路被堵得严严实实、看起来像是真的被封锁了。

他们回到了锥形帐篷餐馆，这次进了隔壁的那家小杂货店，买了几瓶水和一些三明治，还有给Dean的半打小包M豆（M&M's）和给Sam的一袋什锦杂果（Trail mix）。

当他们出来之后，Sam去了几十英尺之外的一组小型加油泵那里为英帕拉加油。Dean买了杯咖啡，坐在商店外面的一条木制公园长椅上，打算晒晒太阳、休整片刻。

他决定用一包M豆给自己预先补充点能量，然后再塞两包M豆到外套口袋里——作为登山道上的能量供给。他的手指碰到了圆圆的、光滑的、温暖的某样东西。“Castiel玻璃球”。

一个想法浮现在他的脑海：为什么当Dean告诉Buddy关于“Castiel玻璃球”一事的时候，他的反应会那么激烈？

但是就在这个想法刚刚浮现的时候——Dean试着把脑海中的名字“Castiel”和Buddy的面庞拼凑在一起的这一刻——他感觉到前额里一阵尖锐的、突如其来的疼痛。他露出痛苦的表情，一手扶着脑袋。他的思维似乎停滞了片刻，之后所有事物突然回归正常，就像是一台电脑快速重启了一遍。

片刻之后他所想的只是： _我能在口袋里塞进三包_ _M_ _豆吗？还是只能塞进两包？_

结果是三包。

Sam把英帕拉从加油泵那里开回来，停在Dean的旁边，走开去付油钱。Dean坐在那里，小口喝着咖啡。他发现自己无意识地再次把手伸进外套口袋里，穿过M豆的包装袋，触到那个温暖的圆形弹珠。

一个想法浮现在他的脑海：为什么当Dean告诉Buddy关于“Castiel玻璃球”一事的时候，他的反应会那么激烈？

Dean感到一阵突如其来、让人眩晕的似曾相识感。他之前也有过同样的想法，不是吗？他之前为什么忘记了这个想法？他试着思考，而这个问题似乎再一次溜掉了。

“你是便秘了还是怎么着？”Sam问道，拿着他的那杯咖啡走了过来。Dean发现自己一直紧闭着眼睛、紧握着拳头。

似乎思考关于Buddy和Castiel的一个简单问题，需要耗费让人意外的大量精力。

“Sam，”Dean说着，拼命努力地集中注意力，“关于Castiel，我们是不是可能犯了个错误？关于第一个玻璃球？当我提到Castiel名字的时候，Buddy看起来那么担心。”

Sam喝了半口的咖啡停住了，他的手僵住不动，杯子倾斜地靠在嘴边。

然后他缓缓地放低他的一次性杯子，若有所思。“我一直在思考这件事。但是我想不出来。有点像是……思考变得困难，不知怎么的。”

“可不是嘛，”Dean说道。但是现在Dean已经真正地大声说出了问题，思考问题突然变得容易多了，就好像他成功的打破了某种思想上的迷雾屏障。“也可能是巧合，”Dean说，“不管出于什么原因，他可能正好要咳出肺来，比如，他就是感觉想咳，或者是因为动脉破裂，或者他遇到的任何鬼事让他觉得惊慌，这正巧就在我提到玻璃球的时候发生了。”

Sam看着他：“你真这么想？”

“不，并不，”Dean承认，“我觉得他是被我说的内容吓到了。但是为什么？”

Sam说：“奇怪的是，我们已经知道他对Castiel恨之入骨，是不是？他显然对那家伙怀着强烈的憎恶。所以他为什么会在乎？”

Dean思考了片刻，说道：“Sam……你觉得有没有可能Castiel就是另一个天使，是我们弄错了？我们无疑确定Castiel就在这里。如果其中一个天使是这个Ziphius，另一个一定是Castiel。说真的，一定是Castiel，对不对？这道数学题真是简单得要命。”

Sam说：“我也得出同样的结论。”他喝完了咖啡，漫不经心地把杯子扔进附近的一个垃圾桶。他看起来很沮丧。“但我还是感觉我们像是踏进了一个陷阱。我真的不喜欢这种感觉。”

Dean抱着胳膊靠上椅背，越过停车场凝视着他们前方蔓延着的巨大的积雪的山脉。放眼所及，提顿山起伏的山脊向左右延伸，像是横跨整个西方地平线的一堵锯齿状的积雪围墙。但是Dean只望着某两座山；不是最雄伟的，而只是之间有一道细细夹缝的那两座。那道细细的夹缝就是死亡谷。

“要知道，你说的没错，”Dean说，“关于我对Buddy说了什么。我确实向他保证过我们会格外小心。”Dean抿了抿嘴。“你也知道老爸常说的——格外小心就是听从直觉。我的直觉告诉我，哪里不对劲。”

Sam突然开口：“我有一个想法，如果……天哪，Dean。如果Castiel离开了呢？离开了公园，离开了这个地区，离开了怀俄明州。假如他是近期离开的，就在我和Charlene确认过之后。如果另一个天使顶替了他在这里的位置。”

“好吧，那可是完完全全、彻头彻尾倒大霉了，不是么，”Dean说，“因为我们浪费了那个玻璃球。”他突然坐直身子，望着Sam。“天哪。也许就是这个原因。这就解释了为什么Buddy看起来那么慌张。他知道我们浪费了这个玻璃球。”

他们面面相觑了片刻。Sam掏出了手机。

五分钟后Sam挂了电话。他们很走运；Sam真的联系上了Charlene，在进行了微妙的协商和非常尴尬的调情（Dean在此期间一直翻着白眼，还试着打手势告诉Sam该说什么）以及最终三倍价钱的承诺之后，Sam说服了她立即多做一次天使Castiel的定位。

他们坐在英帕拉旁边的长椅上，等着她回电话，围绕为了“做到‘格外小心’他们是否还有别的事可做”多讨论了一会儿。之后Dean又买了一杯咖啡，决定再吃些M豆为自己多补充点能量。他拿出“Castiel玻璃球”，盯着它看了一会儿，然后再次望向群山。

他任由“Castiel玻璃球”在他的口袋里不受约束地滚来滚去，感到有点担心。所以他把它紧紧塞进一个空M豆包装袋里（眼下他似乎有不少可用的空包装袋），利落地折起袋口，塞回口袋里。

Sam只是挨着Dean坐在小小的木制长椅上，翻阅着他在医院拿的那本便签簿，浏览他的那些神秘的小笔记。他瞥了眼Dean，后者正茫然地凝视着地平线、一只手仍然插在外套口袋里，Sam皱了皱眉，向笔记中补充了些什么。

Sam的手机响起来的时候，他们俩都吓了一跳。Sam一把抓起手机。“喂，Charlene？”他急切地问道，“你发现什么了吗？”他停顿了一下。“呃，哈，你确定？真的？嘿，嗯，Charlene，不是我不信任你还是什么，但是，这种咒语有多准确？结果有没有可能出错？”他听了一阵子。“好的。不，我相信你。谢谢，Charlene，我们真的欠你个人情。”

Sam挂了电话，对Dean说：“他还在这里。她坚持说Castiel在大提顿国家公园里，或者公园附近，或者可能在杰克逊霍尔（Jackson Hole）。还有她说她用的咒语毋庸置疑，只要你有合适的血统什么的——她说她有。我猜这是个家族天赋。她很肯定。”

“杰克逊霍尔？不是那个小镇的名字吗？”

“不是，镇子的名字就叫‘杰克逊’，天哪，Dean，你有没有留点心？我们已经驾车经过它差不多八次了。”

Dean耸了耸肩。

Sam解释道：“杰克逊霍尔是指我们开车转悠的这一整片巨大的谷地。包括杰克逊镇、穆斯镇和其他一些小镇，还包括公园的一部分。总的来说，Charlene不太能确定这会儿他是在山上还是山谷里。”

“谢谢你的地理课，聪明蛋。但我总结的重点是，还是同样的答复：Castiel绝对还在这一片。”

“没错。”

“好吧，我猜这是个好消息，对吧？因为我们没有浪费那个玻璃球，”Dean说道，“但现在我就不知道Buddy到底在担心什么了。也许他只是遭受了动脉撕裂或者别的什么糟糕感觉。可怜的家伙。”Dean叹了口气，把他的咖啡杯抛进垃圾桶，走回了英帕拉，Sam跟在他身后。

“我们稍后得问问Buddy究竟是怎么回事，”Sam说道。

“然后他会回给我们一个奇怪的表情，什么也不说，”Dean说道。

Sam哼了一声。

※※※

他们回到登山道时差不多是十一点了。Dean找到一个停车点——把英帕拉藏在一丛茂盛浓密的云杉树后面，之后Sam解开了那捆黑布，把玻璃球和各种材料都拿了出来。Dean踢开一些云杉球果，在地上腾出一块平整一点的区域，Sam展开那块画着咒符的布，他们小心地在指定位置摆上另一个玻璃球、另一个秘鲁土豆，以及咒术所需的其他所有材料。

Sam再次从头到尾念出整个咒语，这一次Dean在结尾处说的是“Ziphius”。就像第一个玻璃球那样，这个新玻璃球爆发了一阵光芒。又一次，秘鲁土豆消失了，其他东西则变成了灰烬。

Dean说：“这下两个天使都趴下了。”他拿起“Ziphius玻璃球”来研究。它看起来与第一个非常相像，内部盘旋着白色的雾气。“好了。我们出发吧。”

Sam掀开了英帕拉的后备箱，把咒符布收好，然后他们开始检查自己的装备，并再三检查了他们全部的武器和弹药。填满银弹的手枪，装满盐的霰弹枪（“恶魔专享！”Dean说道），装着圣水的喷水枪，天使之刃，两人脖子上挂着的好几个十字架，恶魔刀……以及为防万一的其他几种武器。

Dean本打算把两个玻璃球都留在英帕拉里。他们不必要带着这些玻璃球，并且Dean也发现，少放些天使玻璃球在他的外套口袋里意味着更多的空间来装M豆。所以他把两个天使玻璃球放进了后备箱，安置在那块咒符布里。

但紧接着他拿起两个球，再次放进口袋里。但之后又把它们放进后备箱。然后再次拿起它们。又放下。

和“Castiel玻璃球”有关的什么事情还在困扰着他。

 _“我向_ _Buddy_ _保证我们会格外小心，”_ Dean想， _“格外小心意味着听从直觉。”_

他拿起仍然包裹在M豆包装袋里的“Castiel玻璃球”，把它放进口袋，把“Ziphius玻璃球”留在了后备箱里。

然后他关上后备箱，把背包甩到背后。“远行是这双靴子的使命，*”Dean宣布道，“而它们正要踏上征程。*”他大步走向登山道。他听见Sam在他身后哭笑不得的气恼笑声，就头也不回地喊道：“总得有个漂亮的退场，Sammy。”【译注：英文原句为“These boots were made for walkin'”“And that's just what they'll do”。出自Nancy Sinatra的歌曲《These Boots Are Made for Walkin'》，是其中的一句歌词。】

※※※

Dean从未有过户外活动爱好。一直以来，追逐恶魔似乎就满足了他的全部运动需求，所以在关于雪怪温迪戈（wendigo）、困于湖中的鬼魂（haunted-lake-ghost）等类似内容的拌嘴之后，他发现自己一点也不喜欢在野外漫步。

但他不得不承认这里的景色十分壮丽。他们正走在两座高耸的山峰之间，一座在南、一座在北，都覆盖着霜雪。它们在高处若隐若现，如巨人一般；平静安宁、不可撼动、庞大无匹。相较之下，道旁的树木看起来倒是常人大小，几乎像熟人一般让人觉得亲切。每棵树都有一点与众不同——有些闪耀着秋天的亮红色，有些已经只余枯枝，有些则呈现出一种卡通画般的鲜黄色，整片树林都零星点缀着蓬松的暗色针叶树。登山道上四处散落着颜色鲜亮的秋叶。

这实际上相当令人愉快——沿着登山道行走，穿入穿出色彩丰富的树丛，而Sam就跟在他身后。当然，Dean仍然紧张地担心着Buddy，但他无能为力，所以他设法把这份担忧暂时逐出脑海。另外，他也非常焦虑——不知他们会在牧场上的建筑物里发现什么。但保持前行似乎颇有裨益——步行穿过森林，欣赏那些跃入视野的不断变换的美景。

他的呼吸渐渐舒缓，心跳也平稳下来。这感觉挺不错，消耗肾上腺素真正去做些什么，比只是发闷愁强得多。

他发现自己一直在想： _“真希望_ _Buddy_ _也在这里，和我们在一起”_ ，他努力地压抑着这个想法，甩开了它。

Sam似乎突然又发挥了他那让人毛骨悚然的通灵能力，因为就在同一时刻他开口说道：“Dean。说到Buddy……”

“他会好起来的，”Dean不假思索地答道。

“我是指，关于我之前提到的。”

Dean叹了口气。“好吧，什么？”他勉强问道，头也不回，仍然向前走着。“关于我们怎么反应的那些东西？”

“是的。有许多小事，Dean。像是……”Dean听到了纸张的沙沙声，转头看见Sam从口袋里掏出了便签本——他在医院时记下的那份清单。

“哦天哪。你真的带着你的笔记去猎魔？”Dean说道。他停下脚步转过身来，这样他就能朝Sam摆出一副充分受到惊吓的表情。“不敢相信我竟然和你是一家人。”

“听我说，”Sam说道，恳求地摊开双手。Dean耸了耸肩，抱怨道：“好吧。你有两分钟时间，小书呆子。”

“Dean，我列了这个清单并且把它带过来都是有原因的，因为我们一直在犯糊涂。”

“你在说你自己吧，‘我不得不带着我的笔记去猎魔’先生。”

“不，Dean，我是认真的。我们在过去几天里 _真的_ 一直在犯糊涂。我们忽略了很多我们本该注意到的东西。我们忘记了什么事。我们俩都是。我们一直在忽视真正显而易见的东西。就像那些记忆一样。有些东西困扰了我，或者有些东西引起了我的注意，但两秒钟之后我已经 _彻底_ 忘记了它们。我在医院的时候开始记下这些内容，只是为了试着把它们理清楚。”Sam看起来非常严肃。

他用更加温和的语气说道：“你身上也发生了同样的事情。我看得出来。你有时候会走神。刚才在那边，车子里发生的那一幕，那不过是最近一次，之前你完全放空过差不多二十多次。这还只算了最近两天。”

Dean张嘴想要反驳，然后却慢慢闭上了嘴。

Sam是对的，Dean知道。他感觉到自己的思绪近来飘忽不定，有东西引起了他的注意，然后这些想法就……消散了。

Sam向下扫了一眼清单。“我列了这个见鬼的清单，因为这是能让我把事情理清楚而不是立刻忘光的唯一方法。还有，Dean， _所有这些都是关于_ _Buddy_ _的_ 。不知怎么的，Buddy是造成我们走神的原因。这里有一些关于他的事情，是我们应该注意、应该讨论但却没有注意到的。”

Dean不情愿地问道：“例如？”

“嗯，就从清单的顶部开始吧，这里是我写下的第一件事，”Sam说到。他拿着便签簿朝向Dean，Dean探着身子看到了一小行潦草的字迹，写着：

_“_ _1._ _为什么我们会信任他？”_

Sam说：“Dean，我们俩都立刻信任了Buddy。这个家伙确实 _闯入了你的车子_ ，遇到这种事情我们通常会 _杀了_ 他，但和他不过是谈了两分钟之后，你就把枪收回了枪套？而我把他的刀子还给了他？然后我们就让他那样走了？当时我们一点都不了解他，我们不认识任何可以给他作担保的人，他还不告诉我们他的名字？”

Dean底气不足地反驳：“但就是觉得……”他的声音渐低：“觉得……”

但是他想不出一个合理的辩解。

Sam接道：“就是觉得我们可以信任他，是不是？”

Dean点头。

“是的，一点不错，”Sam说道，“这就是我的重点。”

Dean皱着眉头，低头看向登山道上一堆堆的落叶。

他深吸一口气，说道：“下一项是什么？”

Sam扫了一眼他的清单。“第二项，我们立刻开始向他寻求帮助。发生了地震，你想到的第一件事就是‘让我们去和Buddy谈谈’。我们和那个地质学家聊过之后，你立刻又是‘让我们去和Buddy谈谈’。”

“但是——”Dean再次抗议，“就是觉得……”他意识到自己在重复之前的话，就闭上了嘴。

“就是觉得他能够帮助我们？你是不是要说这个？”Sam说道，“并且他帮了我们。事实上，他真的竭尽所能。他为了我们陷入了一个该死的极端危险的处境。给了我们那个玻璃球。他只有两个，它们可是见鬼的 _天堂武器_ ，可能每个都价值连城，他不过前一天才遇到我们，就 _给_ 了我们一个？”

Dean开始头疼。

“下一项，”Sam不屈不挠地继续，低头扫视着他的清单。

Dean打断他：“你在那个清单里记了多少项？”

“二十四项。”

“老天，”Dean说道。他转过身去，继续沿着登山道向上走。

“Dean，你不能无视这些。”

“我没有无视，”Dean说，“只不过，我头疼，Sam。一旦我试着去想这些东西，我就开始头疼。”

“那正是清单中的第十四项，”Sam紧跟在他身后说道，“头疼。我也感觉头疼。”

“所以……你得出了什么结论？你是说Buddy是个坏蛋？他在……我不知道，他在操控我们的思想什么的？”

“我不认为他是个坏蛋。他始终在试着确保我们的安全。但我认为我们知道自己可以信任他是有 _原因_ 的。如果他……如果……”Sam停顿了一下，“我只是在想，如果……”

Dean停下脚步，再次转身面对着Sam。他说：“你显然有个想法。说出来。”

Sam犹豫了很长一段时间，然后冲口说出：“我觉得他就是那个穿着大衣的家伙。我认为他就是我们梦境中的那个家伙。”

Dean只是看着他。

Sam挥舞着他小小的便签本强调说：“Dean，最近两晚，我的梦境变化了。那个穿着大衣走开的家伙，现在成了Buddy。绝对就是他。他停下来，转过身子，回望着我，就是Buddy。我连续做这个梦见鬼的三次【前面不是说两晚吗？】了。他还是不肯告诉我他的名字——顺带一说， _真正的_ Buddy也不肯——但至少现在他看着我，平稳地和我握手，就是Buddy。穿着那件棕色大衣。”

“他也出现在我的梦中了。就在昨晚。”Dean坦承道。

两人静立了一会儿，看着彼此，站在成堆或金黄或鲜红的落叶中间。Sam看起来既疲惫又担心；Dean只觉得完全摸不着头脑。

Dean开口，他觉得很迟钝、又很迷糊：“但是他的外套不是同一件。”

“我知道，那也让我觉得疑惑。”接着Sam笑了起来。“真滑稽，不是吗？所有这些诡异的东西，最后困住我们的却是一件见鬼的外套。”

他们再次上路。登山道到了这里，已经宽广到允许他们并肩而行。

“但为什么？”Dean问道。他的头还在疼。

“我不知道，”Sam答道，“我只是确信他就是我们梦里的那个家伙。”他叹了口气。“我感觉像是我只抓住了一半，还剩下另一半。有些重要的片段被我错过了。但我确实知道，我们与那个家伙有某种古怪的联系，并且有什么东西让我们很难清除地思考这种联系。”他把笔记塞回了口袋，看起来有点愁闷。“我不过是提一下，只是以防……呃。你懂的。”

 _“以防我死了而你还活着，”_ 他指的是， _“以防你只剩孤身一人，不得不独自面对这些。”_

但说出来会坏了规矩。所以有那么一阵子，Dean和Sam只是并肩走着。

他们不约而同地放下了这个话题，因此他们当下可以静静享受猎魔开始前的最后几分钟。至少在当下，他们俩都还活着，他们在一个可爱秋日里一起并肩漫步。

Dean踢踏着穿过黄色的落叶堆。他们来到一大片落叶前，Dean记起在很久之前的某一个秋天，Sam还是个小男孩，Dean拢起一大堆落叶好让Sammy跳进去玩。就在不知哪个小型汽车旅馆的后院里，他们的父亲那个月把他们留在旅馆。

Dean从登山道上的落叶中冲了过去，带着一点刻意装出的热情。但Sam跟在他后面跑了起来，把红色黄色的落叶踢向空中，突然之间，装出的热情就变了真的，他们一起在树叶中玩了起来。他们开始向对方泼洒成捧的树叶。然后Sam开始沿路追逐Dean，向他投掷松果和树叶，两人都在大笑。

“哇，”Sam喊道，他突然间停了下来，“Dean。”Dean停下动作转身望去，他仍然气喘吁吁。Sam指向他的右边，登山道的北侧。

不同于他们之前经过的那些厚厚的树墙，他们可以透过树木看到零星的天空和草地。

他们已经到达了牧场。

※※※

他们在粗糙的灌木丛中拨开道路前进，很快他们就来到一片广阔茂盛的草场的边缘。草场在他们前方绵延数英里，远处坐落着几栋木制建筑。有着又矮又长的屋顶轮廓线的老式风格木制牧场建筑，一些小木屋，还有两座石头基底的方形建筑。

“该十字架登场了！”Dean低声说道。Sam正从口袋里掏出十字架。

检查所有的建筑是一个漫长的过程。他们为了隐蔽躲在树后，绕着整个牧场的半径挪动脚步。十字架在他们检查过的每个地方都保持着缓慢的逆时针旋转，就像在USGS中心那次一样，但Sam最终注意到当他们接近牧场北端的时候，十字架转得稍快一些。北端有四栋建筑。他们慢慢靠近那四栋建筑，依次检查它们，勇敢地一步步踏入牧场，同时仍然尽可能地试着躲进树丛中。

这整个过程花了他们一个多小时。但最终，当他们接近其中一座石头基底的方形两层木房的时候，十字架的旋转开始变快。比之前快得多。

他们回到树林里作短暂休整，喝了些水。Dean嚼下另一包M豆来补充能量，Sam则吞下一些什锦杂果。

然后两人拿出了他们的天使之刃，解开了衬衫纽扣。

“干漂亮些，现在动手，”Sam咬着牙说道，“要是留疤的话，最好能完美一点。”

Dean拿着他的天使之刃，开始仔细地在Sam的胸前皮肤上刻画一个天使驱逐咒。Sam疼得嘶嘶吸气，但他保持不动。Dean完成后，Sam在Dean的胸前刻上了一个一模一样的咒符。

这是Dean在等待Charlene的电话时想出的主意。他一直在想： _“我向_ _Buddy_ _保证我们会格外小心。”_ 格外小心意味着听从直觉，并且他的直觉告诉他，天使会成为一个麻烦。就算有这些玻璃球。

“你到底是怎么能想出这个点子的？”Sam问道，他完成了Dean的咒符，把刀刃擦拭干净。

“我不知道。难道不是有人曾这样做过吗？我们认识的人？”Dean说道。

“如果我 _曾_ 看见有人这样做过，我绝对会记得的，”Sam说道。他们把天使之刃别回腰带里，让衬衫纽扣敞开着，把外套拉链拉到一半，正好遮住这些咒符。

Dean开口：“那么，新计划是，我们发现的第一个活物，你用盐轰击它，我发动我的咒符。如果是一个恶魔，盐能伤害它，如果是一个天使——虽然不太可能——但如果是的话，它会被轰走。”

Sam点了点头，Dean继续说道：“之后我们花一点时间侦查情况，弄清楚哪是哪。除非逼不得已你尽量不要发动你的咒符，这样我们就不会浪费。如果够走运的话，我们就能动手在墙上画新的咒符、防护咒和其他东西。”

这个计划像模像样，Dean几乎都开始觉得它会奏效了。

但是当然，仍然有未知因素，关于素未谋面的岩浆先生。

“准备好了吗？”Dean问道。Sam点了点头。

他们蹑手蹑脚地接近那栋房子。什么也没有发生；没看见人，没遇到野兽袭击。一切看来安静得令人害怕。现在正是下午三点左右，仍然是可爱的白昼，朵朵白云从头顶上方蓝色的天空中飘过，微风窸窣地穿过牧场上高高的草丛。一切看来几乎让人觉得安宁；很难想象有什么真正邪恶的东西隐藏在这栋安静破旧的建筑中。

他们平安无事地一直走到了门前，然后踮着脚尖朝着屋门走了几步。Dean看向Sam。Sam耸耸肩，点了点头，然后Dean拧了拧球形的门把手。

门没锁。

这立马让人感觉很糟糕。感觉像是一个陷阱。 _“但是，”_ Dean想， _“我们使用了那两个玻璃球，我们再三确认了_ _Castiel_ _的相关信息，我们准备了咒符。我们已经竭尽所能。”_ 他把一只手放在拉锁上准备着——这只手中还紧紧抓着恶魔刀，以防立即要对付恶魔。他向后瞥了一眼；Sam的霰弹枪已经就绪。

Dean推开门，快速地溜了进去，立即躲到一旁以便Sam可以紧随其后闪身进来。

“进来吧，孩子们，”一个兴高采烈的声音说道。一个男人正坐在房间角落的一把安乐椅中。

Dean立刻拉开了他的外套，另一只手拍向咒符。Sam用霰弹枪射出一发，岩盐径直向着男人脸上飞溅而去，说时迟那时快，男人举起一只手。

下一刻，Dean完全动不了了。他僵直得像一座雕像，他的外套敞开着，他的手离胸膛只有几英寸远。但他不能把手移近哪怕半英寸。他不能转头。他甚至不能眨眼。

男人打了个响指，然后Dean感觉到他的左手不听使唤地张开了，感觉到恶魔刀从手中掉落，听见它叮叮当当地在地板上弹跳。男人再次打了个响指，然后Dean听见身侧传来的另一阵更响亮的弹跳声，知道Sam已经扔下了他的霰弹枪。

男人从椅子中站了起来。他很高——几乎和Sam一样高。他身形清瘦、面色苍白，有着一副优雅的面容，一头长长的、闪耀的金发别在耳后。他穿着一身样式时髦的细条纹西装，戴着一顶软呢帽。整体的效果相当怪异，像是一个指环王中的精灵却屈尊扮作一个三十多岁的芝加哥匪徒。但他的英俊无可否认。

岩盐撕破了他的西装、擦破了他的脸颊，但就Dean所见，让他觉得恶心的是，男人的脸就在他的眼前愈合了。片刻之后，男人看起来就再健康不过了，他的英俊面容完美无损。甚至连他西装都魔法般地焕然一新。

 _“那是一个全盛状态的天使，”_ Dean想，他的心沉了下去。 _“全盛状态。”_

这位“精灵匪徒天使”礼貌地开口：“我很高兴你们二位来到这里。我一直在等你们。事实上，我一直在看着你们接近。我最初计划直接从登山道把你们传送到这里，但你们看起来很享受这段徒步旅行。”他向着他们亲切地微笑。“奔跑着穿过落叶，你们俩看起来都那么开心。我发现自己都不忍心破坏你们最后的自由时光。”

他补充道：“但我是个糟糕的主人——请原谅。我还没有为你们端上茶点呢！”他转身用手势示意了一张茶几，上面摆着一个盛着水的水晶玻璃罐和两只玻璃杯。“你们一定渴了。有人想来杯水吗？”

Dean发现他现在可以移动脑袋了，然后他摇头拒绝了。

天使耸了耸肩，走向Sam。Dean可以转头去看，就看见Sam僵直地站在几英尺开外、脸色苍白。男人慢慢地把Sam外套上的拉锁拉下，看着那个血淋林的咒符。

“现在我们可不能留下这个，对不对？”天使低声说道，他把手举到Sam的脑袋一侧。Sam向Dean投来一个悲惨的表情，Dean咬紧了牙关。 _“老天，不要，求你了，”_ 他想， _“求你了，求你了，求你了。”_

“救救我吧，请救救我，求你救救我”Dean想着，突然难以抑制地期望不知怎的他梦中穿着大衣的男人——Buddy，或者随便谁——会奇迹般地出现。

但无人到来。

天使把手贴到Sam的脑袋上。Dean试着为最坏的情况做好准备。但所有发生的不过是Sam血淋林的咒符不再滴血了。它越来越淡，切口边缘慢慢合拢。血迹消失了，Sam的胸膛变得洁净无损。

然后天使走向Dean，把一只冰凉的手同样放在Dean的头上。Dean感到一阵暖流穿过身体，胸前的疼痛消失了。他不用看也知道，他自己的咒符也被治愈了。

“好了，这就好多了，”天使说道。

“你是个天使，”Sam设法挤出这句话。

天使鞠了一躬：“听候您的吩咐。好吧，不太准确……事实上该你们听从我的吩咐。虽然如此，一个人总得客气些，不是吗？”

他的目光逡巡着两人。“你们是Sam Winchester和Dean Winchester，”他说，“鼎鼎大名的兄弟俩。我听过你们那么多事迹。你们搞砸了一切。你们破坏了天父的计划。你们让这个可悲的小星球在本该被抹去之后又苟延残喘了好几年。”他听起来并不愤怒；他听起来像是不过在陈述一个众所周知的事实。

“你是说，我们 _拯救_ 了一切，”Dean从牙缝里挤出这句话。天使不过看了他一眼，Dean就感到他的嘴巴不受控制地紧闭起来。

“你是谁？”Sam问道，“Ziphius还是Castiel？”

天使挑了挑眉毛。“为什么这么问，都不是，小朋友。我的兄弟Ziphius确实在这里，但他这会儿有点不舒服，可怜的伙计。但是——Castiel？是什么让你们认为我会是Castiel？”他看着他们的表情，说道，“我的天哪。你们认为Castiel在这里？”他笑了起来。“你们犯了多古怪的错误！已经整整一年没人看到Castiel了。并且还不是由于我们疏于寻找。天使们为了他一直在翻找整个地球，目前为止已经找了几个月了。我个人认为，他在那场坠落中死去了。那么多天使都死去了，你们知道的。”

Dean感到一盆冷水兜头浇下。他瞥了一眼Sam，看到Sam也绝望地回望着他。

Castiel可能已经 _死了_ ？这是他们从没想过的。

他们只问了Charlene，Castiel在 _哪里_ ；他们没问Charlene， _Castiel_ _是不是活着_ 。也许她只是简单地定位了他坠落的地方。他——或者他的皮囊——陈尸之处。

他们完全浪费了那个“Castiel玻璃球”。今早Dean和Sam只对了一半；第二个天使根本不是Castiel。不知怎样的，Buddy显然知道这一点，那就是他惊慌失措的原因；Dean现在意识到他本该就玻璃球的事和Buddy谈谈的，本该问问他的意见，本该把 _所有的_ 细节交托给他。但是Dean没有这样做；相反，Dean把细节弄错了，错得离谱。并且他们就带着他们那愚蠢的小计划轻易地来到这里。现在看来真是可笑——他曾真的认为两个血咒足以应付一个全盛状态的天使，后者自始至终坐在这里等着他们、自始至终知道他们会来。

他们从一开始就已经被下了判决。

并且他——还有，老天，不，Sam也是——将要付出代价。

 “啊，但我再次失礼了，”天使说道，“我还没有介绍自己。请原谅。”他向他们露出微笑。当他微笑的时候，看起来有种让人恐惧的美丽。彻头彻尾如天使一般。

这位可怕而美丽的天使说道：“我的名字叫Calcariel。我正要净化这个世界，而你们俩会帮助我。我很抱歉，在此过程中你们没法活下来，对此我感到遗憾，但为了更伟大的福祉，少量琐碎的牺牲有时在所难免。我们开始吧，好吗？”

他伸手触碰了Dean的额头，然后一切都陷入黑暗。

※※※

_作者的话：多谢阅读，希望你们喜欢这个故事。如果你们有什么反馈的话，我很乐意你们告诉我。_

 


	12. 岩浆先生登场

本章翻译：BrokenMesa

本章校对：兔子头

 

_作者的话：警告，前方有令人不适的画面。_

※※※

很长时间，Dean都似乎无法完全醒来。他被困在某种混沌的精神迷雾之中，困惑迷惘，心惊胆战，伤痛缠身。他只能模糊地意识到，他保持着一个相当难受的姿势，仿佛过了几个世纪。接着一阵剧痛突然袭来，鞭子直击他的前胸和后背。他试图扭动身体，躲避鞭打，然而他似乎不能移动。他听见尖叫与呻吟，却没有意识到正是自己发出了这些声音。他的手臂受了伤，手腕脚踝也不例外，后背、胸口和脸上火辣辣地疼。他浑身发热、口干舌燥。空气中飘散着硫磺的恶臭。

最终，他听见一个愤怒的声音说道：“我记得很清楚——命令你们让他们好好活着以便献给我们的贵宾当大餐。我才离开一天你俩就忘了？我把他们交给你们才一天，瞧瞧你们干了什么好事？看在老天的份上，你们能不能控制一下你们的——啊—— _不良嗜好_ ？”

Dean感觉到一只手置于他的头侧，一股暖意贯穿全身，疼痛也降低了好几个等级。整个世界又回来了，在视野里明晰起来。Dean抬起头，睁开眼睛。

他的手腕被吊了起来。双手被捆在一起，全无知觉，手腕仿佛被灼烧着，肩膀也火辣辣地疼。Dean 知道他像这样吊着一定已经很久了。

他伸了伸下方的双脚，意识到他只能勉强够着地面，虽然脚踝上似乎也拴着什么。

Dean强迫自己吸了口气，环顾四周。他此刻在一间由石壁组成的大房间里，面积是Buddy小屋的四倍。厚重的木梁悬在头顶上方。Dean向上看去，发现捆着手腕的粗绳连接着上方的滑轮。低头看还发现自己上身赤裸着，不过他仍然穿着牛仔裤。他的胸口全都是半愈合的模糊鞭痕，脚踝上的绳索捆得更加结实，它们连着地板上的两个铁环。

  
_不妙，_ 他想。 _这真的不太妙。_  


Dean前方是一片长长的、开阔的石砖地，砖地的尽头紧挨着墙摆着一张长桌，Dean和Sam的东西全都搁在桌子上——他们的外套和衬衫、霰弹枪和天使刃、几瓶水，他们带的所有东西一件不落。桌面两端各有一只小蜡烛，摇曳闪烁着。有两个人正背靠着桌子，看起来都很气恼。其中一个人的一只手上握着一条长皮鞭，他好像正用一条破布清理它，沿着鞭子一遍又一遍地擦拭，一路擦到这条长鞭的末梢。另一个家伙长得很敦实，他正慢条斯理地享用一包椒盐脆饼，时不时啧啧有声地灌下几口啤酒。一见那啤酒，Dean的肚子就痉挛起来，他意识到他实在太渴了。

他一边唤着“Sam？”，一边左右转动脑袋四下查看。他的左侧只有一架楼梯；但当他看向右侧时，他看到了Sam，就离他十英尺。Sam也和Dean一样被五花大绑，手臂吊了起来，绑着手腕的绳子向上连着一个滑轮，脚踝被拴在地板的铁环上。Sam身上也满是鞭痕，布满整个胸口。他一动不动，垂着脑袋，当Dean唤着“Sammy？”的时候，Sam没有任何回应。

Dean扫视了屋子的所有角落，情不自禁开始揣摩整个屋子的布局与摆设，试图想出一个计划，然而这杯水车薪。除了楼梯间和那两个靠着桌子的人，他能看见的只有两扇高悬在墙壁之上的小窗，离地板有八英尺，两扇窗外闪着微弱的橘色光芒。Dean猜想着两扇小窗户应该是贴着地面，而他们此刻则是在一栋老房子的地下室里。通过光的色彩，他判断现在一定不是日出就是黄昏。是他们开始行动的那天傍晚？还是第二天早晨？第二天晚上？他不敢肯定，但是从他现在渴得要死的状态来看，应该是第二天。

“Sam？”他再次叫了一声。“Sammy！快醒来！”

“他真是吵，是不是？”嚼着椒盐脆饼的男人评价道，他轻轻推了推他的同伴。

“这就是为啥我每次只玩一个，”手握皮鞭的那个家伙说道，他仍然盯着手里的鞭子。Dean发现他正在擦拭的是鞭子上的血迹。皮鞭男补充道：“如果你一次玩两个，他们总是互相聊天。”

“可这样不是很有趣吗，Nicky？听听他们能说些啥？”脆饼男说道。“他们多么可爱。”

“可是这种展开总是千篇一律。”Nicky说道，他正把鞭子的尖端凑到眼前仔细察看。“首先，总是会有‘我们一定会从这里逃出去’之类的废话。接着就会因为被捉住来一番泪流满面的道歉。哦都是我的错，哦我真不应该让你来参加这次登山，巴拉巴拉说一通。接着，就说再见啦。”他打了老大一个哈欠，看向了Dean。他眨了眨眼睛，双目一瞬间变成了纯黑色，接着，再眨了一下，又变成了普通模样。“真——无——聊。”

“我不知道，”脆饼男说道，“这两个看起来比较有意思。”他的眼睛也变成了黑色。他冲着Dean咧嘴一笑，故意张开嘴露出一嘴嚼到一半的椒盐脆饼，相当恶心，接着他闭上了嘴，咽下食物，大笑起来，眼睛也变了回去。

  
_好吧，我们找到了那两个恶魔，_ Dean没精打采地想着。 _两个恶魔和两个天使。已经找到了他们——这部分的计划倒是顺利得一塌糊涂。_  


“说真的。Harlow，Nicholas，”他身后响起一个冰冷的声音。“你们就不能控制一下你们的冲动吗？哪怕就这么一天？瞧瞧这烂摊子。”

这个声音正是Dean尚未清醒时听见的那一个。Dean朝右侧探出脑袋看向站在Sam身后的天使Calcariel。他正一脸嫌弃地研究着Sam的后背。他冲着两个恶魔瞥了一眼，怒气冲冲地朝Sam的后背做了一个手势，说：“你们真的非这样做不可吗？”他用一只手指碰了碰Sam的后背，手指上全都沾上了血；Calcariel皱起了鼻子。

“可这太有趣了！”Nicky说道。他那吃脆饼的同伴——似乎叫Harlow——咯咯笑了起来，表示同意。

Calcariel鄙夷地闻了闻，把手放在Sam血淋淋的肩膀上。转眼间，Sam身上大部分骇人的鞭痕都消失了；它们没有完全消失，但至少最糟糕的那些已经转变成了浅得多的伤痕。

Calcariel朝Dean走来，在几英尺开外驻足。“我必须为我同事的行为道个歉，”他对Dean说道。他确实看起来有些尴尬。“情势所逼，我不得不参与一些……不太理想的合作关系。很不幸，我没什么选择。通常会由Ziphius来监管你们的待遇，但是，如我之前所说，他不太舒服，而我不得不花些工夫和他呆在一起，不得不在这里留下我的两个同事——Nicholas和Harlow——在无人监督的状态下看管你们。”他气恼地看了两个恶魔一眼。“另外，Ziphius所需的一些治疗，呃，某种程度上耗尽了我的能量，我发现自己不能完全治愈你们。我诚心道歉。我希望你们知道，这并不是我通常对待祭品的方式。”

“下地狱去吧。”Dean说道。他的喉咙干得几乎说不出话。

“哦，我去过那里，”Calcariel温和地说道。“那里不太适合我。虽然那儿有些东西确实挺可爱。我现在有一个更好的计划。”他后退几步，离Dean远了一点，低下头，看着一大块裸露的地板。他摘下了他的软呢帽，整齐地放在桌子的边缘。

接着他从口袋里掏出几支粉笔，开始在地板上画一个大圆圈。

Dean发现Calcariel所画的圆圈中央出现了一大块烧焦的区域。抬头一看，他看到这片区域正上方的木椽也已焦黑。

“我希望你能明白这些的目的。”Calcariel说道，此刻他正慢条斯理地画出一个完美的圆圈——直径大约八英尺。“如果你知道你们的牺牲是为了更美好的大局一定会让你放松一些。虽然，我得说……”他完成了圆圈之后开始在外围描绘一系列复杂的符文，他继续道：“……其实之前的三个牺牲品好像并没有为大局感到欣慰。不过，人类总是鼠目寸光嘛。”

“你在浪费时间，天使，”Harlow说道，仍然在大口嚼着椒盐脆饼。“人类就是抱持着这种怪异的想法：不想被岩浆怪吃掉。”

“你说的可能是对的。”Calcariel平静地说道，他又加上几个符文。“不过这确实很古怪，我承认我不太明白。无论如何每个人类最后都会死，而岩浆看起来多美啊。”他又给他的符文加了一些润色收尾，接着站了起来，退后几步，背着手检视他的作品。他补充道：“比当前寄生在这颗不幸行星上的 _渣滓_ 漂亮得多。”

他站起来，把粉笔放在桌子边缘。他转过身看向Dean。“你们这颗小小的行星曾经非常美丽，”他说，“我们天使，我们还记得那段时光。你们却不记得了。你们的生命短暂得难以置信。甚至恶魔们——”他眯着眼睛朝桌旁边那两人投去一瞥。其中一个家伙向地上吐了一口浓痰，差点吐在Calcariel的脚上。Calcariel只是转身面对Dean，无视了他们。“甚至恶魔们——当然，他们自己也曾是人类——大多数也最多只能活几个世纪。仍然不过是小孩子，不足以拥有真实的视角。”他踱步到圆圈中央，垂头盯着脚下焦黑的石头。“但是我们天使…… _我们都记得_ 。”他抬起视线再次看向Dean。小窗外面的光现在彻底暗淡了下去，只剩下了烛火，而Calcariel闪着光泽的金发在昏暗的光线下像金丝一般。他说：“我们记得它之前的模样。我们记得它本来应该有的模样。”

“所以，就凭你们年长几千岁，你们就有权胡作非为了？”Dean说道。“有权折磨别人、杀害他们？”

Calcariel扬起了眉毛。“年长 _几千_ 岁？我的天。小朋友，真不知道你还能有多无知！”

他朝Dean缓缓靠近几步。“当第一批一边爬一边扑腾着的动物们第一次气喘吁吁爬上岸的时候，我们就已经在这里了，Dean。当第一批两栖类用它们可笑的软盘小脚摆脱水的控制时，我们被要求放任它们、随它们去。”他又靠近一步。“我们当中相当一部分人都觉得那是个错误。你知道这是多久以前的事情了吗，Dean？”

他又迈近一步，直勾勾地盯着Dean的眼睛。他的眼睛现在在Dean看来是诡谲而美丽的银色。“这已经是 _四亿年前_ 了，Dean。”Calcariel温和地说道，“ _四亿_ 。远远超乎你的理解范畴，其实我甚至不明白自己为何想跟你解释这一点……不过这么做当然无可非议——我只是 _试图_ 解释这个牺牲的终极目的。而且，Dean，我们当中部分人在那之前就到达这里了，我就是最早的一批。我从一开始就在这里，那时这个小小的熔岩滚球刚刚形成。这是 _数十亿_ 年前了，Dean。”

他转身背对着Dean，扫视整个房间，目光放空。“那真是太迷人了。”他说道，词句伴随着呼吸流出，仿佛他脑海中的景象就在他的眼前展现似的，仿佛那是一幅几乎让他无法呼吸的壮美胜景。“这真是杰作！熔岩无处不在，Dean，火山，喷发……整个星球都在发光，它会闪耀，放射出所有你能想象的色彩、所有频率的光谱。这是多么宏伟的景色。”

他平静地说着，眼神不知飘往何处，就好像他正凝视着过去。“之后整个星球都变得干净整洁，再也没有苦难。”

“你的意思是——因为没有了生命？”Dean问。

“没错。”天使说道。

他重新把目光聚焦到Dean身上。“而现在，瞧瞧你们。说真的，多么可爱的灵魂啊——毕竟这是这颗行星诞生的全部原因：铸造新的灵魂。这是它存在的最终意义。但是，上帝知道，我们现在已经有足够的人类灵魂了。这也是为什么天启本应该发生。灵魂已经够多了。我简直看不出为什么我们还要留着这颗行星继续生产新的灵魂。Dean，每一个新灵魂都要经历那么多磨难。你们有如此糟糕又短暂的生命。所有那些悲伤、忧愁和痛苦，还有你们被困在这 _肮脏_ 躯体之中的岁月，瞧瞧此时此刻的你。”他冲着Dean做了个手势，接着又指了指Sam。“汗水血液屎尿的恶臭，所有这些……排泄物，多么污秽不堪。可怜这颗星球现在整个被这些东西包裹着，这些…… _发臭的秽物_ ，这些肉身——你看到的每一处——这些可怕的——”他垂下头瞥了一眼自己的身体，嫌恶令他的嘴巴扭曲起来。“你们是怎么能忍受这些的？”

当Calcariel口若悬河的时候，Dean扭动手腕，挪了挪脚，想要找到这些绳索的漏洞，但很显然这些恶魔对这些绳结了若指掌——绳子非常紧实。Dean除了让Calcariel继续滔滔不绝以外想不出别的方法。 _拖延时间吧_ ，他想。

_这是他老爹教会他的第一件事：无计可施、希望破灭之时，至少要拖延时间。_

“所以你计划做什么？”Dean问道。“为什么要画那个圈？”

“你说为什么，我们要召唤元素。” Calcariel答道。

“‘元素’是什么？”Sam嘶哑的声音从侧面传来。Dean猛地转头看向他，大松一口气，因为他看到Sam的头抬了起来，还睁开了眼睛。Sam和Dean四目相接，他看起来摇摇欲坠，头部也在微微颤动，但是他看了看Dean的眼睛，设法轻轻耸了耸肩。这个耸肩意味着—— _见鬼的我们还能怎么办？_  


Dean也回给他一个轻微的耸肩： _我不知道_ 。“嘿，Sammy。”他温柔地说。

“啊，Samuel。很高兴你醒了，”Calcariel说道。“我来回答你的问题，元素是这颗星球的灵魂。它们是最早塑造这颗行星的人——它们汇聚了石块、彗星物质，它们制造了土地和大气层。它们创造了大洲和海洋。它们是站在伟大自然之力身后的神灵。大多数元素已经沉睡了约莫两百万年。它们大多呆在地核里，但是当中有一些——比如即将现身的这一个——它的卧室离地表更近。睡觉的时候，它们会挪动位置，大洲随之移动。而且……”Calcariel垂下头盯着他画的那个完美的圆圈——“有时候它们可以被唤醒。”

他抬头看着Sam和Dean，说：“我的小朋友们，元素这种造物能重塑地球表面，净化地球，让它回归真正的形态。”

他继续道：“我有一些兄弟姐妹，他们一直同意我的观点，认为那些长着小软脚的两栖类从一开始就是个坏主意，这种生物的最佳归宿就是回到它们最初的、绝妙的状态。这个观点曾有一次被天父毫无疑虑地赞成过。大约在两亿五千三百万年前，天父唤醒了一个元素。所有的生物一朝回到解放前，天父几乎净化了整个星球。”

他微微一笑，显然很享受这样一段回忆。“那景象多壮观啊！无边无际的岩浆之海！他叫醒了沉睡在西伯利亚地下的伟大元素，它放出的岩浆覆盖的范围比整个欧洲都大。大气层完全被清理，整个星球几乎完全净化了。所有的一切都被净化。地球上几乎所有的生命全都消失。”他脸上略过一个不满的皱眉。“但是只是‘几乎’。天父选择拯救几种生物。我……我不能质疑他的蓝图，但我……我承认我失望了。”

他再次振作起来，说：“后来我认为也许天父想要让天使们自己完成这个任务。他似乎为我们示范了一次他想让我们做的事。我已经尝试了好几次去唤醒一个元素——我曾差一点就弄醒了印度地下的那个，但仍然欠一点火候。但是，后来我确实想出了一个最妙的主意，我设法将一颗小行星引到这里。那已经——哦，那应该是六千五百万年前了。好一场天体撞击！那可真是奇景！我不太愿意自夸——我不想显得太自负——但我想，那真的是我完成过的最令人印象深刻的事情。”

Dean大张着嘴巴，他偷偷瞥了一眼Sam，发现Sam的眼睛也睁得大大的。

“你是在说……你是在说 _你_ 害死了所有的恐龙？”Sam难以置信地说道。

两个恶魔戏剧性地叹了口气。“又来 _这个_ ？”Nicky抱怨道。Harlow一边往嘴里扔椒盐脆饼一边回应道：“老天，他真的太喜欢谈论他那见鬼的陨石！”

Calcariel向他们投去一记眼刀，因为被激怒，他那完美的眉毛也皱了起来。

“这是个值得一讲的故事。”Calcariel对恶魔们说。“它很有启迪。”他转过身面对Dean，一副教授作派地说道：“这个计划不算糟糕，但我承认我失败了。我没有清楚地意识到其他天使可能确实会抵制我的陨石计划。”

Dean勉强跟上他说的话题。“其他天使抵制了流星？”他重复道，一副令人困惑的景象出现在他的脑海：天使、陨石和恐龙突然乱斗起来。

Calcariel叹了口气叹了口气，说道：“很惭愧地说，事情比那个要简单点。我完全忽略了一点，说实话，有些天使……并不完美。有缺陷。无论如何，其中一个，实际上正是你们寻找的Castiel，他不知怎么的想去拯救那些……好吧……不管怎样，它们看起来像小鸭子。总而言之，鸭子们的祖先。”Calcariel摇了摇脑袋。“他竟然养成了这样可笑的嗜好，眷恋那些住在这儿的小家伙们。这可真是令人难堪。你能想象吗？一个天使竟然屈尊去解救一群鸭子？很显然他曾经和一些碰见过的荒谬小家伙做过一些可笑的允诺，和他的容器或者别的什么家伙，试图拯救它的家人什么的。你能想象吗？我听到他要这样做时甚至懒得阻止他，因为这实在太可悲了。”他叹了口气，“我想，为什么不给小Castiel留着他那些宝贵的小鸭子呢？谁会想到几只鸭子能闯这么多祸？”

Dean忘了他自己的情况，他的兴趣被引了出来。他问：“这些鸭子做了什么？”

Calcariel若有所思地看向他。“好吧，鸭子并不算什么，可怕的是那些漏网的小老鼠，结果它们也住进了鸭子的聚居地。或者，我想我该说成‘原型鼠’。住进去的还有一些昆虫什么的。起初只是一个愚蠢的小型鸭子聚居地，接着你知道的，整个星球又一次被 _完全寄生_ 了。鸟类、哺乳类、昆虫，到处都是。现存的所有鸟类都是那些鸭子的后代，所有的哺乳类都源自那些见鬼的小老鼠。这可真是烦死我了！”

他垂下头看了看圆圈。“Castiel一直都有这样的毛病。从那之后，他还搞出过更大的问题。有传闻说他不知怎么回事卷入了终止天启的事件，不过我没确切了解他到底做了什么。接着他放出了利维坦，杀了Raphael，屠杀了我的一半手足——而现在，当然，他封死了天堂。不过在某些方面我得感谢他，因为他的确给了我灵感。他和地狱的居民做了一场交易，一开始这让我惊骇不已，但很快我就想到，这的确是种解决方案。我发现，地狱居民可以直接召唤岩浆；他们可以唤醒元素。于是我就想到，如果我也和地狱居民合作呢？让他们召唤元素，并且给它投喂燃料；然后我来和它说话，并且哄它答应我的条件？一起合作，我们能彻底唤醒元素，我就能净化地球，让它回到它最初的样子。完全熔化，整洁、纯净、 _美丽。_ ”

“而你不在意有没有谁死掉？”Dean问。

“Dean。这对你们人类也有好处。你看不出来吗？这样就能最终终结所有的苦难。每一个受苦的灵魂都将前往天国，毕竟这是他们真正的终极家园。而我们天使，如果我们再不能生活在天堂，至少我们还能在这下面有个新家，还是个纯净、整洁的新家。一个我们值得一住的地方。”

他冲他们露出一个闪亮的微笑。“这是不是一个绝赞的方案？我们全都能获益！不论是人类还是天使。当我想到这个计划时，我真的特别开心。”

Dean瞥了一眼Sam，看到Sam正惊恐地回望着自己。

Calcariel说：“因此，我在这里有两个…… _同事_ 。他们已经同意协助召唤元素，并且给它投喂它需要的燃料，而我已经和元素谈过了，安排了一场大爆发，我相信这会覆盖整个大洲。而且，既然Castiel死了，他也不会再来拯救另一群该死的鸭子了。这颗行星 _最终_ 会变得干干净净。”

Calcariel说的一件事抓住了Dean的注意力。 _它需要的燃料_ ， Calcariel这样说。

“燃料是什么？”Dean问道，他已经猜到了答案。

“人类灵魂，”Calcariel说道。“每当一个灵魂被充分消化，就会提供好几场核爆才能匹敌的能量。这里的元素已经足够强大了；它只需要一点点能量，就在这里，地表之下。我们已经喂了它三个灵魂，只需要再来一点点就能引爆我想要的大爆发。再来两个就够了，我猜。”他冲Sam和Dean微微一笑。“接着你们俩就走到了这里。我已经监视你们好几天了，你知道，我甚至派了我的同事带着一些元素碎片，想要除掉你们。我完全没想到你们径直走到这里像这样亲手送上了你们自己。刚好你们两个！多么完美！”

他停顿了一下，接着非常严肃地说：“我确实相信是天父把你们送到了我这里。”

“你疯了。”Dean说道。

Calcariel靠了过来，他的银色眼睛几乎要把Dean盯穿。Dean尽己所能，狠狠地回瞪回去。Calcariel只是非常温和地说道：“我只是拥有不同的视角罢了。一个更加精准的视角。你们可能活了几十年，而我，数十亿年。你们可能了解一种文化，而我知道成千上万个。你们了解一种物种，而我见过数百万种物种的兴亡。”

他的银色眼睛里闪烁着内心的火焰，他如雕像般完美的脸庞被闪动的光芒点亮了一般。“所以，说说看，小小的人类，”他轻声说着，甚至倾身靠得更近了，他的嘴唇离Dean的耳朵仅仅只有几英寸。“我们当中谁看得更透彻？”

Dean听见Sam叹道：“哦我的老天啊。”他的语速非常缓慢，好像他被完全震惊了。Calcariel转身面向他，Sam说道：“你真的认为你在做正确的事。”

Calcariel看上去真的疑惑了起来。“我当然是在做正确的事，”他说。“我为什么还要在意其他的事？”

Harlow面对Nicky说：“操他妈的，如果当初我知道做这笔交易意味着要听 _五千遍这样的天使演讲_ ，我肯定不会答应。”

Nicky仍然在爱怜地摆弄着那根长鞭，他说“得了吧，收起你那一套，天使。我们已经开始无聊了。”

Calcariel的嘴巴扭曲了起来，他转过身，盯着他们。“让那些祭品了解来龙去脉很重要。能让他们知道到底做了什么贡献。”

Nicky说：“他们听到的不过是，巴拉巴拉巴拉，我们要把你们扔进岩浆里啦。而且，说实在的，这也是我所听到的一切。”

Calcariel叹了口气，他挪开步子离开Dean。“毫无远见。”他自言自语，顺了顺自己光滑的金发，把它们别在耳后。“不过，总得试一试。”他看向恶魔，“好吧，是时候召唤元素了。”

“岩浆先生。”Dean喃喃道。

Calcariel好奇地瞥了他一眼。“这名字——还不错，说真的。挺庄重。”他微笑道，“我很喜欢它。‘岩浆先生’，好了，我的小朋友们，来见见岩浆先生。”

两个恶魔从他们原先站的位置起身，挺直了身体。

“你们真的要干这个？”Dean嘶哑地冲着他们问。“它会让整个地狱遭殃，你们知道的。你们能从中得到什么好处？”

“我们能从中得到什么好处？”Nicky说，“我们可以和食物们玩！这就是我们想要的。而且天使会治好他们，然后我们就又能玩弄他们啦。”

Harlow冲着Dean露齿一笑，说：“这 _很有趣_ 。”

Nicky说：“还有，既然你问了，Deany小朋友（Deany-boy），我们会给你做一个免费的演示！我们下次再同你玩。就在明天，我想。我猜这意味着今天我们马上就要扔给元素的是你的老弟。”

“不！”Dean大吼道。“不，不，扔我吧——先把我扔进去！”

“Dean，别——”Sam说道。

“先扔我。”Dean坚持道。他明白，这确实是非常自私的举动。如果他先死了，他将不用看着Sam死去。

“哦老天。”Nicky翻着白眼对Harlow说，“我们又得来这一出了。先牺牲 _我_ 吧，不不，先牺牲 _我_ 。我早跟你说过一次性对付两个不是什么好主意。”

“不对。”Harlow说，“我敢说，这两个玩起来会很有趣。他们都去过地狱呢！他们会欣赏我们的艺术。我们很难得能有真正懂得欣赏的观众。”

Nicky思考了一下这句话，“也许你说的没错。”他又想了想。“我应该拿出我的特制鞭子。”

“先生们，”Calcariel说道，“我的耐心快要磨光了。”

两个恶魔互相翻了翻眼睛，懒洋洋地走到墙边的栓子旁，Dean意识到那栓子上正拴着Sam手腕上那根绳子的的末端。他们把Sam放到地面上。Sam立刻在一阵呜咽中瘫软成一团，似乎无法站立起来。恶魔们解开了他脚踝，开始拖着他穿过房间，很快，让Dean害怕的事情还是发生了，他们直接把Sam吊在圆圈正上方的椽上。

“我必须得和你告别了，”Calcariel对Dean说。“我得去看看我的兄弟。而且不知什么原因，有天使在场时，元素总是会不太乐意来到地表。很高兴能见到你们两个。我得道个歉……嗯，你们遭受了那么多痛苦。我很抱歉。但这只会持续三天——只花三天元素就会完全消化一个灵魂。”

“那感觉会像三年，如果这能让你放心的话。”Nicky愉悦地说。

Calcariel飞快地继续道：“这都是为了更多的福祉，你们应该感到骄傲。”

“去你大爷的，你这变态王八蛋，”Dean说道。他想要往Calcariel身上吐口水，但他没吐中，唾液并没有喷那么远。

Calcariel的眉毛微微一皱。他困惑地摇了摇头，他的银色眼睛无辜地大睁着，他再次喃喃道：“毫无远见。”他转过身走上了台阶，消失了。

※※※

恶魔们互相咧嘴一笑。“我还挺喜欢这部分的，”Harlow说道，“他们慌乱的模样总是很酷。”

“不管什么样的尖叫都很酷，”Nicky赞同道，“OK，准备好了吗？”

“Sammy，坚持住！”Dean叫道，“你一定要坚持住！我们会从这里出去的，你听到了吗？”Nicky翻了个白眼。Dean能听到Sam的喘息，他轻轻地摇摆着，手腕上的绳子把他高高吊在圆圈的上方。

两个恶魔面对面站在圆圈的两侧，每一个脚下都有一个咒符。Harlow对Nicky点了点头，于是他们开始齐声念咒。

咒语持续了好一会。起初没有任何事情发生，但接着Dean感到脚下的地面开始震颤。它颤着颤着，就摇晃起来，像极了那场在桥上开始的地震。很快，整个地板都摇了起来，Dean就这样看着，心中的恐惧和惊慌越来越剧烈，他徒劳地拉扯着手腕和脚踝上的绳索，冲着Sam大叫着坚持下去，这时，地板上的圆圈开始发光。最开始是沉闷的深红色，接着是亮红色，很快变成了橘红、金黄，就这样，中心变成了白色。一波又一波的热浪滚滚而来，哪怕Dean与之相隔十几英尺，他的脸仿佛也在被炙烤着，Sam大叫着，拼命向上缩自己的脚。

咒语仍在持续，圆圈中央那片白色区域变得柔软，很快液化，它熔化开来，沉了下去，接着，圆圈中整个圆形区域都坍塌、熔化，掉了下去，形成了一个完美的圆洞，从那个圆圈一直通道地底，而柱状侧壁则像熔岩一般呈现亮橘色。

咒语结束，两个恶魔从他们站立的地方走了出来，好奇地向圆洞里面看去。Sam扑腾着双脚，扭来扭去，Dean看到他试图抬升自己的身体，想要沿着绳子爬到木椽上去，但是他太虚弱了，根本没法办到。显然，这是一整天的脱水和酷刑带来的恶果。

从深深的坑底传来隆隆的响声。这声音听起来很遥远，仿佛是来自地底数千英尺的回声。

隆隆的声音再度响起，听起来更大了些，它靠近了。

“Dean？”Sam设法喘息着唤了一声。他已经停止了摇摆，现在正四肢无力地吊着，在半空中缓缓旋转，他设法接上Dean的目光。

“Dean，”Sam再次说道。他只说了这一个词，但Dean知道这是一个告别。

Dean一生中看过很多可怕的事情。

他曾在地狱呆了几十年，他见过很多糟糕的事情。

但是这一刻，他知道他从未见过比这更可怕的事情：他的弟弟Sam绝望地吊在那个井口，听着恐怖的、未知的东西越来越近、越来越近。这一次，Sam的灵魂将被完全摧毁，这是真正的终结。

Sam向下瞥了一眼，正好看到他脚下的洞口，他抽噎起来。Dean几乎听见了自己心碎的声音。他叫了声“Sammy”，Sam向他看来，Dean却想不到自己能说什么。

Nicky朝桌子走去，他背靠着桌子，交叉双臂，对Dean说道：“如果要来一场催人泪下的告别，你们会有几分钟。岩浆先生——哦，顺便说一句，我个人更喜欢‘岩浆侠’，不过这也只是萝卜青菜的问题而已——不管怎样，他一开始总是会有点困。”

咆哮声再度传来，不断接近。

Dean闭上眼睛，开始祈祷，就像他之前做过的那样。他绝望而无助地祈祷着，向那个穿着大衣的男人、向上帝、向Buddy、向每一个可能听到他的人祈祷。他大声叫了出来，全然不顾恶魔可能会听见：“求你救救我吧，救救我，Calcariel抓住了我们，恶魔抓住了我们，他们要把Sam拿来喂岩浆先生，它会吃了他的灵魂，这马上就要发生了，求你救救我，救救我吧，救救我， _拜托_ ……”

什么也没发生，谁都没有出现。

Dean知道他们真的要完蛋了。

他的视野闪烁起来。片刻之间他只看到一片迷蒙的、闪烁着的静电。接着，刹那之间，他感受到一阵剧痛从他的右侧身体内部传来，这痛苦太过难忍以至于让他尖叫起来。与此同时，他的视野完全模糊了，他所能看到的只有一个亮白色的圆斑，周遭余下的一切都变成灰蒙蒙一片。

他无法呼吸，喘不上气，被血呛住，疼痛让他目眩，喉咙里似乎卡着什么东西。周围聚满了人，把他牢牢摁住。

过了一会儿，如同摁下了一个开关，疼痛突然消失了，他找回了自己的呼吸。他的视野清晰起来，他再次看向了Sam。

  
_只有这个。这就是那些祈祷得到的回应。一阵剧痛，以及一幅白色圆斑的景象。太好了，真是太有用了，老天。_ _Dean_ _想。就知道你会来，你这王八蛋。一个白色圆斑。太感谢了！_   


低吼越来越近。Nicky打了一个哈欠，看起来十分无聊，Harlow正哭丧着脸盯着他的脆饼袋。Harlow把袋子倒过来晃了晃，最后一些脆饼碎屑倒了出来掉在他的手上。他从手上舔完了所有的脆饼屑，接着把袋子揉成一团，扔到地板上，叹了口气。

  
_Dean_ _想着：圆圆的白斑。圆圆的白斑。哦……_   


_这只是一个赌注，一个非常大的赌注。但至少它提供了一个分散注意力的机会。只要拖延时间，老爹这样说过。拖延时间。_

_要小心。做个保证。_

Dean对Harlow说：“如果你们让我先上，如果你们不动Sam，而是把我先丢进去，我会给你们一些好处。”他冲着他的外套点点头补充道：“就在我的外套里。”

恶魔们面面相觑，同时爆出一阵大笑。Nicky说：“哦，老天。现在进入了 _讨价还价_ 的剧情。你们 _到底_ 为啥总以为自己有资格讨价还价？”他弯下腰，从他旁边的桌子上捡起Dean的外套，在口袋里一阵乱摸，结果只摸到了几袋M豆。

“糖果？你不是在开玩笑？这就是你的筹码？我的天。”他开始大笑起来，把一包M豆径直用力抛进了深坑里。M豆往下只掉了几英尺，就化成了一股火焰。他又把整件夹克扔进了洞里，然后举起了最后两包M豆。

“给我吧。”Harlow突然说道，他抓住了那两包M豆。“唉，没有必要浪费它们。”他撕开两个包装袋的一端，连看都没看一眼就一股脑把里面的东西全都倒进了嘴里，高兴地咀嚼着。

接着他喘了起来，双目圆瞪。他扔掉了空袋子，两只手摸着喉咙。

他转身去找同伴，狂拽Nicky的袖子。

“你真是头猪，”Nicky说道。“你不会噎死的，白痴。你是个恶魔，你不 _需要_ 氧气，只是有点不舒服而已。”

但是Harlow现在完全疯了，他拼命扯着Nicky的袖子，抓挠自己的喉咙。他开始从嗓子眼里发出微弱尖锐的吱吱声，绝望地抠着喉咙，直到他在脖子上抠出了血痕。

“这、他、妈——”Nicky正说着，Harlow的齿间开始漏出一丝光芒，纯白色的光芒。Nicky蹭地从桌旁跳开，他朝Dean迈了一步，吼道：“袋子里放了什么？！”从Harlow的齿缝里射出的光越来越亮。这道光亮丽、银白，就像天堂的光一样，Nicky缩了缩身子，抓狂地环视了一圈房间然后抬头看了看楼梯。

他转过身，猛一使劲，把Harlow向洞里推去。Harlow蹒跚着晃到了洞口，疯狂地挥舞着手臂。一只手臂撞到了Sam的脚，于是Harlow抓住了Sam的脚踝，现在他刚好悬挂在洞口上方，半截身体已经掉在了洞口里面。Sam剧烈地扭动了起来，Harlow的整个重量都挂在他的身上。Sam嘶哑地大叫起来，他的脑袋后仰着。Nicky向Dean跑来，他其实是躲在了Dean的身后，靠着Dean的后背，Dean意识到Nicky害怕接触到那天堂白光的辐射。 _这就是天堂武器，_ Dean惊讶地想。

那冗长的低吼声又来了，仿佛隆隆的炮火，又像疾驰而来的火车。这一次声音没有停歇，而是越来越大，震耳欲聋，终于，一个红彤彤的巨型发光熔岩环从洞中升起。它看起来并不像是人，既没有脸也没有眼睛，但那一定是岩浆先生。

它光滑闪耀，就像跃动的丝绸缎带，由各种颜色组成，红色橘色黄色全都缠绕在一起。

Calcariel说的没错；它确实很美。

房间其他的部分似乎变得昏暗而令人窒息，就好像那光芒四射的彩环从房间里吸走了所有的光和氧气。它像触手一样在空气里摸索着，接着它探向正挂在Sam脚上的Harlow，他不停地踢着脚，嘴巴和耳朵里一直渗出白光，彩色的熔岩形成了优美的弧，突然间滑进了恶魔的嘴巴。

顿时白光爆发开来，异常耀眼，Dean不得不闭上了眼睛。

当他再次睁开眼睛时，岩浆先生已经离开了，地板变得坚硬起来。Sam仍然吊在焦黑的木椽上，他仍然活着，喘着气，缓缓地来回摆动，而在他下方黑黢黢的地板上，躺着一具冒着烟的尸体，它烧焦的眼窝、嘴巴和耳朵全都微微冒着热气。

Nicky从Dean身后走了出来，他难以置信地久久注视着同伴冒烟的尸体，接着他尖叫了起来，一声的拖长的、含混不清的喊叫中满含愤怒。他抓起他的鞭子开始抽打Sam，一鞭又一鞭，从头抽到脚。Sam惨叫起来，Dean大号“住手！住手！不要打他！不要打他！”Nicky忽然说“没问题”，然后行云流水地转过身，向后挥动鞭子，甚至没有中断之前的节奏，接着鞭子落在了Dean的身上，一下接着一下，遍及他的后背、胸口和面庞，直到Dean也开始大叫起来。

※※※

_作者的话：_

  
_Calcariel_ _那段关于上帝净化星球的描述是指二叠纪晚期那场大灭绝，那期间，由于西伯利亚暗色岩火山喷发，地球上的生命几乎完全灭绝。很久之后，_ _Calcariel_ _试图唤醒的“印度地下的元素”造成了德干暗色岩火山喷发，这正好发生在恐龙灭绝之前——虽然正如_ _Calcariel_ _所说，只有德干暗色岩火山喷发并不足够，于是便有了陨石作为最后一击。_   


  
_所有（好吧，绝大部分）地球上的鸟类的确都是一小群水鸟的后裔，它们不知怎么从多年前那场陨石撞击引起的世界末日中幸存下来。一听到_ _Castiel_ _目睹了两栖类动物第一次爬上岸，我就意识到他一定目击过之前的几次生物大灭绝（曾有过_ _5_ _次），于是我决定一定要写他伸出援手拯救了那一小群鸟。_   


  
_至于章节的更新，请及时关注，如果你很喜欢这篇或者有什么想法，请留下评论！下一章会在明天更新（是的，这次更新有关_ _Buddy_ _）。_   


※※※

_翻译的话：_

_这是涨姿势的一章。也是爆肝的一章。真是长。这辈子都不会忘记二叠纪大灭绝了。_

_BY BrokenMesa_


	13. 六号房的“连枷胸”

本章翻译：兔子头 本章校对：BrokenMesa

_※※※_

_作者的话：这原本是前一章的部分内容，但越写越长，我不得不把它划为单独一章。_

※※※

在不远之外的一个房间里，ICU【译注：Intensive Care Unit，重症监护室】的护士Lydia McConnolly和Sarah Helvern正站在ICU六号房的“连枷胸”身旁。Lydia正说着：“血氧饱和度突然上升了，瞧，他的数值终于升到90了*。太好了。老天，我还以为内出血再也不会停下来了呢。”【*译注：血氧饱和度的正常值下限为94%】

ICU六号房其实是Sarah负责的两间病房之一——Lydia负责三号和四号，但三号房的“股骨骨折”刚从ICU移出，四号的“糖尿病昏迷”状态良好；所以Lydia现在正帮手Sarah照看六号那个神秘的“连枷胸”。“连枷胸”已经昏迷了一天半了，他的状况相当糟糕。他胸口的伤处不过是他诸多问题中最显眼的一个。除此以外，他的两个肺都萎陷了——一个完全萎陷，另一个部分萎陷——再加上一些面部骨折，还有接连发生的相当诡异的一系列内出血（从鼻子、胃部、肺部，似乎永无休止），加上高烧和肝肾衰竭的征兆，而且他到达后不过半个小时就陷入了昏迷。整个ICU的医护都确信他必死无疑，Sarah甚至还没有费心为下一岗做文字记录，因为她十分确信他会在那之前死去。

然后，就在一个小时之前，他的病情突然发作。这次发作相当猛烈，似乎毫无预兆地突然袭来，他们不得不把他摁住，以防他扯下他周身的各种静脉点滴、线路和插管。Sarah已经确信这会是他的最后一轮病发。但就在这次发作的几分钟之后，他的血压突然稳定下来，他开始退烧，并且从各种迹象来看内出血也止住了。刚送来的新一轮血检报告显示他的肝肾读数都有了很大改善，红细胞压积也已经近乎回归正常。这是不可思议的好转。

事实上，这是Lydia和Sarah见过的最不寻常的事情之一了。这也是为什么她们俩在一个小时之后仍然站在这里，在“连枷胸”的房间，一遍遍地为他做检查，惊讶地看着他的各项指标持续改善。无论如何，他仍然没有脱离危险；虽然新问题似乎终于不再出现，旧问题还是相当严重——特别是胸前的伤处。但他几乎每分钟都在好转。

Sarah看了看压在他耳朵上的红外线体温计，呼道：“哇。热度已经降到一百了。”【译注：这里的一百指的是华氏温度，成人正常耳温约是摄氏37℃（华氏98.6℉），摄氏38℃（华氏100.4℉）以上为发烧。】

此时，“连枷胸”的眼睛颤动着睁开了。Sarah向Lydia耳语：“天哪，他醒了。”她对着“连枷胸”说道：“不要开口说话。”

她一直都认为这样一刻格外令人愉快：当一个昏迷的病人醒来，而你最终可以看到他们的眼睛是什么颜色。这一位拥有蓝色的眼睛。“漂亮的蓝眼睛，”她想，“在黑发的映衬下相当引人注目。”

他看起来出人意料地有精神；他环视了整个房间，而当Sarah弯腰把他的一只手抓在手中时，他甚至能够把目光聚焦在她的脸上。她细致地嘱咐他：“你现在身处杰克逊镇的医院。如果你听懂我说的话，就握住我的手，但不要开口说话，不要移动头部——你的喉咙里插着一根导管，所以你说不出话。我知道这感觉很不舒服，但不要开口说话。好吗？如果你听得懂就握住我的手。”

他握住了她的手。

 “你知道自己的名字吗？握一下代表肯定，两下代表否定。”

他握了她的手一下。

 “很好。你是昨天早上被送进来的。你伤得很严重。你记得发生了什么吗？”

又一握。

 “能给我写下一些东西吗？”

又一握。Lydia走了出去，片刻之后带了一枝笔、一沓便签纸回来。

 “写出你的名字，可以吗？”Sarah问道，她把笔塞进他的指间，为他举着便签簿。

他缓慢、颤抖地用潦草的笔迹写道：

_Buddy_

 “和急救人员说的一样，”Lydia咕哝道。

 “你姓什么，Buddy？”Sarah问道。

他想要放下笔，但她很坚持，说道：“我们真的需要知道你姓什么。你能告我我们你的姓氏吗？你的家族姓氏？”

他思索了片刻，然后他开始写一个长长的姓氏，认真地一次写下一个字母。先是一个W，然后一个I……

她耐心地等待着，直到他努力完成了这个单词：

_Winchester_

 “Buddy Winchester？这是你的名字？”

他犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。Lydia在他的信息表上做了记录。

 “Buddy，你有我们应该联系的家人吗？”

他摇了摇头。

两个护士面面相觑。

 “也许有个远亲？或者朋友？”Lydia问道。他再次摇了摇头。Sarah补充道：“或许，女朋友？同事？邻居？任何会惦记你的人？”

他再次摇头，写道：

_没有人_

两个护士交换了一个眼神。

 “没关系，Buddy。我们会照顾你的，”Sarah说着，再次轻轻拍了拍他的手。“听我说，Buddy。你断了五根肋骨，那会让你呼吸困难。我知道这很疼。为此我们给你注射了吗啡，我们已经给你注射了最大剂量。另外，你的两个肺昨天都出现了萎陷，不过现在它们已经复张了。可能有一阵子，呼吸都会伴随疼痛。你喉咙里的导管能帮助你呼吸。它会在那里插几天。”

他写道：

_把它取出来_

Sarah和Lydia疑惑地看着彼此。Buddy望了望她们，写下了一个更长些的句子：

_把导管从我的喉咙里取出来。马上_

 “你现在太虚弱了，无法自己呼吸，”Lydia解释道，“你的肋骨还没有愈合。你至少还有几天需要依靠机械通气。”

他急切地摇头，再次落笔：

_我可以自己呼吸。请把它取出来_

他看了看她们的表情，补充道：

_我需要开口说话。求你了_

Lydia靠向Sarah，悄声说道：“他没可能这么快就能够自己呼吸。”他看着她们咬耳朵。他写道：

_求你了_

并且加了下划线。然后，他补充道：

_不然我就把它扯出来_

他有足够的精神和毅力写下这么多字，这让Sarah最终开始考虑他的要求。“我们会在电话里和住院医生商量一下，”她最终说道，“我们得确保你能够自己呼吸。”她轻轻拍了拍他的手，走出去呼叫Moran医生。

二十分钟过去了，但Moran医生没有回应呼叫。Sarah叹了口气；她知道Moran已经连续值了三十六个小时的班，但Sarah仍然再次呼叫了他，然后去查看她的其他病人——五号房的“心脏病”。“心脏病”的状况相当良好（他的女儿把他送来得很及时），所以她把头探回了六号——Buddy的隔间，看见他不安地在床上动来动去，他的双手紧紧地攥着床单。

她望着他，看见他突然瑟缩了一下，然后把双手覆在耳朵上，紧闭着眼睛，就好像他在试着听清从很远处传来的声音。他的脸色变得苍白，并且脉搏迅速飙升，为此她回到他的病房。有那么几分钟，他似乎没有意识到她的到来，之后似乎醒悟过来，圆睁着绝望的双眼望向她。

她认得那种表情。她在那些看着挚爱逝去的人们脸上看到过这种表情。

他再次用手势示意拿过便签簿，写道：

_把它取出来_ _现在就把它取出来_

她所能做的只有轻拍他的手，说她会再去呼叫见鬼的Moran医生。她确实这样做了。

十分钟之后，同样的事情又重演了一遍。他似乎又在聆听远方的什么声音；心率再次攀上顶峰。他望向她，眼中是同样煎熬的神色。Sarah告诉他：“我已经再次呼叫过医生了。”她无奈地打算离开这间屋去查看五号房。但紧接着——谢天谢地——她碰巧回头瞥了一眼，看见Buddy摸索着呼吸管的周围，显然在尝试弄清楚它是怎样系在脑袋上的。这向来是个不好的征兆——这是病人尝试所谓的“自拔管”的第一步——因此Sarah让Lydia照看五号一阵子，而她自己留在了六号房。

在接下来的二十分钟里他有三次试着拔出呼吸管。他也一次比一次小心，一直等到他认为她们没在看着的时候。当她第三次抓住他的时候，他变得焦虑不安，不断地对着导管打手势，在便签簿上写了好几次“ _求求你_ ”。但她们不能冒着任由他自己扯出导管的风险，因此她叫来了Lydia，她们合作用柔软的白色毛巾被手铐绕住他的手腕，把手铐扣在床架的两旁。

当他意识到她们对他的双手采取了什么措施时，他开始呜咽。

Sarah看着Lydia。“再去呼叫该死的Moran，”Lydia低声说道，“把这标为紧急事件。”

 “我已经把这标为紧急事件了。”

 “那就每他妈的一分钟呼叫他一次。并且派个传信的人过去。”她放低了声音，向着Sarah耳语：“如果他像那样子哭的话，无论如何又会伤到肋骨，那又有什么意义呢？我们当然可以给他注射镇定剂，但这有点适得其反，因为血压过低……因为，你知道的，他一直处于休克状态……”她们慢慢陷入了一场争论，关于Moran会不会只是尝试给他注射镇定剂。

一个小时之后，Moran医生终于到达了（就在Lydia派出传信的人真正找到他之后。结果他是在一个储藏间里打瞌睡）。让Sarah感到极大宽慰的是，Moran同意评估Buddy的状况来决定是否“拔管”——移除呼吸管。接下来是一个漫长的过程，来一一核实：Buddy已经退烧，他的血压已经稳定，他不再需要过去的三十六个小时里接受的持续输血，他很清醒、知道身处何地。这花了很长一段时间，Sarah知道Buddy很沮丧；他一直向着她的方向投来绝望的眼神。最终，Moran允许他尝试着自己呼吸。

Sarah简短地向Buddy解释他们需要检查他的呼吸状况，在此期间导管会继续插在他的喉咙里，这样如有所需他们可以迅速地重启呼吸机。Lydia调小了气流，在Moran、Sarah和Lydia的注视下，Buddy一天半以来第一次尝试依靠自己吸入空气。

他的面色即刻变白。Sarah正望着心脏监测仪，她看见他的心跳漏下一拍，接着开始加速。

 “太疼了，”Sarah向着Lydia低声说道，“他没可能做得来。”她的低语声很轻，但Buddy朝她脸上看来。

他紧盯着她，努力地完成一次呼吸，然后又一次，然后又一次。每一次呼吸，他的心率都要颠簸一阵，但他坚持着。Sarah发现自己正回望他，迎着他格外湛蓝的双眼和他带着奇怪紧张感的凝视目光。她简略地瞥了一眼仍然拿在手里的小小的便签簿，再次看向他所写的： _我需要开口说话。求你了。_ _她望向_ _Moran_ _医生，看见他用手机上的秒表开始计时，同时全神贯注地注视着_ _Buddy_ _的呼吸监测仪。她回望_ _Buddy_ _，他仍然在盯着她。_

 _“_ _一分钟，_ _”_ 她用口型示意，不出声地对他说道 _，_ _“_ _你得坚持一分钟。_ _”_

接着她又用口型示意了两个字： _深。慢。_

Buddy之前一直在进行又短又浅的喘息，但就在她用口型示意了那两个字之后，他换成了更深、更慢的呼吸方式。她看见他的面色再次惨白，脸上的淤青在苍白肤色的映衬下更显青紫，她看着他的心率缓慢、不均地波动。并且看着他坚持了整整一分钟。

 “现在，能咳嗽一下让我听听吗？”Moran医生问道。

Buddy向Sarah投去担忧的一瞥。Sarah向后退了一步，退至Moran医生身后足够远处，这样医生就不会看见她做出的夸张的咳嗽动作。 _深咳，剧咳_ ，她用口型示意。Buddy停顿了片刻，然后尝试着咳嗽。他的面色再次变得煞白，然后不知为何他努力地咳了第二次，更猛烈的一次咳嗽。他的面色再度苍白，心率再度上升，但Moran医生说道：“嘿，那相当不错。优秀的RSBI，并且那是一次挺像样的咳嗽。”

Buddy终于将目光从与Sarah的对视中移开，给了Moran医生疑惑的一瞥。

 “浅快呼吸指数（Rapid Shallow Breathing Index），”住院医生解释道，“你不需要了解所有的细节——”（Buddy对此眯了眯眼睛）“——但我们想要看到的是深、慢的呼吸。这意味着你能够真的使用你的肺了。并且事实上，你做得相当不错。你知道，你让我们所有人都吃了一惊。真正的战士。”Moran以一种Sarah觉得恼人的居高临下的方式，拍了拍Buddy的肩膀。他转身面向护士们，说道：“好啦。拔管吧。”

他们终于把导管取了出来，Buddy这次真的咳了起来。最终，住院医生一离开，Buddy就侧身蜷缩起来，Sarah和Lydia两人帮着他尽量弄得舒服点。Lydia必须得离开房间去查看她自己的病人了，Sarah再次握住Buddy的手。她探身过去，直到与他目光相接。

 “这比你插管呼吸要疼得 _多，多得多_ ，”她告诉他，“我能从你心率中分辨出来。我只是希望你知道，我得照看你，如果你看起来呼吸不畅的话，我们必须得把导管插回去。”

Buddy低声说道：“我必……须开口……说话。”他让人迷惑地补充道：“我在尝试……呼叫某个人。他没有……回答。从昨天……一直在尝试。觉得他会听得更清楚……如果我能大声……念出他的名字。”他瞥了她一眼。“你能……让我独自待着吗？”

这一整段发言有点让人担心，因为这听起来像是Buddy有些精神错乱。当他昏迷的时候，他怎么可能一直在呼叫别人呢？并且他还没有手机？Sarah扫了一眼他的夹克，后者正和他的背包一起放在房间角落的一张桌子上。她之前在夹克里发现了一个小小的预付费手机，并且拨打了手机内存中仅存的一个号码，但是无人接听。她仍然可以看见手机从包里探出边缘。这个手机远远超出他够得着的范围；Buddy没可能曾经呼叫过任何人。

又发烧了吗？他精神错乱了吗？她摸了一下他的前额，但似乎很凉爽。

 “让我独自待着？就几分钟？”他恳求道。

Sarah摇了摇头，说道：“我恐怕不能让你独自待着。”

“十分钟？”Buddy问道。“求你了。”他向着检测仪打了个手势，好像在说： _“_ _无论如何，你已经安了所有这些监测仪在我身上了；为什么你还需要坐下来看着我呢？_ _”_

她抱着双臂，注视了他很长一段时间。从他的双眼看得出他神志清楚且目标明确。她再次摸了一下他的额头。“十分钟，”她最终同意了，“你保证你不会做任何傻事？”

他点点头。她把窗帘环绕着他的ICU小隔间拉了起来，不去打扰他——然后径直赶回护士站，在那里她可以密切关注他的所有监测仪的远程读数。

在她坐在护士站里的时候，她觉得自己听见了一阵拍打翅膀的噪声。Buddy的ICU隔间里的窗帘轻微地晃动了一下。她再三检查了他的监测仪，但一切正常。

当她几分钟之后听见六号房正在进行一场安静的对话时，她感到相当困惑。他是在自言自语吗？她思考了片刻，担心起来，想着 _“_ _去他的十分钟_ _”_ ，拉开窗帘将脑袋探进隔间。她震惊地看到Buddy的床边站着一个男人。他到底是怎么到这的？

 “打扰了！”她说道。“你是谁？只允许直系亲属探视！并且现在甚至不是探视时间。你必须得离开。”

Buddy仍然侧身蜷缩着，给了她一个毫无疑问的恼怒眼神。他低沉地说道：“这不到……十分钟。”把目光转回他的访客身上，就好像Sarah根本不在那里，他说道：“你欠他们的。你欠 _我_ 的。”

气氛陷入了相当紧张的僵局，Sarah突然醒悟过来她冒失地闯入了某种严肃的私人对话的尾声。 _“_ _不管这是什么，这就是他需要取出导管的原因，_ _”_ 她意识到， _“_ _这就是他需要开口说话的原因。_ _”_

 “求你了，”Buddy说道。

甚至更长时间的停顿。访客抱起了双臂，越过Buddy的床铺凝望着窗外。心脏监测仪发出的稳定的“哔”声是仅有的声响。长长的“哔”声响过了六下。

他们俩似乎都完全忘记了Sarah还在这里。Sarah知道她应该把这位访客赶走，但Buddy的心率看起来还不错。另外，她也有些好奇。

 “哔”声又响过了六下。Buddy目不转睛地凝视着访客。

访客缓缓地说道：“我不能治愈你。”

Sarah碰巧看见了访客说出这句话时Buddy脸上的表情，她暗自想到： _“_ _我从没见过有人如此心碎。_ _”_

访客说道：“我并不完全是这个意思。我……我太虚弱了。并且如果我在你身上消耗能量，即使只有一丁点……那么我就不能做其他任何事了。不能把你带去那里，不能和你一起离开。”

Buddy的眼中升起一丝希望。他低声说道：“尽你所能就行。”访客点了点头。Buddy把目光转向Sarah，说道：“我需要另外十分钟。”她困惑地点了点头，回到了护士站，她坐下盯着他的心脏监测仪，想着“我不能治愈你”到底指的是什么。 _“_ _某种‘治愈信念的祈祷’一类的东西，_ _”_ 她猜测道。这很好——在过去几年里她已经学到要允许病人们在他们能够发现希望的地方找寻希望。而且很显然，不管那究竟是什么，都对Buddy非常重要。所以她决定给他们完整的十分钟。

最终她意识到她真的 _必须_ 去查看她在五号房的另一个病人了，她不情愿地离开了。但身处五号房期间，她突然听见心脏监测仪检测不到心跳时的特殊尖啸声。她冲回Buddy的房间，发现床铺空了。整个房间都空空如也。他拆下了胸膛上的心电图贴片、手指上的氧气监测仪，利落地拔出了静脉注射针头，也扯出了导液管（那一定很疼）。他的夹克和包也不见了。

便签簿就搁在他的枕头上，他在便签簿上多留了一句话。上面写着：

_谢谢你_

※※※

**本章校对与下章翻译的话（好长……）：**

下一更要等到8月啦！我知道这话大概比原文还虐心……

By BrokenMesa


	14. 穿着大衣的男人

本章翻译：BrokenMesa 本章校对：兔子头

 _作者的话：我最初打算在本季冬歇*_ _期间完成这一整章（我着手写这篇的原因就是想在冬歇期间给自己找点乐子），显然我失败了。：）写这一章的时候，正在播放第9_ _季第10_ _集。_

_这部分的剧情和上一章的内容是同步发生的（《六号房的“连枷胸”》）。_

_警告：前方有更加令人不适的画面。_

_【*_ _译注：冬歇就是每年本剧（以及很多秋季播出的美剧）到了圣诞新年因为剧组放假而停播的时间。】_

※※※

Dean当然知道鞭子打人很疼，但某种程度上他已经忘记了这 _究竟会有多_ 疼。每一次落在他后背和胸膛上的抽打都像炙烤的火舌、像切割脊柱的滚烫刀口。他根本无法忍住尖叫，这感觉像是被活剥一般。他开始担心他们真的会被打死；可没过多久他又开始担忧他们会求死不能。

一开始，Nicky怒不可遏，可是连续疯狂抽打了几分钟后，他停下来，擦了擦额头，吐了口气，走向桌子，鞭子拖在他身后的地板上。他的脚步声在这突然而来的寂静中带起阵阵回音。Dean发现自己每次呼吸都在微微呻吟。他听见Sam伴随着每次喘息，不断地呢喃着“Dean？Dean？Dean？”，仿佛一个坏掉的发条玩具。Dean试图回应他，可是他似乎根本没有气力说话。

Nicky把鞭子放在桌上，把手伸向桌子下方的地板，拉出一个Dean之前没注意到的包，从里面拿出一条长得多的鞭子。

“这是我的特制鞭子，”Nicky抚摸着鞭子说道，脸上闪过一丝微笑。他握着新鞭子，几乎是漫不经心地迈过Harlow冒着烟的尸体，径直朝Sam走去，他把鞭梢举到Sam的眼前，Sam茫然地眨了眨眼，不再喃喃Dean的名字。

“瞧见没？”Nicky说着，向Sam展示这条鞭子，“又长又漂亮，看见那三条鞭尾了没？瞧瞧两侧的小刀刃。哦，还有这些结！看看这精美的编织！还有手柄上的镶嵌工艺，是不是很漂亮？”

接着Nicky朝Dean走来，也把鞭子展示给他看。想看清它并不容易，因为鲜血正从Dean脸上的伤痕里渗出，滴进他的眼睛里，不过Nicky倒是很耐心，他把鞭子举了好一会，还轻轻挪着位置方便烛光清晰地照在上面， Dean终于能看清楚了。

Nicky微笑起来，欣赏着Dean的表情。“嘿，Harlow，”他回过头叫道，“你说得对，有个懂欣赏的观众 _的确_ 很棒。”

他在空中试着挥了挥鞭子，它发出了“咻——啪”的声音……咻——啪。

他转向Sam，开始挥鞭。

咻——啪……咻——啪……咻——啪。

Sam只堪忍住第一声尖叫。

Dean眼睛里滴进了太多血，以至于他没法看清究竟发生了什么，可他衷心感激这样小小的“仁慈”。

“ **住手。马上住手。** ”响亮的嗓音从楼梯的方向传来。

 _咻——_ _啪。_

“ **我说了，住手。** ”那声音说道。“咻——啪”终于停止了。Dean仍然没法看到很多，但是他听见了面前什么东西嗖的一声划过半空，接着右侧传来砰的一声巨响，之后是沉闷的撞击声。这样一连串的动静，他这辈子听过太多，所以他明白这是人体飞过空中、撞上墙、然后滑落地板的声音。

只听见一个人从木台阶上走下来，发出了有节奏的吱呀声；那人一步步朝Dean走来，鞋子在石地砖上敲出清脆的声响，这响声一直来到了Dean跟前才停下来。

“这 _根本不可理喻_ ，”那声音在Dean面前厉声说道。

突然，Dean胸口上那些火辣辣的伤口中间，就在他的心脏位置，传来一阵冰凉的触感。顿时，疼痛缓解了。Dean又感觉到了他额头被人触摸了一下，他的视野也恢复了。Dean眨了眨眼睛，Calcariel站在几英尺之外直视着他，缓缓收回了手。

越过Calcariel，Dean看见Sam软绵绵地吊在焦黑木椽上的滑轮下，在半空中轻轻打转。到处……到处都是血。Harlow的尸体仍然冒着烟，躺在Sam脚边的地板上。Nicky则瘫倒在Dean右边的墙根下。

Calcariel再次伸出手去摸Dean的脸，显然他还打算再做一次治疗。

“Sam。”Dean呛声道，他的喉咙太干了，几乎无法说话。“治疗Sam。”

Calcariel愣了愣，然后点点头。他转身朝Sam走去，皱着眉头瞥了一眼地上Harlow的尸身，小心翼翼地绕过了它。

Sam看起来简直就像泼过红色油漆一般。无数可怕的伤口里不停地渗出鲜血，以至于他整个身躯和脸上都血糊糊的。血浸透了他的牛仔裤，沿着一只赤脚滴了下来，在地板上形成了一滩骇人的血泊。

Calcariel挨着他转着小圈，撇着嘴，面容扭曲成一团。接着他靠近了一些，摸了摸Sam的肩膀。Sam身上纵横交错的鞭痕几乎都褪去了，他的皮肤闭合起来，长成了完整的一块。可是Sam看起来苍白得可怕，嘴唇近乎青色，他也没有醒来。

Calcariel仍然把手放在Sam的肩膀上。他微微摇晃了一下，放下手，眨了眨眼睛，做了几次深呼吸，接着抬头看向Dean。“我现在只能做这么多，”他说道，“他失血过多，我无法复原。今天我已经在我的兄弟身上耗费了太多能量。”他阴沉地扫了Nicky一眼，那家伙仍然一动不动地瘫在那里。接着Calcariel又看着Dean说：“我听到这下面有些骚动，但是我不能立刻离开Ziphius。我得道个歉。真不幸，Nicholas提供的专业规格看护竟然这么掉价。”

“下地狱去吧。”Dean机械地咒骂道。

Calcariel微微一笑。“不客气，”他说着，一丝不苟地抚平了身上那件条纹西装。Dean把差点要脱口而出的唾骂咽回肚子里。这是唯一一个看上去能够且乐意治疗他们的绑架者，激怒他大概不是什么上上策。

Nicky开始蠕动身体，很快他晃了晃脑袋，坐了起来。他的眼睛瞄到Harlow冒着烟的尸体，手忙脚乱地爬起身，对Calcariel辩解道：“他们杀了Harlow！他们杀了他！不知道怎么回事，他们给他下了毒什么的，那是天使的光芒，差点杀了我！”

“那是天堂能量的碎片，”Calcariel冷酷地说道，他查看了一下袖口，弹了弹其中一只袖子上的灰尘，之后抬起眼看向Nicky。“我感觉到它粉碎了。甚至连神志不清的Ziphius都感觉到了。它释放了它所有的能量。现在，你必须告诉我——准确无误地告诉我，那是什么，能量都去了哪里？那是不是一根天使羽毛？感觉像是天使羽毛。”

Dean突然记起来Buddy给他的黑羽毛——那是他们用来激活“Castiel球”的配料之一。那是一根天使羽毛？

“我不知道那是什么，”Nicky说道，“它很小，小到可以吃下去。就在他的夹克里。”Nicky指了指Dean，接着说：“他们把它伪装成糖果，他们耍了我们。Harlow吃掉了它，所以我就把他推进了坑里，然后——”

“你 _什么_ ？”Calcariel问道，他的下巴真的掉了下来，一时半会没合上嘴。他看起来目瞪口呆。片刻之后，他闭上了嘴，朝Nicky逼近一步，仿佛要确认一遍他刚才听到的内容一般，说道：“他吞了一根伪装成糖果的 _天使羽毛_ ，而你 _把他推进了坑里_ ？”

Calcariel又向Nicky逼近一步。

“呃……我没别的办法。天哪，”Nicky说，“我是说——”他停顿了片刻，后知后觉地意识到正朝他咄咄逼近的是一位看上去暴跳如雷的天使。Calcariel又迈进了一步，而Nicky后退了一步。Nicky争辩道：“那光差点就把我烤熟了！我只能把他推进坑里，没别的办法！”

远处隐约传来隆隆雷声。Calcariel的双肩周围的空气里闪着微光，Dean感觉自己在那家伙身旁的空气中依稀看见了黑影。

Calcariel问道：“然后元素精灵*吞噬了他？”

（*译注：the elemental在之前的几章里是“元素”，经过Lofter上的ZERO阿零姑娘友情指正，两位译者决定此后统一采用“元素精灵”这一译法，感谢这位姑娘。言归正传，元素精灵的说法，起源于古希腊关于世界的物质组成的学说四元素说。这四种元素精灵是土、风、水、火。但是在本文以及其续作《Flight》的世界观中，元素精灵很明显不止这四种。）

“呃……我刚好没看到……”

“ _到底发生了什么？_ ”Calcariel的手中突然出现了一把天使之刃。

Nicky瞥了一眼天使刃，结巴道：“我……呃……我没有看清……我……”

“Nicky躲在我后面。”Dean插嘴道。Calcariel突然凶神恶煞地看了过来，但Dean继续道：“其实，Nicky当时像个嗷嗷尖叫的小女生跑过来躲在我身后。Harlow吊在Sam身上，Harlow他——呃——他的喉咙被羽毛什么的卡住了。接着岩浆先生出现，然后像是——嗯——伸进了Harlow的嘴巴，接着是一阵刺眼的闪光，然后岩浆先生就走了，地板也变了回去。”他也不知道自己为什么要把所有这些细节都告诉Calcariel，而不是更加谨慎地“ _拖延时间_ ”。

Calcariel一动不动，呆立在那儿盯着Dean。接着他慢慢转身，再次看向Nicky。Nicky迅速向后拖动脚步，直到他撞到了墙。

“你……给元素精灵……投喂了一个恶魔魂魄……还有一根天使羽毛？”Calcariel轻声问道。很显然这些细节关系重大。

“还有我的M豆，”Dean说道，“以及我的夹克。”Calcariel瞪了Dean一眼，随即他又朝Nicky步步逼近，后者侧靠着墙向后滑动，直到退至墙角缩成一团。

“你知道你做了什么吗？”Calcariel问道，他压低了声音。“你，已经，毁了， ** _一切_** ！”

“可是它差点要烤熟我——”

“你觉得我 _他妈_ 会在意吗？元素精灵被喂了一个 _恶魔_ 魂魄。 _蠢货_ 。”

“恶魔魂魄又怎么了？”Nicky有些不忿地问道。

Calcariel爆发出一阵可怕的大笑。“我的老天。你这 _无知的白痴_ ！你刚才给它喂了 _腐烂的食物_ 。愿天主保佑。首先，Harlow这样肮脏、堕落、腐败、扭曲的灵魂残渣会 _消耗_ 元素精灵的能量，而不是 _增加_ ！这下我们得找另一个祭品了！其次，你这喋喋不休的傻瓜，元素精灵压根 _不喜欢_ 被人投喂变质的食物！这还没完！除此之外！任何天堂能量的碎片，不管是天使羽毛还是别的什么，都会惹毛它！对它来说，这就好像我们把它召唤到这里然后扇了它一巴掌。”Calcariel顿了顿，死盯着Nicky。“告诉我，Nicholas，”他平静地说，“你觉得‘把一个 _元素精灵_ 从它的万年午觉里叫醒，塞它一嘴发霉的零食然后刮它一耳光’是个好主意？”

Nicky盯着Calcariel，一时语塞。

“就我个人而言，这个问题我的答案是‘不’，Nicky，”Dean说道，“只是个人看法。”

“‘不’，说得对，”Calcariel说道，他甚至懒得看Dean一眼。“‘不’。答案就是‘ _不_ ’，这 _不是_ 一个好主意。”Calcariel继续道，“而且你知道那意味着什么吗？就元素精灵而言？”

“嗯……它会生病？”Nicky问。

“它会 _生气_ 。我的老天爷。你这白痴， **蠢驴** ！天啊，这害我们回到了原点。”Calcariel说道。他晃了晃身体，不知怎样就把天使刃收进了他的袖口，而那暗色的翅膀影子似乎也消散了。他扔下Nicky，回头看了看地板上焦黑的区域。粉笔咒符看上去完全消失，他画的圆圈不见了。

Calcariel沿着一个精准的弧形踱着步，那正好是他之前用粉笔画的区域。他说：“哦，这真的让我们都白干了。对元素精灵必须以礼相待。他们必须被以礼相待。他们不喜欢自己的睡眠被莫名其妙地打断、之后还得不到对等的回报。”Calcariel叹了口气，把目光投向天堂的方向，说：“主啊，为什么你要这样考验我？这些……还有Ziphius的病也是吗？”

他驻足垂头，摸着下巴，盯着烧焦的那一小块地板，那里几乎完全被Sam的血覆盖了。

然后Calcariel说道：“这肯定是一次试炼。天主在考验我。天主在考验我的决心。”

Dean提议道：“也许上帝只是根本不想让你去做这些？”Calcariel缓缓转过头，用那双像激光一般的银色眼睛瞪着Dean。Dean颤抖了一下，但他强迫自己接着说下去：“也许这回你搞错了。也许上帝不想让你叫醒元素精灵？也许他希望这颗星球保持原样？嗯，你有没有考虑过这一点？”

Calcariel盯着Dean说：“你知道，Dean，这真是令人钦佩，现在你知晓我的计划不过两个小时，你就提出了 _一个最明显的问题_ ——一个我 _已经不停地思考了两亿五千三百万年_ 的问题。”

“好吧，呃，你懂的，”Dean说，“只是想帮个忙！有时候提供一个不同的视角会很有好处。”

Calcariel凝视着他，像是有些惊诧。在一段冗长的沉默之后，他眨了眨眼，摇摇头，把视线从Dean身上挪开，自言自语道：“这个小小的物种真是奇怪。”

“其实这颗行星真的挺漂亮——”Dean开口道，但是Calcariel只是抬了根手指就让Dean的下巴猛地合上了，他还咬到了自己的舌头。

“我已经尽了道德义务——试着给你们解释宏伟的蓝图，”Calcariel飞快地说道。他放下了手指，Dean的下巴松动了些，他终于能吐出一大口血。Calcariel接着说：“那是你们作为祭品的权利，也是我作为主人的责任。但是，至于 _Castiel_ _养的肮脏小老鼠们_ 的愚蠢后代，我用不着听它们发出的吚吚哑哑。”

Calcariel站在那里思考了一会儿，垂下头，看着血淋淋的烧焦的地板，终于，他抬起头，颔首道：“我们得安抚它，给它献上更好的祭品，道个歉。就在今晚，不能等到明天，我们必须今晚就安抚它。”他瞥了一眼窗户；窗外现在已经漆黑一片。他说：“我想，最好是午夜时分。元素精灵通常在午夜情绪最为平静。”

他漫不经心地指了指Sam，对Nicky说：“Samuel现在伤太重，元素精灵更喜欢自己的猎物安然无恙，我们现在得给它吃一顿高档大餐。”他走向了Dean，仔仔细细从头到脚打量起Dean来。

“你知道，我感觉我已经被打残了，”Dean说道，“而且我还有点发晕。”

“哦，饶了我吧。”Calcariel挖苦道。他对Nicky说：“Dean现在可能仍然算得上合意。老天，我真希望你不是个如此无可救药的蠢货，Nicholas，你真的给他们俩造成了不小的损伤。我们只能祈祷Dean看上去足够诱人。”

“我真的特别肯定我不会‘诱人’，”Dean说，“我……怎么说呢……呃……我的裤子什么的全都尿湿了。”这话一点也不假——他确实尿湿了裤子，而且更糟的是，在之前长达一天半的折磨里，他一直感到非常恶心。但是如果恶心能让元素精灵远离自己，Dean对此绝对毫无怨言。

Calcariel似乎真的在认真思考这一点。他点点头说：“至少我能解决这些。”他走向了Dean，再次触摸了他，喃喃道：“这一切，这些分泌物，我真的不知道你怎么忍受得了……”突然，Dean就好像刚刚洗完澡一般干干净净。Dean嗅了嗅，惊讶地发现自己闻起来带点紫丁香味——某种意义来说绝对是种改善。之后Calcariel对Sam也施了相同的魔法。

“你就不能……呃……消除剩下的疼痛吗？或者给我们一点水？把我们放下来一小会儿？”Dean说道，他还满怀希望地补充道：“你知道，我真的觉得……如果我们俩休息一下——你懂的——对于元素精灵来说会更加‘诱人’。喝点水或吃点东西？这样一来我们不是更美味吗？”

Calcariel若有所思地看了看Dean。

然后他面向Nicky说：“Nicholas，你有事要做了。首先，你需要给Dean一些水，如果Samuel能喝的话也给他一点。Dean说的有道理；元素精灵可能更喜欢他们保持机敏的样子。而且，让祭品遭受不必要的麻烦的确没有什么意义。整件事的目的在于努力 _消除_ 这颗星球上的磨难与污垢，而不是增加它们。”

Dean忍不住说道：“你好像给自己雇了不合格的跟班。”Calcariel狠狠瞪了他一眼，于是Dean趁Calcariel替他合上牙关之前就主动闭上了嘴。

但是，Calcariel只是冷冷地点头，说道：“你说的大概没错，但是我别无选择。”他的注意力回到了Nicky身上。“Nicholas，按我说的，你先给Dean和Samuel一些水，不管他们说了什么都不要卸他们的胳膊。不要让他们跑了，否则我会很不高兴。第二，你去把那玩意收拾干净。”——他指了指Harlow的尸体——“我不管你用什么方法，只要把它弄走。第三，把Samuel挂回原来的地方，明天等他醒了还有用。最后，你得让Dean呆在这儿为元素精灵做好准备。之后你就可以召唤我。”Calcariel朝后背完全贴在墙上的Nicky又逼近了几步，Calcariel的天使刃突然又出现了，他用刃尖戳着Nicky的下巴。Calcariel一字一句慢慢说道：“你得马上完成这四项任务。你得准确无误地做完。不得抱怨。一旦完成必须立刻召唤我。还有，Nicholas，不得破坏祭品。”他倾身靠得更近了，轻轻扭了扭刀刃。“遵守这些规范，Nicholas。”

“可是我们的交易——”Nicky颤抖着说道，他的目光在Calcariel的脸和天使刃之间来回梭巡。

“在你给元素精灵喂了恶魔魂魄和天使羽毛的时候，你就打破了我们先前定下的合约，”Calcariel冷冰冰地说道，“所以现在你必须接受这个后果，还是说，你更想实行合约的第十五项条款？”

Nicky咽了咽唾沫，不知为何他又往墙上缩了缩，整个人都贴着墙壁。他摇了摇头。

Calcariel退了回去，放下手，深吸一口气。接着他摆了摆手，天使刃再次消失在他那件条纹西装的袖口。

“与此同时，我得去看看我的兄弟，”Calcariel说道，“当一切准备就绪，我会画好圆形咒符，到了午夜，你就再一次召唤元素精灵。”

“什么，就我一个人？一个人太难了。”Nicky说道。

“ _合约，第十五条_ 。”Calcariel说。

Nicky脸色煞白，点了点头。

Calcariel转身扬长而去。在台阶口的时候他稍稍驻足，对Dean说：“我很抱歉。”

“下地狱去吧，”Dean疲惫地骂道，“你个反社会的混——”

“没错，说的对。”Calcariel淡淡地打断道，登上台阶后他再没看Dean一眼。

Nicky一直等到上头的门关上，才慢慢走向桌子，拿起一个水瓶。Dean看到那东西时，心里咯噔一下—— _老天_ ，他实在是太渴了，渴得要命。

Nicky拧开了瓶盖，缓缓向Dean走来，他把瓶子放到Dean的嘴边——Dean忍不住抻着脑袋张开嘴——可Nicky却举高了瓶子，在Dean的头顶上把水瓶倾倒过来。几股水沿着他的脸向下淌着，但他拼尽全力也只尝到了几滴。

Nicky在Sam的头上倒了另一瓶水，他面无表情地说：“他说要给你们俩一些水。现在我已经给你们了。”接着他走向Harlow的尸体，抓起一条腿，着手往台阶拖去。

※※※

Nicky不紧不慢，似乎解决Harlow的尸体需要花掉几个小时一般——他拖着尸体爬上台阶，消失了很久，以至于Dean怀疑他是不是真的爬上了牧场选了个地方把尸体埋了起来。Dean一直望着Sam，时不时沙哑地呼唤他的名字。

可是Sam一动不动。

 _如果Sam_ _已经死了，Calcariel_ _那时就不会费心治疗Sam_ _了，不是吗？_

当然，这已经是好一会以前的事了。

随着时间一点一滴流逝，Dean感觉到自己的能量逐渐消耗殆尽，Calcariel已经治好了最深的伤口，但是Dean身上仍然有些生疼的鞭痕在显示自己的存在感。而最大的问题是他的手臂已经吊了一整天，Dean虽然可以用脚支撑一些体重，可大多数重量还是落在了手臂上。他的手已经麻痹了太久，以至于Dean开始担心它们已经因为失血而真的坏死了；他的肩膀也火辣辣地疼；手臂也变得不太协调。自从他清醒过来，它们就一直很疼，现在他感觉这些肢体仿佛都不是他自己的了，仿佛两只胳膊都变成了膨胀而疼痛的大气球，以奇怪的姿势飘在半空中，呼吸也愈发艰难。

而且，老天啊，他真的渴得 _要命_ 。

折磨人的干渴、不适、疲乏与疼痛混杂在一起——一切都开始糊成一团，疲劳困倦像海浪一般朝他扑来，Dean终于无法继续盯着Sam，他再次垂下了脑袋，终于迷迷糊糊睡着了——

※※※

——随即，他便身处那间黑暗大房子的二楼，甚至没有穿越一楼就抵达了这里。 _哈_ ，Dean慵懒地想着， _我猜只要我已经全然惊恐无助，我就会被直接传送到这里、略过所有那些追杀戏码，这真是太好了_ 。

Dean情不自禁地想说“求你救救我吧”，但是却发现自己的喉咙实在是太干了，哪怕现在他身处与梦境之中。他发不出任何声音，他甚至无法发出清晰的气音。他不得不试了好几次才发出了沙哑的声音：“救救我吧，拜托？”

按理说这时候墙壁应该远远地向后退去，然后出现柔和的金光。但是这一回的梦有些不一样。好像卡带了一般，那些木板墙一会儿靠得很近，一会儿又闪远了，下一秒又靠得很近；而石壁图像的碎片也时不时闪现其中，Dean的脚下，黄色的松木地板和焦黑的石板交替出现，但最终，这个梦境似乎平静了下来，Dean又一次发现自己站在了那金光之下。

Dean转过身，慢慢地，他小心翼翼地压低了视线。的确有一个穿着大衣的人，但是他并没有站着，而是躺在地板上，绵软无力，伸开四肢，仰面躺着。并且——真是奇迹中的奇迹！——Dean终于能 _直接_ 看到他了。

Dean站在那儿，盯着他。

那是Buddy。

Dean靠近了几步。那当然是Buddy。当然。Sam说得没错。显而易见，自始自终这个穿着大衣的人都应该是Buddy。Dean又向前挪了一步，只见Buddy穿着一件棕色的大衣——看起来像是一件风衣，他现在终于能看清了。风衣之下，Buddy身着一套正儿八经的商务西装：一件白色的纽扣领衬衫、蓝领带、黑长裤、油亮的黑皮鞋。Dean从来没在现实中见他穿成这样，但是此刻却发现这一身对他来说十分自然。

虽然看见Buddy这样无助地四仰八叉地躺在地板上十分奇怪，他的手微微动了动，眼睛睁开了，他看着Dean，试图说些什么，他的嘴巴在动，却不知为何他似乎说不出来，好像有什么东西卡在他的喉咙里，或者有什么东西罩在他的脸上，那模糊的东西若隐若现，Dean不太看得清。

Dean沙哑地低语道：“不管你是谁——Buddy，不论你是谁——我不知道你是谁——拜托，求你了，如果你办得到， _求你_ 帮帮我们。我们真的碰到了麻烦，特别大的麻烦，拜托，我们需要你。我甚至不知道Sam是否还活着。午夜他们就要拿我喂它了。你能帮我们吗？拜托？”

Buddy凄惨地注视着他，他的脸在那些淤青的映衬下白得像纸。很明显，他无法提供帮助。

Dean从他的双眼里读出了悲伤。

 _哦_ ，Dean想， _这最终也会害死他_ 。

Dean在他身旁跪了下来。“别担心，”Dean拍拍他的手，对他说，“不要紧，没关系，Bud。你好好休息，好吗？好好休息。别担心。”

Dean最后捋了捋自己的头发，哽咽道：“现在，你只要好好休息。我之后会来看你的。”尽管他知道自己无法再见到Buddy了。

他站了起来，转过身，向门口走去。衣柜不见了；门也虚掩着，门外什么都没有，只有无尽的黑暗。

Dean握着门把手，身后传来轻轻的喘息，Dean想： _我就这样离开了，任他一个人躺在地板上支离破碎_ 。

他踌躇着回过头。虚弱的Buddy正试图翻过身，朝他爬来，可是却没能取得多大进展。他仍然注视着Dean。

 _我的上帝啊，那双狗狗眼_ 。Dean想。

“我搞砸了，Bud，”Dean说，绝望地想做出解释，尽管他并不确定自己究竟想解释什么。“我彻底搞砸了。我已经竭尽所能，我他妈尽了力，可是我还是搞砸了。我很抱歉，Bud，我是说，我真的非常抱歉。现在我得离开了。”Dean顿了顿，“这是你能活下来的唯一方法，对吗？这就是我最初离开的唯一原因，唉，Bud，你现在应该明白了。你得活下来，Bud，必须活下来。”

过了很久，Dean仍然无法让视线离开Buddy的脸。 _那双眼睛_ ，Dean想， _那双眼睛_ 。 _这是我最后见到的东西。这是最初，亦是最后所见_ 。这些根本毫无道理可言的思绪碎片一闪而过。

Dean又想起了一件事。“后天你一定要朝西边跑，好吗？”他说道，“千万不要耽搁，到俄勒冈去，开着英帕拉，车钥匙就粘在后保险杠下面。车就停在那些树林后面的小道口上。”他想了想，补充道：“带上你的猫，还有——Bud——我希望你能找到一些更好的朋友。我衷心希望如此。”

接着Dean不得不住了口，因为他的嗓子已经发不出声。他的视野也模糊起来，甚至无法再看清Buddy的眼睛——那双无比悲伤、极其熟悉、让人难以忘怀的蓝眼睛。

他摇摇晃晃地转过身，走出了那扇门。

※※※

Dean颤动眼皮，睁开了眼睛，发现自己又一次回到了地下室，又一次被吊起手腕，他的脸颊上满是水迹。

周围一片死寂。

一只小蜡烛已经熄灭了；另一只仍然发出微弱的光芒。小窗外也闪动着微光，或许是繁星，亦或许是明月。悬在半空的Sam只能勉强显露出一个黑暗的、一动不动的轮廓，。

Dean开始用沙哑的低语一遍遍呼唤Sam的名字，这几乎完全出于习惯。他并不真正期待回应，而他也没能得到回应。

一根蜡烛吸引了他的注意。那是一根长长的蜡烛，在依着石壁而放的桌子上矗立着。那是一根照亮石壁的蜡烛……

_一根蜡烛，立在石拱之中……_

_Sam_ _说：“但是，Dean_ _，如果我们没能认出他呢？”_

Dean的头又痛了起来。他把视线从蜡烛和Sam身上挪开，垂下视线盯着地板，试图不去回想任何事情。

度过了漫长的几个小时之后，Dean突然感受到一阵诡异的困倦席卷全身。他奋力挣扎，想着： _如果这是我生命里最后几个小时我他妈一定得保持清醒。我要好好地度过这最后的、见鬼的每一分钟。我要坚持到_ _Sam_ _苏醒的时候_ 。

过了好久好久，Sam还是没有醒来。

_※※※_

_翻译的话：_

_保持耐心，记忆恢复现在只是时间问题。脱离苦海也是时间问题。_

_为拖稿这么久道个歉，现实总是很骨感。_

_感谢校对君。感谢_ _DestielArmy_ _翻译组的伙伴们。再次感谢纠正译法的_ _ZERO_ _阿零_ _姑娘。_


	15. 记得呼叫我

 

本章翻译：兔子头   本章校对：BrokenMesa

_作者的话：我知道你们都希望_ _Dean_ _能早点发现真相，但是，要知道，他这一天过得可不太顺利。_

※※※

终于，楼梯嘎吱嘎吱地响起来，Dean抬头望去。Nicky正蹒跚地走下楼梯，他蓬头垢面、满身尘土，时不时地从好像盛着伏特加瓶子里灌上几口。他踉跄着穿过房间，摇摇晃晃地走到系着Sam腕上绳索的墙面挂钩旁，乱无章法地解开绳结，Sam重重地摔到地上，这似乎吓了他一跳。

“噢，”Nicky咕哝道。他醉眼朦胧地弯腰查看Sam，直直地盯着他，打了个嗝。

“他还好吗？Sam？Sam？”Dean喊道。Sam一动不动地躺着。Dean说道：“Nicky，他最好没事。他最好还有气，不然——不然——不然Calcariel会很不高兴的！”

“你真是——嗝——死不罢休！”Nicky说道，他又从瓶子里灌了一口。“你以为自己是老大！觉得自己很厉害，是不是？因为你是——嗝——该死的Dean Winchester。觉得自己强过所有人。觉得自己棒呆了，就因为你有一个——嗝——傻乎乎的天使把你拉出地狱。你和你那见鬼的兄弟就那样轻易离开了地狱，这不公平……就因为那个傻乎乎的天使喜欢你……不公平……我也能做到所有那些酷毙了的事情如果——嗝——如果我他妈的有自己的天使……”

这完全莫名其妙。什么天使？Dean和Sam逃出地狱的过程中曾有天使卷入吗？

但Dean不得不先把这个困惑放在一旁，因为他几乎可以肯定他刚刚看到Sam的脚抽搐了一下。“Sam？”他喊道。“Sam，你能听见我吗？Nicky——你得确保他没事， _求你_ 。你得给他一些水。”他灵光一闪。“记住第十五项条款！”

“ _好吧_ ，行啦，别跟我啰嗦， _老天_ 。你真是 _一点意思都没有_ 。”Nicky抱怨道。他摇摇晃晃地走向桌子，从装着水的瓶子中拿了一瓶，再回到Sam身旁。他被Sam的胳膊绊了一下，失去了平衡，差点跌在Sam身上，但他最终成功向Sam嘴中灌进了一点点水。

“他咽下去了，”过了一会儿，Nicky报告道。“满意了？”

Sam还活着！Dean感到极为宽慰。“再给他一些。”

“噢，得了吧。”

“我们这些努力的目的在于减少痛苦，Nicky，”Dean严厉地说道。“第十五项条款！再给他一些水。”

“这份工作烂透了，”Nicky嘀咕着，向Sam嘴里倒了丁点水。Sam咳了两声，咽了下去。Nicky咕哝道：“我再也不和天使做交易了。老兄，真不知道你们是怎么忍受你们那只……天使的，老天……那么武断……所有那些长篇大论……”他试着再给Sam一点水，但不小心洒在了Sam的下巴上。他低声咕哝着：“……该死的长翅膀的家伙……他们就是一群见鬼的巨鸟……自命不凡……还不按规矩办事……该死的袖子里总他妈的藏着天使之刃……还有所有的天堂武器之类的东西，这不公平……我真该向委员会起诉……”

Dean有许多内容没有听清，因为他正忙于抵抗突然袭来的又一波异常强烈的困意。他一直维持在快要睡着、又突然惊醒的状态。他挣扎着，努力睁大双眼、不停地呼唤着Sam。Sam终于轻轻地动了动，缓缓挪动着双脚，开始醒来。“Dean？”他咕哝着。

“Sammy！你没事吧，你能听见我吗？坚持住，好吗？回答我，Sam？你还好吗？”

“是的，”Sam缓缓说道，“我……没事……”

 _那无疑是个_ _Winchester_ _式的“没事”_ ，Dean想。但在他开口之前，Nicky欢快地说道：“他说他没事了，好啦，该挂上去啦！”Nicky摇摇晃晃地站了起来，把Sam拖回他原来的地点。Dean想让Sam去反抗，但Sam看起来甚至连一个指头都完全动不了，并且很快Nicky再次拖着Sam的手腕把他吊了起来。Sam的眼睛再一次合上了，但至少Dean现在知道他还活着。

“我也需要一些水，”Dean说道，“第十五项条款，你知道的。”

“得了吧！”Nicky说道，“你看起来‘非常鲜美’。睁着眼睛，一切正常。所以我会就这样吊着你，召唤见鬼的岩浆先生，然后我就回家接着立刻向委员会发送一份公务备忘——当务之急，因为我们绝对得在与天使的交易中签订更周详的合约，然后我就会喝他个一两百年。但是嘿……我们还有一个小时……”他抓起他的伏特加瓶子，溜到角落里，开始把整瓶大口灌下。

Dean试着用“第十五项条款”又威胁了几次，但Nicky这会儿似乎已经沉浸在他自己的私人伏特加世界当中。

又一波奇怪的疲惫感要将Dean拖入睡眠。他的眼皮耷拉下来、头也向前点着。他英勇地又抗争了几分钟，试着保持清醒，但最终困意压垮了他。他想：“好吧，现在我知道Sam还活着，也许我可以打个小盹——”

※※※

——随即，他又回到了那所黑暗的大房子，这次是站在壁炉旁、手握翅膀碎片。Buddy正站在他的面前，摇晃着他的肩膀，喊着“DEAN！DEAN！”他穿着和之前在楼上时同样的服装——风衣和那一整套。

“Dean！你终于来了！”Buddy说道，“我还以为你 _再也不_ 会睡着了。Dean，我找不到你。在晚上很难追踪你的踪迹。你在哪？”

“等一下，”Dean迟疑地说道，“你不是……快要……死了吗？”

Buddy不耐烦地点了点头，他摆着手，像是在抹去一个无关紧要的细节。“是的，是的。我好些了。没完全好起来，但差不多了。你在哪？”

“但是……你伤得那么严重……你是怎么……”

_“我请求了帮助，”_ _Buddy_ _打断道。“别管那个了。_ _你在哪里？_ _”_

“我就在这里，”Dean说道，对着他手中的翅膀碎片眨着眼睛。“我就在这里。”

“是的，Dean，我是指，你在峡谷的哪里？”

Dean一点也没听明白。

他向Buddy递出那双翅膀。

_Buddy_ _把他的手压了下去。“_ _Dean_ _。听我说——”_

“你不想要你的翅膀了吗？”Dean困惑地说道，再次递出翅膀。

“ _别管那见鬼的翅膀了_ ，”Buddy厉声说道。“Dean，我们没有太多时间——”

Buddy不想要这双翅膀，Dean很伤心。他一直以来那么努力，努力了那么久，为了让这双翅膀回归原处。“我只是想要帮忙，”他悲伤地说道。他突然感觉自己快要哭出来。“我很抱歉，Buddy。我想要帮忙。我只是想要帮忙，我没想要这些发生……”

Buddy叹了口气，拢起Dean的双手。“好啦。好啦。没关系，Dean。”Dean这会儿正抽着鼻子，Buddy凝视着他。“你的情况比我想象的更加糟糕，”他皱着眉头说道。“Dean。冷静下来。Dean——好吧，好吧，把那些给我。”他接过翅膀碎片，迅速把它们放进外套口袋。“你没明白。让我重新开始吧。Dean，这是一个梦。现实世界中，你正在死亡谷中的某处。你知道在哪儿吗？”

Dean试着回想。甚至他似乎不能确切地记起“死亡谷”指的是什么，但是他的脑海中现出一幅模糊的图像，是一片牧场上的一栋建筑。“嗯。一栋建筑……石造的。”

“在牧场里？”

“没错。我猜是这样。”

“北边还是南边？”

Dean不知道。“是一栋建筑……”他茫然地说道，“在一片牧场里。”

Buddy叹了口气，揉了揉额头。他想了片刻。“让我们这样试试。一旦你清醒过来，就呼叫我。我也许能定位到你的声音。”他紧盯着Dean。“明白了吗？”

Dean专心地凝望着Buddy的面孔。天哪，他看起来 _如此熟悉_ 。

“我认识你两天多了，”Dean说道。

Buddy立刻警醒起来。他快速摇着头，说道：“不，不，现在别那样做，不然你头疼又会发作。并且，考虑到你很可能正处于最危急的时刻。别想那些。千万别回忆过去。只要呼叫我，行吗？”

“我没有你的电话号码，”Dean说道。

Buddy翘起嘴角，露出一丝微笑。他说：“只要像你一直以来那样呼叫我，Dean。像你每晚做的那样。只要——”

※※※

——Dean猛然惊醒，发现自己摔落在地，脑袋狠狠地撞上了地面。这一下疼得他眼冒金星，有那么一阵子Dean肯定自己就要吐了。在他缓过来之前，捆着手腕的绳子突然绷紧，他被拖着穿过房间，石头粗鲁地摩擦着他的皮肤。

脑袋上那下让他头晕脑胀，过了好一阵子他才跟上节奏：Nicky正把Dean吊上焦黑的椽条。Dean原本脑海中有一个计划，打算在Nicky做这个的时候灵巧地挣脱，然后他会用娴熟、专业的拳头几下击倒Nicky，然后他会救出Sam。但现在，当这实际发生时，他发现自己能做到的只是无力地踢踢脚。他的双腿不听使唤，他的胳膊感觉像是充满气的、轻飘飘的气球，仅靠着再细不过的丝线连接在肩膀上。

_很快_ _Dean_ _就吊在椽条上摇晃。原来完全无法用脚支撑、只能把全部重量集中在吊着的手腕上是这么疼。到底_ _Sam_ _是怎么坚持了那么久的？他想寻找_ _Sam_ _，但他周围的整个房间似乎都扭曲起来。他的眼前飘荡着黑点，_ _Dean_ _知道自己的状态正越来越差。他开始神志不清——他太过疲惫——他太过缺水——他渐渐不能清醒地思考。“_ _思考，_ _Dean_ _！_ _”他告诫自己，“_ _保持专注！你不是应该做些什么吗？有人希望你做些什么！_ _”_

Nicky把Dean手腕上绳索的一头在墙面的挂钩上系紧，走向楼梯，放声大喊：“ **天使** ！噢臭不要脸的混蛋 **天——使** ！一到四条都他妈 **完成了** ，行了吧？”

几分钟之后，Calcariel顺着楼梯走了下来。

Nicky说道：“我做了我应该做的所有事情。现在我呼叫了你。嗒哒。”

Dean回忆着， _我应该呼叫某个人。但是是谁？怎么呼叫？_

可他被Calcariel分了心，后者正平静地向他走来。

Calcariel说道：“Dean，最后一件事。你从哪里得到那支天使羽毛的？它们并不太常见，你知道的。”

“噢，”Dean沙哑地说道，“一只小鸟给我的。”

Calcariel沉下脸，张开嘴准备说些什么。然后他叹了口气，说道：“噢，算了。我觉得那不再重要了。因为——就快到午夜了！我相信上帝为我设置的试炼终于就要结束了。我已经成功了！”他叹口气，听起来相当欣慰。“我猜测羽毛只不过是试炼的一部分。并且我通过了试炼。我证明了我的决心，我克服了所有困难，而上帝正对我赞许地微笑呢。我相信现在所有事情都会进行得相当顺利了。”他从细条纹西装的口袋里拿出另一只粉笔，把他的注意力转向地面。

Dean很高兴Calcariel决定不再继续追问关于羽毛的事。事实上，Dean似乎记不起这根羽毛是从哪里来的了。他是从哪里得到这根黑色羽毛的呢？

他的脑海中出现了一系列杂乱的图片，像是被抛入风中的卡片一样无序地在眼前翻转。羽毛。鸟。翅膀。羽毛。鸟。Buddy。

_羽毛。翅膀。鸟。小鸟。黑色翅膀。一只鸟。_ _一只小鸟给我的。_

_Sam_ _说道：_ _我们一直在犯糊涂，_ _Dean_ _。_

Dean咬紧了牙关，用尽所有力气集中精神，努力穿过迷雾。他感到脑袋里一阵爆炸一般的疼痛，但是他努力抓住了零星思绪，然后他突然发现他确实告诉了Calcariel事实真相：真的是 _某种鸟类_ 给了他这根羽毛。

_Buddy_ _，递给他这根羽毛。_

_Buddy_ _，接过大理石的翅膀。_

_Buddy_ _，说着：只要像你一直以来那样呼叫我。像你每晚做的那样。_

“噢，对了，就是这个，”Dean大声说了出来，他感到非常欣慰。“我应该像我每晚做的那样。”

但是他到底每晚都做了什么？Dean也记不起了。他的脑袋一突一突地疼得难以忍受，以至于他生怕自己的头骨会真的炸开，他的视野也在旋转，就像那晚在Buddy那里他几乎晕过去的时候那样。朦胧中他看见Calcariel走了回来，再次把他的粉笔放在了桌子上。圆圈已经完成了；所有的咒符都画完了。现在Nicky正犹豫不决、面色苍白，他说：“只有一个恶魔恐怕不行。这真的不能像往常那样束缚住它。”而Calcariel说道：“第十五项条款，Nicholas。”然后Nicky闷闷不乐地拖着脚步走上了其中一个咒符，以一种犹豫的声音开始了一段吟诵，毫无疑问Sam已经再次沉寂下来，而房子则开始摇晃——Dean突然之间完全清醒，惊恐不已。

_只要像你一直以来那样呼叫我。像你每晚做的那样。_

Dean听见自己用沙哑绝望的低沉嗓音说道：“求你了，求你了，救救我，求你救救我，求你救救我，我是在这里，我在这里，我们都在这里，我们需要你，我需要你，我需要你，我需要你……”

Calcariel困惑地扫了他一眼，但接着只是耸耸肩，然后转过身，走上楼梯。“ _别_ 让我失望，Nicholas，”他扭头说道。

圆圈内的石头地面开始泛出深红色。深红色变成了红色，然后变成了橘黄色和黄色，最终变成了白色，就像之前那样。Dean能感到灼热的气浪喷射上来，打在身上。他合上了眼睛，仍然重复着他那绝望、无用的小小祷告，他紧闭着双眼；他不想看向下方。之后他忍不住睁开眼睛向下看去，立刻明白了为什么Sam那时候会惊恐啜泣。

那个圆柱形的隧道在他下方延伸了不过二十英尺，接着就急剧拓宽了，张成一个巨大的空间笼罩着一个宽不可测的地下洞穴。Dean感觉它向着四面八方都延伸了数英里。就目力所及，只有一片翻腾着的岩浆海。一片真正的熔岩大洋，缓慢地起伏着、冒着泡。红色和橘黄色的巨浪在上面缓缓地移动，缓缓蠕动着融入彼此；浅黄色的泡泡时不时地炸开。

突然，一个缓慢的动静似乎传遍了这些岩浆。它开始搅动并聚在一起。它开始上升。Dean目瞪口呆，意识到整个岩浆大洋是一只硕大无比的生物。并且它正朝着他向上伸出一股长长的炽热的橘黄色的熔岩。

Dean闭上眼睛说道：“我真的非常需要你， _他妈的就是现在_ 。”

他听见玻璃碎裂的声音，张开了眼睛。Nicky猛地抬起头，中断了吟诵。有人从其中一个小窗户滚落下来。

那是Buddy。那当然是Buddy。

Dean感到一阵短暂、惊讶的希望之光。但紧接着他看见Buddy笨拙地落地，步履蹒跚、弯腰驼背；然后Dean记起Buddy不过是一个人类。并且是一个受伤的人类，与此同时Nicky是一个恶魔。

Nicky只是挥了挥手，Buddy就立即被扔出去，越过整个房间，猛地撞上了楼梯旁的墙壁，发出了巨大的声响。Nicky咧嘴一笑，再次动了动手，把Buddy摔向桌子边缘。Buddy重重地撞在上面，然后瘫倒在地。

Nicky抬起手，这一次他的“特制鞭子”径直飞到了他的手中。他收回手——咻——然后向前挥去—— **啪** ——Buddy正四肢摊开地躺在地上，而鞭子径直抽在了他的脸上。Buddy倒抽一口气，脸上现出了长长的三道鲜血染就的红色线条。

目睹这些的Dean只能够低声说出：“不。”

Nicky说道：“好吧，好吧。事情正在好转。至少我有人可以一起玩啦！”他的情绪看起来突然好多了。

他再次抽回鞭子，然后再次向前挥动。

但这次Buddy伸出手，快得像一道闪电，抓住了鞭子的末梢。鞭子立刻缠绕上他的手臂，并且一定已经严重割伤了他的手臂，但是Buddy紧抓不放。Nicky太过震惊，没有想起松开鞭柄；Buddy猛然用力一拽，Nicky直接面朝下跌到在深坑旁，就在Buddy面前。随即，Buddy猛地将鞭子环上Nicky的喉咙，片刻之后他们在地上翻滚着混乱地扭打起来。

Buddy竭力苦战。他很迅速，也很灵活，并且富有技巧。即使是受伤的时候。

但是……Buddy只不过是一个人类。Nicky是一个恶魔。

他们在地上滚来滚去，距离深坑的边缘近得吓人（Dean尖叫着要Buddy小心），Buddy几乎就要成功地用鞭子勒死Nicky了，这时Nicky挣脱了一只突然做出一个奇怪的手势。Buddy喘着气，显然被削弱了，他松了手。Nicky抖落鞭环，跳了起来，他的手举在空中成半握拳状。Buddy呛咳着，抓挠着自己的胸口。

Nicky低头看着Buddy，完全握紧了拳头。Buddy这会儿就躺在深坑的边缘，在地上痛苦地扭动着，紧抓着自己的心口，鞭子缠绕在他身上。Nicky就站在他的身后，一只脚向后抬起，正准备把Buddy踢下去。

Nicky开始大笑……Buddy一只手中突然出现了某样闪耀的东西。

一道银色闪光。

Nicky的笑声突然停止。他惊讶地低头望着自己心口上插着的天使之刃露出的银质刀柄。

“噢，”他说，“糟糕。”他向前倒去，越过Buddy上方，径直落入了深坑，与此同时，白光开始从他的嘴巴和眼睛里涌出。

Dean忍不住向下望去，看到Nicky恰巧落入正从他下方的隧道升起的岩浆环中。一道白光和一阵黑烟过后，整个巨大、灼热的圆环抽搐着退缩了一下。它停住了。

一阵深厚、嘶哑的轰鸣声从下方传来，Dean感觉整个房子都在颤动。

他看向Buddy，后者正翻滚着远离深坑，抖落身上的鞭子，艰难地喘着气。Buddy抬头望向Dean的手腕，目光追随着绳索，先是看向椽条上的滑轮，之后是墙上的挂钩。但他能够做些什么呢？没有办法把Dean放下来……好吧，没法避免Dean会笔直地落入岩浆房中。

“去救Sam，”Dean沙哑地说道，“去救Sam，然后离开这里。”

就在这时，一个冷酷、清楚的声音传来：“ _难以置信_ 。”是Calcariel，他正站在楼梯的顶部。

Calcariel只举起了一只手，Buddy就向后滑去撞在身后的墙上，恰在那扇破窗的下方。他被钉在那里，胳膊压在墙上，凝视着Calcariel。

Calcariel走下楼梯，仍举着手，他直直地望着Buddy。Buddy静静地回望，他的脸上有一大片血迹。

“难以置信，”Calcariel重复道，他下到了楼梯底部。“难以置信。”他微笑着。“上帝真的为我的努力赐福了。正巧我需要第三个人类祭品的时候——你就出现在这里！你！就在这恰好的时刻 _直接送到我的手中_ 。你，一个人类。并且你甚至为我料理了那让人失望的Nicholas。如此完美。”他向着房间里走了几步，说道：“并且再过几分钟，大名鼎鼎的岩浆先生就会登场，我会首先把Dean献给他，然后下一个是你，然后我想Sam也会准备就绪。三个祭品！三个！这应该足够了，我觉得——即使刨去两个恶魔——没错，加上你，这就足够了。我能在今晚就完成这个。噢，这一切真是再完美不过了！”他微笑着，抬头凝望着天堂。“我应该再多点信心的。多谢您，我的父亲。多谢您。”

一阵巨大的轰鸣声从下方传来。

Buddy看向Dean，Dean迎上了他的目光。

“噢，天哪，Bud……”Dean说道，“为什么你不去取英帕拉？”

Buddy却只是微笑。

“啊——你来啦。你好呀，”Calcariel说道。一个巨大的熔岩环正从坑中升起，紧挨着Dean，距不盈尺，一个颜色鲜艳的燃烧着的圆环。Dean望着Buddy的眼睛直到他看不见为止，直到熔岩环升至他的面前。接着再一次，房间变得昏暗，空气令人窒息，Dean只能看到那个骇人的彩色圆环。它这次看起来稍有不同，更黯淡了些；这次是红色、褐红色和黑色，这些颜色全部交织在一起。它紧紧地挤在一起，开始旋转，然后燃烧起来，一团紧紧缠绕的彩色热量龙卷风。中央是红色、褐红色和黑色，一圈蓝色和黄色的火焰紧紧围绕在它周围。

“太美了，”Calcariel呢喃道。

但是之后岩浆做了些全新的事情。它分成了四条舌头——四条细窄的旋转着的火焰形成的舌状物，它们蜿蜒地 _越过圆圈_ 爬了出来。 _它离开了圆圈，_ Dean震惊地想道， _它出来了，它自由了！_ 一条翻腾旋转的火舌径直向着Sam伸去，后者仍软绵绵地挂在那里，不省人事。第二条火舌朝着仍然被钉在墙上的Buddy蜿蜒爬去；这条燃烧着的绳索像一只好奇的小狗那样仰头嗅着他，距离近到他的皮夹克开始冒烟，这份热度让Buddy露出痛苦的表情。第三条火舌懒洋洋地朝着Calcariel伸去并宽阔地展开，像是一只巨手，似乎在驱赶他，Calcariel被逼退至身后的墙壁，看起来惊恐万分。

第四条燃烧着的熔岩舌再次向上够着了Dean。它在Dean面前立起，又变得扁平，如同一条巨大的眼镜蛇立在他身前几英尺处，一堵庞大、炽热的翻腾着的火墙。这份热量令人生畏，像是一个巨大的喷着热气的熔炉在他面前大张着嘴，要把他整个吞下。

“退后！我说了，退后！”Calcariel吼道，“你应当待在圆圈里！你应当只能取用圆圈内的祭品！回到圆圈里！”

Buddy用一种沙哑、低沉的声音说道：“你真的需要两个恶魔来驱动这个咒术，Calcariel。并且我可能令你仅有的一个分心了。”

“我说了，退后！我 _命令_ 你！”Calcariel喊道，“你怎么敢！我是一个天使！我为上帝效力！你必须服从我的命令！”

四条火舌突然全部变成了深红色，发出噼啪的爆裂声和嘶嘶的汽声，灼热、明亮的火星从火舌上飞出。

有件事突然再明显不过：

岩浆先生 _非常_ 生气。

※※※

有很长很长一段时间，Dean听到的只有他面前那条大张着嘴的熔岩眼镜蛇发出的沙哑的嘶嘶的咆哮声。他真的觉得自己的眉毛烤得咝咝作响，当火星溅到他时，他感觉自己的头皮都烧起来了。

另一阵低沉的、火车似的轰鸣声，撼动着整所房子。

Buddy出人意料地开口。他说：“不，先生，不是我唤醒你的。”

又一阵轰鸣声。

Buddy说：“也不是挂在绳子上的那两位。”

“你在和它说话？”Dean脱口而出。

Buddy给了他严厉的一瞥，并且朝着Dean举起了一只手——显然意味着： _立刻闭嘴_ 。

另一阵长久、低沉的轰鸣声。

Buddy说：“我相信是那位天使唤醒你的。”他瞥向Calcariel。“是你安排了所有这一切？”

“是的，”Calcariel对着他面前的岩浆手说道，“是我唤醒的你，亲爱的先生。但是——”

又响起一阵轰鸣声。Buddy对Calcariel说道：“他享用了两顿腐烂的餐点？还被刺痛了两次？都在今晚？”

“那不是——那些都不是我的错！”

轰鸣声再次响起。

Buddy说道：“你还扔进了一些又小又圆的东西和一些织物？你扔进了一些垃圾？”

_噢，该死，_ _Dean_ _想，_ _我的_ _M_ _豆和我的外套。_

“那些是Dean的！”Calcariel说道，“我发誓，那些跟我一点关系也没有。”

一阵更加响亮的轰鸣声。Buddy面色苍白地望向Dean。“Dean，它在向你证实。那些东西是你的吗？”

Dean迟疑着。Buddy匆忙说道：“你必须告诉它真相，Dean。并且——要 _非常_ 礼貌。”

“呃，”Dean面对着灼热的熔岩气浪透不过气来。“呃，岩浆先生，先生，是的，先生，那个，那个，那个，那个，M豆是我的，阁下，就是那些圆圆的东西，又小又圆的巧克力，还有，还有，那个，那个外套也是我的——我很抱歉，嗯，岩浆先生，殿下——我不是故意——实际上我被绑着呢，然后Nicky——”

一阵长长的刺耳的轰鸣声打断了他。

Calcariel说道：“恶魔灵魂 _不_ 是我的错，天使羽毛也是一个意外。那些都不是我的错。都不是！还有那些垃圾——如你听到的——都是Dean的。”

“你唤醒了他，”Buddy说道。

“但是其余事情中没有任何一件是我做的，”Calcariel说道。

“但你是负责人。你制定了全部计划，”Dean喘着气。Buddy，Calcariel和四条岩浆舌都转头望向他。（看起来毫无疑问，灼热的岩浆舌所在之处即是它的兴趣指向。）Dean回过神来想到：在一只宽达英里、具有感知能力的岩浆怪物的几条燃烧着的熔岩触手满屋子乱晃的情况下，自己被绑着胳膊悬吊着、神志不清，却尝试加入这样一场严肃深沉的对话，来讨论一个疯天使和一个会心灵感应的猎人/梦境行者/鸟/管Buddy是啥这两者之间的责任归属，这可能真的不是一个好主意。但是Dean不屈地坚持着，喘息着对Calcariel说道：“是你揭开……序幕。是你……画了这个圆圈。恶魔……是为你……工作。”

一段 _非常_ 长久的轰鸣声。

“岩浆先生同意你的看法，Dean，”Buddy温和地说道。

Calcariel只来得及惊讶地看了Dean一眼，同时四条岩浆触手突然挥回房间中央、聚成一团、变成了一个巨大的燃烧着的捕蝇草的形状，然后在Calcariel周围咬合、将他从地面上拔了起来。

起初Calcariel没有喊叫。他的肩膀处突然神展出巨大的白色翅膀，疯狂地拍打着。他在岩浆先生的掌控中扭动着，他的天使之刃闪着光，在岩浆中划出锐利的伤口，每道伤口都留下一阵闪耀的银色光芒。他的羽毛开始一根接着一根着起火来。

当他余下的羽毛着火的时候，他的刀刃当啷一声掉在地上。最终，他尖叫起来，那是非常可怕的声音。Buddy努力爬近了一点，到达那翻滚着的熔岩怪兽和那双巨大的拍打着的翅膀正下方，他捡起了天使之刃。他向上看去，瞄准，几乎要扔出天使之刃，然后却犹豫了。Dean瞥了一眼Buddy的表情，立刻明白了他只是想结束Calcariel的痛苦。

但是岩浆先生不喜欢天使之刃。

Calcariel的翅膀现在完全燃烧起来了。他再次尖叫起来。

爆发了一片刺眼的光芒。

※※※

_作者的话：我得说，你们是非常棒的读者——你们对于线索和引用都如此敏锐，并且你们对我一直十分耐心。是的，确实有一个计划是我从最初就在遵循的，并且它会像 **美丽的翅膀** 一般缓缓展开，因此请紧跟着它，你们的耐心 **将会** 得到回报，我保证。_

_如果你们有任何反馈的话，请给我留言。_

 


	16. 未经行处

本章翻译：BrokenMesa 本章校对：兔子头

Dean睁开了眼睛。

深坑已经消失，地板恢复了原状，整洁而光滑，粉笔圈也不见了，仿佛从没在那儿出现过一样。岩浆先生再次离去了，除了几撮飘浮着的灰尘，Calcariel什么也没能剩下。轰鸣声悠悠远去，归于寂静。神奇的是，那盏小蜡烛仍然亮着，那微弱的闪动着的黄色光芒照耀着整个房间。

Buddy跪在地上，Calcariel的天使之刃躺在他身旁。他用一只手遮住眼睛，另一只手撑在地上。

“Buddy？”Dean低声唤道。Buddy最初没有回答，Dean意识到那阵光爆发时他离Calcariel非常近。 _希望他及时闭上了眼睛，_ 他想。 _哦，不过，在房间里被摔得七荤八素大概也并不会让情况变得更好。_

终于，Buddy抬起了头，严肃而诧异地看着Dean。他的脸上全是血液和淤青，但令Dean欣慰的是，至少他的眼睛还没瞎。

Buddy说：“我们必须离开这里。”他把天使之刃收进了他那件皮夹克的袖子里，站直了身子，看起来不太稳当。他说道：“虽然他给我们留了时间脱身，但是我们必须抓紧了。”

“谁？”Dean喘着气问道，“Ziphius？”

“不，是岩浆先生。”Buddy说道。他踉踉跄跄地向墙边走去，右臂又开始护着肋骨。他终于到达墙边，把脑袋靠在墙上，凌乱地吸了几口气，接着把墙当作支撑，可以说是贴着墙壁挪动步子，一直挪到固定着Dean手腕处绳子的挂钩上。

“我会尽量慢慢把你放下来，”他对Dean说道，“但是你不妨试着自己站起来。”他解开了挂钩上绳索宽松的部分，留下了几圈用来减慢绳索下降的速度，他开始用滑轮来放长绳子。

当Dean的脚碰到地面时，他奋力想要“自己站起来”，可双腿却瘫软得如同纸巾，结果他像个布娃娃一样慢慢地在地上叠作一堆。

接下来，Buddy摇摇晃晃地走向Sam的绳栓，想把Sam也放下来。他径直走到Sam跟前，检查了一阵子，摸了摸他的脉搏，看了看他的眼睛，然后松开了Sam的手腕。

Dean想要坐起来看看Sam，但他发现自己一点儿也动不了。

“他还好吧？”Dean嘶哑地问道。

“他还活着，”Buddy说道，这种说法并不能让人真正踏实放心。“Dean，Sam有没有失血？”

“有。”Dean答道。

片刻停顿之后，“失了多少血？”

果然……绝对不让人踏实放心。

“很多，”Dean沙哑地说道。

Buddy摇了摇头。接着他向Dean走来，松开了Dean的手腕。当Dean试着把胳膊摆回正常的姿势——一天半以来的第一次，一阵贯穿全身的痉挛让他的双肩和后背所有的肌肉突然动弹不得。双手和胳膊在胸前怪模怪样地拧成一团，而他的后背也扭曲着，完全不受他的控制。这几乎疼得像鞭子抽打一样，Dean忍不住呜咽起来。Buddy蹲在他身旁，皱起了眉头。

“Dean？”

“不太对劲，”Dean咬着牙说道，“带上Sam赶紧走。别管我了。”

“不，”Buddy平静地否决道。他端详了Dean片刻。Dean侧身躺着，于是Buddy用手轻轻抚着Dean的后背。“这是你的血液循环正在恢复，”Buddy过了一会说道，“我想，一分钟之后你的肌肉就会放松下来。”

“这……还真疼。”

“你的表情已经生动展现了这一点，”Buddy说道，“等这一阵过去。试着呼吸。”他又用手抚了几次Dean的后背，这种绝妙而专业的手法似乎稍稍帮助肌肉放松了一些。他搓着Dean的双手（它们仍然毫无知觉），然后开始慢慢移动Dean的双臂，弯曲手肘，轻柔地活动肩部的关节，直到最严重的痉挛渐渐消散。

Dean喘着气说：“有水吗？”Buddy点点头，然后穿过屋子——他现在走得稳健多了——拿起桌子上的两瓶水。Dean想： _一切都在好转！现在我们仨中有一个已经能步伐稳健地穿过整个屋子啦！_ Buddy带着两瓶水回到Dean跟前，坐下来，打开其中一瓶水。Dean突然感觉自己渴到了极点，于是他想要抓过瓶子，可是他的手臂仍然完全不听使唤，在半空中胡乱挥舞着，差点把瓶子从Buddy手中打飞出去。

“嘘！别动。”Buddy说道，轻而易举地拍走了Dean的手。他用一只手扶起Dean的脑袋。“来，喝吧。”

他把瓶口靠在Dean唇边，接着Dean就大口大口地吞咽起这珍贵而绝妙的水来，这似乎是他这辈子喝过的最美味的饮料——没有之一。他一口气喝光了整瓶水，Buddy便打开了第二瓶，Dean也迅速喝光了。他终于从可怕的干渴之中解脱出来。Buddy温柔地放下了Dean的脑袋，Dean急促地呼吸着，闭上了眼睛。

他感觉到肩膀上传来的轻柔触碰。

Dean睁开眼睛。Buddy正从咫尺近处凝视着他。

“好点了吗？”Buddy问道。

Dean点点头。

“我们得让你们两个都站起来，”Buddy说道，他坐起身，蹙着眉头看向Sam，“我恐怕连一个人都背不动，而我们 _必须_ 离开。就元素精灵而言，岩浆先生相当宽宏大量——现在刚过午夜，所以他脾气还算平静——”（Dean想， _刚刚那叫“平静”？_ ）“——但是我怀疑他并不知道人类的恢复需要时间。我们真的得走了。试试看你能不能坐起来。”

Buddy帮助Dean缓缓坐起身，设法扶他站了起来，半拖着他走到那扇碎裂的窗户旁边，让他倚着墙。Buddy刚一松手，Dean的腿就立刻弯下去，整个人都滑到了地板上，背靠着墙颤抖不已。Buddy注视着他，片刻之后，他脱下了他的皮夹克，不知怎样从里面抖出天使之刃，接着他试着把夹克给Dean套上，他扶着Dean绵软的胳膊穿进袖子。“反正对我而言它从来也不合身。”Buddy喃喃着，为Dean拉上了拉链。

Buddy把桌子拖到破窗下，爬上桌子，开始用Calcariel的天使刃敲去窗框上那些可怖的玻璃碎片。Dean倚着墙干坐着、缩在夹克里发着抖。他的手臂抽痛得厉害，双手也仿佛被火焰炙烤一般。他呆呆地看了Buddy好一会儿才意识到Buddy在做什么。

“我们就不能走楼梯上去吗？”Dean问道。

“Ziphius就在楼上。玻璃球不一定能做到让一个天使完全不省人事，”Buddy说道，“我们真的不能冒这个险。哪怕他还留着一丝丝力量，我们就不会……”Buddy停了下来，侧着头，似乎在聆听什么动静。他补充道：“事实上……Ziphius还醒着。他力量不强，但他还醒着。”

 _他怎么办到这个的？_ Dean想，一连串零散的思绪飘过他的脑海：

_你到底是怎么偷听到他们的？_

_在我看来，你真的很擅长用兵刃。_

_一只小鸟给了我这根羽毛……某种鸟儿……_

_鸟儿，羽毛，翅膀。_

“你……嗯……你是个天使？”Dean睁大眼睛，颤抖着问道。

Buddy锐利地看了他一眼。“ _不要_ 分心，Dean。另外，不，我并不是一个天使。”他敲掉了最后一块玻璃碎片，弯腰从桌子上一把抱起Sam和Dean的东西——Sam的夹克、两人的衬衫和鞋子、恶魔刀、天使刃和最后一点水。他把这些东西全都丢到了窗户外面堆成一堆，他重复道：“我不是天使。你听到Calcariel说的了。”

 _哦，对呀，Calcariel_ _本来打算把他当作一个 **人类** 祭品。对，没错_。接着Dean记起， _哦还有……_ _Buddy_ _还站在了那个天使防护咒上_ 。

Buddy不是个天使。现在Dean感到有些尴尬。他记得早些时候他确实很肯定Buddy是某种长羽毛的大型鸟儿，他想， _我一定是精神错乱了_ 。“Dean，我们得从这扇窗出去，”Buddy说道，他吃力地爬下桌子走到他身边。“Sam情况不太好，这会有些难办。”

 “这的确……是个问题，没错，”Dean说道，他试着让自己听上去没有走神。“有些难办，对，没错，的确……难办……”

Buddy又给了他一记锐利的眼神。他靠近了一些，好像Dean听不清似的，一字一句慢慢说道：“Dean，我要把你拉到桌子上去。接着，我会先翻过窗户，然后你需要跟着我爬上去。我会帮你的，好吗？”Dean不得不去思考这个计划；这听起来相当复杂。当Dean在思索的时候，Buddy拉着Dean站了起来，费了老大的劲，才让Dean爬上了桌子并站稳。那扇窗现在正好在眼睛的高度。站在他身旁的Buddy深吸几口气，试着摸了摸自己的身侧，咬了咬牙，吃力地攀上窗户，翻了过去。

然后，他从窗外把双手伸了进来，说道：“抓着我的手，Dean，爬上来，到我这里。”

虽然Dean感到自己几乎站不住，但他还是尽了最大的努力。他的两手发痒，感觉就像是一双巨大笨拙的爪子，手臂好似某种他只能远程控制（而且信号还不太好）的特殊装置。他奋力集中注意力，操纵着遥控手臂向上抬起，把巨大的双手向Buddy方向推去。Buddy抓住了他的手腕，用双脚撑着窗框边缘，猛地一拉。手腕上的再次感受到的压力让他的整双手臂如遭电击，Dean差点叫出声来，但他仍然设法让自己的脑袋和肩膀穿过了窗框，并且扭动着将半个身子探出窗口。然后他力气耗尽卡在了那里，侧着脸趴伏在窗框上，半截身子在窗内、半截在窗外。他感到非常疲惫。

当然，他可以稍稍闭一会眼。只是小睡片刻。

“Dean！”Buddy低声呵斥道。

Dean的意识渐渐飘散。

他感到脸上突然一阵火辣辣的疼痛，有人扇了他一巴掌。该死的——他太 _累了_ ，他只想睡觉。

“ _Dean_ _！醒醒！_ ”一个非常熟悉的声音喊道。

“走开，Cas，”Dean嘟囔道，“Cas……别管我了，让我睡觉……”他眨着眼，将眼皮撑开一瞬，却发现Buddy正凝望着他，巴掌僵在半空中。

Buddy表情里的什么让Dean再次清醒过来。

“快拉！”Buddy低喝。“用你的胳膊拉！你必须得这样做！”Buddy又开始猛扯Dean的手臂，Dean挣扎着醒过来，试着正确操作他的遥控手臂，他努力地扭动身子一点点穿过窗户。“再使点劲拉！”Buddy说道。终于，Buddy蹲下身子，试着用手勾住了Dean的一条大腿。惊险的几分钟之后，他把Dean整个儿拽出那扇小窗，像是在把一条半死不活的大鱼拖上小船。

窗外，他们两人都瘫倒在地，Dean趴着，Buddy则仰面躺在他身旁。Buddy喘息着，再次将双臂环在胸旁。

“不好意思。”Dean说道，他现在又清醒了些许。

“没……没关系，”Buddy喘着气说道。

“你没事吧？”Dean问，“嘿，你的肋骨怎么样了？”

“不太好。”Buddy答道。

“一起干活乐趣多，哈？”

Buddy又喘了几轮。“这是……反讽，对吗？”他问道。

“嗯，是的。”

“让我试试，”Buddy说道。他又喘了口气，说：“这是我一辈子经历过的最有趣的事情。”

“干得好，”Dean说道。

“这种说法太有意思了，”Buddy说道。他坐起身，又吸了口气，返回窗边，消失在窗口那头。

Dean把脑袋伸进窗户，看到Buddy正扯着Sam的一只脚，顽强地把他向着窗户拖过去。

“Sammy，”Dean轻声唤道。Sam看起来的确不太妙。他仰面躺着，皮肤惨白得像纸一般，而且一动不动。Buddy像是正在检查他的脉搏、呼唤着他，但是Sam的眼睛还是紧闭着。Buddy摇晃他，呼喊他的名字，拍他的脸，又尝试喂他些水。可是Sam就是固执地不肯醒来。

Buddy抬起头看向Dean。

Dean也无计可施，只能回望着他。沉默中，Buddy久久凝视着Dean，他的目光笼罩着一层担忧。

头顶上传来一阵拖动的脚步声。一种缓慢拖拽的声音……但绝对是在移动。Dean和Buddy同时看向天花板，接着瞪大了眼睛面面相觑。

“用驱逐咒？”Dean提议道。

Buddy走到窗边，摇了摇头，悄声说道：“他已经知道我们在下面了。他只是想吓唬我们。不过现在他正在呼叫Calcariel——我认为他不知道发生了什么。他现在还没怎么在意我们。只要我们能把Sam弄到窗外，我们就有机会。”

这时，地面晃动了起来。

“哦，这真是棒呆了！”Dean翻着白眼，低声叫道，“现在再来一头恶魔麋鹿就全齐啦！”

“别玩命，Dean，”Buddy认真地悄声说道，“召唤活物会给它带来能量。”这时，他的表情突然明亮起来。“哦，我想到了，也许这方法有效。”他回头看向Sam，咬了咬嘴唇，自言自语地呢喃着 “值得一试”。他回过身面向Dean，低声说道：“你的夹克内侧口袋里有几根羽毛。给我一根，快。”

Dean找到了那些羽毛——有一小把，每根差不多四英寸长，微微弯曲着。它们看起来就像那些玻璃球用到的羽毛，黝黑发亮。羽毛在星光下微微发亮，上面隐隐闪动着彩虹色的光芒。

Dean递给Buddy一根。Buddy在Sam身前跪下来，用一只手沾了些自己脸上的血液，接着在Sam裸露的胸口上画了某种很复杂的鲜血咒符，就在Sam的心脏位置，画在那些尚未完全愈合的鞭痕上。接着Buddy把那根黑羽毛放在了Sam的胸口，放在咒符的正上方。

他弯腰靠近Sam，呢喃着什么，这是一段低沉缓慢的吟诵。

一条极细的淡金色丝状物从Buddy胸前探了出来，穿透羽毛，钻进了Sam的胸口，就好像一根黄金锻造的丝线正连接他们两人。咒符和羽毛发出微弱的光芒。 _这是什么鬼？_ Dean想。

这个景象仅仅持续了几秒钟，然后金丝就消散了。咒符不再发亮；羽毛化成灰烬。Buddy晃了晃，一屁股坐倒在Sam身旁，靠在一条桌腿上。

而Sam睁开了眼睛。他困惑地直直盯了Buddy好一会，环视了整个房间，然后突然坐起身来。他看起来完全清醒了。“到底是怎么回事？发生了什么？”他问道。

“说来……话长。”Buddy虚弱地说道。

地面又开始颤动起来。

“Sam！我们得走了！”Dean在窗口低声喝道。“赶快！爬上来！”

Sam注意到了Dean紧迫的语气，他没有继续发问，而是快速行动起来。他站起身，把Buddy拉了起来，眨眼间他就一把将Buddy推出了窗户。Dean拉起Buddy，接着Sam仅凭着自己就翻出了窗户。

角色完全反转——现在Buddy变成了虚弱无力的人，而Sam却看着像是一股能量旋风。只用了三十秒，Sam就套上了他的夹克，把剩下的天使刃恶魔刀一股脑都揣进了他的夹克内袋，不知怎样用一只手抓起了所有的鞋子和衬衫，跳起来，还把Dean也拉了起来。现在Dean真正开始感觉好受了些，于是Dean和Sam共同扶起Buddy，把他夹在中间，各架着他的一条胳膊。Dean能感觉到他在颤抖。

他们就这样架着Buddy离开了房子，跌跌撞撞地穿过星光闪耀的牧场，直到他们抵达了一排小松掩映的空地。他们在那儿停了下来，好让Sam和Dean穿上衬衣保暖，以及快速套上鞋子。Sam不得不帮着Dean扣扣子系鞋带；Dean的双手仍然不能使用自如，但是Sam的手似乎全然无恙。

当Sam系鞋带时，Dean飞快地向Sam解释了整个情况。

“必须离开。明白了。我们现在还在死亡谷吗？”Sam环顾整个昏暗的牧场，问道。

“当然！这可是我们最爱的山谷！”Dean说道，“但是我不知道该走哪条路。”他们现在全都站了起来——Buddy夹在兄弟俩中间，仍然虚弱地轻微摇晃着，他低垂着脑袋，依然靠两人支撑着——Dean四下张望了一番，没能辨出方向。他们最初怎么来到这栋房子？前门在哪？他们在屋子的哪一边？最重要的是，哪条路能通向登山道？Dean只能看到脚下暗淡的草地；十英尺开外的一切都没入黑暗。他甚至几乎不再能辨出那所房子暗色的轮廓。除了繁星和月亮，什么也看不到。

“我们得朝东走，”Sam说道，“如果我们在死亡谷里，山谷出口应该在东边。”

“可哪边才是东？”

“哥们。月亮从东边升起。”Sam用下巴朝挂在树林上空完美的半月示意道。

“万一它正落下而不是升起呢？”

“下弦月……”两人中间一个含混的声音说道，“……总是在午夜升起。”Buddy抬起了头。

“那的确是半个月亮，”Dean提出了质疑，“但是，你怎么知道那是下弦？”

“我们能看到只是整个‘三维’月球的‘四分之一’。所以叫弦月。并且，我留意到，”Buddy说道，他看起来似乎正清醒过来，“上个星期是满月，所以现在是下弦。” 【译注：这里Buddy之所以纠正Dean是因为弦月在英文中的说法是a quarter-moon，直译过来就是“四分之一个月亮”，而Dean上文中说的是“半个月亮”。另外顺带一提，弦月特指半圆的月亮，这时月亮上光与暗的交界是一条直线，如同绷紧的弓弦，因而得名。】

“好吧，很好，伽利略，天，挺爱显摆的哈。”Dean说道。他们穿过牧场，向着月亮的方向进发。Buddy现在似乎稳当了一些。

“另外，”Sam补充道，“北斗七星的末端指着北方，所以……让我看看，北方应该在我们的左侧。北极星应该在那些山头的后面。”

“没错。”Buddy说道。

“你们真是两个让人难以置信的书呆子，”Dean说道。

“我……发现，”Buddy有些迟疑地说道，“……对于你而言，Dean，不论是谁，只要懂些什么，就是一个‘书呆子’，对吗？”

Sam大笑起来。

“所以我应该把它当成是一种赞扬，是吗？”Buddy问道。

Dean小声咕哝着“ _绝对的_ 书呆子。 _百分之百_ 。”Sam和Buddy一起笑了起来。

成功脱身的感觉终于开始变得切实起来。他们逃离了恶魔们，逃离了Calcariel，他们甚至逃离了岩浆先生。

Dean突然想起一件事，于是他问Buddy：“为什么岩浆先生放我们走了？他已经离开了圆圈——他本来可以抓住我们。”

“他喜欢你的那些小糖果。”Buddy说道。

“什么？”Dean问道。

“岩浆先生喜欢那些圆圆的小糖果，”Buddy说道，“就是……呃……‘巧克力朋友’，你是这么叫的？”

Dean花了一点时间才理解了这句话。“他喜欢M豆？”

“他说外套也不错，但他更喜欢那些圆圆的小糖果。”

Sam说：“等等，我没听明白。你是在说那个岩浆怪物喜欢M豆？”

地面摇晃了一下，接着又一下，这两次晃动是紧连着发生的。

“Sam，”Buddy说道，他手肘猛推Sam一把，使劲摇着脑袋，“你没见到他真是不幸。他是一个元素精灵， _不是怪物_ 。哦，还有，元素精灵在他们头顶上方这片区域的听力极其灵敏。”

“对，Sam，你呃——你个倒霉蛋，你真的错失了良机，”Dean慌忙说道，“我觉得岩浆先生非常……呃……令人印象深刻！真的非同凡响！而且英俊帅气，真的。”Buddy冲他鼓励地点着头，所以Dean继续道：“他真的超酷（cool）！”（Buddy迅速摇头。）“那只是一个比喻。我的意思是，其实我是想说，他真的超级热辣（hot）！”（Buddy点了点头。）“是某种……对元素岩浆而言的‘热辣’。不是……不是另一种意义上的‘热辣’……并不是说我想要……”（Buddy这会儿在做一个一刀封喉的动作。）“总之，能见到他非常令人惊喜！我真高兴他喜欢M豆！”

“哦——我——我——我说错了，”被Buddy用胳膊肘戳了好几下的Sam支支吾吾道，“你知道，没能见到他我真的非常失落。”

“Sam，也许你可以往这附近的温泉里倒一些糖果。”Buddy提议道。

地面微微颤动了一下。

“我会非常乐意往温泉里倒些M豆，”Sam说道，“真是 _荣幸之至_ 。”

他们又沉默地走了一会儿。

“我想我们现在应该没事了。”Buddy终于低声宣布道。

现在他们几乎已经穿越了整个牧场，月亮又往上爬了一点，Dean现在能在月光下看到两位同伴的脸了，他先看了看他的弟弟，他 _还活着_ ，见鬼， _还活着_ ；接着又看了看夹在两人中间的Buddy。Buddy——不知怎么样神奇地听到了Dean的求救，赶来拯救了他们。

Buddy的手仍然搭在他俩的手臂上，Dean现在也再分不清，到底是他们俩在支撑着他，还是他在支撑着他们。

 _一切本应如此，_ Dean意识到。 _我们本来就是三个人，而不是仅有两人。_

※※※

他们到达了树林，却没能找到山路。周围实在是太暗了。“我们得在没有山路的情况下前进了，”Buddy说道，“他一直很耐心，但我们已经快没有时间了。”现在Buddy似乎已经恢复了状态，并且坚持由他带路，领着他们排成一列进入树林，向东边行进，试图催促他们走快点。但是树林里到处都是暗藏的障碍物。不断有零散的树枝打在他们脸上，他们不得不从似乎是大片大片的灌木丛和多得吓人的倒落树木的东西中穿过去。每走五步就能碰到至少一棵倒落的树木，而每碰到这样的树木就需要一番费劲攀登，侧枝总是出其不意地戳着他们，并把他们绊倒。

Buddy让大家牵着手——先是Buddy，之后是Dean，接着是Sam——然后他开始从前面发出一系列的指令：“这里有树枝——我已经帮你拨开了Dean——好了，注意树木，抬起脚。小心，不要被绊倒。这里还有一条原木——嗯，我想这可能是一根荨麻，不要摸你左边的任何东西——哦，这里有条小溪，这可能有点麻烦了。我们得退回去。”

“这跟电视上一点儿也不一样。”Dean嘟囔着，他们正磕磕绊绊地跨过一条小溪，绕过一个出奇黏稠的泥坑，立刻又遇上了三棵一连串横倒着的树木。“这和《魔戒》里讲的根本不一样。”

Buddy回答道：“我认为他们使用了大电灯来拍摄那些场景——小心，这里有块石头——哦，抱歉，我应该拨开那些树枝的——还有，我猜他们是在人为修剪过的公园里拍摄的。这是我的错，抱歉，我抓着这个的时间长了点，并不是故意打在你脸上的——这里有条树干，你们得从上面爬过来——顶上有一块尖锐的凸起——现实中，在黑夜里穿越真实的树林并不容易。有个洞。哦，我很抱歉，Dean，我没能及时警告你。”

“嘿，你知道我刚刚意识到什么。我们走投‘无路’啦。”Dean说道，这让他和Sam两个顿时笑得歇斯底里。

Buddy叹了口气。

Sam补充道：“对，我们真的在‘独辟蹊径’。”他们笑得更起劲了。

Buddy又叹了口气。

“你确实没什么喜剧细胞，对吧？”Dean说道。

Buddy说：“也许如果我不知道接下来会发生什么，这会更有趣一点。”

“接下来会发生什么？”Dean问道。月亮现在升得更高了，他可以看到Buddy转过头回望着他。可Buddy只是说了一句：“确保你一直握着Sam的手。”

几分钟之后，Sam的脚步开始不稳。Dean感觉到他在摇晃，接着Sam松开了Dean的手。

“Sammy？怎么了？”Dean问道。

“很累。”Sam回答。他那股突然冒出来的能量似乎耗尽了。最初他放慢了步伐，接着他步履蹒跚，之后他只能勉强站直。在下一棵倒下的大树前，他不肯爬过去，却只是坐了下来，咕哝着：“等一下……我得休息一下……”

“他怎么了？”Dean把Buddy拉到一旁稍稍避开Sam，低声追问道。

“他只是变回了原来的样子，”Buddy说道，“他受了伤，Dean，很严重的伤。他失了很多血，而且他身上很多伤口很深，并且没有完全愈合。”

“你施的那个咒语确实起到了一点治疗效果，对吗？”

“是的，效果短暂而已。只能持续一个小时。”

“你能再次施咒吗？”

“不能经常使用。我想，目前还不行。那需要代价。我们得先让他再往前走一段。”

他们设法劝说Sam站了起来并试图把他从树干上弄过去，但Buddy和Dean必须得扶着他的两侧，架着Sam的两只胳膊。这甚至让翻越树干的动作变得更加艰难了。接着他们遇到了一大片倒下的树木，歪歪斜斜地成之字形堆叠在各处，仿佛一个巨人把他的巨型牙签盒里的牙签都倒作了一堆。月光下，树枝横七竖八，遍布于他们面前。

“快点，”Buddy说道，听起来严肃坚定，“我们必须穿越这里。” 接下来是一场几乎永无止境的攀爬，这些难以翻越的树木似乎是被故意放在某些特定地点，专门给人添堵。Dean发现这让他精疲力竭，不得不放开了Sam的手臂，最终Buddy只能独自拖着Sam，Dean则落在后面，越来越远。“Dean！”Bud不停地喊着，“加把劲！你必须坚持下去。 _拜托_ 。”

Dean意识到自己双腿的移动速度慢得像乌龟。

“你没有……对我……施咒啊，”Dean说道，“这是……怎么回事？”

Buddy一边慢慢帮Sam越过另一棵树，一边说：“你一直被鞭打、被揍、吊着手臂，这持续了几乎两天，你的体温正在下降，你失的血比你意识到的要多，你的四肢或许正逐渐罢工，并且你的肾上腺素也快耗尽了，”他体贴地补充道：“其实，我还以为你这会儿本该倒下了。”

Dean“哦”了一声，又落后了一截，Buddy说：“哦，嗯，但是……你做得……好得出乎意料！你可能……你还是有可能坚持不倒的！见鬼。Dean，拜托，只要试着坚持下去就好。”

但是Buddy最初那个更加悲观的说法才是正确的：Dean现在情况相当糟糕。夜晚的空气越来越冻，Dean也越来越冷。他的双脚似乎每过一分钟就更沉重一分。最后他意识到他只能完全停下步伐，一动不动地站着，摇摇欲坠。Buddy一边在前面叫着“Dean！Dean！”，一边试着把半昏迷的Sam用力搬过另一个障碍物。

Dean发现如果他使出吃奶的劲，也 _只能_ 抬起一只脚，仅足以越过一根树枝跨出一步。接着他不得不停下来，重新集中精力迈出下一步。

Buddy开始往复穿梭，分阶段向前运送Sam和Dean，先帮助其中一个人挪到前方的一个暂歇点，接着再折回来帮助另一个人。

他们最终穿过了那片倒下的树木，但是Dean现在知道了他们仍然处于真正的大麻烦之中。他们已经逃离了Calcariel和岩浆先生，这没错……但是现在他们迷路了，在一个接近零度的夜晚，远离山路，身处高海拔、混沌可怕的提顿荒野。“我们现在真的走投无路了，对吧？”他对Buddy说道，声音开始含混不清。这一回就没那么好笑了。

接着Sam整个人都倒下了。

Buddy在Sam身侧跪了下来，把耳朵贴在他的胸口。他摇了摇Sam，呼唤他的名字。月亮已经高挂天空，透过树木洒下光辉。Buddy转向Dean，看了他一会儿，说道“至少你还能站着，但是Sam……我得让Sam再次动起来。”他站起来，走到Dean跟前，翻开那件皮夹克，从内袋里又抽出一根羽毛。

他又施行了之前做过的那一通仪式，坐在一旁木头上的Dean迷迷糊糊地看着。那条金丝又一次从Buddy胸前游出钻进Sam的胸口；Buddy再次倒下了，而Sam又一次活力十足地醒来，他问道“发生了什么……我又晕过去了吗？为什么我总是晕过去？”

“不要担心那个，”Buddy颤颤巍巍站起来说道，“Sam，Dean真的很累。你能帮他吗？”于是现在Sam接管了Dean，把Dean的胳膊架在他自己的肩膀上。Buddy摇摇晃晃地跟在他身后，但是，正如之前那样，几分钟后，他就恢复如初了。

终于他们又开始有了一些进展。

“和我们说话，Sam，”Buddy说道，“让我们保持清醒。”

Sam询问Nicky和Calcariel都发生了什么，Dean把一些细节告诉了他。来龙去脉花了一些时间，并且的确从某种程度上让Dean清醒了一些。

听完之后，Sam沉默了片刻。“我在想，”他缓慢开口道，“当我吊在那里的时候，Calcariel说的会不会是正确的？”

“什么？”Dean问道。

“万一Calcariel说的是正确的，”Sam说道。他们现在终于来到了一小片平坦的地带，这是一块被影影绰绰的秋日野花覆盖的林中空地，他们终于能正常走一段路了。Sam说道：“他在努力终结地球上的苦难。我是说，并不是我想被当成祭品，但是……如果这样真的能让每个人……马上去天堂呢？与他们爱的人在一起，马上，永远，不再有任何痛苦。”他补充道：“这是不是天启本来的目的？本来它就是用来终结痛苦，结果我搞砸了，于是现在所有人还在遭受痛苦？”

Dean说道：“你知道的，你真是选了个 _绝佳_ 的时机来讨论这个话题。不如我们坐下来开个小型研讨会吧。”

“这是个好问题，Sam，”走在前面的Buddy说道，“但答案是否定的。Calcariel错了。这里确实有痛苦，没错。但这都是值得的。因为这里也有真正的欢乐。这里有美。这里有爱。”

“但是在天堂我们全都能和所爱之人在一起，永远在一起。”Sam说道。

Buddy完全停下脚步，转过身来盯着Sam，摇了摇头。“Sam。我现在相信天堂只是……我认为最合适的说法是，天堂只是一出木偶剧。其实所有的灵魂都被困在那里。孤独地呆在他们各人的小小的泡泡世界里。他们并不是真的和所爱之人在一起——只是和他们的幻影在一起罢了。他们的幻觉。木偶。”他瞥了Dean一眼。“而在这个地球上，你可以 _真正_ 和你关心的人在一块儿。是真正的他们。这才是 _真实_ 。”

“可是，”Sam说，“所有那些痛苦……看起来似乎并不是什么好东西。而且还有那么多坏事。”

Buddy久久地注视着他。

“假设……”最终，Buddy开口道，“Sam，假设某个人，在地球上，孤零零地，呆了很久，而且碰到了很多……困难，但是最终享受了一小段时光……嗯，和他真正想相伴的人呆在了一起，”他顿了顿，看着他们两个人，“这仍然是值得的，Sam。哪怕只有……几天。哪怕他之后再也没见过他们。”他沉默了一下。“那仍然是值得的。”他坚定地说道。他转过身，说“这里有块木头。加快速度。”于是他们继续前行。

Dean已经不记得他们走了多远。树木，黑暗，严寒，树枝，攀爬，跋涉。起初Sam拽着他向前走，接着是Buddy，再后来Dean又坐在木头上，再一次看见了那条金丝，于是Sam又开始拽着他了。

终于Dean注意到他不再移动了。他和Sam紧靠着彼此，躺在一大块黑色巨石旁边的一堆云杉针叶上，两个人都在瑟瑟发抖。Buddy绕着黑色巨石的一侧，沿着底部爬行，喘着气咒骂着什么。

“找到了，”Buddy过了一会而才说道，他站起来，传来了钥匙插进锁孔的声音。巨石突然亮了起来；原来那是英帕拉。

Buddy把他们塞进了车里，把Sam拖到了后座上（Sam似乎又失去意识了）接着又把不情不愿的Dean推到了副驾驶座上。Buddy爬进了驾驶座，发动了汽车，开着它驶上一条没有铺砌的小路。

Dean瘫软地靠着副驾驶车门发着抖。他想回过头看看Sam，但是似乎完全动不了。好像他根本没法转动脑袋。好在他已经面对着Buddy了；所以他就这样看着Buddy开车。Buddy在路上显得聚精会神，双手都放在方向盘上。

“别担心，”他对Dean说，“我现在已经知道怎么开车了。”

他在路面一个坑洼前一个急转弯，车子尾部吓人地甩来甩去，可他们还是重重地撞上了那个坑洼。Buddy补充道：“不过我应该再多练练。Dean，这东西前面是不是应该有灯？”

“旋钮，”Dean虚弱地说道。

“什么？”

“旋钮……转一下。”

Buddy开始转动每一个他能找到的旋钮，终于，他成功点亮了前照灯。

车身疯狂地摇晃起来。

“你到底在做什么？”Dean问道，他突然清醒了很多。“你在干什么！把车停下来！”

“车已经停了，Dean，”Buddy看着Dean说道，“是岩浆先生。”

英帕拉晃得非常厉害，从一侧晃到另一侧，上下颠簸着。远远的从他们身后传来一阵震耳欲聋的声响。Buddy摇下了一扇窗户，接着他们听到了雷鸣般的隆隆回声响彻山谷。过了许久，回声才逐渐散去。

“谢谢你多给了些时间。”Buddy向窗外低声说道。他把窗户又摇了起来，重新启动汽车，开上了路。

“那是什么？”Dean问道，他现在完全醒了。

“也许是地震，或者山崩？我不知道。我们之后会知道的。我想我们逃脱得很及时。”他瞥了Dean一眼。“穿越树林时你做得很好，Dean。我知道你非常疲惫。”

“你对Sam做了什么？”

Buddy盯着路面看了一会，然后总算开口：“一个咒语。我给了他一些我的生命精髓。让他活下来，并且让他清醒过来。”

“听上去是个很方便的咒语，”Dean说，“也许我应该学学？”

Buddy说道：“其实，我不太推荐这种特殊的咒语。代价可能……是个问题。但是它有时确实能起到作用。这是我能做到的唯一一件事了。”

“什么……它对Sam来说很危险吗？”

“对Sam来说，不，不危险。”

Dean花了好一会儿才意识到他是什么意思。

“你花了多大的代价？”Dean小心翼翼地问道，“你用什么交易的？”

“不，不是这样的，Dean，”Buddy说道。“不用担心，这个咒语不是交易。它使用的是天堂的力量；不是恶魔交易。没有讨价还价。那个代价只是它的换算方法而已。”

Buddy含糊其辞，Dean却决定打破沙锅问到底。“它怎么换算的？”Dean问道。

Buddy已经开到了这条土路的尽头，成功驾驶英帕拉走上了铺平了的主路。

“Buddy。换算方法是什么？”

Buddy叹了口气，说道：“我用十年寿命，换Sam的一个小时。”

Dean眨了眨眼。

“正如我说的，代价是个问题，”Buddy平静地说，“这个转换不太有效率。但是有时候会非常有用。”

“你给了他几个小时？”Dean问道。他已经无法准确记起来了。

一阵沉默后。

“三个小时。”

Dean哑然失声。三十年？Buddy放弃了他三十年寿命？他本来正常情况下能活多久……也许是七十年？他现在多少岁？Dean仔细看了看他的脸。大概，三十多岁？

“Buddy。”Dean低声唤道。

Buddy看向Dean。“我认为这非常划算，”他说。过了一会，他再次看着后视镜补充道，“好吧，假设Sam真的能活下来的情况下。但是我们现在离医院已经很近了。机会还是很大的，我觉得。”

Dean看着他，足足看了好几分钟。英帕拉现在冒出了暖气，Dean的身体温暖起来，地震带来的肾上腺素似乎让他再次清醒了头脑，尽管他精疲力竭，他确实开始感觉到，他几乎可以思考了。他 _几乎_ 可以非常清醒地思考。

他看着Buddy开着车，看着月光勾勒着他的侧脸，他脸上的血痕以及暗色的淤青。看着他偶尔盯着后视镜检查Sam的情况，接着又时不时暼Dean一眼。看着他小心翼翼转过那个锥形餐厅所在的路口，驶向通往杰克逊的大路。

“你用那些羽毛施咒，”Dean开口道，“那些羽毛……”

Buddy向他看过来。接着又望向前方的路，说：“Dean，在你的脑子里有一堵墙。你必须停止抓挠那堵墙。你知道，你们两个现在 _真的_ 都应该了解这一点。”他摇了摇头，“我本来就明白不能小瞧你的决心，还有你的固执，你们两个都是这样。”

“那些羽毛，”Dean坚持道，“它们是……天使羽毛。对不对？和那个玻璃球用的羽毛一样，它们都是天使羽毛。”

“Dean，别想了。”

Dean却停不下来。“你能偷听到天使们的动静。你知道Ziphius醒着。你能和元素精灵对话。你出现在我的梦里。还有，你拥有所有那些黑色的天使羽毛。”

“Dean，我说了， _别想了_ 。我是认真的。”

_Nicky_ _，说着“他们该死的袖子里总是藏着天使之刃……拥有所有那些天堂武器……”_

“你总是在袖子里藏着你的天使之刃。你拥有天堂武器。”

现在，Buddy看起来非常焦虑，他不停地看向Dean。“Dean，为什么你不按我说的做？”

“因为你必须告诉我真相。你知道你必须如此。拜托了，告诉我真相，Bud。”Dean说道。他知道他其实是在乞求，但他并不在意。“求你告诉我事实。你是一个天使，对吗？”

“我告诉过你我不是天使。这就是事实。”

Dean集中精神，咬着牙，他的脑袋中轰然作响。他的思绪在脑子里溜过，如游鱼一般窜来窜去……像鸟儿一般振翅起飞。

_鸟儿，翅膀，羽毛。_

_黑色翅膀，不太对称地张开。黑色的羽毛。_

_一个小雕塑，摔落在地板上。翅膀碎裂开来。_

_你不想要你的翅膀吗？_

_你不想要你的翅膀吗？_

“你 _曾经_ 是一个天使，”Dean说，“你现在是人类，但你 _曾经_ 是一个天使。”就是这个，这个就是最终的答案，此刻他觉得自己就是发现相对论的爱因斯坦、目睹苹果掉落的牛顿、大喊“我找到啦”的阿基米德。Dean知道自己找对了，他知道他自己说的是对的！他感觉到他脑海中一块巨大的拼图碎片终于拼对了地方，终于，终于，终于成功了！他的脑袋里轰然作响，视野模糊，两手颤抖，双腿由上至下都在哆嗦。Buddy把车停在了路边。他探过身来抓住Dean的肩膀，摇晃着他的身体，凝视着他，紧张地说道：“你把自己逼得 _太_ 紧了。你会伤到你自己，Dean。我是认真的。你 _必须_ 停止思考这个问题。”

Buddy扶着他的肩膀，紧紧地抓着他。Dean望进他的眼睛。

_我就是那个紧紧抓着你_

_Nicky_ _，说着：“只是因为你有一个傻乎乎的天使把你拉出地狱……”_

“是你把我拉出地狱。”Dean说道。

Buddy盯着他，他低声说：“求求你，别想了。”

但是Dean停不下来。仿佛一个正在完成跳高的滑雪者，动量彻底控制了他，再也没有什么能让他停下来了。他说：“你还把 _Sam_ 也拉出了地狱。”

Buddy沉默了，就这样看着他。

_那双眼睛。_

“你是我的天使，”Dean说道，他兴奋地、得意地一口咬定。脑袋中的痛苦仿佛在碾压所有脑细胞；他听见了脑后响起了震耳欲聋的钟声；他继续铲除所有疑惑。“这就是你的真实身份。你是我的天使。 _你是我的天使！_ 对吗？对不对？”

Buddy点点头。他的眼睛闪着光。

Dean的脑袋疼得要裂开了。

※※※

_作者的话：_

_这章刚好是在2014_ _年9_ _月15_ _日正式发布的，因为正好2014_ _年9_ _月15_ _日这天怀俄明州的下弦月会在午夜升起。（就像Dean_ _说的那样，我真是个让人难以置信的见鬼的书呆子。）_

_这个深夜蹒跚跋涉提顿山区的桥段来自于我的经历，而且真实情况甚至比我描述的更加艰难。（我没写沼泽、峡谷还有碎石坡）原剧的编剧让他们在温哥华整洁的公园里跑来跑去、想告诉我们那就是荒野的时候（*_ _咳咳*_ _是“炼狱”*_ _咳咳*_ _），我总是觉得很无语。_

_顺便一提，Dean_ _在这章末尾完全掌控了剧情。我本来没打算让他在这章开始拼回记忆碎片，但是当他身子暖起来、开始清醒地思考的时候，真的没法阻止他。_

 


	17. 关山已越

 

本章翻译：兔子头

本章校对：BrokenMesa

对Dean来说，接下来的两天只是些断断续续的闪烁画面，之间间隔着大段大段的黑暗。

他仰面躺在停车场里，Buddy蹲伏在他身上，天使之刃抵在Dean的心口。

他站在谷仓里。他以为自己准备好了，但他其实满怀恐惧。门被炸开，粗壮的门闩像枝牙签一样折断，之后Buddy径直走向他。明亮的电灯在头顶上方一盏盏地炸裂。火星在他周围洒落。

Dean一刀捅在Buddy的心口。Buddy只是微笑着，拔出了那把刀。

黑色的翅膀，缓缓举起。

只是些零散的画面，一遍又一遍地重复。Buddy在停车场——Buddy在谷仓——Dean捅在他的心口——黑色的翅膀。而在这些片段之间，则是黑暗。

Dean再次看着Buddy走向他，明亮的电灯在上方炸开，火星洒落，他突然意识到确实 _有_ 明亮的电灯悬在头顶上方。他正仰面躺着，对着电灯眨着眼睛。那些洒落的火星变成了闪来闪去的一小团光芒；有人在用一盏小灯照进他的眼睛。有人要求他说出自己的名字、动一动手脚、扭头看向两边。

他顺从地说出了自己的名字，动了动手脚，从一边看向另一边。他以前也执行过这一整套步骤。 _又一家医院，好家伙。_ 一位深褐色头发的女护士在他上方俯下身子：“Dean，你能听见我说话吗？Dean？”

 “能，”Dean哑着嗓子答道。

 “你身处杰克逊医院。你遭遇了一起登山事故——你还记得吗？”

_登山事故。好吧，我搞得定。_

 “是的，我记得。”

事实上，他确实记得。Calcariel。岩浆先生。那场艰苦漫长的森林跋涉。还有Sam，以及Buddy。

 “之后你突然发病，我们不得不给你注射了镇静剂。你现在没事了；放松点。我叫Sarah，由我来照顾你。噢，还有，你的兄弟在这里。”

 _Sam_ _？_ 他想着，感到宽慰。但接着让人十分困惑的是，护士补充道：“你的哥哥。”

Dean想要澄清Sam是他的弟弟，但他发现自己已经不由自主地合上了眼睛，不想再睁开。他依稀听见护士说道：“他会迷糊一段时间。另外Sam的情况现在也稳定了。这都不能让我说服你回家休息吗？”

一个熟悉的低沉嗓音回答：“谢谢，我没事。我要留下来。”

Dean渐渐沉入梦乡。

过了不知多久，他眨着眼睛醒来，发现自己躺在床上。这次他感觉清醒多了，他四处环顾，看见有人站在房间的另一头。Dean只能看到他的背影，但Dean知道那是谁。从他那歪头的角度、撑着身子的动作、凝视窗外的神态就能看出来。

 “Bud？”Dean低声唤道。

Buddy转过头。

 “你好，Dean，”Buddy说道。他走向病床。Dean看着他接近，鲜明地记起了那个谷仓里的奇怪场景；但面前的Buddy看起来却憔悴得多。首先，相较之前，他脸上的情形更加糟糕，所有的淤青和擦伤上面又横亘了三条鞭痕。他的一边脸颊上纵卧着一条缝线，鼻子和前额上贴着一些小小的蝶形创可贴。他的小臂沿着之前抓鞭子时划伤的部分也打上了绷带。

 “我醒着？我不是在做梦？”Dean问道，只是为了确认。

Buddy的嘴角翘了一下。“是的，你醒着。”

 “Sam怎么样了？”

 “Sam很好，”Buddy安慰说。接着他补充道：“呃，实际上，他的状况严峻，还在昏迷。他出现了失血性休克。”

 “那并不……好，”Dean说道。

 “我很抱歉。你是对的，他这会儿并不好，”Buddy镇定地说道，“但他 _会_ 好的。他们及时给他输了血，我确定他会从昏迷中醒来。我能感觉到他在那里，他只是在沉睡。”

 “感觉到他在那里？”

Buddy伸出手去，用两只手指触碰Dean的额头。“就像这样。我能感觉到他在那里，在他的意识里。他仍在那里。只是正在沉睡。正在痊愈。”他放下了手。

Dean已经开始记起汽车里的那场对话。他缓缓说道：“你真的是……一个天使？”

Buddy摇了摇头。“曾经是，”他纠正Dean。他瞥向地板。“我 _曾经_ 是个天使。现在不再是了。”

 “但你仍然可以做到……你仍然拥有……那些力量？能力？天使体质什么的？”

Buddy犹豫了一下。“不完全是，”他说得很慢。“非常稀少。只剩零星的碎片。我的……”他叹了口气。“当我失去荣光的时候，这一次，它是被相当粗暴地扯出来的。”（ _这一次？_ Dean想。）“发生那种情况时，偶尔会留下很小的碎片。所以有时会有些许残留的能力。”他陷入沉默，一动不动地盯着地面，Dean后知后觉地意识到这可能是一个相当伤人的话题。

 “只剩些微不足道的东西，”Buddy说着，仍然凝视着地面。“大部分是交流能力。天使电台……有时能进入梦境。有时候还有这个。”他再次温柔地触碰Dean的额头。“有时我能听见一点这里面发生了什么。这种能力不稳定。我完全不具有治疗能力——顺带一提，这可真是让人沮丧——但有时我什么也瞧不见。”他看向Dean，懊恼地抿着嘴。“就是这些。没什么特别有用的。”

 “那些梦很有用，”Dean指出，“嗯……事实上，至关重要。”

Buddy微笑起来。“那靠的是运气。不过，这次的确是个特殊的情形。你呼唤得非常大声，而且我们，呃，我们，嗯。我们之前见过，这管了点用。”

Dean问道：“我真的是被你拉出地狱的？”

Buddy犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。“是的。”

 “Sam也是吗？”

Buddy看起来有点窘迫。“我那次做得不太漂亮。但是，是的。”

Dean又想了一会，慢慢说道：“我们还见过……其他几次。从那之后。不是吗？不只是五年前我逃出地狱的时候……而是……更近的时候？”

Buddy望了Dean片刻，“不多的几次，是的，”他缓缓说道，“在那之后见过几次。”

Buddy的表情变得十分警惕，这让Dean踌躇起来，但他选择继续，问道：“有多频繁？Bud，我的记忆真是一团糟。Sam也一样。我们真的一点儿也记不得你了。我们见面有多频繁？”

 “哦……我不记得了……见过两次……两到三次，或许……不过是时不时地……”Buddy盯着地板说道。“我记不清了。所以，无论如何，看起来岩浆先生再次沉寂下来了。”

 _这个话题转换也太突兀了_ ，Dean想道，但他决定不继续纠缠下去。他可以晚些再绕回话头。

另外，好吧，拯救北美洲免于灭顶之灾 _似乎_ 才是当前应该谈论的话题。

Dean问道：“最后那一下是地震还是什么？”

 “山谷里发生了几次山崩。牧场的北端被彻底摧毁了。房子没了。没有发生地震。今天是第三天，到目前为止什么事也没发生。岩浆先生这次一个人类灵魂也没有吃到，所以我相信他静下来了。但我认为他并没有完全陷入沉睡，所以如果Sam能按照承诺带去些小糖果将会是个明智之举。”

 “我们会去的，”Dean承诺。“另外Ziphius怎么样了？他一定已经死了，对吗？”

Buddy皱起眉头。“事实上我不太确定。他有可能逃了出去。我在最后听到了他的呼喊，他离开了房子并且还在移动。但我不能确定。这其实是我一直守在你和Sam身边的其中一个原因——以防Ziphius可能企图伤害你们。虽然如此，我怀疑他不会跟过来；我认为他甚至不清楚你和Sam究竟是谁，他是那种总是低估人类的家伙。但你们仍然应该保持警惕。”

 “那你呢？”Dean突然冒出了一个想法。“Bud——嘿——话说回来，如果你不能施展治疗魔法的话，那你到底是怎么痊愈的？你是怎么赶到我们那儿的？”

Buddy看向别处。“有一个天使愿意帮助我。当然……我们还是经历了好一番争辩。但是他很虚弱——他甚至差点没能飞过来——而且他没法完全治愈我。但他竭尽所能。之后我搭顺风车去了餐馆，呃，然后我偷了一辆自行车骑到了登山道尽头，再然后我从那走过去的。”他皱着眉头。“骑自行车比我想象的要困难些。我还以为会很简单，但真的一点儿也不。”

Dean脑海中浮现的画面让他差点儿笑出声来，但他努力地板住了脸。

 “那辆自行车一定在山崩中毁掉了，”Buddy说道。他听起来对此有点难过。“这真遗憾。我相当喜欢它。尽管我才认识它一个小时。”

 “但你拯救了北美洲，”Dean指出。“这才是关键。”

 “是的……我猜牺牲一辆自行车是值得的？”

 “我觉得两者恰好等价，”Dean说道。然后他意识到Buddy省略了一些内容。“Buddy，治愈你的是哪个天使？”

Buddy看起来有点紧张。“这个天使的名字叫做……”他望着Dean，犹豫了一下。“……Gadreel。”

Dean的下巴掉了下来。“ _Gadreel_ _？_ 是他治愈的你？那个……那个 _狗娘养的_ ？那个杀人犯？”

Buddy叹了口气。

 “我不敢 _相信_ 你竟然与 _Gadreel_ 合作，”Dean说道。“那家伙坏透了。他背叛了我。欺骗了我。他还杀了我的一位挚友，Buddy。一位 _真正的_ 好朋友。我绝对不会原谅这个。永远不会。我不会原谅这个。我发誓我会杀了他——我会把他的心挖出来——那个 _混蛋_ ——”

Dean的心脏监护仪发出的哔声变快了，护士Sarah风风火火地跑进来。她大惊小怪忙活了一通，直到哔声降回正常的频率，然后她把Buddy拉到走廊里进行了一场非常严肃的谈话——关于“不要过分刺激”Dean。Dean和Buddy两人不得不作出保证Dean会保持平静，才劝服她允许Buddy留下来。

她离去后，Buddy安静了一阵子。最终他开口：“那只是我第二次见Gadreel。我通常不与他合作。Dean，我知道有些行为是不可原谅的。背叛朋友的信任。撒谎。杀害无辜者。这些是不可原谅的。我知道。”他停顿了一下，沉默片刻，然后补充道：“但他是 _唯一_ 愿意帮助我的天使。唯一的一个。要不是他，我不可能赶到你和Sam那里。事实上，正是当我提到你们两个陷入麻烦，他才愿意帮忙。我知道，这并不能为他对你朋友的所作所为开脱。但是，他确实帮了忙。”

Dean沉思了很久。

 “好吧，”Dean说道，“如果实在没有其他人了……好吧。但——见鬼。 _Gadreel_ _？_ 要是让我抓住他，我还是会挖出他的心脏，我发誓。”

 “我很理解。被迫向敌人寻求帮助确实很让人难堪。如果他们帮了你就更是如此了，”Buddy说道。

 “他杀了我的朋友，”Dean说。“我 _讨厌_ 失去朋友，Bud。我真的、 _真的_ 讨厌这件事。”

Buddy久久地注视着Dean，然后做出了一个相当古怪的举动：他伸出手在Dean的脑袋上拍了两下，就好像Dean是一只小狗。Dean一定露出了困惑的表情，因为Buddy犹疑地收回了手，问道：“我做得……不对吗？动作不太准确？还是情境不对？”

Dean皱着眉，困惑不已。“呃……什么？”

 “你早些时候摸过我的脑袋。这个举止似乎是表达——嗯——或许是安慰和友善——我弄错了吗？我是想回以相同的举动。”

_“哦……”_ _Dean_ _说。_ _Dean_ _早先对_ _Buddy_ _做的准确来说并不算是轻拍的动作，不真的是，那更像是捋了一下头发，并且他那时认为_ _Buddy_ _快死了，另外这会儿他才想到，那其实也是一个表达_ _喜爱_ _的动作，但_ _Dean_ _要怎么解释所有这些？_ _事实上，_ _Bud_ _，那是一个满怀爱意的“为将死的朋友捋头发”之类的动作，而且你最好再也不要提起这事。_

 “呃，还好，”Dean说道。

Buddy叹了口气。他在Dean床边的椅子上坐下，扭头看向窗外，双手摆在膝上。“这些规则实在太多了，Dean，”Buddy说，“要花上那么久才能弄明白它们。不成文的规则成百上千。我从来就弄不对。很多细微的差异一点儿都不明显。”他低头看向摊开的双手，又翻转双手望向手背，他将手掌翻来翻去，像是在提醒自己是寄居在何种身体里。又或许，是在尝试分辨“轻拍小狗脑袋”和“为将死的朋友捋头发”之间难以言传的差别。

他交叠双手，整整齐齐地放在膝上。他看着窗外说道：“你知道，最初我并没有留意这些规则。这些奇怪又琐碎的规则。这些看起来并不重要。我甚至没有注意到。后来，我开始多少能够意识到我在什么时候违反了规则，但这仍然没对我造成困扰。”他仍然盯着窗外。“但之后，这开始困扰我了。最近……”他停顿了一下。“最近这让我非常困扰。”

然后他耸了耸肩，转身面对Dean，说道：“但现在我觉得我已经过了这道坎，我开始不再介意了。我觉得我回到了原点。我已经明白无论如何我都不可能合群，而且说实话许多规则看起来蠢得要命。”

Dean有点没跟上思路。“规则？”他问。

 “人类行为的规则，”Buddy解释。他向Dean露出一个小小的微笑。“别介意。我又说多了。不管怎样你该好好休息。我向你的护士Sarah保证过，我不会和你说太多话。这只是……我很怀念这样一起聊天，和……”他突然截住话头，

 “有时候能和人说说话挺不错，”他最终说道。

 “强过和猫咪谈心？”Dean提议。

Buddy微笑起来。“我猜，的确是强过和猫咪谈心。然而，猫咪也很不错。事实上，她很体贴。我很喜欢和你聊天，但是，猫咪会打呼噜，还会蜷在我的膝头。”

 “我可不会做这些，”Dean声明。

 “不，你不用打猫呼噜，Dean，”Buddy认真地说道，“我不是在要求你蜷在我的膝头。别担心。”

 “很好，因为——呃——”

 “你的个头不合适，”Buddy平静地说道，“事实上，我不觉得你打得好猫呼噜。”

 “没错，”Dean说。

 “我确信你擅长些别的事情，”Buddy说道。

 “是的，嗯，”Dean说，“所以，嘿，再问下，今天是什么日子了？”

 “今天是九月十八号，”Buddy说，“太阳在几小时前落了山。你们是十四号被Calcariel抓住，而第一个恶魔在十五号快要日落的时候死去，所以从那时算起已经过了三天多了。但是，我们直到十六号快要破晓的时候才抵达医院。穿越树林花了好几个小时——岩浆先生真是格外耐心。然后开车花了些时间。后来……呃，你们……你们在车上晕过去了。”

那趟乘车之旅。

很好。是时候开始了。

Dean吸了口气。“Bud，你到底为什么不告诉我们关于我们曾见过的事？”

Buddy移开目光。他缓缓吸了口气，然后抬头看向Dean的心脏监测仪。他看了一会儿检测仪，然后垂下目光盯着Dean的胸口，观察着Dean的呼吸。

Dean意识到Buddy正试着评估他的情况是不是足以平稳能进行一场真正的谈话。Dean尝试坐起身，让自己看起来精神些。

Buddy站起来，向着床边迈了一小步，将两手撑在Dean的床栏杆上。他终于开口：“Dean，你知道自己身上发生了什么吗？我不是指这一周。更早些时候。”

 _终于来了。就是这个。_ Dean真的可以听见自己的心跳加速——因为监测仪的哔声加速了——Buddy瞥了监测仪一眼，微微皱起眉。

 “某种记忆障碍一类的东西，”Dean说，“Sam和我都是。”他做了两次深呼吸，尝试放松，祈祷这见鬼的哔声能慢下来。“我们俩的记忆中都有许多空白。我们近来才注意到这点。然后这周，不知道怎么回事，我似乎注意到了更多的东西。看起来像是我们的记忆被抹去了还是什么的。如我所说，我们一点儿也不记得你了。还有其他各种各样我们不记得的事情。”

_Buddy_ _点了点头。_ _Dean_ _想，_ _他知道些什么。_

Dean问道：“你知道是怎么回事吗？或者为什么？是……”Dean犹豫了一下，然后脱口问道：“是你做的吗？”

 “不是，”Buddy立刻摇头说道。

 “那你知道是谁做的吗？”

停顿了一下。

 “是的，”Buddy答道。

 “谁？”

Buddy不肯与他目光接触，而是再次看向心脏监测仪，然后垂目看着床上的毯子。他松开床栏，环抱双臂，用另一只手捧着那条包着绷带的胳膊。

 “Buddy，你得告诉我，”Dean说道。

 “这种记忆抹除可以经由两种途径的其中之一做到，”Buddy说，他仍然盯着毯子。“由一个天使施咒，或者由本人施咒。如果由本人施咒，咒语只可能是自愿实施。”Buddy缓缓吸了一口气，看向Dean。“Dean，不是天使施的咒。是你对自己施的咒语，Dean。并且Sam也对自己施了咒。”

Dean真的从心脏监测仪上听到自己的心跳漏了一拍。

 “什么？什、什么？”Dean结结巴巴地说道，“不，等下……什么？”

 “你们对自己施了咒语。”

 “ _不可能_ 是这样，”Dean抗议，想要坐起来。Buddy伸出打了绷带的胳膊抵在Dean的胸口，轻轻地把他按了回去。

 “Dean，我们根本不应该讨论这个，”他说，“你真的需要休息。”

Dean没听他的。“为什么……为什么我们会……为什么我们要这么做？不可能是这样。Bud， _五年_ ，这涵盖了我们过去 _五年_ 里几乎所有做过的事情，不止我们与你的几次会面，也包括其他各种各样的事情，好几年间发生的事情，其他各种各样的内容。这要把我们逼 _疯了_ 。到底为什么我们要这么做？”

Buddy沉重地叹了一口气，紧抿了嘴。“我不知道你们为什么会这么做，”Buddy看着Dean说道，“但我知道：你一定有一个很正当的理由。你选择做这件事，Dean。你一定是想要这么做。这个咒语只能被自愿实施。”

他的眼神看起来非常忧郁。

Dean低声问道：“我们怎样才能撤销它？”

Buddy皱着眉头。“你问我为什么不告诉你们关于我们曾见过的事。有两个原因。其一……好吧，我认为很显然你并不想要……你忘记的那些东西。否则你就不会抹去这些记忆了，不是吗？”Dean张嘴想要反驳，再次想坐起身；但Buddy又用他包着绷带的手臂将Dean推了回去。Buddy没有拿开手，继续说道：“另一个原因是记起这些事会对你造成伤害。干涉这些咒语会非常危险。我一直很担心如果你恢复了记忆，咒语会导致神经方面的问题。这正是之前发生过的事。”他缓缓收回手。“Dean，在我们上一次对话之后，在车里，你陷入了癫痫持续状态，长达半日。他们不得不对你实施诱发昏迷。”

 “癫……什么？”

 “你陷入了持续不断的猛烈的发病，”Buddy说，“这是一种危及生命的情况。”

Dean眨了眨眼。

Buddy说：“这相当严重。很幸运当时我们距医院只有几分钟路程。”他温和地补充道：“我那时非常担心。”

Buddy停顿了一下，看着Dean，好让他消化这个信息。

Buddy接着说道：“如果你坚持进一步尝试恢复记忆，这很可能再次发生。所以我相信你最好保持现状。”

 “我不在乎，”Dean坚持着。“我想要推倒那堵墙。我想找回我的记忆。Sam也想。”

 “Dean，你没听见我说的吗？这很危险。”

 “我不关心这危不危险。我想找回所有的东西。我想找回……我忘记的东西！我想找到我忘记的东西。我想找回它。我忘记的事情， _我想找回它_ 。”

 “你有没有考虑过这个可能，”Buddy沉着地说道，“你忘记的东西可能无关紧要？或是没什么用处？那可能不过是些……麻烦的事情。一些烦心事。一些你想要摆脱的东西。”

Dean看着他。

 “那是你想要忘记的东西，Dean，”Buddy淡然说道，直视着Dean的眼睛。“你真的想冒着让自己再次陷入昏迷的风险，只是为了恢复你显然最初并不想留存的记忆？”

Dean觉得沮丧。Buddy完全没有理解；Dean _需要_ 找回那些记忆。他 _需要_ 他遗失的东西。他了解这一点。而且Sam也是。他们都需要……无论遗失的是什么。

Buddy温和地说道：“你必须放手，Dean。”

_但是_ _Dean_ _想着，_ _我才不会就此放手。我会弄明白的。如果_ _Buddy_ _不肯帮我，我会找到其他愿意帮助我的人。_

Buddy说：“Sarah是对的。你真的需要休息。我让你筋疲力尽了。我应该离开了。”他从椅子上站起来，安静地看了Dean一会，说道：“再见，Dean。”

他绕过床走向门口。但那句正式的“再见，Dean”有什么听起来真的很不对劲，Dean突然觉得发慌，想要留住他。“等一下，等一下，”Dean说道。Buddy在床脚停下脚步看向他。

Dean觉得自己有些孩子气，他可怜兮兮地问道：“你能多待一会儿吗？我不知道，也许……你可不可以在我睡觉的时候守着我什么的？”这听起来十分荒谬，但Dean还是忍不住请求。“就多待一小会？求你了？”

Buddy望了他片刻，缓缓点了点头。他绕过床慢慢走回去，再次坐了下来。

Buddy没有继续说话；他只是安静地坐着，双手放在膝头。这份寂静本该让人尴尬，但并没有。

这只是……让人平静。

令人安心。

平和。

安全。

_Dean_ _合上了眼睛，想着他的妈妈曾经怎样告诉他，_ _天使会守着你的。_

Dean立刻进入浅眠，再次坠入那个梦境，那个发生在房子中让人无尽沮丧的梦境。他走过黑暗的房间，环视四周套着遮罩的家具和其他布满灰尘物件的昏暗轮廓；他抬头看向锈蚀的银画框中的那幅神秘的画作；他走向壁炉架，看着那个小小的雕像。他轻轻地触碰那个天使，看着它坠落。

 “我很抱歉，”Dean对着打碎的天使咕哝道。

 “没关系，”梦境之外的一个低沉的声音说道。

 “是我的错，”Dean说道，仍然身陷梦境。

 “Dean，没关系。”

 “但我打碎了它，我打碎了那个天使。我在那之后应该陪着它。我不应该把它单独留下。我不应该把它独个儿留下。我真的很抱歉，”Dean说道，他的眼中涌起泪水，他的喉咙发紧。“我非常抱歉，”他说，“我真的很抱歉，我非常抱歉，我非常抱歉。”他似乎无法停止道歉。

 “Dean。睡吧。”

Dean感觉自己向下滑落，沿着一条长长的斜坡向下滑落，他放松下来，由着一切发生。“我应该把翅膀粘回去的，”他咕哝着，“至少本该试一下。我真的本该带些胶水的。”他遥遥听见一阵勉强的笑声。

他感到头顶传来轻柔的抚摸。有什么在轻拍着他的头发。拍了好几次。

Dean陷入沉睡。

※※※

当Dean第二天早上醒来，他床旁的椅子已经空了。那个ICU护士Sarah突然现身，开始检查他的生命体征，接着检查他手腕和脚踝上的包扎。她告诉Dean说Sam几个小时之前已经醒过来，现在情况不错。

 “我的朋友在哪？我是说，我的，呃，我的哥哥？”Dean问道，“他和Sam在一起吗？”

Sarah的微笑淡去，她开始拨弄Dean胸前的心电仪连接线。

最终她抬头看向Dean，说道：“恐怕他已经被迫离开了。他说让我告诉你他想要留下来，但这对你来说不安全？这到底是什么意思？但他给你留了些东西——稍等一下，我去拿过来。”

她一路小跑到护士站，又立刻拿着一捆用大塑料袋装着的东西回来了。她把里面的东西一件件地取出来。“他给你留了这些东西，嘱咐我等你醒来后把东西给你。首先，车钥匙。”她把英帕拉的钥匙掏了出来，放在Dean的小餐桌上。“他让我告诉你这是你的备用钥匙，还有你的车子停在医院停车场的另一头。我觉得他其实帮你洗了车。昨天我看见他在储物柜里找清洁用具。”她抽出了各自封在信封里的两张小卡片。“这其中一个是给你的，另一个是给你弟弟的。我猜是祝福卡，很贴心对不对？”

她把两张卡片都递给Dean并观察着Dean的表情，Dean拿着小信封翻来覆去。他没有打开任何一个。他没办法抬头看着护士。

她清了清喉咙，轻快地说道：“还有，他说要确保你拿回这个。其实你入院的时候就穿着它。”她拽出了那件皮夹克。

那件皮夹克。Dean接过夹克，在膝上展开，终于在充足的光线下好好地看了看它。不出所料，他发现这不仅仅是 _看起来_ 像他的旧夹克——这 _就是_ 他的旧夹克。断开的内侧缝线一模一样——好几年来Dean都在想着要去补好它。还有一样的内侧小口袋；这是Dean亲手缝上的，用来装额外的证件和弹药。

_他抚摸着这件夹克，想着，_ _他绝不是偷去的。_

_而我也绝不会把这件夹克送给一个我只见过“两三次”的家伙。_

_见鬼。我甚至都不愿把这件夹克借给_ _Sam_ _。这可是老爸的夹克。_

_我问他是不是“我的”天使。不是其他任何天使。不是我见过两次的随便什么天使。我问他是不是 **我的** 天使。他点了头。_

Sarah看着他的表情。

 “我敢肯定如果他可以的话，他一定会留下来的，”她说。

 “真该死，我甚至没有留他的电话号码，”Dean低声说道，垂头盯着夹克。

 “也许他会联络你？”Sarah又观察了一会他的表情，然后叹了口气。她轻拍着他的肩膀说道：“Dean，我知道家人也可能靠不住。我们在医院里见得多了，而我们真正关注的事情是，谁来陪病人。最重要的，谁来彻夜陪护。你该知道你们的哥哥Buddy过去的三天里一直在这里陪着你们俩。他甚至都没回过一趟家。整整三天。而且他自己的身体状况还有点糟糕。他轮换着一个小时陪你，一个小时陪Sam。我在第二天试着让他回家，但他就是不肯走。说真的我们一度强行赶他出去，但我发现他就睡在候诊室的地板上，所以我们又让他进来了。”

Dean仍然看着他的夹克。

 “你愿意去看看你的弟弟吗？Sam？他已经好多了。他一直在问你的事。我能用轮椅推你过去。”

Dean点了点头。

※※※

Dean想走去Sam的房间，但他惊讶地发现自己无法站稳，因此他由着Sarah把他安置在轮椅里。她一言不发地把夹克和卡片放在他的腿上，然后推着他经过一段短短的走道进入了另一个ICU隔间。Sam就在那里——看起来苍白虚弱，但是神志清醒，并且显然正在康复。

Sarah把Dean推到Sam的床前，近到在Sarah体贴地离开之后，Dean可以给Sam的肩头轻轻来上一拳， Dean说道：“嘿Sammy。你看起来不错。”

Sam说：“嘿Dean。你看起来很糟糕。”

 “其实……你也一样。但是，天啊，伙计，真高兴你醒过来了。很抱歉我没有早点来看你，但我猜我之前一直在抽风什么的。”

Sam虚弱地笑了笑。“这算是什么烂借口？蠢货。”

 “贱人。”

他们面对面咧开嘴笑了起来。

Sam说：“Dean，我们真的逃出来了。”

 “是的。难以置信。”

 “并且现在已经超过三天了，而这块大陆还没有爆炸。”Sam补充道。

 “是的，岩浆先生，”Dean说，“我们得去那些温泉，尽快，Sam。”

 “M豆，”Sam轻笑着说道，“我会买将近一百包M豆，把它们倒在这整个州的每一个温泉里。”

他们又聊了一些内容。原来Buddy在上午的早些时候还留在这里和Sam谈了会。

 “我猜，这是他过来看我时我第一次处于清醒状态，”Sam说道，“显然他在你身边坐了一整晚，但到了黎明的时候我猜看着你打呼噜实在是太无聊了，所以他过来看我。我因为止痛药的作用还是有点晕乎乎的，所以他放弃尝试告诉我重要的内容——他说你会向我说明。但见到他真好。伙计，他可被打惨了。”Sam轻笑了一声。“Dean，他可真是个有趣的家伙，他离开的时候奇怪地轻轻拍了拍我的脑袋。这还真是挺可爱的。”

Sam收起了笑容。“Dean，我又看了看我的清单。在他离开之后。”他从床单底下掏出一个皱巴巴的便签簿。“发生了所有那些事情之后，它还在我的夹克口袋里，你能相信吗？Dean……我认为我发现了别的什么东西。”

Dean看着他。

 “我认为我们就是那些糟糕的朋友，”Sam说道。

 “什么？”

 “糟糕的朋友，”Sam说道，他垂下头看着他的便签簿。“我们就是他那糟糕的朋友。真不敢相信我们没把这些拼凑起来。他说他有两个开着英帕拉和他一起出行的朋友。记得吗？两个朋友开着一辆67年的英帕拉？还有他说他有一个朋友穿着和你一样的夹克——记得吗？然后他说，他有两个朋友却没伸出援手？你问为什么这些糟糕的朋友没有帮他，他说他们已经忘了他了。”

 “哦我的天哪，”Dean说，他把脸埋进双手。

这是又一个疑点。

_并且……片刻之后，没错，头疼发作了。这次的倒可以忍受。_ _Dean_ _想，_ _也许只有我真正记起什么东西的时候情况才会很严重？_

 “Sam，”Dean说着，抬起头。“他那该死的夹克。”Dean举起那件夹克。“这是 _我的夹克_ 。我刚刚才终于能看看它。这就是 _我的_ 。我从父亲那里得来的那件，我以为我丢了的那件。”

Sam叹了口气，靠回枕头。“我应该猜到的，”他咕哝着。

他们坐了一会，听着外面护士们模糊的低语声、落在过道地砖上的脚步声、Sam的检测仪传来的安静的哔声。

Sam说：“我觉得自己就像世界上最大的一等白痴。”

 “我也有同感。”

 “那么接下来，”Sam轻轻说道，他抬起头看着窗外。“我还有一个新想法。想听听吗？”

 “和我说说看，”Dean疲惫地说道。

 “所有那些记忆紊乱，Dean。我觉得 _都与他有关_ 。我们忘记的那成百上千的事情。我们一直认为我们忘记的是各种各样不同的事情，几年内完全随机的不同事件，是不是？我觉得我们弄错了。我认为 _所有_ 那些记忆都与 _Buddy_ 有关。逃出地狱，及时地赶回来，落在我车子上的天使，马路中间的鹿，你在炼狱中寻找的东西……所有这些。”

Dean呆坐在那里。

_Buddy_ _说：我们见过……两到三次，或许……不多的几次……我记不清了。_

如果是上百次。上千次呢？

_你有没有考虑过这个可能——你忘记的东西可能无关紧要？_

_你选择做这件事，_ _Dean_ _。你一定是想要这么做。_

Dean开始觉得反胃。

Sam盯着他的小便签簿说道：“我非常确信这一点。尤其是自从这个想法让我头疼欲裂，那总是意味着我猜对了什么。那些都是 _关于他_ 的记忆。见鬼。全都拼起来了。他是 _我们的朋友_ 。在过去的整整五年里他肯定一直都是我们的朋友。然后出于某种原因我们完全忘记了他。我们得和他谈谈，Dean。你觉得是他……设法做了这些吗？我是指，他知道那些咒语什么的。”

 “他没这样做，”Dean低声说道，“我问过了。他说是我们自己做的。”

Sam猛地抬起头。“什么？”

 “他说是我们自己做的。我们对自己施的咒。他很肯定。并且……他说话的样子，我相信他。”

Sam盯着他。“好吧，该死。我是想说……真该死。”

 “没错。”

 “我们得立刻和他谈谈，”Sam说，“我们出院后就马上找他谈谈吧。我们 _得_ 解决这个问题，Dean。这是当务之急。”

 “他走了，”Dean说道。

_“什么？”_

 “他给我们留下了这些，”Dean说。他递给Sam他的卡片，然后打开了自己的。

这是一张俗气到不行的贺曼*贺卡【译注：贺曼（Hallmark）公司是美国最大的贺卡制造商。】，肯定是医院的礼品店里的，装饰着糟糕的老式风格图案——一群小兔子举着鲜花和丝带。Dean把它打开。上面只有一句话。就在原本印着的“早日康复”的下方，Buddy只留下了一个落款：

_你的朋友_

Sam的卡片上是小小的蓝色知更鸟，而不是小兔子，同样的落款。

有一阵子谁也没有说话。

※※※

一天之后Dean走得动路了，他办理了出院手续（无视Sarah的强烈反对和她最终临别时的叫嚷“你和你的哥哥真是 _一模一样_ ”）。英帕拉就停在Buddy所说的地方，并且一尘不染。Dean开车径直路过汽车旅馆，在出租木屋的指示牌那里右转，颠簸着开过土路，一路开到尽头的小木屋。

他预料到会发现人去楼空。但他没预料到会发现屋子已经被烧光了。所有刻着天使防护符的树木都被烧毁，小木屋只剩下一片冒烟的废墟。

他一个急转弯迅速地把英帕拉掉头，提心吊胆、几近恐慌地开车冲向汽车旅馆。他跑进前厅询问发生了什么。

前台姑娘说道：“哦，老天，你认识那家伙吗？他没事，他没事！别慌。”

Dean欣慰地舒出一口气。“发生了什么？他在哪里？”

 “可怜的家伙。他显然失去了全部家当。并不是说他本来有多少，我猜，但这还是……这就发生在那场奇怪的山崩的第二天。没有整座山都烧起来算我们走运。但还是很诡异，所有人都以为他在壁炉里留着火没盖隔板，但他再三发誓说他没有。他发誓他离开的时候壁炉里没有火。并且事实上消防员也说看起来火是从树上烧起来的，但这说不通啊，是不是？”

_刻着天使防护咒的树木。_ _Ziphius_ _。_

女孩继续说道：“总之，他在医院或是别的地方待了几天，所以他根本不知道事情发生，他昨天回来才发现成了这样。他的猫死了。他为那只猫感到非常难过。他，老天——我们不得不让他坐下来——他一直在发抖——他一直在说这是他的错，他把她困在了那里，小猫信任他，他一直在说他辜负了她。他竟然说他不配再拥有朋友，你能想象吗？老天。从没见过有人能为一只猫崩溃成这样。我给他提供了一个免费的房间，当然，我是说，谁不会这么做呢？但他说他得走了。”

Dean盯着她，惊愕地张大了嘴巴。“他去了哪里？”他问。

 “他搭乘经过这里的第一辆卡车穿过山口走了。他像是……一无所有，甚至没有一件外套，但他就这样出发了。我给了他四十块钱，可他甚至连这个也不想要——我不得不把钱塞进他的口袋。第一辆卡车经过，他拦下了它，然后他们就穿过山口走了。从那以后再没见过他。”

Dean立刻开车追出了山口。他把一整天花在了山路上。他穿过山口径直开到了爱达荷州，并且仔细搜寻了山那边的山区小镇——维克多（Victor）、德里格斯（Driggs）、阿什顿（Ashton）、圣安东尼（St. Anthony）。等两日之后Sam得以出院，他们又把这些路程走了一遍。他们直接穿过爱达荷州；一直开到蒙大拿州，然后一直开到犹他州。接下来他们又花费两个星期搜寻了从比尤特（Butte）到波卡特洛（Pocatello）之间的所有镇子，但Buddy已经不见了。

_※※※_

_作者的话：_

_我写了关于残留的荣光碎片那部分， **一天之后** ，这就在原剧中被提到了。真诡异。_

 

【译注：本章的原文题目为Over the Pass，这里pass既有山隘的意思，又有难关的意思。Over the pass是一个双关，既指Buddy最后离去的方向“穿过山口”，又指三人本章已经“度过险关”劫后余生的状态。】

 

译者吐槽：

真抱歉真抱歉真抱歉这一章拖了这么久

只是因为犯懒，抱歉_(:зゝ∠)_

作者很喜欢用双关有些地方译起来真为难

大家如果有更好的想法还望不吝赐教

另外非常感谢桌子的细心校对，揪出我好多错处……


	18. 极光号

本章翻译：BrokenMesa

本章校对：兔子头

“我们要做的事情是安抚岩浆先生，Dean，”Sam说着，往下游丢了一把M豆，“而不是泡在热水浴里消磨时间。”

“发现有些温泉池的水温 _正好_ 是104华氏度（译注：40摄氏度）之后，你还指望我能忍住？”Dean说道。他正坐在一个温泉池里，脱了衬衫和长裤，只穿着短裤，背靠着花岗岩质地的池壁。他的衣服堆在附近的一块石头上。“你知道这可是热水浴的最佳温度，Sam。对肌肉很有好处，特别是手腕被吊了好几天之后。”

“是的，好吧。只是别去尝试黄石公园里的那些，半秒之内你就会被煮熟。”

Dean看起来仿佛被冒犯了一般。“我得告诉你，我找到的温泉网站上有一帮温泉顾问列出了哪些温泉不能跳进去。而这一个被他们推荐啦！我可没 _那么_ 蠢。”

“‘温泉顾问’？”Sam问道，又往池子里最热的地方抛了一把M豆，“这是你的新职业目标吗？”

“如果猎魔生涯结束了的话这是个不错的备选计划，你懂的，”Dean说道，他正在试着让他那瓶啤酒颤巍巍地立在一块小小的、看起来不太稳当的石头上。“事实上，我真不明白我们是怎么在这个国家奔波往返了九年却从来不知道这些免费的天然热水浴池到处都是的。”他环顾小溪四周，说道：“你知道吗？我敢打赌，我们只需要把那边的石头堆起来就可以搭成一个啤酒架。”

“我这会儿正担心岩浆先生是不是还执意要去炸黄石火山口，而你却想要搭一个啤酒架。”

“嘿，”Dean说，“我们当中是谁在上周成功地往老忠实喷泉里倒了——不止一袋两袋——而是整整 _三_ 袋M豆来着？”

Sam沉下脸。“又是谁想出用假的联邦封路标志把公园管理员引开才提供了这个机会？”

“行了行了。我想功劳可以算你一份。”Dean说道。他又灌了一大口啤酒。

Sam叹了口气，靠着池边盘着腿坐了下来。“我只是想说，我觉得我们像是在浪费时间。”

Dean沉默了。

他又喝了一大口啤酒。

他知道，Sam说得没错。他们迄今为止已经在爱达荷、蒙大拿、犹他三州搜寻了两个星期。其实是Sam想出了一边寻找Buddy一边进行“M豆温泉行”的主意。这至少让他们不会觉得 _完全_ 徒劳无功——因为寻找Buddy一事的确进行得不太顺利。

他们已经养成了某种例行习惯：每天早上他们会去一个卡车司机早餐铺——廉价小饭馆什么的，接着他们询问遇到的每一个卡车司机是否碰巧见到过一个黑发蓝眼的背包客。有点瘦削、可能还有点忧郁，没穿外套，没有行李——可能有一个小手提袋，但没有背包。

所有的司机永远都是一个答案：没见过。所以接着在这一天剩下的时间里Sam和Dean会在附近的几个小镇里打转，把每一家流浪汉收容所都问一遍。

收容所里所有人也都是一个答案：没见过。

他们每天都找得精疲力竭。所以，临近日落时分，他们会找一些当地的温泉（原来西部这块地方有很多这样的温泉），然后撒一些M豆。随着日子一天天过去，关于Buddy的线索却一无所获，Dean只好就这样坐在温泉里（显然，是那些温度稍低一点的温泉，不是那种会立刻杀死他的），试着驱散他肩膀上的缠绵不去的疼痛，再咕噜咕噜喝几瓶啤酒……试图忘记当天的搜寻有多么失败。结果发现坐在温泉里灌啤酒并不是个好主意——有好几次他差点因为眩晕和脱水而完全昏迷，而Sam不得不把他扶回车里。但是Dean还是会大口灌进啤酒，稍后回到汽车旅馆，接着喝威士忌。

 _这真是个不错的日程表，_ Dean想。 _早上出门四处寻找，找一整天，得不到任何线索，沮丧，失望，找一个温泉池，乱喝一通，再让_ _Sam_ _扶着我回到某间廉价旅馆，再喝一通，倒头就睡，次日重蹈覆辙。_

_嘿，这就是生活。_

他再次伸手去拿啤酒，差点把酒瓶打到池子里。“这个池子真的需要一个啤酒架，”他喃喃道。

“我们得回旅店了，免得你又晕过去。”Sam建议。

Dean把头靠在背后的石头上，闭上眼睛，说：“是啊。顺便说一句，明天我们要向南搜下一批小镇，好吗？再撒一些M豆。”

Sam沉默片刻。“Dean。说真的，我们是在浪费时间。你没意识到我们已经给岩浆先生多少包M豆了吗？”

“嗯……几打？谨慎总比后悔强嘛，不是吗？”

“现在已经超过一百袋了，Dean。我真的觉得我们现在已经和岩浆先生和好了。Dean……我想我们应该返回堪萨斯。”

Dean睁开眼睛。“没门，”他说完，再次闭上眼睛。

“Dean，我们是在浪费时间。你知道的。”

Dean又睁开眼睛。“我 _不会_ 放弃Buddy。我绝对 _不干_ 。他需要我们，你明白的。而且我们需要他，你知道这是真的；我也不知道为什么，但就是这样。”他吸了口气，晃了晃他的酒瓶以示强调。“该死的那家伙救了我们的命，Sam。哦，还有整个北美洲。结果他失去了一切，他失去了他那只见鬼的 _猫_ ，显然那他妈是他 _当时_ 唯一的朋友，现在他一个人在寒风中漂泊， _一无所有_ ，他现在甚至没有能换洗的衣服，他也没有毯子，他没有那只蠢蠢的马克杯，也没有那个该死的衣架壶，他甚至再也没有那件 _夹克_ 了，他 _什么都没有_ ，也 _无人_ 可以寻求帮助。而我再不要做个糟糕的朋友了。我 _不会_ 再对他做那种事。”

他吸了口气准备继续说下去，但是Sam已经举起了手做出安慰的手势。“嘿，嘿，”Sam说，“我知道！我明白。我也赞同，Dean，我和你是同一条战线，我完全同意你的话。我们不会放弃他。但是我们一直按照现在这种方法是无法找到他的！这你也明白。我们甚至拿不出他的照片给别人看。我们没找到任何线索。说不定他现在已经在提华纳我们也未可知。但是我没说要放弃。我是说，换个策略。”

“你有更好的主意？”

Sam吸了口气，说：“推倒墙壁，解开咒语。找回我们所有关于他的记忆。”

“很好，”Dean说道，“我们马上就跑回旅馆，今晚就施行吧。哦不，等等，该死，我们现在 _并不知道该怎么做，而且这还会害死我们_ 。”

“Dean，”Sam说。“今天我想到了个点子。可能是个愚蠢的点子。”

Dean稍稍直起身子，他看向Sam。“我就爱蠢点子，”他说，“说来听听。”

“就是我们可以想办法打破这个记忆之墙什么的——解开咒语，然后拿回记忆……”Sam顿了顿。

“接着我们的脑袋就爆炸了，”Dean接着说道，“而且每次我们一想那些记忆我们就会抽风。这就是你的计划？真是个好计划，Sam。我们马上就干。”

“不，Dean，我们的大脑 _没有_ 爆炸，”Sam说道，他的声音里有一丝恼怒。“这就是我的重点。今天我在思考这点的时候我就发现，我们之所以清楚地知道会发生什么，因为 _你已经经受过这些了_ 。你没有爆炸！你也没有死。你抽风了，没错，而且Dean……我知道那感觉很糟，我知道那是很严重的一次发作，但是它没有杀死你。而且，还有一点，你提过你回想起了一些关于Buddy的记忆？是不是？”

“是的，”Dean慢慢说道，“实话说，只是一些碎片，但……”

“详细说来看看。你还从没跟我说过。”

Dean叹了口气。“哦，得了吧，Sam……”

“ _这很重要，_ _Dean_ _，_ ”Sam说道。

Dean忍不住咧嘴笑起来。“嘿，这是你‘我受够你了Dean’式的调调，对不对？”

“ _是的，_ _Dean_ _，_ ”Sam以与前句全然一致的语调说道。

“呃，嗯，好吧，好吧。让我想想。”Dean吸了口气，思索了一会儿。“好吧，实际上我抽风的时候只是一遍遍地看到某些画面。其中一个是近期的——就是当我们在停车场碰见Buddy的时候——另外三个，我想它们是记忆里的。我很肯定它们来自我第一次碰见他的时候。在其中一段里他……”Dean感到自己的语速慢了下来，语调也有些犹豫。

哪怕是现在，已经过去了几周，那些画面还是有强大的力量。只要他想到它，就会觉得喘不过气来。

但是他必须告诉Sam。好吧。Dean又吸了口气，接着说下去。“他在一个谷仓里向我走过来，穿着那件该死的风衣，你知道的，梦里的那件风衣，电灯爆炸，火花四溅，说真的，有点吓人。那气氛……气氛真的很紧张。”他继续飞快说道：“然后有一段是关于翅膀的。黑色翅膀。它们……高高举了起来，而且……打着雷……那些是他的翅膀……而且他就那样……看着我……气氛也有点紧张。接着第三段是……”Dean声音越来越小。

不知怎么回事，出于某种原因，他感到有点羞于承认他在第一次见到Buddy时好像就捅了他心脏。

Dean不太确定地结语道：“第三段我想就是我……呃……打了个招呼。”

“我猜，你是用某种紧张的方式打的招呼？”

“呃……对……我好像……我捅了他的心脏。”

Sam抬起了眉毛。“他走过来打招呼，然后你捅了他的心脏？这就是你们的初见？你没开玩笑？”

Dean弱弱地辩解：“我知道，我知道！只是当时一切都很……很……”

“紧张？”

“……对。”Dean用手捂住了眼睛。

“你问候天使的方式真的太友好了，Dean。”

“我知道……”Dean说道，他突然恨不得自己能立刻钻进水里。

“你好像从一开始就开启了‘糟糕朋友’的模式，哈？”

“去你的，Sam！饶了我吧，”Dean说道。“我不记得任何事了，我不知道我为什么要捅他！我只是想要告诉你那些见鬼的细节。”

“好吧，好吧，总之，我想说的是——当你在描述那些事的时候我一直都在看着你，对不对？结果，我注意到——嗯，你现在还在回想那三段记忆吗？”

“是的。”

Sam直勾勾地盯着他。“你真的在想那些碎片？专注地思考它们？你看见了每一个细节？”

“没错。你想说什么？”

“头疼吗？”

“不。没头疼，”Dean说道，“一切正常，真的。”

Sam笑了起来。

Dean盯着他。“哦老天啊，”他说道，“你说得没错。我没注意到。这些记忆再也 _不会带来头痛_ 了。”他想了一会。“哦，我明白你的意思了。只要我熬过了那些抽风，我就能找回那些记忆，就像……我真的取回了它们，永远拿回来了。之后它们不会再造成任何麻烦。我可以思考它们，我也可以谈论它们。不会头疼，也不会抽风。”

Sam猛点头道：“这就是说，如果你熬过那些见鬼的抽风，那些记忆就永远回来了，然后你就会恢复正常。懂我的意思了吧？这是个一锤子买卖！我想，如果我们推倒了那堵墙，没错我们会抽过去，但 _只有一次_ ，之后我们就没事了。所以我们只要熬过那一次抽风就行。”

“对，不过但愿有足够的运气熬过‘这一次’，因为这好像会让你一整天都奄奄一息。我们必须得让自己躺在急救室里。”

“正是如此，”Sam说道，又猛点起头来。Dean看向他。Sam继续道：“这就是我的计划！我们得躺在急救室里！我的意思是，如果我们能想到如何推墙——好吧这是个很疯狂的假设，我明白，但是如果我们能办到——我们就直接坐在真正的急救室里，在那里完成。就在那里推倒墙壁，就在急救医生的眼皮底下。接着我们会抽风或者怎么怎么样，没错，但是我们已经身处急救室了，他们会照顾我们。我在想，其实我们也许可以回到杰克逊的医院。那里的医疗人员已经认识我们，他们已经帮我们俩渡过那些危险了，他们会以为那是某种‘登山意外’的后遗症什么的，不是吗？”

“他们会对我们进行诱导昏迷，”Dean说道。“Sam。这真的是个非常、非常愚蠢的主意。”他顿了顿。“我喜欢。”

Sam咧嘴一笑。

Dean说道，“可是，还有一个显而易见的问题。”

“是啊，”Sam说道。“我们见鬼地还没有找到任何关于如何打破墙壁的线索。如何解开咒语。”

“也许……呃……”Dean试探道，“……也许可以找死神？他很擅长精神壁垒，你知道。”

Sam看起来十分警惕。“哦，见鬼，不，Dean，绝对不要。他差点收走我的命，而你在最后一刻推开了我，记得吗？如果他对此很生气怎么办？而且，他不是那种乐意被召唤的角色。”

“哦。好吧，不提他了。”Dean说。

Sam翻了翻眼睛。“我的确有另外一个方案，”他说。“调查。我们返回地堡做调查。我们得再找一些关于这种咒语的信息。这正是需要调查的时刻，Dean。”他把手伸向Dean的衣服，捡了起来递给Dean。

Dean抬头看着他。他伸手接过衣服，从池子里爬了出来。

※※※

开了一整天的车之后，他们回到地堡。当他们停车时，已经过了黄昏，他们开车也超过了十三个钟头，可是Sam直接走进了图书馆，开始从书架上抽出一堆又一堆书，把它们拿到大桌子上。

“关于咒语的东西摆满了整整一个书架，”他对消失在厨房的Dean叫道，“还从没有过机会把它们都看一遍。而且——Dean——嘿，你在哪儿？该死的，Dean，这次我真的需要你帮我，我说真的——”

但是很快Dean从厨房里再次走了出来，端着两大杯热咖啡。他递给Sam一杯。“刚刚在烧开水。猜到我们要熬夜了。好了，你想让我从哪儿开始？”

Sam怀疑地瞪了他一眼，然后指了指他放在桌上的两大堆书。但是Dean就这样直接坐了下来，开始工作。

那天晚上，他们一直熬到了后半夜。光是给书分类就花了一个小时，很快，他们开始一页页翻每一本书，试图快速扫出任何和记忆咒语有关的信息。这显然需要花上不少工夫。

凌晨两点，Sam请求休息，然后他们俩踉踉跄跄躺上床。“还得找Crowley问些事情。”Dean喃喃道。

“呃，他没关系。他现在有那些酒啊书啊电视啊什么的，”Sam说道。春天的某个晚上他和Sam不知怎么搞的酩酊大醉，然后和Crowley定了一个荒谬的交易，让Crowley有了一个满满的大储酒柜和有线电视，还有一些其他的优待。

这事有点儿烦人，尤其是他们两个都想不起来为什么一开始要同意那个交易。所以他们都不想提起它。

第二天早上，Dean七点钟起床继续工作，甚至比Sam醒得更早。

于是，两天后，Dean最终找到了它。

他之前正在浏览一本小小的满是灰尘的手写日记，只是一本薄薄的小册子，夹在另外两本书中间，差点就被忽略。这是一份19世纪的猎人笔记。

“瞧瞧这个，Sam，”Dean说道，猛地坐直身子。“旧时代猎人的笔记，出自一个叫David Kincaid的家伙，大约一百五十年前。我想我发现了点东西。”Sam看了过来，Dean开始大声朗读这本小笔记，竭力辨认那些褪色的字迹。

※※※

他读道：

_1875_ _年5_ _月12_ _日——马萨诸塞州新贝德福德。今日在新贝德福德的捕鲸镇有一件古怪的案子。失踪许久的新英格兰的捕鲸船“极光号”在完成两年有余的北极航海旅途之后，今日于码头靠岸。她已经迟到了太久，却满载了数百桶鲸油，以及一堆又一堆长长的鲸骨。可是他们上岸后船长却仍然失踪，而且，最奇怪的是，所有船员显然都没有任何关于船长的记忆——他是一个经验丰富的船主，名叫Ellis_ _。他们甚至都没意识到他失踪了！——当港务局长问他们船长在哪里时他们都十分困惑！在我看来这里面有魔法的痕迹，魔法或者咒语；我决定在这里呆几天做些调查。_

_1875_ _年5_ _月13_ _日——今天我和极光号上的侍者聊了很久，他是个叫Harry_ _的十四岁小伙子，他说所有船员真的完全不记得Ellis_ _船长了。在他们南下返航的过程里，他们不知怎么回事都以为厨师是船长！他还反映所有船员饱受头痛之苦。他们全都丢失了过去两年的一大块记忆。当我今天和他聊天时，小Harry_ _刚刚去找过商业街上的一个吉普赛女人咨询找回记忆的方法，上帝保佑他。Harry_ _把她说的话都告诉给了我（他尽量回忆道）：“你是自己施的咒语，我的孩子，你也能自己解除它；你只需要打开梦里的那扇门。你已经知道那扇门在哪儿了，你只需要找到门钥匙，我会帮你找到它。”当然这纯粹是一派胡言乱语，因为任何捕鲸镇上的“通灵吉普赛女人”最终都不过是青春远去、背运连连、还跟了一个倒霉水手的情妇，全部吉普赛遗产也只有一根蜡烛和一条廉价的流苏围巾。但是这个可怜的傻瓜Harry_ _似乎真的信了她，甚至说他很肯定自己明白她的意思；他告诉我他知道“门在哪里”，那个“吉普赛女人”给了他一些令人恶心的药剂让他晚上喝。我想劝他不要喝，但是我不确定我是否说服了他。我约他明天见面一起吃午饭。_

_1875_ _年5_ _月14_ _日——Harry_ _第二天没有如约赶来，对于一个侍应男孩而言，错过免费午餐的机会着实有些古怪。我进一步打听了一番，发现这个可怜的伙计已经因为午夜一场突如其来的抽风而死去了。我非常愤怒，立刻追踪这个“吉普赛女人”，令我惊讶的是，她来自匈牙利南部，也就是奥匈帝国的特兰西瓦尼亚；于是我和她说了几句吉普赛语，我只懂些皮毛，结果她流利地用吉普赛语回答了我的问题，而且还带着独特的匈牙利口音。这一切说明，她真的是一个吉普赛人！她发誓他不知道那个男孩会死，并且给我展示了她给男孩的东西——一种她称之为“alomjurkay_ _”的干粉，说实话，她看起来很失落；不管是什么意思，她说她“没有想到打开那扇门会造成这么严重的抽风”，而且最奇怪的是，她还说“天使没有警告我这件事。”她坚称那个男孩使用的咒语来自“天使的智慧”。事实上她说她能“听见天使说话”。当然，我丝毫都不相信她说的天使传说。我得承认我不知道该如何理解她的故事。_

_1875_ _年5_ _月20_ _日——恐怕我有了一些小小的进展。刚刚过去的这一周又有两个船员死于抽风。幸存者说死去的两人对失去的记忆最为耿耿于怀；两人在回忆遗忘的事情上最为尽力。最新消息宣称Ellis_ _船长已经死亡；那些桶装鲸油（总计73000_ _加仑）和30000_ _磅鲸骨的收益被幸存者们分摊。我对发生的事情全无头绪，除了以下这点：我和一个之前参加过航海的水手谈过，他说Ellis_ _是最暴力残酷的人。现在我不禁怀疑船员们是否想要掩盖一场叛变，然后经历了一连串奇怪境况之后他们丢失了关于那个事件的所有记忆？我真的不知道。我发现我在此毫无进展，只能不情愿地承认我得放弃这个谜题了；而我刚刚听说科德角湾出现了海蛇的报道，我还从未见过海蛇。_

※※※

Dean大声读完了整份记述。接着Sam从他手里拿过这个本子坐在椅子上再次通读了一遍，Dean也靠着他的肩膀又看了一遍。

Sam看完的时候，抬起头看向Dean。“就是这个。”他说。

“包括让人毛骨悚然的吉普赛女人还有其他所有的特征。你注意到头痛了吗？”

“是的，”Sam说，“而且我还无法忽视每个尝试恢复记忆的人最后都死了这一点。”

“好吧，不知怎的我是在怀疑1875年的时候新贝德福德医院的加护病房没有处理抽风的好方法，”Dean说道，“Sam，关键在于那种奇怪的药剂，还有钥匙。以及那个 _梦_ ！”Dean指着这份模糊潦草的记录上的一处。他说：“这里写着，‘你只需要打开梦里的那扇门’……这一定就是我们做的那种梦，不是吗，Sam？我的梦是在一栋大房子里，你的是在森林还是哪里来着？反正——你看——‘你只需要打开梦里的那扇门’……还有‘你已经知道那扇门在哪儿了’，‘你只需要找到门钥匙’。这很明显，所以……”

他们两个都盯着那小小的褪了色的纸页。

“所以，我完全不明白这到底是什么鬼意思，”Sam说道。

Dean沉重地坐回了一张空椅子里。“是啊，我也不懂。但是我的梦里确实有很多扇门。那是在一幢房子里，到处都是门。也许我只需要穿过当中某一扇门？”

“我的梦里没有出现任何门，”Sam说道，声音有些忧虑，“只有树。”

“也许某棵树上有扇门？也许你可以四处转一转找找看？”Sam看起来仍然很忧虑，Dean补充道：“见鬼，我也不知道。但是我们的着手点已经很明确了：显然我们需要这种粉，草药什么的。”

他们接下来花了几个小时寻找这种药粉的名字“alomjurkay”，但是却没有找到任何线索。它既没有被列在记录者的草药目录中，也没有收录在医书里，Sam也没能在网上找到它。

“也许是另一种语言？也许是吉普赛语什么的？”Dean提议问道。

又花了半个小时在书架上搜寻，Sam说：“我不信记录者们竟然没有一本19世纪的英语-奥匈帝国特兰西瓦尼亚吉普赛语互译词典。”他揉了揉脖子想缓解颈部的酸痛。“这似乎是个很大的疏忽，不是吗？”

“我们需要一个翻译，”Dean坐下来说道。接着他的眼睛瞥向地板。“啊，见鬼。”

他看向了Sam。

“Crowley。”他们异口同声道。

※※※

十五分钟之后他们走进了Crowley的囚室。

这些天，Crowley的囚室看起来好多了；他仍然被拴着，但是他现在有一条很棒的毯子，还有带软垫的转动皮椅，以及一架便携式可转酒架，各种各样的威士忌、苏格兰威士忌在上面摆了一整排，他们走进去的时候，他正在用他的个人专享电视机看《吸血鬼猎人Buffy》的重播。

Dean咬了咬牙，Crowley的囚室现在完全是个总统套间。事实上，它甚至比Sam和Dean自己的卧室更好。

通常Dean总是不去思考这个问题，这总会让他头痛。

“晚上好，伙计们！”Crowley晃着手里装着苏格兰威士忌的酒杯愉悦地说道。他面对着电视机所在的左墙，眼睛紧盯着屏幕不放。“许久不见。你们又去哪儿玩啦？都过了几个星期啦，你知道……你们又不打电话又不写信……你们俩看过这个剧没有？我真的不敢相信Buffy竟然爱上了这个叫Angel的家伙——真是个糟糕的名字，不是吗？对于任何一个该吃盐的吸血鬼来说，这都是个尴尬 _至极_ 的名字！”

“我们需要你翻译一个单词。”Dean说道。

“你们 _需要_ 我，是吗？”Crowley说道，视线仍然没有离开电视。“好吧，伙计们。‘需要’是一个最有意思的词。事实上，上一个春季，在我们之前那场愉悦又划算的交易中，我真的几乎得到了我想要的一切。这对我来说已经够好了，你不觉得吗？”他摊开手，指了指房间里的酒柜、松软的枕头和小电视，眼睛仍然盯着电视机。

“少说那些屁话，”Dean说，“我们只是想让你翻译一个词。”

Sam把一小张纸片放在桌上推到Crowley面前。上面写着那个吉普赛女人的药粉的名字：“alomjurkay”。

接着Dean放了一只钢笔在桌上，也推到了Crowley面前。

Crowley叹了口气，视线从电视上挪开，匆匆扫了一眼纸片。他摇晃威士忌酒杯的动作停下了。

他久久注视着纸片，接着抬头看向Sam和Dean，眼神意味深长。

“这是两个单词。”Crowley说道。

“你知道是什么意思？”Sam问道，“在英语里是什么意思？”

Crowley抿了一口他的苏格兰威士忌，放下了酒杯。他抓起遥控器，让《Buffy》暂停播放。他在皮椅上稍稍转了身子面向他们，直勾勾地盯着Sam，然后盯着Dean。

 “这是两个单词，不是一个，”他最终说道，“而且。我真的很想知道你们为什么对这个小小的词组这么感兴趣。 _偏偏_ 是这个词组。我真的想象不到原因。”他顿了顿，看着他们两人。他补充道：“而且这个拼写太糟糕了。你们真该庆幸我能认出来。这看起来就好像没法控制爪子的不识字的动物抄写的一样——哦，Sam，这是不是就是你的杰作？”

“能否 _请_ 你不要再说那些鬼话，直接告诉我们你的开价？”Dean问道。

“啧啧，Dean，”Crowley说道，惋惜地摇了摇头。“这可是前戏。伙计，你不能直接跳过这段就亲嘴啊。你得慢慢来！”Dean的怒容明显更甚，Crowley立刻说：“很好，我的开价，好吧。”他垂下视线看着那张纸，又抿了一口苏格兰威士忌，说：“我真的不知道我为什么这么做，这么老了还能变成豆腐心。伙计们，这次我免费帮你们。”

他拿起了钢笔，在纸片的边缘写了些什么。

Dean把纸片夺了回来，看了看。在“alomjurkay”下面，Crowley写了一句：

_álom gyökér_

“这到底是什么意思？”Dean质问。

“你可真是一个可爱又健谈的人，我简直都想不明白为什么我没有和你多聊一聊了，”Crowley说道，“现在请走吧。所有我想要而你们愿意给的东西，你们已经给我了，就在上个春天。除了自由，我真的不想要什么别的了，而我知道你们不会这么做。所以请不要再浪费我的时间。”他拿起了遥控器，转过椅子朝向电视屏幕。他偏过头，冲着他们说：“我已经给了你们所需要的东西。你们真的必须得抓紧时间了，伙计们。我知道这对于你们那两颗蠢脑袋而言已非力所能及，但是我这几百岁的老骨头都懂得用谷歌。”

他按下了播放键，再也没瞅他们一眼，喃喃自语道：“Buffy，我的傻姑娘，你真的应该多提防Spike。”他又喝了一口苏格兰威士忌。

Sam和Dean面面相觑。他们退了出来，再次锁上了Crowley的门，回到楼上，Sam立刻翻开了笔记本在网上搜索“ _álom gyökér_ _”_ 。

他仅仅花了十秒。“哇，Dean，这是匈牙利语！这句匈牙利语的意思是……让我看看……哦，哦，找到了，这句匈牙利语的意思是‘梦根’。”

他们互相看着彼此。

“该死。”Dean骂道。

“多少说得通了，”Sam说道。

“以一种‘完全说不通’的方式。”Dean点着头，赞同道。

他们曾经接触过梦根。那是一种非洲药草，可以引发清醒梦*、梦游……另外，偶尔也会引发一些其他恶梦。【*译注：清醒梦（lucid dream），指做梦者知道自己是在做梦的梦境。】

Sam说：“所以我们要去吃点梦根来让我们找到钥匙？门？还是它会打开门的锁？推倒那堵墙？还是……别的？”

“值得一试，不是吗？”

“是啊……但是，需要注意的是，我们真的不知道自己在做什么，”Sam说道，“我的意思是，我当然愿意参与，但是现在是我们 _两个_ 都被卷进去，并且要清楚这点：梦根可能就够难对付了，不知道我们碰到的是什么麻烦的情况下就去吃梦根，这真的是个愚蠢透顶的主意。”

Dean咧嘴一笑。他说：“这就是‘温氏愚蠢’，Sam。最棒的‘愚蠢’！”


	19. 钥匙

 

本章翻译：BrokenMesa

本章校对：兔子头

三天之后，Sam和Dean坐在杰克逊医院急救室的门厅里。他们花了两天时间才找到梦根，接着又花了一天返回怀俄明州。他们又住进了相同的汽车旅馆，并且预支了一周的费用。今天就是那个重要日子，他们刚刚抵达急救室。

从汽车旅馆来的这一趟有些冷，时间有限，英帕拉还不足以暖起来。Sam依然在哈气暖手。

“外面真冷，”Dean说道，“都已经十月中旬了。”

Sam看了他一眼，过了一会儿他说：“你知道，他现在可能已经找到新的夹克了。”

“是啊，当然，”Dean说道。他瞥了一眼窗外光那些光秃秃的树枝。“他之前也是这么过的。他知道怎么找工作什么的。他知道如何独自生活。他自己说的。”

“是的，而且……他知道怎么躲避天使。”

“没错，他可以听见他们。”Dean说道。

“他应该没事，”Sam说道。

“是的，他没事。”Dean答道。

他们俩都沉默了一会儿。 _‘没事’，是的……“温氏‘没事’”_ ，Dean想。当然，“温氏‘没事’”其实是指“仍然还活着，但是可能很悲惨、或者奄奄一息”。

“他 _可以_ 独自生活，”Dean说，“问题在于……他 _本_ 不用这样。”

“是啊，没错。”Sam说道。他从口袋里拉出一包干梦根粉，盯着它看了一会儿。

“好吧，”Sam说道，把那个小包塞回口袋，“我去接两杯水来，很快就回来，不要临阵打退堂鼓。”

“做梦也不会想，”Dean说道，“做……梦？哈。”Sam哼声笑了笑，Dean也微微一笑。他知道这是个糟糕的笑话，但是这似乎是他今天能做到的最好发挥了。

Sam转过身朝咖啡店走去。

Dean叹了口气，再次望向窗外那些叶子已经落光的树。现在Buddy已经独自离开了三周。整整三周。不论Dean和Sam多么想安慰自己，他们都很清楚，对于这样一个无家可归的家伙——既不了解人类世界的规则，还被像是Ziphius这样的人追杀，漂泊在外的日子一定十分艰难。

Dean只能寄希望于找回的记忆真的能够提供如何找到他的线索。

当然，还有，如果他们没有在这个过程中死去就太好了。是啊……这绝对是额外福利。

Dean在心里回顾了他们计划的细节，想要看看自己是否遗漏了什么。现在他们身上什么也没带，除了手机、一对普普通通的身份证明（一对写了他们真实姓名的蒙大拿州驾照——由于Buddy上个月送他们来这里时，显然没有想到要给他们用假名，所以医护人员已经知道他们的真实姓名）。今天早上，Dean把英帕拉武器库整个卸下装进了一个粗呢包里，用油布包好后，藏在了汽车旅馆后面的树林里，以防车子被拖走或是调查之类的。接着他们穿上了廉价的棉质运动裤和连帽衫（“他们再也别想剪坏我另一条好裤子。”Sam说道。），开车赶到医院并把车停在医院停车场一角。

接着他们直接走了进去。Dean和急救室前台说：“我们两个现在头很痛，请问你们有没有阿司匹林？”急救室前台员工好不容易才忍住没翻白眼，只是让他们等一会，等到他们处理完其他几个病人。Sam和Dean在门厅里选了两张椅子坐了下来，这里能清楚地看到前台的医务人员。

Dean再也想不出他还能做些什么。他们已经尽力准备好了一切。现在只剩下了一件事：喝掉那玩意。

Sam端着两个装着热水冒着热气的塑料杯走了回来。他在Dean身边坐了下来，把两个水杯放在了另一边的小茶几上。他看了看前台，对Dean说：“他们现在不太忙。我想是时候行动了。”他打开了装着梦根的小包，说道：“准备好了吗？”

“等等，”Dean说道，“Sam ，等一下，你真的不必也参与进来。为什么不让我先来呢。我知道我们已经讨论过了，但是，再好好想想。你可以再等几天，看看我会怎么样。我们真的 _不_ 知道 _整_ 堵墙塌了会怎么样，也许造成的后果比之前找回三块碎片带来的影响要严重得多。真的用不着两个人都来试验。”

“Dean，这个问题我们已经讨论过差不多二十遍了。”

“我是认真的。我不觉得你应该拿自己冒险。如果我真的彻底失败了，你会很庆幸自己没有喝那玩意的。”

Sam盯着他。“你真的觉得如果你脑袋爆炸或者你没能挺过痉挛昏厥什么的，我会 _庆幸_ 我没和你一起尝试？我会安然无恙，哦好吧，我失去了这个我甚至完全不记得的天使朋友，我还失去了大多数记忆，而现在我的哥哥也死了，哦，发生了这么多事，没去喝梦根水真是太好了，好吧，现在我自己直接回堪萨斯就好了？你觉得我会 _庆幸_ ？”

“我不是这个意思。”

Sam说道：“ _想象一下_ ，Dean。”

Dean思索了一会儿，渐渐明白了Sam的意思。

Sam盯着他，说：“这存在风险，是的。我们并不是特别了解正在做的事情，没错——”

“我们 _完全_ 不了解自己做的这些事，”Dean打断道。Sam无视了他的话继续：“我们可能受伤，我们可能再也不会醒来。但是我们共同进退。一方面——我希望找回记忆，并且我也希望找回自己的朋友，不管他到底是谁。另一方面，如果你失败了，我也会陪着你的。讨论结束。”

Dean开口准备反驳，但是Sam已经转过身，忙着往杯子里倒梦根粉了，两杯各一半。他用一根小小的咖啡搅拌棒把两杯东西搅匀后，递了一杯给Dean。

“咱们ICU见。”Sam说道。他举起杯子示意碰杯。

 _好吧_ 。Dean举杯回敬了Sam。

“别和我抢Sarah。”Dean说道。Sam轻轻哼了哼，冲他咧嘴一笑。

他们常常会分享这样的时刻——“这可能是我最后一次见到你”的时刻。Dean素来严格执行“不多嘴/不告别”政策，然而，虽然他从未承认过，其实他 _是_ 在意的，而且他也总是 _会_ 留意他最后看到的事物。如果他最后的发言能逗Sam微笑的话，他总认为这是个好兆头。

当Sam咕噜噜喝空自己的杯子时，他的嘴角仍然翘着，Dean也感到一丝宽慰。

Dean垂下头看着自己的那杯。

他回忆着，在那个谷仓，Buddy向他走过来。翅膀……那对非凡绝伦、不可思议的翅膀。Dean回忆着他是如何捅进Buddy的心脏……以及上个月，在停车场，Buddy双眼中的神色。那时他差点捅了Dean， _就差一点_ ，但他及时停了手。

他回想着Buddy温柔地端着水瓶给Dean喂水喝，把他拽过窗口，扶着他和Sam穿越森林。

还有那些落在头上的拍抚，见鬼……那时候Buddy以为Dean已经睡着了……

 _我希望你能回来，哥们。_ Dean想。 _不管你到底是谁——我希望你回来。_

Dean举杯，缓缓地一口气咽下了苦涩的液体。

Sam和Dean两人把杯子连同之前装梦根的空袋子一起扔进了垃圾桶。接着Dean大声冲着前台的护士叫道：“嘿！我和我弟弟，我们真的感觉有点虚弱。”

前台的女孩漫不经心地瞥了他们一眼。“嗯……你们就是那两个……”她扫了一眼急诊登记板，“……患有头痛的病人，对吗？”

她转身面向他们，又盯着他们俩看了一会。接着她皱起眉。“等一下，”她说，“你们两个看起来有点眼熟……你们几周前是不是来过……是什么情况来着……嘿，你们是不是出了事故的那两个人？就是死亡谷发生山崩的那个晚上？”

“是的，就是我们。”Dean答道。他亲切地冲她笑了笑。

“还有……”现在她正盯着Dean。“嘿。你就是那个来问连枷胸病人情况的家伙。比那早两天的时候。好像每隔一秒你就会回到前台来问他的事。那个人就是你，对吧？”

“我只不过是个急诊室前台护士的粉丝而已，”Dean说道，“其实我是想问你要签名，但我太不好意思了。”

Sam补充道：“我们真的很喜欢这里。这儿医疗服务的质量真的一级棒。而且咖啡也不赖。”

“是啊，真的是一流的急诊室。你是我们最喜欢的急诊护士，”Dean赞同道。“如果你不介意，我想我们也许要在这住一个月了。”就在这时，Sam突然瘫软下来，从他的椅子上滑了下去，摊着绵软的四肢躺在了地板上。

 _好戏来了_ ，Dean垂眼看着Sam想。Dean听见一阵小小的骚动爆发了，前台的姑娘一边冲着其他同事大喊着什么、一边急匆匆绕过桌子跑来。他再也没能听见别的动静；黑洞洞的隧道迎面而来，他闭上了眼睛，一头扎了进去。

※※※

随即，Dean就来到了那栋大房子的一楼。它看起来和之前完全一样。 _得找到钥匙_ ，他想， _钥匙和一扇锁住的门_ 。他发现他带着平时那一整套狩猎武器——霰弹枪、匕首、盐诸如此类的寻常装备——而他只是烦躁地把所有东西都翻了出来扔在地板上。现在这些东西都不重要。接着他把所有空口袋都掏了个遍，仔仔细细地摸了每只口袋的每个角落。

但是他的口袋空空如也。到处都翻不到钥匙。

 _好吧，嗯，找到一扇上锁的们。如果我找到了那扇门，也许钥匙就在门附近？_ Dean之前从未真正留意过这幢房子里的门——当然，他曾经急匆匆地穿过很多扇门，但是他并没有真正注意它们，也没有逐一打开 _所有可能_ 的门。这一回他径直走到前厅门廊，依次打开每一个房间的每一扇门，当这些门吱呀大开时，他一一检视。

很快第一层所有的门都打开了。然而什么都没有发生。

Dean在门廊里站了好一会，看着所有打开的门，沉思着。

他再次走进第一扇门，打开了厨房里的每个橱柜、每扇柜门、每格抽屉。他甚至翻开了客厅一个储物箱的盖子。

可是一切都没有上锁。每个门把手都被拧开了，每个抽屉都扯了出来，甚至箱子也被掀开了。这里没有上锁的门。而且他也没找到任何钥匙。他什么也没找到，除了更多无穷无尽、沾满灰尘、遍布每个房间的小物件。墙上挂着各种各样肮脏晦暗的油画，一堆又一堆灰扑扑的杂物、雕塑、小装饰到处都是。那些抽屉也只是用来放一些无用杂乱的小东西——小刀、小本子、废纸——而那个大储物箱里也只有一块小小的陶制面具躺在箱底。Dean把所有的东西都翻出来，仔细摸索了每个抽屉的深处。他甚至还看了看那个奇怪的陶制小面具底下。但是到处都没有钥匙。

他找完了整个一楼，在走廊里再一次驻足，深感挫败。

这时他听见了一阵哒哒声……就落在拼花地板上……离他非常近。是爪子。是一只地狱犬……

……Dean咕哝着“好吧好吧，随便你们，蠢狗。”这些在现在看来似乎都不重要了。他检查了整个门厅，比之附近的低吼声，另一个事实更让他在意：这幢房子原来 _没有前门_ 。他又快速检查了后屋，显然这里也没有后门。他怎么以前从没注意到这栋房子压根没法出入？

现在，他能听到三只地狱犬，它们就在近处呜呜地低吼。接着花栗鼠也一股脑全都钻了出来，它们带有条纹的绒毛背脊汇成了一条小河，从厨房里涌出。它们全都在他身旁围成一个个的小圈，绕着他跑起来。

接着，一个鬼魂飘了过去。

“你们这群家伙能不能别来烦我？”Dean恼火地说道。他小跑着沿着楼梯冲上二楼。地狱犬现在开始吠叫、长嚎，它们和花栗鼠一道，疾速跟着他冲上了楼梯，但Dean再次无视了它们。他只是开始沿着二楼的走廊打开所有的侧门。他可以听见地狱犬在他的脚踝边犹疑地嗅来嗅去。花栗鼠逐渐失去了兴趣，它们当中有一群转悠着向四处散开。那个鬼魂也飘走了。

Dean只是继续开门。

他之前从来没有真正探索过二楼的房间，可是到头来它们也全都是没上锁的。而且，这次也是一样，所有的房间里都堆满了落满灰尘的灰暗的小物件。

现在，所有的动物都悠悠走开了（地狱犬离开的时候还发着牢骚），而Dean突然就确信这幢房子 _知道他在做什么_ 。

这幢房子把动物们支走了。

这幢房子在等着看他下一步怎么做。

但是它现在其实并没有很配合，不是吗？因为Dean仍然没能找到锁上的门。只有数以百计落满灰尘暗淡的小玩意。

Dean站在走廊一端，朝屋里看去，然而现在里面空无一物，连衣橱都没了。他知道Buddy不会来；而Buddy也没有来。以防万一，他甚至站到了房间正中央，喊道“拜托帮帮我”；但是什么都没有发生。不论这招之前在这个房间里是多么奏效，现在已经没有用了。

Buddy真的离开了。Dean甚至在梦里都再也找不到他了。

他咽了口唾沫，垂头丧气地回到了走廊上。

就这样，他打开了每扇门，它们全都没有上锁。此外再也没有其他的门了，而且到处都没找到钥匙。

Dean折回楼梯，在最高一级台阶上坐了下来，沐浴着如往常一样穿过那扇斑驳的玻璃窗倾泻下来的月光。他把胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，慢慢把头埋进手里，深吸一口气。

_别放弃，不能放弃。思考，Dean_ _，动动脑子。_

_还有哪里会有门？为什么找不到钥匙？我应该怎么办？_

_那艘老船上的侍应生。他似乎认为他已经知道要从哪里找了……_

由于想不到什么别的主意，Dean又慢慢走回了一楼。回到客厅后他停下步子，看着嵌在生锈银框中的脏兮兮的油画。一个天使，盘旋在一群人的头顶上……画下方的壁炉架上，放着那个小雕塑……

 _哦_ 。

这一次，Dean刻意小心翼翼地伸出手碰了碰那只小天使。

它摇晃着掉了下来，摔断了翅膀。他垂下眼看着它躺在壁炉石板上。Dean转过身，环顾整个房间。

“来吧，梦根。”Dean一边扫视房间一边喃喃着，“到你登场了，机不可失，时不再来。快来帮我。”

可是什么也没发生。

Dean又开始祈祷。他实在忍不住；他闭上眼睛，说道：“拜托，Buddy，如果你能听到的话，帮我修好它。拜托。我 _真的_ 很想修好它。”

不知为何，他的声音激荡起的回声似乎比往常更加长久。

接着他身后传来一阵细微的声音。是脚步声。Dean转过身，胸口一紧。

Buddy站在那里，就站在房间的边缘，正看着他。

他看起来……很虚弱。身影若隐若现。

他似乎很疲惫，甚至比之前更瘦了。他没有穿外套；只穿着一件破烂不堪的T恤衫和一条脏兮兮的牛仔裤。他光着脚，T恤衫上血迹斑斑，而且他整个人都晃晃悠悠。Dean立刻明白： _他遇到麻烦了_ 。

“Bud，你在哪儿？你怎么了？”Dean问道，但是Buddy只是向他疑惑地眨了眨眼。

“Dean……住手。这很危险……”Buddy低声道。

“我懂我懂我懂我懂我懂，”Dean不耐烦地说道。Buddy冲他做出了那个迷茫的表情——那副可爱、令人捧腹又讨人喜欢的、困惑的、眯着眼睛的表情，他歪了歪脑袋。

“我们需要你回来。”Dean说道，但是Buddy看起来很犹豫。他的视线落到了地面上。

Dean说道：“Buddy，让我解开它。”可是Buddy这会儿仍然紧盯地板，慢慢摇着头，喃喃道：“不能冒这个险……不，Dean……”而Dean却想不到如何说服他。

这时，Dean突然想到了该怎么说。他说道：“Buddy。 _你应该更尊重我一些_ _*_ 。”【译注：这是原剧里Castiel对Dean说过的话。】

Buddy抬起头，注视着他。Dean补充道：“这是我的决定。如果我们真的是朋友——如果我们曾经是朋友——那你就 _得_ 让我解开它。这只能由 _我自己_ 选择。Bud，我希望你能回来。这是 _我的_ 决定。我 _恳求_ 你现在帮我这个忙，Bud，拜托。这是 _我的决定。_ ”

Buddy看起来仍然犹豫不决，但是他最终垂下脑袋，点了点头。他伸手探到墙上，轻轻按下一个Dean之前从来没注意到的电灯开关。Dean向他迈出一步，吸了口气准备开口，因为突然间他有一肚子话想对Buddy说，也 _必须_ 得说（最最要紧的很显然是： _你到底在哪里，_ _Buddy_ _？_ ）——但是这时Buddy又摇晃起身子，他垂下头，闭上了眼睛。忽然，他消失了，伴随着一阵翅膀扇动带来的微弱低沉的声响，他的身影闪烁着从视野中消失了。

电灯开关似乎已经失灵。房间里依然笼罩在黑暗中。

 _该死。他遇到麻烦了。我得抓紧时间_ 。Dean开始绕着一个小圆圈打转，四下张望，然后……嘿。门边有一张茶几，桌子上摆着一盏小台灯，现在已经被点亮了，不知怎么回事，它似乎只能照亮它下面那张小茶几，上面空无一物，除了……

……一小瓶胶水。就立在那恰到好处的小小聚光灯下。

Dean走了过去，盯着胶水瓶。他看见自己的手伸了出去，拿起胶水瓶，仿佛他的身体未经大脑自动做出了这些动作一般。他感觉自己的心怦怦直跳。他突然感觉双腿也像是不听使唤，他僵硬地走到壁炉边，在壁炉边跪了下来。他捡起那只小天使，还有那破碎的小翅膀，开始琢磨起来。

是的，没错。这并不是那么难。一只翅膀摔成了两截，另一只成了三截。但是Dean的心脏跳得如同 _百米冲刺_ 一般，事实上，他的手也开始颤抖起来，Dean不得不做了好几次深呼吸，试图让自己平静下来。

首先，他小心翼翼地把每一只翅膀粘回原样，全神贯注于完美拼合每只翅膀，完美对接每块碎片。他紧紧压住那些碎片，一直到他放开手它们也不会松动。

看。两只翅膀已经拼好了。现在该把它们粘回天使身上。

他先把右翼粘到了小天使背上，用手压住，大声数了三十秒，以确保不会有任何问题。

现在就剩下左翼了。Dean冒出了冷汗。呼吸越来越艰难。房间变得更加昏暗，他几乎看不到自己的动作。他的手剧烈地颤抖着，以至于他差一点就弄掉了天使。他换了一个姿势，盘腿坐下，这样在他忙活的时候可以把天使靠在腿上。

他又一次开始祈祷。他就是忍不住，他说道：“拜托。Buddy，如果你能听见我。帮我修好它。拜托。我 _真的_ 想要修好它。”

但不知怎么地，他就是知道梦根正逐渐失效，而Buddy再也听不到他了。

 _看来只能自己动手了。别分心_ 。Dean咬着嘴唇。他的手仍然止不住颤抖，但他设法用膝盖支撑双手，以此稳住它们。接着他在左翼的断面边缘滴了一滴胶水—— _见鬼——小心——小心——不要弄掉天使_ ——接着他把翅膀压在天使的肩胛上，数到了三十。

他放开了手。天使已经修复。那对翅膀也回到了原位。

可什么也没有发生。

Dean的心沉了下去。 _这没有用。这是我能想到的最后一个主意，可它毫无用处。_

他咽了咽唾沫，叹了口气。

他坐在那儿，低头看着小天使，对自己发誓： _我不会哭。大老爷们才不会哭。_

_我要去把天使放回壁炉架上，然后醒过来，离开这里。也许Sam_ _会想到法子——也许只要我们再试一次——_

他站了起来，把天使放在壁炉架上——很快，就在他把他摆回原位时，它 _动了_ ，妈的， _天使动起来了_ 。它慢慢地、慢慢地举起了翅膀，并且伸展开来举过头顶。就像Buddy在谷仓里做的那样。小天使站得笔直，再也不东倒西歪。它终于站在了壁炉架上，那儿就是它的归宿。它回到了自己的归宿。现在那双翅膀完全展开了，它们开始发光，闪耀着银色的光芒，光芒越来越亮，直到双翼发出的明亮光束向上径直投射到那幅油画上。

Dean后退，抬头看着油画，当他看到那生锈的银画框开始闪耀时，他惊讶地张大了嘴。油画上所有的污垢都开始消失，由上而下逐渐褪去。

画面的顶部已经清晰起来。一只天使，在一阵旋风中盘旋。翅膀上的污垢也逐渐褪去，现在，Dean看见了：那真是一对美丽的翅膀——每根羽毛都完美无瑕、闪耀夺目。天使周身被一团银色的闪光包围着。天使一只手挥舞着银剑，另一只手则向下方的地面射出了一束银光。终于，天使脸上的污垢也褪去了；这正是Buddy， _当然_ ，他已经知道，这是Buddy。

但是他之前并没有真真正正认出这幅油画，而现在，他突然认出来了。 _这就是_ _Sam_ _展示给我看的那幅插图——哦天哪——我的老天爷——_

油画底部的污垢也褪去了。天使的下方——这一点和Sam的插图有些不同。这里没有一群人在恐惧之中鬼哭狼嚎，没有，完全没有。也没有被烈火吞噬的城市。相反，天使下方只站着两个人。两个人和一辆黑色轿车。而且天使并不是要毁灭他们，不是；显而易见，从他挥剑的角度和视线的方向就能看出，他在保护他们。

_这幅插图是——这幅Sam_ _给我看的插图是——_

油画最底部的污垢也消失了，当油画最后一块显露出来时，Dean张大嘴巴，盯着它：一条银色的横幅卷曲着铺陈在画框的底端，上面用花体写着一个单词：

_CASTIEL_

“Castiel，”Dean惊讶地大声念道。这是最后一块碎片，直到这一刻Dean才找回了它。“你是Castiel。 _你就是_ _Castiel_ 。”

然后，未经大脑细想来由，那个昵称就脱口而出：

“Cas？”

就是这个！整幢屋子开始猛烈摇晃，所有的家具都在颤动，油画也在墙上摇摆起来。Dean没站稳，跪倒在地。这是一场堪与岩浆先生媲美的地震。百叶窗打开了，窗帘被吹得高高扬起，窗户粉碎，而 _阳光_ 照射进来——原来外面是朗朗 _晴天_ ！屋外从来没有月亮，从来不是夜晚，而一直是晴天白日！随着漆黑的窗户最终碎裂，阳光终于照进屋里，亮得人睁不开眼。明亮、闪耀而刺眼的阳光照亮了整栋房子。整个屋子几乎到处都变成了纯白色，以至于Dean不得不暂时捂住眼睛。接着他眼角的余光暼见了些动静，于是他环顾四周，抽了口气。所有那些小物件，这几个月来他穿行其中、用布盖着的那些灰暗玩意，都开始发光。不知怎么回事，它们全都……在逐渐铺开。渐渐摊开，伸展，就好像小小的折纸作品在扩展成某种更巨大的东西。它们似乎全都飘起来，浮在空中，然后它们朝他飞过来，每次只飞来一个，每一个都沉入他的脑海，每一个都是一幅鲜明生动的画面。

有一个向他展示了Buddy——不—— _Castiel_ 被捆在椅子上，死去了，我的天，被捅死了；下一个则是Castiel坐在Sam的床上，正从Sam的脑袋里取出某种龟裂状的、骇人的红色物质；第三个是Castiel在战场上朝Michael扔圣火。一个接着一个，房间里的每一个小玩意都展开成为一幅明亮而生动的画面，飞进Dean的脑海——Castiel把Dean扔到墙上，愤怒地吼着“为了你我放弃了一切！这就是你给我的回报？”——Cas站在Dean的面前，拿着某种石板，说着“我很抱歉，Dean”——Cas，他在Dean让他离开时瞪大眼睛看着Dean。

Cas，Cas，Cas。一次一次又一次。

陆陆续续，那些画面现在从屋子的各个角落向他涌了过来，而Dean却只能跪伏在地板上，颤抖着、喘息着、上气不接下气。

原来自始自终，整个屋子里装满了回忆。这就是这栋房子的 _本质_ 。这就是它一直以来的存在意义。

这实在是太多了，太令人震撼；他无法消化；他哭了起来；无法呼吸。所有盘旋的画面都直接朝他飞来，飞舞着钻进他的脑袋，插进了他记忆里那些令人苦恼的空白中。它们在原本所处的位置里无比契合。Dean最终只是垂着头，任由这一切冲刷自己的意识。

最后一块记忆看起来充满悲伤、愧疚和黑暗。它从储物箱里飘了出来，然后它真的试着在某个角落躲了一会，但是最终，当整个房子都清空时，它向他蹑手蹑脚地靠过来，像一只伤残的鸟儿似的踌躇着展开翅膀，让他看见记忆的内容。这是属于六个月前那次事件的记忆。

这是最后一块。空屋在他周围慢慢分解，消失在阳光里。

_我的天使。_

_我的挚友。_

_Castiel_ _。_

Dean回想起了一切。

※※※

_作者的话：_

_第20_ _至22_ _章已经全部写好了，我将很快发上来。之后还有两章；我预计这篇文将在第24_ _章结束。（不过我之前所有的预计都是错的，所以等着瞧吧。）_

翻译的话：

第20至22章很长……所以翻译并不会很快发上来。而且，作者的预计真的出了错，最后正文不止24章。

另外！求评论！求吐槽！求动力！

By BrokenMesa


	20. 来自米诺亚的面具

本章翻译：兔子头

本章校对：BrokenMesa

 

__作者的话：现在这部分是你们从故事的开始就一直期待的。这段很长——这其实算得上是另一篇案件文——我把它分成了两部分。希望你们喜欢！_ _

※※※

Dean回想起……

……六个月前。

※※※

“你知道，Sam，我觉得我以前真的低估了你那些调研的重要意义，”Dean说道，他们正沿着迈阿密海滩缓缓行驶。“干得漂亮，三月中旬找到一单发生在迈阿密的案子。做得太棒了。老实说……真不敢相信我们之前从没意识到每年的这个时候迈阿密会有多少鬼魂和恶魔。”他减慢车速，好让一伙比基尼姑娘漫步走向海滩。“我们真的该在每年的这个时候来这儿，你不觉得吗？只是为了，你懂的，保护人们。”

“你是指，保护特定的某类人？”Sam咧嘴笑着问道。

“正处于上大学年龄段的那类人，没错，”Dean淡定地回答。

“春假期间穿着比基尼的那类人？”

“呃，她们看起来可能确实需要一些保护。不是吗？她们看起来那么……缺乏保护！”英帕拉再次降至近乎爬行的速度，避让另一群海滩常客。“我们最好也为明年预定一家汽车旅馆。我预见这个地方会有一年一度的恶魔大爆发。”

Sam大笑起来。

Dean偷瞥了他一眼。Sam正透过敞开的车窗看向外面，面上仍然带着微笑。他的胳膊肘支在车门上，微风吹进来，阳光照耀在他的脸上。

 _听见他的笑声真好_ ，Dean想。

自那场可怕的Gadreel惨败之后，他们俩终于再度共赴公路旅行。Sam看起来终于好些了。他之前降下去的体重也终于恢复了一些；他那惨兮兮的苍白面色也有所改善；还有那副憔悴、疲惫的神情也终于开始淡去。

Dean几乎可以放松下来。Sam真的在好起来。而且他们之间的嫌隙似乎也终于弥合。

好吧……至少在某种程度上是这样。

过去的一年……可称得上十分艰难。Dean知道他们只不过是勉强熬过来。现在回想起来，他意识到如果Cas没能变回天使，Sam很可能活不下来。是Cas意识到该做什么、该向谁寻求帮助（当Dean _终于_ 告诉Cas实情之后）。而且在那之后，是Cas真正治愈了Sam。把Gadreel赶出去是一回事，但显而易见——Sam过后会很快死去——如果后来没有Cas为治愈他而在他身旁陪伴了几个星期。

也是Cas在Kevin一事上试着安慰Dean。

但自那以后，Cas就有点儿不大露面了。实际上……他再次失踪了。事实上就在Sam被完全治愈的那天。那天早上，Cas对Dean说：“那么……现在Sam恢复健康……你们这里已经不再需要我了？”Dean回答：“对啊！可能你是时候再次蒸发了，嗯？”

Dean的本意当然是开个玩笑，而且Cas一定知道这是个玩笑（是吧？），但不到半天Cas就走了。他也没有道别。他只是悄悄溜出去，离开了。

但这是他的行事方式。一旦Cas不被需要了，他总是这样离开。他从来不与人道别。Dean总是想当然地认为他有更好的事情可做。重要的天使工作，不是吗？Cas可能想要离开。也许与Sam和Dean待在一起很无聊怎么的。又或许……

有点奇怪的是——现在Dean想到这一点——Cas把他的手机留下了。他把手机搁在图书馆的桌子上，Dean越想越觉得Cas是有意丢下手机。另外……好吧，Dean现在不由得记起他曾与Cas开了个小玩笑，就在Cas离开前不久，说Cas电话打得太多了。只是一个小玩笑。这 _显然_ 是个玩笑，当然，对吧？这是个玩笑，因为Cas几乎从不打电话！就算是Cas也不可能把那个玩笑当真，是吧？

没错吧？

当然，他们从没讨论过那类事情。这其实是Cas最大的好处之一。你从来无须和Cas“好好谈谈”。不像某些惹人烦的兄弟，见鬼地每个星期都会坚持来场月光下、英帕拉旁、泪眼朦胧的家庭会议。不论发生了什么奇怪的事情，Cas都不会追究。他会立即原谅所有的事情，他会既往不咎，从不提起这些事，并且你 _从来无须就这些事好好谈谈_ 。

此外，他总会最终回到Sam和Dean身边，总是准备着伸出援手。无论发生了什么疯狂的破事、无论是谁搞砸了、无论事情多么严重，Cas总会回来。

……直到他不再回来。

“哇哦，嘿，停车！”Sam突然说道。“那是我们的汽车旅馆！老天，Dean，你就径直开过去了。你没听我说话吗？我刚刚还指着它呢！”

“抱歉，”Dean歉疚地说道。“刚才在想事情。”

“别在这点上太勉强自己，”Sam说着，快活地皱着眉毛仔细打量了他一番。“有的人可以一边想事情 _一边开车_ ，你知道不？也许你有一天也可以尝试做到这样。”

“抱歉，”Dean再次道歉。“只是有点分心。”他等到车流稀疏的时候，掉了个头把车停进了汽车旅馆。Sam为两人办了入住，不到一分钟就拿着钥匙回来了，他说：“104号房。一层，后面转角处。我想我们可以把行李卸下来，然后我有一些想法想在网上查一查。我知道这像是个悬案（cold case），但是——”

“如我之前所说，Sam，春假期间迈阿密海滩的任何案件从本质上来说都很‘热辣’（hot case），”Dean说道，他把车绕过转角开到104房间前面。【译注：hot case和前文的cold case在字面上相对，Dean借机玩了一个文字游戏。cold case本意是因缺乏证据而悬置的案件，而hot应暗指迈阿密海滩上的比基尼少女。】

Sam咧着嘴笑起来。“好吧，我会在网上随便查点关于案子的东西，然后明天我们就可以正式投入工作了。没问题吧？”他看了Dean一眼；Dean又开始看着不知哪里发呆了。Sam顿了片刻，问道：“这期间你用不用打个盹什么的？你开了一整天的车了。”

Dean振作起来。 _打起精神_ 。“Sam，”他说着，从车里钻了出来，“如果哪一天——有一千个身穿比基尼的女学生就在街对面的海滩上，而我却需要小睡一会——你就该拿枪打爆我的脑袋。你猜怎样，Sam……我觉得我也许可以来个海滩漫步。”他从后备箱中他的帆布包里掏出一双人字拖，对着Sam咧嘴一笑。

“你讨厌海滩漫步，Dean。”

“你胡说什么？我一直热爱海洋！”

“哦没错，”Sam说，“我现在记起你那个关于海洋生物的爱好了。你总是对——呃——海洋野生生物很感兴趣，是吧？”

Dean放声大笑。Sam也笑起来。

老天，Sam回来了真好。

并且Cas也会回来的。Cas总会回来。迟早。

是吧？

※※※

“许多 _有趣的野生生物_ ，Sam。你真的该一起来的，”Dean回来后说道。Sam立刻从他的笔记本上抬起头来，一幅“我发现了一些东西”的表情。“嘿Dean！”Sam说，“我觉得我查到了一些东西。拉张椅子过来。”

Dean拿了两瓶啤酒，递给Sam一瓶，然后拉过一张椅子。

“好。先总结下，”Sam说，“两年前，就在迈阿密这里有一伙人陆续死去，对吧？恰好是从春分那天开始，三月二十一日。”

“没错，”Dean接过话头，“然后，你告诉我的，其中许多人曾出席几天前一个大型生日聚会，所以所有人都觉得是食物中毒，但诡异的是，恰好每天死一个人。对吧？”

“嗯。每天恰好一例死亡，每天，从三月二十一日开始持续了一周半。大部分是过生日那个家伙的家族成员。那家伙叫Alfred Wilson，四十多岁。”

“CDC（Centers for Disease Control，疾病控制中心）对此一头雾水，然后你就从上周探讨全国大规模死亡待解案件的报纸里发现了这篇文章。”

Sam点了点头，微笑着说道：“然后出于不知什么原因，你完全是一副‘哦，咱们 _立刻动身_ 去查查迈阿密海滩那件案子’的样子。”

“它就是……引起了我的注意，”Dean说，“这里的许多事情……吸引了我的注意，我还能说什么？”他灌了口啤酒，接着问道，“所以，进展如何？”

“嗯，在你的‘海洋野生生物之行’期间，我调查了生日派对主角的背景。他喜欢收集古代工艺品。并且，就在派对开始前，他刚从一个拍卖会上带回一个古代工艺品。我翻出了拍卖会的照片。”

Sam把笔记本转向他，Dean看了一眼。

这张照片上是一个差不多四英寸宽的小黏土面具。面具的脸型又小又圆，圆脸蛋，一双直视着前方的黑眼睛，还带着一丝淡淡的蒙娜丽莎式微笑。它被漆成白色，脸颊和额头上绘制着黑色和赭色的复杂记号。额头上的记号看着像是一个十分复杂的螺旋状的圆形迷宫。

“显然这出自克里特岛（Crete），”Sam说道，“希腊旁边的一个岛屿。而且这个面具十分古老，差不多有几千年历史。话说，那儿附近有许多非常古老的手工艺文物。这些东西可以追溯到人类历史开端。”

“所以你觉得是被诅咒的东西？”Dean问道。“买了这个可以追溯到历史开端的诡异小面具，然后下次春分来临的时候，你房子里的每个人都会死去？”

“这正是我所想的。但这看起来像是一个很弱的诅咒，因为它只谋害了房子里差不多四分之一的人。另外，Alfred死了之后，他的妻子继承了这个面具，但第二年三月二十一日来临，没有事情发生。房子里没人死去。”

Dean灌了口啤酒。“可能一旦面具离开克里特岛，诅咒就开始逐渐减弱。可能这个诅咒就是淡化消失了。你知道这时有发生。”

Sam点了点头。“是的，这也许是个失效的诅咒。虽然如此，我仍然认为我们应该去看下这玩意。”

“好吧，那么很明了啦，”Dean说道，“让我们去和那位寡妇谈谈。”

Sam咧嘴一笑。“我已经预约了明天早上的拜访。另外我还约了迈阿密大学的一位考古学家在那之后两小时见面。”

“没有你我可怎么办，Sammy？”

※※※

Sam觉得他们可以在这单案子上打食物中毒这张牌，因此第二天早上Dean翻出一对落灰的疾病控制中心的证件。那位寡妇——Wilson太太穿着一套整洁的白色长裤装在门口迎接了他们。“你们这些CDC的人。老天。这都 _两年_ 了，你们现在又来了？我纳税就是为了这个？”

“新的研究技术已经研发出来，女士，”Dean说，“我们仍然继续调查旧案子。”

她抽了抽鼻子。“就好像每个人都死在我的房子里这件事还不够糟糕似的。他们当中许多人就死在这里，甭管你信不信。我们那周请了许多客人前来派对，但每天发生一例死亡，持续了几乎两周！我几乎完全睡不着。老天爷，我不得不换了床垫。你们都不知道花了多少钱。那真是太烦人了。”

Sam和Dean面面相觑。

 “是的，女士，这肯定对您造成相当的困扰，”Sam说，“但是，我们这次主要是想再度确认大家那天可能触碰过哪些东西。特别是……任何国外工艺品。要知道，这些东西有时会携带病菌。我们想了解您的丈夫去年有没有带回来什么东西？比如，像是，从……欧洲？”

“是的，”Dean说道，“一些新研究表明有部分疾病是经由，呃，古老的欧洲黏土传播的。特别是岛屿上的黏土。”

“黏土？真的？比如那个丑极了的小面具？老天。我该想到的。Alfie一个月前刚买下它。”

Sam和Dean再次面面相觑。

“是的，没错，女士，”Dean说道，“或许我们可以看看那个小面具？”

“就我而言，你们想要的话就拿去吧，”她说，“我正在清理全部的收藏。反正下个月我也会重新装修那间耳房。我再不会办什么派对了——这不过是个大麻烦——来的人大多很无聊，说真的，而且反正几乎没什么人来。”她猛地转过身，回过头说道：“跟我来。”

她把他们领到房子背面的一个小房间。房间里塞满了巨大的圆形玛雅石历、新西兰毛利面具、极小的粘土雕塑、少量破碎的陶器、大量盆盆罐罐，还有各种各样其他的工艺品。

“哇，”Dean感叹着，环视四周的墙面和架子。“好多的……东西。”

“在我看来就是浪费金钱，”她环顾四周说道。“全都是这种异族的废物。他从来对好东西不感兴趣，金子啊大理石啊什么的。他特别喜欢这些黏土和石头做的粗陋小玩意。一直唠叨它们是最古老的人类艺术。”她叹了口气。“对我而言，老实说，这不过是一堆占地方的旧垃圾。”她把手放在髋部，以算计的神态审视这个房间。“我很快会把这些都拿去拍卖。”

“看起来也许值不少吧？”Sam问道。

“Alfie这辈子就没做过什么有用的事情，没理由相信这些收藏会是个例外，”Wilson太太利落地说道。“我真的只是想把这些弄出去。”她指向墙上的一个小东西。“顺便一说，就是那个面具。”

它就在那里，很小的一件东西，挂在墙上，在两边巨大的玛雅石历的映衬下更显微不足道。“这是凯尔特还是克里特的什么玩意，”她说，“或者，从别的什么差不多的地方来的，不管怎么说，我不记得了。你们真的认为这可能携带病菌？”

“有可能，女士，”Dean说道，“我们最好把它拿去检验，如果您不介意的话。”

女人点点头，后退些许。“请便。”

Sam戴上一双实验用手套，从他的背包里掏出几副厨用钳具、一个密封大塑料袋和一条毛巾。他轻手轻脚地钳起面具，小心翼翼地放进塑料袋，封上袋口，用毛巾裹起来垫着，再把东西放进他的背包。

Dean暗自偷笑——Sam在努力避免真正触碰那个面具。

“非常感谢，女士，”Dean说，“我们应该离开了。另外，你知道，我们为您的损失还有这所有事情感到遗憾。您的丈夫也因病去世实在是太不幸了。”

“噢，他没生病，”她亲切地说道，“他在两个月后举枪自杀。像是没办法从对所有这些死亡的恐慌中解脱出来。但其实没关系啦。因为我恨透他了。他和他的秘书有一腿。不幸的是，她也死了——她是第一个死的。”她冲着他们甜甜地微笑。“我养的小狗去年死去的时候我都更难过差不多一百倍呢。好了！你们还想看点别的什么吗？”

“啊，不了，”Sam说，“多谢。”

他们告了辞，回到了英帕拉。

“真是位甜美的女士，”Dean在他们开车回去的路上说道，“我想不通为什么没人再去参加她的派对。”

Sam从背包里掏出密封塑料袋，望着那个面具。“它这上面遍布这些小小的字符，Dean。或许是某种文字？”他打了个冷颤，把东西塞回包里。“天哪，这让我神经紧张。我讨厌被诅咒的东西。万一诅咒追着我们来了呢？”

“我们不是物主，并且我们并没有真正触碰它，”Dean说，“别用手碰它，我们不会有事的。”

※※※

大学考古学家对这个面具十分着迷。“我的老天爷啊，这来自米诺亚文明！”在Sam把面具（仍然安全地裹在袋子里）递过去的时候他高兴地说道。他望向他们，却看到他们一脸茫然。他充满希望地说道：“米诺亚？克里特群岛上的古代文明？”Sam和Dean望了望彼此，这位考古学家看起来十分震惊。“米诺亚！米诺亚！”他嚷道，就好像只要他足够激动就能让他们突然认出这个名字一样。他叹了口气靠回椅子。“好吧。要知道我们总认为古希腊人——建造了所有那些伟大遗迹的神秘古人——生活在多么、多么、 _多么_ 久远以前？其实，古希腊人也是这么看待 _米诺亚人_ 的。米诺亚如此古老，以至于它对于希腊人来说都是久远的历史！它作为文明之都的时间长达好几个世纪。那里有些非常伟大的学者，测定了月亮周期什么的。然后整个文明在一场突如其来的灾难中戏剧性地消失了。这是世界上最大未解谜团之一。”他低头看向面具。“因此像这样的工艺品得来不易。”

他把面具翻过来，放在明亮的台灯下仔仔细细地检查，面具仍然包裹在袋子里。“仍然有许多经典的古老传说可以追溯到米诺亚，”他说，“关于迷宫和米诺陶洛斯的传说可能最为知名。人们崇拜公牛。他们常常把人献祭给牛神，一个叫米诺陶洛斯的牛头怪。‘米诺陶洛斯’即意为‘米诺亚之牛’，知道吗？米诺-陶洛斯*。”【译注：Mino-taur，Mino指米诺亚（Minoa），taur指牛（拉丁语：taurus）。】

“哦，对，”Dean说，“我之前忘了。”

“我也是，”Sam说道，“我这会儿全想起来了。”

“好吧，那你们也许记起了这个故事，”考古学家说道。“关于人们如何被丢进迷宫，牛头怪怎样追击他们。那些人必须找到逃出迷宫的路，但当然几乎无人做到。好了。这个面具看起来像是一个米诺亚人的作战面具。这种很少见。”

“作为作战面具来看似乎有点小，”Dean说道。

“噢，不是要你在真正的战斗中穿戴这些，”考古学家笑嘻嘻地说道。“这有点像是厄运咒。你应该把它送给敌人，然后这就会为他们带来厄运。类似于特洛伊木马：看起来像是一个礼物其实却是一件武器。亚历山大大帝也常把这些东西送给他不喜欢的人。但显而易见，那是很久之后的事了。”

“显而易见，”Dean说道，“那么，这个关于厄运的神话，有没有指明咒术是如何作用的？”

“唔，据称它会一个接一个地杀死你房子里的人。总是从春天开始，到夏天结束。”他指着面具上黑色和赭色的线条。“看见前额上这旋曲的一团了吗？这指代迷宫。又或者这是一副大脑的图片，哈。”他把面具翻过来。“看见背面这些小字符了吗，还有脸颊上的这些？这些应该解释了关于它如何作用的所有细节。”

“上面说了什么？”Sam问道。

“其实……”考古学家颇为感怀地叹了口气。“事实上，这些是用线形文字A记录的。”

“线形文字A？”

 “他们所使用的两个语言系统之一。没人能破译得了线形文字A。我确信你们听过另一种语言，线形文字B？它很出名。线形文字B就是那门已经完全解码的语言。但这点已经众所周知啦。”

“是的，”Dean点着头说道。“如今所有人连同他们养的狗都能够阅读线形文字B”

“正是如此。我和我的妻子会用线形文字B给彼此留言。她真是个小甜心。好家伙……她能使用线形文字B表述的内容……”他的脸红起来。“不管怎么说，”他快速说道，“这很有意义，能看到一些真实的线形文字A！”他对着面具微笑。“真有幸能亲身见到这个！你们会看好它的，是吧？”他把面具递回给Dean。

“是的，”Dean说道，他用拇指和食指捏住袋子一角，迅速把它扔进了Sam的背包里。“我们会把它看得好好的。”

※※※

他们返回汽车旅馆。Dean又在出神——他差点再次开车错过旅馆——然后他们下车之后，Dean来到后座，将那个小塑料袋从Sam的背包里拽了出来。

Sam一开始没有注意。他仍然站在车子的另一边，说着：“Dean，我觉得我们真的需要在采取其他行动之前先把这个线形文字A解码出来。也许Crowley能——嘿，Dean—— **等一下！** ——Dean！”

Dean把袋子扔到停车位上，一脚跺上了面具。顷刻之间，面具就成了一堆粉碎的泥屑。

“ **DEAN** **！你在干什么？！** ”

Dean捡起那个被碾过的装着黏土碎屑的袋子，把打火机举了过去。它真的烧着了，燃烧的样子十分古怪，袋子逐渐熔化，黏土碎屑则混着零星绿色的火焰冒出多得吓人的黑烟。Dean把这包冒着烟的东西丢到柏油路面上看着它燃烧。浓厚的黑烟盘旋着覆盖了整个停车场，Sam和Dean最终都咳嗽起来。

 “ **真不敢相信你刚刚做了什么！** ”Sam咳着说道。他听来十分惊恐。

火最终熄灭了。Dean挥着手赶开眼前的烟雾，说道：“可能你没有留意，Sam，这个东西会追杀 _你房子里的人_ 。在 _春天_ 。而且可能你没有注意， _明天_ 就是入春的第一天，Sam。而且再提醒你一句，我们在这家可爱的小汽车旅馆里 _共享一个房间_ 。换句话说，共享 _一栋房子_ 。”

“Dean！那上面有货真价实的线形文字A！”Sam惊愕地说道。“Dean，反正诅咒已经完全失效。并且我们甚至不是物主！而且我们从没触碰过它！另外……汽车旅馆不能称之为一栋房子！还有……那是……那上面有线形文字A，Dean！来自米诺亚！”

Dean翻了个白眼。“哦得了吧，Sam。一个小时之前，你还从没听说线形文字A或是米诺亚。”但这会儿Sam看起来垂头丧气。Dean看着他的表情，叹了口气。他说：“我知道诅咒可能失效，Sam，我知道我们没碰过它，但我们已经拿着它一整天了，我只是 _冒不起这个险_ 。我只是……我就是 _不能冒险_ 。在现在。在发生过这所有事情之后。我最不需要的就是一个追着你的死亡诅咒。或者追着我的。你知道这些东西是怎么起作用的：毁去物品，就能摧毁诅咒。”

“你又不能肯定是这样，”Sam不开心地说道，“我们还没读下那些字符呢。”

“我们 _曾_ 见过哪个诅咒物品 _不是_ 那样发挥作用的吗？”

“好吧。好吧。没有，我猜，”Sam说道。他看起来仍然闷闷不乐。

Dean感觉有点糟糕。但他确信他做得对。把诅咒物品留在身边还是太冒险了。而且把东西烧掉总能让它们失效，是吧？

 “嘿，Sammy，”他说着拍了拍他的肩膀。“抱歉。我猜我就是对又有什么东西缠上你这个念头有点儿敏感。”他试着对Sam微笑，但笑得有点儿勉强。

但Sam垂下头，点了点头，说道：“我知道，Dean。我知道。”他抬头看向Dean，叹了口气。“好吧……多谢你为了将我从米诺亚死亡诅咒中解救出来所做的努力。我猜。”

 “哦，没问题，Sam，你也会为我做同样的事情，对吧？”Dean欢快的说道。“嘿。我会给你搞到些线形文字A作为圣诞礼物，我保证。现在，来吧。我们喝一杯去。”

一杯最终变成了三杯，之后他们来到海滩上的营火旁，营火周围环绕着一群大学女生（Dean意外地发现，这些人在他看来都像小孩子一样）。但Sam似乎真的在营火旁度过了一段美好时光，Dean开始觉得万事大吉。

Dean在第二天——春天的第一天——有些焦躁不安，他紧紧地跟着Sam，这让Sam烦闷不已。但什么也没发生。

那晚也什么都没发生，之后一天也是。

他们又花了几天时间享受海滩，然后才慢慢悠悠地回到堪萨斯，有点宿醉还有点疲惫，但很开心。就实说，案子很简单；旅途也很愉快。而且，他们又一起行动了。

一切都好。

※※※

一周之后，Dean做了个非常奇怪的梦。

Dean站在一个迷宫中，曲折狭窄的走道尽是一个样子。一个非常巨大的烟雾一般的身形正向他逼近，凝视着他。它看起来确确实实是由烟雾构成，这团烟雾不知怎样聚在一起凝成它的身躯，但其上又随处有小股烟雾散入空中。它的形状难以准确辨认，但看起来长着宽阔笨重的肩膀、庞大笨重且上有一对极其巨大犄角的宽宽脑袋。它低着头，用那双发光的红眼睛看着Dean。

烟雾怪兽撇下他转头离开，开始沿着曲折狭窄的走道穿行。它一点都没在意他，而Dean发现自己不确定地跟在后面。这个烟雾怪兽在干什么？话说回来，他们这是在哪里？

Dean瞥了一眼墙面，发现这些墙面完全被照片覆盖，照片上是他近一两年记忆中的人和事。那儿有一张地堡的照片，那儿的是英帕拉，那是——啊——Gadreel，还有那是—— _哦天_ ——Kevin；那是Cas。一整年来他所见所为的每一件事，都记录在覆满墙面的照片里。

大部分照片都有点灰暗难以辨认。但有几张如此明亮，看起来就像是聚光灯打在上面——Sam和Cas的照片，还有Kevin的部分照片。

巨大的黑烟怪兽在路过每张照片的时候都会嗅一嗅它们。它似乎在寻找什么。Dean注意到，它似乎更喜欢最明亮的那些照片；它对一张光芒四射的照片很感兴趣，上面是去年他尝试关闭地狱大门那个糟糕日子教堂里的Sam。事实上，从这里延伸出去一整条走廊，满是Sam的明亮照片。烟雾怪兽看见这条走廊之后，耳朵竖立起来，急切地喷着鼻息。

但紧接着，从地上冒出一股黑色的烟雾，迅速地充塞了整条走廊，把Sam的照片完全从视野中遮盖住了。烟雾怪兽闻了下这股烟，继续前行。

它无视所有灰暗的照片，径直阔步经过一些Crowley和Gadreel的昏暗照片不做丝毫停留。它在一些半明亮的照片前明显放满了速度，上面是Dean过去的熟人——Jo，Ellen，Lisa。他在Kevin和Charlie那些相当明亮的照片前停留了许久。但他似乎不喜欢Kevin躺在地上死去的那张照片（Dean _真心_ 也不喜欢那张），还有Charlie去往奥兹国的那张。烟雾怪兽在那两张照片前恼怒地耷拉下他的烟雾耳朵，继续前进。

然后，面前出现另一条长长的走廊，满是亮闪闪的照片。这些都是Cas的照片。

烟雾怪兽的耳朵再次向前立起来。它低下长角的巨大脑袋，轻轻嗅着一张Cas的大头照。它精神焕发起来。

烟雾怪兽阔步走进Cas走廊在那儿站了许久，将Cas的照片一张张看过去，它壮硕的肩膀上冒出缕缕烟雾、犄角闪闪发光。烟雾怪兽的眼睛开始发出鲜艳的红光。

它听起来很高兴地喷了喷鼻子，消失了。

※※※

Dean次日早上醒得很晚，费尽力气才从床上爬起来。他觉得宿醉未醒，然后却疑惑地记起他前一晚并没有喝酒。他最终跌跌撞撞地走到厨房想泡些咖啡。Sam已经起床，刚刚煮上咖啡，正在烤面包片。

“我今早感觉糟透了，”Sam说道。他顶着一副黑眼圈。

“我也一样，”Dean说。“要知道……前一晚滴酒未沾却带着宿醉的感觉醒来可真是 _不划算_ 。”

Sam笑起来。“是的，我也同感。”他给Dean倒了一杯咖啡。“而且睡得也不好。”

Dean看着他。“什么原因？”

“哦……没什么……只不过，做了个古怪的梦。”

Sam抿了一口咖啡。他咬了一口烤面包，漫不经心地补充道：“有个巨大的烟雾怪兽之类的。还有许多Cas的照片。”Dean一震，洒出了一些咖啡。

Dean还来不及说些什么，他的电话响了起来。

他从口袋里掏出电话看了看屏幕。是一个陌生号码打来的，因此Dean接听时用上他默认的冷淡口吻“谁啊？”

一个熟悉的沙哑声音问道：“Dean？”

“Cas？”Dean说，他感到十分惊讶。Cas竟然真的打电话了！（而Dean感到惊讶并不全是因为Cas打了电话，还因为自己只是听见他的声音就感到多么欣慰。）Sam抬起头。

Dean说道：“怎么了，伙计？你消失好几个月了！你在哪？”

“我在明尼苏达州，”Cas说道。“Dean——我再次失去荣光了。”

 _该死_ 。这可不妙。

“你真得对你的荣光再多加留意，Cas，”Dean说。“你猜怎样？也许你应该在上面写上你的名字和手机号，这样下次你再把它落在哪儿，发现它的人就能联系你了。”

“这并不好笑，Dean，”Cas说道。Dean瞥见Sam正怒视着他，他感觉有点糟糕。这不是一个好笑的事情，他知道；他真的知道；他不过是条件反射地开了个玩笑。（并且反正Cas也不会介意，对吧？Cas从不介意Dean的玩笑。他甚至从没留意过。不是吗？）

Cas说道：“这非常奇怪，Dean。我是半夜被袭击的。我都没能看清。它把我打晕了。我现在才醒过来。我感觉……不是很好，Dean。我认为荣光是被……扯成了碎片，我想。”他顿了一下。“Dean，我……我能不能……”他犹豫了很久，才继续道，“我能不能回到记录者总部？我是说，我能不能回到你和Sam那里？”

“是的，当然，”Dean答道。

“我什么忙也帮不上，”Cas说道，这句话听起来很古怪。“我帮不上你们任何事情，Dean。我可以去别的地方。我现在知道怎样应付各种局面。只是……我没剩多少钱了，这是……呃……这是帮了我的大忙，如果我可以去你们那儿的话。如果你们不介意的话。可能的话，我能不能……睡在那里？”他再次顿了一下，接着说道，“我想，也许我可以借用车库。占个不会碍事的地方。”

“车库？那里几乎被我铺满了工具，”Dean说，他对Cas究竟在问什么感到很迷惑——他是想借用车间工具吗？接着Dean分了心，他想到， _等一会……那个古怪的梦境……那个烟雾怪兽……我梦见_ _Cas_ _和一个巨大的烟雾怪兽，_ _Sam_ _也是，然后同一晚_ _Cas_ _就失去了他的荣光？等一下——_ “嘿Cas，也许发生了一些事情。这是你的新号码吗？我能过会儿给你打回去吗？”

“不，这是个付费电话。我不会占用很大空间，Dean。我只借用一小块地板。不淋雨就很好了。我可能明天能够到达；我想我刚好有足够的钱买一张汽车票。Dean，你确定你不——”

响起了三声哔声，电话挂断了。Dean叹了口气。该死的付费电话。

他尝试回拨这个付费电话，但Cas一定已经走开了。

Sam正担心地看着他。“怎么了？他遇到麻烦了？”

“不知是什么鬼东西在昨晚撕碎了他的荣光，”Dean说道。“半夜的时候突然袭击他，扯碎了荣光。听起来他是被打了。他正往这边来。但是——Sam——这可能不太对劲。我也梦见了Cas。就在昨晚。并且我也见到一头烟雾怪兽之类的东西。”

Sam注视他片刻。然后缓缓说道“这真……诡异。”他顿了一下。“嗯……Dean……你的烟雾怪兽什么的有……角吗？”他看着Dean。“比如，牛角？”

Dean花了很长时间才明白Sam的意思。“等等——你是指——你是指牛头怪？你是认为……等下，等下，等下，牛头怪，那个迷宫？那个米诺亚面具？那个诅咒？”

Sam缓缓说道：“太过巧合，你不觉得吗？”

Dean思考了一下。“但是——不，等下，不可能是那个，那应该早在上周就发生，而不是这周。而且不管怎么说我们打破了面具。我们烧了它。而且无论如何，那还是一个失效的诅咒。它甚至去年都没有生效。而Cas根本不在我们的房子里！还有——”Dean可以想出各种理由说明这不可能是那个诅咒。但接着Dean再次想起那对角。以及那些千篇一律的曲折又狭窄的过道。

__迷宫。_ _

__牛头怪。_ _

※※※

接下来他们又花了一个小时手忙脚乱地翻出他们关于那件案子的所有记录，试着弄明白发生了什么。试着弄明白这个诅咒为什么、以及如何袭击了他们认识的人。Sam给两年前死去的所有人列了个清单，然后开始打电话，与此同时Dean开始抽出图书馆里与米诺亚相关的书。

Sam那些电话只打了一半，就呻吟一声，说道：“Dean。诅咒 _没有消退_ 。它还在 _完美_ 运作。它 _仍然效力全满_ 。”

“但是……它去年谁也没杀！还有前年它也只找上一小部分人。它甚至没找上Alfie的妻子！”

“正是如此。它没找上Alfie那位迷人的妻子。谁 _恨他入骨_ 来着。你知道它反之找上谁了？第一个死去的人？他的女朋友。你知道还有别的谁死了？Alfie最好的朋友。他完全没出席那个派对。他在美国的另一头。”

Dean目不转睛地盯着Sam。

“还有去年，”Sam无情地继续道，“我们认为它谁也没杀，但我们弄错了。更确切的说，它去年没有杀害 _任何人_ 。但还是有些丧命的家伙。记得吗？”

Dean坐进一把椅子。“Wilson太太的狗。”

“Wilson太太的狗。她爱那只狗多于爱她的丈夫百倍。我想的是，它没杀害其他任何人的原因是 _Wilson_ _太太不关心其他任何人_ 。”Sam低头看向他列出的名单，缓缓说道：“我们完全弄错了。它不是杀害你房子里的人，这说法并不准确。它杀害你关心的人。”他看向Dean。“它杀害你所爱的人。”

Dean缓缓说道：“哦……该死。”

很长的一段停顿。

“所以它去找Cas了，”Dean说道。“立刻。第一晚。”

“对。最显眼的目标。对于……我们俩来说，我猜，”Sam说道。

两人都沉默了。

“所以总结一下，”Dean说，“基本上是这样：嘿Cas，多谢和我们做朋友，作为我们之间感情的证明，我们放了一头牛头怪冲着你去了。”

“差不多。”

Dean静静地坐了片刻。

然后他站起身把咖啡杯砸向地面。杯子巨响着炸裂了，溅起许多陶瓷碎片，在地板上拖出了长长的喷溅状的暗色咖啡渍。

“我正是这种感觉，”Sam说了一句，陷入了沉默。

Dean用一只手捂上眼睛。

“但是……接下来……”Dean说得很慢。他放下手说道：“它为什么没去找你？”

Sam看起来困惑了一会，然后他眨了眨眼。“哦。也没去找你，Dean。”

他们看着彼此。

“好吧，”Dean说，“趁着我们还没泪眼朦胧，我刚记起一些事情。在我梦中，牛头怪确实曾经……看着你什么的。有许多你的照片，这些照片，呃，非常明亮。像是，真的在闪闪发光。占据了一整条长长的走廊。”Dean停了下来，突然意识到“闪闪发光”这部分可能意味着什么。Sam开始显露出类似小鹿斑比的眼神，因此Dean很快接了下去，“但是一股腾起的黑烟遮住了你的照片，然后牛头怪就这样走开了。就好像它看不见你。或者它失去了兴趣。”

“嗯，”Sam说道。“在我梦里你的照片也遇到了同样的情况。”然后Sam深吸一口气坐直身子，说道：“ _烟雾_ ，Dean！停车场里的烟雾！那些 _烟雾_ ！我们都吸入了一些……我们俩都在咳嗽！我们 _确实_ 触碰那个见鬼的东西了—— _我们俩都吸入那见鬼的烟雾。_ Dean，它该死地接触了我们的 _肺_ 。”

Dean静默了很久。他慢慢地坐起来，说道：“我认为我毁掉了它……但相反我激活了它，不是吗。还有……我们俩都吸入了烟雾因此……我们俩都，拥有了防护，我猜？但是Cas……”他语声渐低。

Dean最终非常安静地说道：“这是我的错。”

“Dean。”

“这是我的错。我懒得费力去读那个线形什么的，我只是踩碎了那个见鬼玩意儿然后烧了它却甚至不愿费神再确认一下细节，我就是不愿费力，我就是草率敷衍，而现在Cas再次失去他的荣光。”Dean把头埋进手中。“哇哦。我是说，Sam，就是，哇哦。我就是……我再次做出这种事，不是吗……我……”

__我正在害死我的朋友。_ _

“从好的方面看，”Sam说。“他还活着。也许这个诅咒不够对付一个能量全满的天使。”

“从好的方面看，我刚刚毁掉他的人生，”Dean咕哝道。

 “Dean，”Sam说道。“别沉溺于这些。我们得想想。它还会找上别的什么人？因为无论它会袭击谁，它都将今晚行动。”

一段长久的寂静。

非常悲哀的长久静默。

“它从其他所有人的身旁走过去了，”Dean说道。

“我也一样，”Sam说。

他们看着彼此。

牛头怪没在别的任何人前面驻足。

再没有谁那样明亮地闪耀。

只有Cas。

※※※

这天剩下的时间像是一寸一寸缓慢挪过去的。Cas已经被袭击了，但他活了下来；再没有其他人身处险境；发生这种事情的确很糟，但至少已经过去了。Sam开始阅读米诺亚神话相关的书籍。Dean真的想帮他的忙，但就是难以集中精神。

他一直在想死去的那些人，牛头怪经过的那些人。Jo。Ellen。Kevin。

还有那些已经过去许久，因而光芒不再那样明亮的人。

Lisa……

Sam一定也有差不多的想法，因为他也非常安静。三点左右，Sam终于合上书，简短地说道：“我去做些三明治，”然后没精打采地进了厨房。Dean心不在焉地跟了过去。

Dean看着他制作一对三明治。兄弟俩都沉默不语。

Dean终于开口：“真奇怪，不过是关于所爱之人几乎都已逝去的丁点提示就害得我们一整天郁郁寡欢，不是吗？”

Sam慢慢转过身来，给了Dean一个近乎愤怒的狗狗眼。他双眼通红。

 “嘿，”Dean匆忙说道，“呃，Sam……你知道……只是觉得我该指出来，我的牛头怪真的想要袭击你！如果你不是叫烟遮住它绝对会找上你的。”

也许这不是表达 _我爱你_ 最常见的方式，但它确实表达了这个意思。

Sam回了他一个淡淡的微笑。“我的牛头怪也想袭击你，Dean。”

__我也爱你。_ _

Dean在他肩膀上轻轻锤了一拳。

“我们还有Cas，”Dean说。“我的牛头怪 _径直_ 冲他去了！立刻！”

Sam真正再次微笑起来。“我的也是。”

※※※

Sam回去看书，Dean逛进了车库，苦想着Cas说想占用一些车库空间究竟是什么意思。Dean把他所有的工具挪到墙角，把随处都是的旧的汽车部件和轮胎清理干净。他仍然不清楚为什么Cas想借用部分车库，但是，不论是什么原因，Dean都会给他腾出空间的。

他把车库整理干净以备Cas随意使用，之后，Dean热了块速冻披萨作为晚饭。Sam仍然埋首在古米诺亚神话书中，但他们俩都开始放松些了。似乎没有别的需要做的事情了，除了等待Cas到来。

Dean在给披萨切块的时候，Sam问道：“那么我们要把Cas安置在哪里？”

“不确定，”Dean说。“但他说他想占用部分车库什么的，所以我在那儿给他清出了一些地方。”

“车库？”Sam皱起眉头。

“不会碍事的什么地方，他说的。关于，如果我们不介意他占用车库，类似的。他说得有点含糊。”

Sam皱着眉，眨了眨眼睛。“Dean。他原本说的什么？就是，他的原句是什么？”

“嗯。像是……这是帮了他的大忙，如果他能来这里的话；如果我们不介意；也许他可以借用车库；不会碍事的地方。他不会占据太大的地板空间之类的？事实上，我不确定他在说些什么。也许是什么工程？我给他腾了些地方。”

Sam停止咀嚼，看着Dean。

“怎么了？”Dean问道。

Sam咽下嘴里的东西，放下他的那片披萨。“Dean，请告诉我你和他说过我们欢迎他留下。”

“什么？呃，当然。我是说，这显而易见。”

_“_ _Dean_ _。你有没有_ __直接_ _ _告诉他？你有没有说过‘我们欢迎你？’或者‘好的，当然欢迎你和我们一起？’哪怕‘我们愿意你留在这儿？’”_

Dean看着Sam。“天啊，Sam，他知道这一点！他知道我们欢迎他。”但他开始觉得胃里不太舒服。他紧张地继续说道：“他一定知道。他肯定知道。难道他不知道？他 _肯定_ 知道，Sam。我告诉过他……我是说……好吧，我猜我没有明确告诉他但他 _肯定_ 知道。我确实曾说过让他消失的话但那只是一个玩笑，我是说，他肯定知道那是个玩笑，对吧？”

Sam开始面露怒容。“没错，Dean。因为Cas十分擅长洞察讽刺，对吧？他十分擅长意会言下之意，不是吗？因为他对于人类交流中的细微差别确实拥有丰富的经验，对吧？”

Dean看着他。

“Dean”，Sam像是与一个两岁的孩子交谈，一字一句清楚说道，“他是在问 _他能不能睡在车库的地板上_ ，他之所以这样问是因为 _他觉得你不想让他留在这里_ 。因为你去年秋天把他赶了出去，再者依我判断在那之后你至少有两次又把他踢到一旁，另外顺带说明，我是在问你， _到底为什么在他流落街头时你不曾多帮帮忙_ ，Dean？”

“但我告诉过他我很抱歉，”Dean小声说道。“这是——Gadreel他——”

“我 **知道** Gadreel！但你他妈的至少可以给他一件 **夹克** ，Dean！给他足够的现金好买一张该死的车票！你至少可以给他一张 **二十美元钞票** ，Dean！从他告诉我的来看——他没在抱怨，只是言谈中流露——从他告诉我的来看，你甚至连该死的 **一分钱** 都不曾给他，Dean。他在 _挨饿_ ，你知道这件事吗？并且在那之后，你也从没告诉过他我们欢迎他？他 _其实在问_ ：‘我可以睡在车库地板上吗，我不会妨碍你们，我不会占用太多空间’而你从没想过告诉他，他其实可以睡在 _床上_ ？我们其实 _希望_ 他待在这里？我的天哪，Dean。你真是个见鬼的白痴。难以置信。我说真的，Dean。我这会儿真想揍你。”

Sam真的动怒了。时间过去越久，Dean越去思考这件事……他就越明白为什么Sam会抓狂。

Dean低声咒骂：“噢，该死。”他再次跌坐进椅子中。“我很抱歉，我只是没想到……我只是以为他知道……天哪。”他叹了口气。“我就是这种事情上做得很烂，Sam，你知道的。”

Sam的表情缓和了些许。“是的，你确实如此。”

Dean缓缓说道：“他看起来总是那么……坚韧。似乎没有什么能困扰到他。”

“他不是人类，Dean。”Sam说。“我开始觉得有些事情给他造成的困扰比我们想象的要多。只是他不会像我们一样表现出来。”

“但是……我的牛头怪 _径直冲他去了_ ，”Dean盯着地板，忧伤地说道。

Sam气恼地笑了一声。“我猜稍后你可以告诉他这个。但总有一天你得用上实际言语。还有 _实际行动_ ，Dean。”Dean抬头扫了一眼；Sam仍然怒视着他，但不那样严厉了。Sam说：“像是这种行动，举例来说，你也许可以在车库 **以外** 的地方给他准备一张床。”

“好的，”Dean小声说道。“对。没错。我这就去办。”他从椅子里撑起身子。

“你没吃披萨，”Sam在身后喊他。

“Cas今晚会饿肚子，”Dean说道，“我真的不认为我应得一块披萨。”他从门厅走了过去。

※※※

于是，Dean发现自己正站在主过道里，一间接一间地查看卧房，想选出一个Cas可能会喜欢的房间。Cas作为人类时在这里待过共计一晚，甚至当时他也别无选择——Dean那晚直接把他塞进里屋那间宿舍，那次那里碰巧有个睡袋。但这一次Dean试着真正思考这个问题。Cas会更喜欢哪个房间？厨房附近？卫生间附近？

Dean最终选了位于他和Sam房间正当中的那间。但那屋的床垫不是很好——他试了试——另外床架也有点摇晃……

Dean花了接下来的半个钟头把所有房间里的床架和床垫拖来挪去，最终他找来他认为最好的床架、最好的床垫，还有最好的枕头。然后他铺好床，在上面盖了张毯子；然后他看着那张床思索了一会儿；从他自己的床上又抓来一条毯子也铺了上去。

他还在图书馆里找到一张小书桌、一把椅子和一盏台灯，把它们拿了过去（Sam抬头看着他做事，带着淡淡的微笑，但什么也没说）。还有一个小书架。

他又想到一些。

也许，一个咖啡杯？Cas喜欢咖啡——这是仅有的Dean曾见他时常饮食的一样东西，即使在Cas身为天使期间。Dean找来一个咖啡杯放在那张小桌子上。

一条毛巾！他会想要一条毛巾的。

Dean找来两条毛巾，把它们放在床上。接着，一双温暖的羊毛袜，一条运动裤，一件Dean的法兰绒T恤。他把所有东西叠起来在床上堆成一小堆，靠在毛巾旁边。

他想不出还能再添些什么了。对于一个被削除了力量的前天使来说，什么会让他发现自己是受欢迎的呢？

好吧……这些墙面是有点光秃秃的。Dean的墙上装饰着他的爱枪，但Cas没有枪。

图书馆的其中一个抽屉里有一堆旧日历。Dean找到这些日历，一页页翻过去，找寻Cas可能会喜欢的图片。他发现一幅图，上面是一只飞翔的小鸟，Dean撕下这幅图，把它钉在Cas的墙上。然后在那幅图前傻傻地站了好久，纠结着Cas看见关于翅膀的图片会不会觉得好些或者更糟。他把那换成一幅从宇宙中遥望地球的图片，然后又开始担心 _这幅景象_ 会不会让Cas觉得好些或者更糟。最终他把两幅图都贴了上去。

接着他坐进那把小椅子，看着那张现在已经铺整齐的小床，还有那两个枕头，还有毛巾和一小堆衣物。他看着那幅鸟儿的图片。

_他坐在那里好一会儿埋头沉思。_

然后开始感觉更糟。

越来越糟。

越来越糟。

然后他听见Sam“DEAN！DEAN！”的喊声从图书馆传来。那是Sam的“坏消息”嗓音，Dean跑了过去。

※※※

__作者的话：_ _

__啊，你们知道接下会发生什么，不是吗？：）_ _

__如果你们有任何反馈的话，请给我留言！_ _

 


	21. 简单咒语

**本章翻译：** **Pluto**

 **本章校对：** **BrokenMesa** **、兔子头**

全速奔跑的Dean差点和冲出图书馆的Sam撞个满怀，后者手中攥着一本摊开的书。Sam面色苍白地看着他，说道：“是Cas，它还会袭击他的，Dean，就在今晚，Dean，这次它会杀了他，Dean， _已经十点了，我们只剩两个小时_ ，Dean——”

“停，”Dean说着，举起双手，“冷静，冷静。告诉我怎么回事。”

Sam深吸一口气，把书翻过来塞给Dean，指着介绍米诺亚诸神的章节。

Sam语速飞快：“ _它杀过半神_ ，Dean，过去牛头怪杀害半神是 _家常便饭_ 。还有，Dean，它一旦盯上某个半神，第一晚会剥夺对方力量让其变为凡人，”他顿了顿，“然后它会停手，接下来的一天里像是遗忘了自己的目标。但如果它第二晚再找上他们……”

他又停住了。Dean望着他。

Dean接过话头：“……第二晚它会杀死他们？”

“第二晚它会杀死他们。两下连击——先让对方失去力量，再干掉对方；总是连续的两个晚上；总是在午夜。还有，Dean，”Sam转身跑回图书馆，Dean紧随其后。Sam在桌上的其他书籍间到处翻找：“看这里写的， _没有什么_ 能逃过牛头怪的袭击，Dean。一旦它选定目标，在午夜…… _没有谁_ 曾击退过它。何况接下来的 _九十个夜晚_ 它将不断尝试，直至春天过去夏天到来。”

然后Sam忍不住开始踱步。而Dean只能坐下。

Sam在桌边踱来踱去，双手抱头；Dean瞪着虚空。Sam说：“好吧，所以我们现在知道它把Cas当成半神处理了。好吧，明白了，我们想想办法，嗯，我们得马上警告他。他在哪儿？”

“明尼苏达，”Dean虚弱地说道，“或者在某辆公交车上。”

Sam猛地转身看着他。

“ _拜托_ 告诉我你知道怎么联系他。”Sam说。

“他没有手机，”Dean表示，“我想他觉得之前给我打了太多电话……又或者别的什么原因……我不知道……现在他也听不见祈祷……”

“无论如何试一试。试试祈祷。”

“他现在听不见我的，”Dean盯着桌面，“他现在是人类了。”

“ **该死的快给我试** 。我们得尝试一切办法。”

于是Dean送出了一封简短而无望的祷告，告诉Cas他搞砸了，告诉他关于牛头怪的事，恳求他来电，让他赶紧或求或借或偷一只手机联系他们。

他们等了一会儿，同时在有关米诺亚的书籍中拼命搜寻信息。然而Cas再无音讯。

而他们从书中得到的，也仅仅是更多对牛头怪摧毁半神乃至神，以及上古英雄的记录。基本上，这些被盯上的家伙都只有死路一条。

“他没听见我的祈祷，Sam，”最后Dean说，“我知道他没听见。”

“好吧，”Sam说，“别慌，别慌……”他像是在自言自语。“别慌，午夜之前我们还有时间，对吧，我们得想想。我们要冷静。现在我们要专心考虑该怎么办。还有一个半小时。我们能想出办法的，我们会……我们……”

“面具还在就好了……”Dean绝望地说，“上面那些线形什么什么的……也许是线索。”

Sam睁大了眼睛。他飞奔穿过房间，在自己的一叠笔记中间翻找起来。过了一阵他喊道：“找着了！”，满意地转身举起拍卖行的面具照片。

铭文清晰可见。

接着Sam拉下脸。“但我们读不懂，需要别人翻译。”

随后他的眼睛又亮了，指着地板。Dean瞬间明白了。“Crowley，”Dean说，Sam接道：“上帝啊，我不想承认，但有时候身边带个恶魔翻译实在太方便了。”他们跑下楼。

※※※

出乎意料，Crowley非常乐意同他们讲话。“这儿有点无聊，”他评论道，扫视着空荡荡的囚室，“我希望你们是来提供乐子的？唱唱歌跳跳舞？还是走投无路的求助？”

Dean沉着脸将照片推到他面前：“你能读懂这些符号吗？”

“没错，我懂，”他快活地说道，瞥了照片一眼，“实在比我的时代早，不过鄙人旧部中有那么几个米诺亚恶魔，老家伙们挺有意思的，别具创意。”他捡了照片翻过来，眯起眼睛：“开始咯……这个符号的意思是……让我想想……事实上……嗯……有些记不清了……”

“ **快说！** ”Dean爆发了。

Crowley 瞅了他一眼，挑起一边眉头，向后靠在椅背上打了个呵欠：“唔，思路给打断了……事实上，翻译可能得花上我几天时间。”

“ **我们没有‘几天’** ，”Dean说，“你、想、要、什么。”

“哦，”Crowley望着天花板沉思，“那么，你该知道什么能让我头脑更清醒，提高我的工作效率……你明白什么才能 _真正_ 令我精神振奋……比如一瓶威士忌好酒。还有你们每人一管血，我指的可是大大的五十毫升注射器，每人一管哦，孩子们。”

“成交。”Dean立即说。

Crowley看起来有些沮丧。“唉，”他说。“早知道你 _这么_ 快答应，Dean，我本该要一支巴西桑巴乐队和穿亮片比基尼的姑娘们，还有，”他考虑了一会儿，“更舒服的椅子。酒架。也许加上电视？”

Dean把双手猛地拍在桌子上，向Crowley倾身怒吼：“ **上面写了什么** **?!** ”

“好啦，好啦，”Crowley嘟囔着，“亮片比基尼小妞还是留到下一次你精神崩溃的时候吧。上面写着，让我看看，面具左半边刻的是：拥有面具者、吸入烟雾者，牛头怪于其迷宫中狩猎。”他停下，抬头看了看，“你们肯定度过了 _精彩的一天_ ！”Dean握紧的拳头下意识举了起来；Crowley只是笑笑，继续说道：“面具的另半边，这儿，写着：狩猎开始于新月，离昼夜平分日最近；终结于新月，离白昼最长日最近。”他抬头补充：“顺便说一句白昼最长指的是夏至，以防这对你们的小脑瓜而言太深奥。”

“月相周期，”Sam吸了口气，“袭击时间点根本不在春分，而在新月，这就是晚了一周的原因。”

“我的好奇心快爆棚了呢，”Crowley随口评论道，“还有最后一句，面具的额头上。真烦人……还写成一圈儿……等等……哦，嗨，顺带一提这句不是线形文字A，而是以诺语。很有趣。”他把照片翻过来又翻过去，最后一段铭文呈螺旋形镌刻在面具的前额，他读道：“记忆迷宫是其猎场，唯有挚爱配为猎物。”

他向后倚着木椅：“就这些了，孩子们。现在，烦请提供血与威士忌。”

Dean根本无心听他的。“记忆迷宫，”Dean重复道，给Sam使了个眼色，往走廊方向点点头。

他们赶紧出门，Dean抓住Sam的手肘，将他飞快地拖过大厅，直到Crowley听不见的地方。

“我有个想法，”Dean绷着脸低声说道，“假设我们抹去有关Cas的记忆呢？就像，呃。”他停住了，低头盯着地板：“就像那时Cas抹掉Lisa对我的记忆一样。”他重又抬头：“如果我们也能做到，那么牛头怪搜索我们记忆迷宫什么的时候就找不到他了，和他有关的记忆都不见了，它会一无所获。”

Sam睁大了眼睛。“天啊，Dean，这主意不错，”Sam思索了一会儿，“谁知道行不行得通，但值得一试。可 _怎么做到_ 呢？显然Cas帮不上忙，我们又不认识其他愿意助我们一臂之力的天使。”

Dean用试探的眼神望着Sam：“提个建议——别杀我——也许……Gadreel？”

Sam皱眉：“哦，千万别，绝对不行，他会任由Cas死掉！之前正是他赶走了Cas，你知道他希望Cas死。”

“啊，没错，当我没说，”Dean急忙道，“对不起，我只是慌不择路。”Dean看了看表，还剩四十五分钟。“见他妈的鬼，我们 _快没时间了_ ，好吧，Sam，跟我来。”

Dean转身穿过大厅，回到Crowley的囚室。

Crowley正抱臂靠着椅背，显然在等他们回来。Dean还未开口，他一见Dean脸上的表情便咧嘴笑起来。

“桑巴乐队。”Crowley说。

“桑巴乐队。”Dean咬牙同意。

“穿亮片比基尼的小妞，至少三个。在这儿，陪我。一整晚。你们俩 _不_ 许来。并且，我想要那种巨大的羽毛头饰，还有，呃，背上也要戴羽毛。这是 _最低的要求_ 、和我谈判的 _底线_ 。无论何种请求，我听后自会决定是否提出进一步条件。成交吗？”

Dean咬牙切齿道：“成交。”

“好，孩子们，”Crowley脸上瞬间绽开了友善热情的笑容，“有什么能帮到你们？”

Dean咬牙问：“你能消除我们对某个人的记忆吗？”

“哦，”Crowley说，“牛头怪惹的麻烦吧，伙计？我做梦也猜不到，是谁呀？女友？旧情未了的前女友？在沃尔玛看上的收银员姑娘？”

Dean的拳头猛地砸在桌上：“ **你到底能不能办到？** ”

“不能。”

Dean闭上眼睛。

“不过——我甚至愿意免费提供小道消息哦！你们有熟人能办到，”Crowley微笑，“事实上是我最不喜欢的人物之一：你们的呆瓜小帮手、烦人的Castiel。如果你们还有印象，他是个天使。天使能够消除记忆，而且可在行了。”

Sam和Dean交换了眼神。他们绝对不能让Crowley知道Castiel其实是牛头怪的攻击目标。

Dean勉强挤出一句：“我们联系不上他，远水救不了近火。”

“唔，那么你们的确有麻烦了。正如我所言，我无法消除你们的记忆。”

Dean查看了手机显示的时间。还剩四十分钟。 _四十分钟。见鬼_ 。

“但我 _可以_ 告诉你们怎样自行消除记忆。”Crowley微笑着说。

Dean抬起头。

Crowley继续道：“有个咒语，简单到你会惊讶的。你自己对自己施咒，类似天使记忆消除法的家庭自制版，可以说原理相同。稍后问问Castiel吧，我肯定他懂。某种意义上来讲就是把记忆锁进一堵墙内，然后……”

“有什么能穿过墙吗？”Sam插嘴，“我指的是，假设牛头怪钻进我们大脑搜寻记忆，它能发现墙内的部分吗？”

“Sam你真让我吃惊，”Crowley一副亲切的表情，挑了挑眉，“你似乎学会逻辑思考了呢。”

“ **有什么能穿过墙？！** ”Dean吼道，再一次猛捶桌子。Crowley眨眨眼，看着他。

“没有，”Crowley轻松地回答，“没有人。解铃还须系铃人——也就是说，只有你们自己能推倒记忆墙。我保证。”

Crowley在桌面上叉着手：“现在，孩子们，定价之前先谈谈商品质量吧？我提供的顶级咒语，可不是能从三流小贩手里拿到的半吊子记忆消除术——那些说实话都持续不了几周。我的源自古埃及，质量 _一流_ ，绝无后顾之忧。”

他凑上前，神神秘秘地说：“我给的咒语可谓滴水不漏，不仅使你遗忘，还能使你 _忘记自己忘记了_ ——也就是说，过后甚至不会记得自己今晚施过咒语。同时，它会让你们 _注意不到记忆的缺失_ ——意味着即便将来线索出现，提醒你们有什么不对劲，你们也会忽略。虽然……鉴于你们有权得知一切相关信息，我得再加一句，你们会因此在某些方面……变傻，差不多这个意思。所以希望你们对脑力的需求不大……”他咯咯大笑着往后靠去：“哦等等，你们根本没有脑力可言！所以不成问题啦！”他开心地笑了会儿，接着说：“哦，最后一条注意事项：如果你们要消除和特定某个人相关的记忆，施咒后便 _不可_ 再见他的面，否则墙会松动，记忆可能会开始泄露。”

“告诉我们怎么做，”Dean从咬紧的牙关里挤出这句话，“给你 _五分钟_ ，否则交易告吹。”

“好啦！但首先得协商一下代价。”Crowley瞪着Dean，再度开口时声音冷如冰霜，“你们每人、每周一试管血，直到我满意为止；酒架时时刻刻得装满好酒；我十分期待某些娱乐活动；以及更舒适的椅子，皮垫的大概够了；哦，还有……”

单子一路列了下去。

Dean答应了每个条件。奇怪的是，Crowley始终没有要求自由，反而对试管血特别期待。

以及戴着羽毛头饰的姑娘们。

※※※

Crowley拟合同的速度 _简直慢到_ 令Dean发疯。距午夜还剩二十分钟，距牛头怪再度返回、于二人记忆中捕猎仅余二十分钟。 _二十分钟_ 。时光以惊人的速度飞驰，然而Crowley坚持一丝不苟地写下条款。

“你们过后就不记得了，”Crowley说着，“所以得全部写下来。别担心，之后你们会以为是酒后乱……但你们会遵守合同！因为铁证如山呢。现在容我想想，我不会标明咒语的名称——不然之后你们会犯迷糊——所以我只写上‘按照要求提供的咒语’如何？简洁又含糊，不好吗？如果你们问起，我也会配合着编个故事的，别怕。完成啦，五十三条，要通读一遍吗？不用？那么——在这里签字就行，Dean——好啦！轮到你了，Sam，签这儿，虚线上，啊，看看你，最近都学会签名了，恭喜，近年来人们教育智障卓有成效呐。孩子们，现在以吻封缄吧！一个一个来然后一起上，我想，Sam，掏手机吧我们得记录下这令人喜悦的时刻。记得要吻嘴唇，否则不算！舌吻之类应该没人介意？”

几分钟后Sam和Dean终于跑回楼上（两人都疯狂地抹嘴唇、朝地下吐口水），Sam一手攥着咒文。“我们只有 _十五分钟_ ，Dean，”Sam紧张地说，这时他们正在厨房翻箱倒柜寻找蜡烛与火柴，然后将蜡烛排到图书馆后墙的拱门边。幸好Crowley所言不虚，咒语很简单——两根蜡烛，每人一滴血。不过他们的时间所剩无几，Dean确信Crowley就是故意拖到最后一秒。

“该死，Sam，等等！还有几件事，”Sam正要点燃蜡烛时Dean说。Sam看着他，Dean继续：“得通知Cas保持距离！如果夏至前我们见了Cas——你听见Crowley说的了。牛头怪的追杀夏至前不会停止，如果那之前我们见了他，那么记忆围墙，不管它叫什么，可能会倒塌，我们就会想起他来了，接着牛头怪就会逮着他。”

Sam吹熄火柴，盯着未燃着的蜡烛，看了看表：“ _十三分钟_ 。”

Dean思索着：“我给他留个字条，告诉他别进来，夏天再联系我们。”

“你准备把字条放哪儿？”

“ _天杀的_ ，”Dean骂道。 _想，_ _Dean_ _，想啊，快想啊_ 。“好，这么办，他会从汽车站沿小路走过来，我就在那儿放张字条，告诉他赶紧逃跑，夏至前别联系。之后他就能帮我们推倒这该死的记忆墙，他会知道怎么做的。”

Sam指出：“但，Dean，要是我们认不出他来……”

“什么？”

“要是他夏天回来，跟我们说一通‘哦，我是你们最好的朋友，一个天使，你们消除了自己的记忆，让我教你们怎样推倒脑子里的墙’，然后我们不信他呢？要是我们朝他开枪或者做了别的什么呢？最近和天使结的梁子太多了，我们很可能不信他的。”

Dean瞪着Sam。

“那我就给他留点东西，”Dean说，“我们能认出来的、能证明我们认识他的东西。你在这里准备咒语。”

“还有 _十二分钟_ 。快去快回。”

Dean冲出图书馆，环顾四周。他能给Cas什么呢？日后Dean能认出的、重要的物件，几个月内还需要方便Cas随身携带。

特别的物品。Dean只会交托给密友的那种。

他绝望地四顾。该死！Dean _没有_ 特别的物品！他只看见……吃剩的披萨……啤酒罐……枪……子弹……他的夹克……

显而易见。

他的皮夹克， _老爸的_ 皮夹克。完美的选择。Cas能带着——还能用上！现在的天气Cas也该需要外套了。一旦Cas给他看这件衣服，指出Dean为藏子弹特意缝制的口袋，Dean一定能明白这属于自己，而自己也确实认识Cas。

他抓起夹克。Sam在喊“Dean！ **十一分钟** ！”

Dean从Sam的笔记本上扯下张纸，只来得及写下几个词，想着： _太他妈滑稽了，肯定行不通_ 。

他跑到室外，听见Sam喊“十分钟！”Dean沿着小路往前跑，在Cas最可能走的那条路上扔下皮衣和那张过于简短的字条，拿石块压住。他抬头望天。“别下雨，”他祈求，“别起风， _拜托了_ 。”最后他掏出钱包，抽出所有的零钱撒在夹克上。

 _这简直是一场灾难，穷途末路_ 。但他没时间了；Sam在大喊“九分钟！”他冲回屋内，Sam在蜡烛边紧张地踱步。他已经点燃蜡烛，拿刀对准手掌，准备往烛焰上滴血。

“八分钟。准备就绪？”

“这主意 _太糟了_ 。”Dean说。

“没办法，”Sam回答，拍了拍Dean的肩膀，“会没事的，Dean，他会没事的。他可以过一阵子再找我们。他知道该怎么做，会帮我们解咒的。”

“是啊。”Dean相当不确定。

七分钟。没时间了。

他们得一个一个来。Sam划破手掌，将血滴入燃烧的蜡烛，开始念诵咒文。Dean在一边看着。

念咒的时候，Sam的脸越来越苍白。咒语两分钟才念完；Dean听见Castiel的名字，在需要指明遗忘对象的地方出现了三次。Sam念到结尾，突然停住了。他跪在地上动也不动，闭着眼，面色惨白。

代表Sam的蜡烛熄灭了。

Dean萌生了 _非常_ 不祥的预感。他瞥见表盘。

五分钟。

Dean点燃他的蜡烛，划破手掌，开始念咒。

※※※

Crowley没告诉他们咒语的效果包括闪回。所有将被删除的记忆一一出现在眼前，从最近的开始一路回溯。尽管只过了片刻，却让人觉得仿佛过了几年。

首先是Dean对Cas最近的记忆。Cas治疗Sam。Dean站在一旁，如同观看他们三人表演的一台戏剧一般，盯着台上的自己。Cas正冷静地说：“我们要一步步来。”再一次，Cas救了他们；这 _太容易_ 令人觉得理所应当，因为Cas拯救他们已成为惯例，而且显得那样轻而易举。没什么大不了的……不过是治好Sammy，用天使魔力让他完全恢复健康。Cas再一次试图拯救一切。

删除。

Crowley也没提及，消除记忆的过程会有 _痛苦_ ，如同生生挖出心脏一般。Dean仿佛看见……他看见Castiel在他眼前被撕成碎片。撕成碎片，化成烟雾……随后消失殆尽。

再往前回溯：

酒吧里Cas穿着冒牌FBI式西装，和他们坐在一起，为他们买来啤酒，才喝一杯就醉得不成样子。Dean重新经历了这一切，和之前一样在边上看着。这次，Dean没有受自己纠结的思绪（大致如下： _天啊这整个儿_ _Gadreel_ _噩梦，我完蛋了，得远离_ _Cas_ _，得救_ _Sammy_ _，求你了……_ ）干扰，专心看着Castiel。因此， _这次_ ，Dean才注意到，Cas说“和大家团聚真是太好了”时脸上的表情。 _这次_ ，Dean注意到，Cas说“我和你们一起坐，应该没问题吧？”时语气中的试探和担忧，以及在Sam和Dean之间来回飘忽的眼神。

这一次，Dean _看清_ 了Cas的脸，但他又要抛下他了。

现在看来，这段记忆酸涩如同火烧。

删除。心脏再一次被挖出；Castiel被撕成碎片，化为烟尘，消失。

再往前回溯。

那尴尬的、糟糕的一天。便利店里Cas那般努力工作，那般想要做好一个人类。再一次，Dean不受自己思绪（记得当时是： _我那厉害的守护者、坚强的天使去了哪儿？！现在我怎么好意思叫他帮忙呢？他又能帮上什么呢？我需要他！这种工作怎么配得上他呢！他远不止如此！我得把他拉回正道！必须的！也许我刺激他一下……_ ）的干扰， _这一次_ 他只关注 _Castiel_ 。 _这一次_ ，他看见了每句话落下时Cas眼中的伤痛。 _这一次_ ，Cas对他微不足道的愚蠢工作所怀的骄傲之情，突然不那么好笑了，因为 _这一次_ Dean猛然明白了Cas实际上一直 _躲在店面后边的隔间过夜_ 。之前Dean怎么就没发现呢？ _这一次_ ，Dean意识到当Castiel说“我一无所有”，既非夸张也非修辞，事实如此，实话实说而已：他的确没有衣服，没有食物，没有居所，无处安身。

投靠无门。

 _这一次_ ……神啊，他 _这一次_ 注意到了那么多的事情。

记忆删除。他的心脏被挖出。

Castiel在Dean眼前变成碎片，化成烟，消失。

回溯……

将Cas赶出地堡。 _老天啊那对狗狗眼_ ……Dean开始觉着想吐了。

回溯……

记忆回溯，倒带，倒带，倒带。纵览Cas犯下的种种错误，的确，它们很糟；但为了Dean他总会挺过来。炼狱里的并肩奋战，天启中的种种冒险，千钧一发之时Cas的救援，近乎不可思议。Cas救过他和Sam的命…… _那么多次_ ，Dean重温了 _每一秒_ ，似乎花费了整个世纪。见鬼，Castiel救过他们几百回了：危急时刻干掉恶魔；将他们拖出爆炸；甚至停止时间。一次，一次，又一次。为了救他们，他自己都爆炸过， _两次_ 。他失掉过理智——和记忆——他曾回到过去，前往未来，穿越天堂、地狱、炼狱……穿越一切上帝的造物。拯救他们，一而再，再而三。

记忆全部删除。丝毫不剩。每一道歪头时的好奇目光，每一条Cas听不懂的笑话，每一度迷惑的皱眉，每一次蓝眼睛投来的凝视；消失殆尽。每一场艰苦的战斗，每一束杀死恶魔的耀眼光线；每一回奇妙的振翅降落，每一个无声的离别；永远失落。

每一份过错……每一声抱歉。每一句宽恕的话语。再无踪迹。

每一下治愈的触碰。

眼神中的每一丝信任，每一片同情……每一点关爱。

每一缕哀伤。

全然尽失。

现在，几乎一切都消散了。

现在Dean站在谷仓，与Bobby一起。他自以为做了万全的准备……却仍满心恐惧。他听见屋顶喧嚣的风声；看见木门被撞开，巨大的门栓如牙签般不堪一击；看见一个穿风衣的男人缓缓走向他。惊雷，疾风，颤抖的屋瓦。火花四溅，如银色雨点落下……

初见Castiel，Dean做的第一件事，便是一刀捅进他心口。

Cas毫不介意，仅仅是朝着Dean微笑，拔出刀刃。

_你是谁？_

_Castiel_ _。_

_你是什么？_

_我是主的天使。_

那一对黑色羽翼先后举起，一只，再一只……雷声隆隆，闪电划过，巨大的翅膀举起，高高举起。壮观，惊人，令人屏息。它们过去、现在、也将永远是Dean所见过的最不可思议的事物。

随后这一景象——雷鸣中Castiel的惊人翼展，碎裂，消失；现在的Dean从未得见天堂使者之翼。

还有最后的记忆。亦是最初的记忆。它深埋于内心深处他自己也不曾知晓的地方。

Dean在地狱里，正撕扯着一个女人背部的皮肤。烈焰环绕中，Alistair催促他继续。Dean知道，体内的灵魂早已扭曲腐坏，他 _知道_ ，自己将成为恶魔的一员，变成先前最为鄙夷的生物。他逐渐失去曾经构建他自身的 _一切_ ；他正在失去灵魂，心智，存在的核心。几十年的酷刑早已令他陷入癫狂，他无力自制……反而 _渴求_ 这一切。

他的过往如血液般流逝而去。

他鞭笞尖叫的女人。用的是Dean特制的鞭子。顶端带刀刃，又有可爱的绳结。

一只手放在他肩上。Dean转身。

一双蓝眼睛，近在咫尺。凝视着他的灵魂。

“我来救你了。”这是Castiel仅有的言语。Dean不信他。事实上，Dean立刻拿起鞭子攻击他，但Castiel任由鞭子落在身上，不为所动，只是紧紧握住Dean的肩膀。那令人屏息的时刻，Dean望进庄严的蓝眸深处，明白自己已然获救。

那双眼睛……

那双严肃的蓝眼睛，凝视着他，目光穿透肉身直达灵魂。

这是他最初所见的天使Castiel。如今，也是最后所见。

然后一切归入虚空。

※※※

稍后，Dean发现自己站在走廊的迷宫，分叉的小径大同小异。对面一个庞大的烟雾般的生物正看着他，巨大的犄角伸向两旁，眼睛血红，闪着光。

那生物转身走过走廊。墙上挂着Dean所认识的人们的影像。

烟雾兽嗅着其中几张相片，但并无一张发出明亮的光芒，也无一张是它所寻之物。

烟雾兽似乎非常不满，转身怒视Dean，低头将犄角对准他。但随后缕缕轻烟开始飘离，一点一点，它的躯体逐渐瓦解，直至烟雾充满整个房间。

烟雾终于消散后，什么也没有剩下。

※※※

Dean眨了眨眼。他跪倒在地板上，面前是熄灭的蜡烛。泪水流下面颊，可他不明白原因。Sam跪在边上，头埋在手掌里。Dean觉得眩晕，好像醉了酒，迷茫，而又异常悲伤。 _我弄丢了某样东西！_ 他想，一阵绝望的恐慌漫过他。 _我弄丢了它！有什么不见了！非常重要的东西！非常、非常重要的东西！_

Sam转身对着他，面色灰暗，脸上也挂着泪珠。“什么……发生了什么？为什么我觉得那么……刚才发生了什么？”

最终他们步出图书馆，两人都眩晕而迷惑，疲惫不堪。五分钟后他们就忘了自己那天进过图书馆。他们忘了那一整天。他们松松垮垮地并排在沙发上坐了一会儿，直到Sam说：“我累了。”Dean说：“我也是。”然后他们便上床睡觉，睡了一整天，第三天才在可怕的宿醉中醒来。

最终他们下楼走进Crowley的囚室，想问问Crowley是不是知道什么。Crowley带着胜利的微笑把长得荒谬的合同指给他们看，合同底下有Sam和Dean的签名。他们看了Sam手机里的照片之后脸上的表情，更令Crowley大笑不已。好容易止住笑的Crowley说：“我相信你们是喝高了，伙计们！你们可是求着我要咒语，好让你们长出闪亮亮的仙子翅膀在树顶飞来飞去一整晚。你也知道仙子粉尘会……让人第二天忘事儿。免费建议：从今往后远离匈牙利梨酒。哦，还有……我想你们欠我一支桑巴乐队？几个戴羽毛的小妞？”

※※※

他们在睡梦中没有看见从路边小径走来的人。他们没有看见，他怎样突然停步，惊讶地望着被阵雨濡湿的夹克，以及散落的钞票。

他们没有看见他怎样捡起破碎的小纸条，读道：

 **_Cas_ ** _你得离开—— **别** 联系——别敲门—— **马上走** ——七月以前 **千万别联系我们** ，别打电话别和我们讲话，我们施了咒语忘记你，是诅咒，拿上夹克，抱歉_ _Dean_

他们没有看见他脸上掠过的迷惑表情，或是读了多遍纸条内容之后的表情变化。

他们永远不会知道，他在那里站了多久，在小径中央低着头；也不会知道，他藏在路边树后等待了多久，夹克紧紧抱在胸前，注视着地堡前门。那天没人出门，所以他最后还是走了，步行回到汽车站。第二天再来，等待，再一次藏身树后，直到Sam和Dean终于驾驶着Impala开出地堡，打着呵欠，开着玩笑，渐行渐远。

他目送他们走远。

他们更不会知道，接下来几个月，他有多少次回到堪萨斯。他总是远远地望着，待在地堡外的树丛间，抑或他们购买食物的杂货店街对面。他待在很远的地方，比如街对面的五金店，有时待上一整天，隐藏得很好，只为看一眼，确保他们的安全。

他发现他们很快乐。

夏天他们没有见到他。他藏在树林边缘，看Sam和Dean围着国庆日的烟花忙活。Sam和Dean生了小火烤起热狗，还放了几支烟火助兴。

他们没有听见他的低语：“你们这样过得更好。”

他们也不知道他终于离开。

※※※

接下来的一个月，Dean发现自己时不时地晃进某间卧室。很久以前出于某种原因，他布置了那间屋子作为客房。他不记得原因，但床是铺好的，显然为客人的到来做好了准备。屋里还有两个枕头，一叠衣物，两条毛巾，两张画片挂在墙上，甚至还有一只咖啡杯。

Sam晚上一直睡不好（呃，Dean也是），有一天就犯了错，晃进那间客房借了一只枕头。Dean撞见，突然腾起无法抑制的怒火大吼：“ **你他妈敢动那些枕头试试** ！”因而接下来的一个小时他一直在道歉。事后他开始发抖，好像冻着似的，症状严重到Sam几乎要带他去医院。之后Sam强迫他在床上呆了一天。

从此以后Sam再不敢动那间客房的东西。尽管有时，趁Dean不注意，他仍会走进去，看看墙上的画。一幅是从太空看到的地球。

一幅是鸟。

Dean也时不时进去坐一会儿：睡不着的时候，做怪梦的时候（这愈发频繁了）。他会坐在空荡荡的小床上，心不在焉地拍打毛巾。有时他看看两只枕头，有时看看鸟的画，几乎什么也不想。如果终于坐累了，不得不回自己房间，他总习惯抚平床单上的褶皱，将枕头归位，并叠好毛巾。

有一间布置好的温馨小客房感觉真不错。他只想确保一切就绪。

万一有人来呢。

※※※

_作者的话：_

_这两章耗费了我很长时间。想写好。情节已经在我脑中盘旋已久，希望写出来不会跑偏。_

_顺便说一句，周三晚上，也就是最终稿的修改阶段，我才突然想到_ _Sam_ _和_ _Dean_ _对付的是牛头怪米诺陶洛斯（一直以来只是“烟雾兽”）！我的设定一直是面具来自中欧，是几千年的文物，前额上刻着螺旋形铭文。但两天前我才意识到它一定来自克里特，与之相关的怪物 **一定** 是著名的牛头怪。米诺亚文明真实存在，也的确是迷宫与牛头怪神话的故乡；线形文字_ _B_ _确实存在（并且已被破译）；线形文字_ _A_ _也是真的（仍未被破译）；米诺亚人使用第三套书写系统，是一种神秘的象形文字，至今无人破译。米诺亚文明最著名的出土文物之一便是一块神秘泥板，上面螺旋形地刻着那种不可破译的文字（想看照片的话，你可以谷歌搜索“菲斯多斯圆盘（_ _Phaistos Disk_ _）”）。我由此决定，_ _Sam_ _和_ _Dean_ _找到的面具上的文字就是这样，而米诺亚人使用的神秘象形文字其实是以诺语。_

 _如果你去克里特旅游，就能看到_ _菲斯多斯圆盘。你还能参观迷宫的真实起源——克诺索斯神庙（_ _the Temple of Knossos_ _）。_

_如果读得开心，请给我留言哦！我期待看见你们的评论。_

_译者附图：_

_下图就是著名的菲斯多斯圆盘，上面刻的就是至今仍未破译的线形文字_ _A_ _。_

_（图片来源于百度图片搜索得到的结果：http://s16.sinaimg.cn/mw690/001Ok0oJgy6JeNQJDQjff &690 ，侵删。）_

_ _

 


	22. 愚蠢的规矩

本章翻译：BrokenMesa

本章校对：兔子头

 

当Dean在急救室里失去意识时，他还只知道Buddy曾经是一个天使、一位朋友。他真的只知道这些。

两天之后，他在ICU里醒来，关于Castiel _整整六年_ 刚刚解封的记忆席卷了他的脑海。

从他睁开眼睛开始，所有新恢复的记忆似乎立刻失去了控制，既新鲜又原始。令人灼痛，又鲜明得撼人心魄。像是有一群野马在他的头脑中绕着圈奔驰。所有那些刚解放的记忆似乎都在冲他嚷嚷，每一块都在渴求他的注意，一个接一个跃入他的脑海。

一位医生试图让他做些“说说你叫什么，朝两边看看”之类的事，可Dean这次根本顾不上这些，他脑子里想的全都是 _Cas_ _，Cas_ _，Cas_ _。哦天啊。Cas_ _。_

他挣扎着想要坐起来，周围的人不得不按住他。“放开我，让我起来！”他不停地说，“我得去找Sam。我得告诉Sam！”许多只手压着他的双肩和胳膊，他和它们奋力抗争，最终他听见Sam的声音：“让我和他谈谈， _拜托_ 。”一阵讨论之后，那些手突然全部放开了他；接着Sam出现了，他就坐在紧邻病床的一张轮椅上，苍白消瘦。“Dean，看着我，”Sam说道。“我知道一开始的感觉很怪异。看着我就好，握住我的手。”

Dean紧紧抓着Sam的手，结结巴巴地说着：“S——Sam——他就是C——Castiel——他是Castiel——他是Castiel——”

“我明白。”Sam说道。

“他是个天使，他、他、他、他把——把我救出地狱，他也救了你——”

“我明白。”

“我们都认识他 _好几年_ 了，Sam，我们、我们、我们忘了他，哦老天，好几个月了——有——有一个——这个咒语——面具什么的——在那个迷宫里——”

“一个牛头怪。”

“一个 _牛头怪_ ，是的——是我的错，Sam——哦我的天啊Sam——他粉身碎骨——一遍一遍又一遍——”

“他没有粉身碎骨，Dean。那只是看到的幻觉。”

Dean却只是停不下来地继续念叨着，“这就是为什么Crowley会爆笑！——还可以解释他怎么——那件夹克——他怎么会有老爸的夹克——可是我给他留了字条。为什么他没有回来——我忘了他的 _翅膀_ ，Sam——我怎么能忘记他的翅膀——他的眼睛——我看到的第一样事物——我捅了他——他爆炸了——他治好了你——他衬衫上都是血——他——他放下了天使之刃，他甚至还没有触碰到石碑，他自己放下了天使刃——那些枕头——他 _什么都没有_ ，Sammy， _一无所有_ ——他就是抛出圣火的人——我让他离开，我把他撵了出去——”

“ _Dean_ ，Dean。冷静一下，呼吸。”Sam说着，因为Dean抓住他手的力气之大而蹙起眉头。“放轻松。呼吸。看着我。就这样看着我。”

“他的名字是Castiel，”Dean说道。他不由自主地猛抽一口气，之后呼吸一窒，接着再次喘了口气。不，等等。这不是喘息，而是抽泣，真真正正的抽泣。Dean突然间似乎完全无法呼吸了，他意识到眼泪正沿着自己的面庞淌下。“他是 _Cas_ ，”Dean试图在另一阵抽泣撕扯他之前说出来。他放开Sam，把脸埋进双手。

“我知道，他是Cas。我知道。”Sam说道。

 _好吧_ ，Dean想， _我在哭_ 。这似乎有点丢脸，不是吗？Dean没法真正解答这个问题，于是决定顺其自然。（事实上他也别无选择。）他侧身蜷起来，控制不住地继续抽泣了一会儿，埋着脸，他的脑海中仍然满是那些疯狂涌现的画面。

接着，关于Castiel的记忆开始和那些与Buddy相关的记忆串联起来。

不是“Buddy”，而是 _Cas_ ，在停车场，伏在Dean身上，用一把天使之刃抵在Dean的心口。

是 _Cas_ ，孤独地住在那间可怜的小木屋里。消瘦，饥饿，寒冷，睡在地板上，却仍然尽力帮助他们。

是 _Cas_ ，想要弄明白为什么邻居要抛弃他们的猫…… _它是不同的物种……它算不上真正的家庭成员……也许他们意识到并不喜欢它陪在身边？也许它太烦人……也许它犯了什么错……_

是 _Cas_ ，在Dean怀里昏了过去，大口喘气，鲜血从他的嘴里涌出——

Dean猛地挺身坐起。“ **玻璃球** ！”他喊道。“ **玻璃球玻璃球那个玻璃球** ，Sam， _他就是_ _Castiel_ _，我们发动了那个玻璃球，哦 **该死的**_ ——”

Sam扯出一个干巴巴地笑容。“是啊，我就在等你想起那个。哦嘿，Dean，呼吸，呼吸。嘿，嘿，快躺下——Dean，你 _必须_ 冷静，否则他们会给你打镇定剂。Dean！躺回去！听我说！好好躺着，好好呼吸——”Dean突然陷入一阵严重的哽咽而呼吸不畅。Sarah突然出现在那里为他系上氧气罩，扬言要注射镇定剂。Dean不得不努力调整呼吸。

“一定要缓慢地呼吸，能多慢就多慢，”Sarah说道，Dean试着照做，慢慢地，断断续续的抽泣止住了。她颔首微笑。“很好，很好。你会没事的，Dean。保持呼吸，缓慢地深呼吸。”

渐渐地，他的呼吸平稳下来。她又在他身边忙活了一会，检查他的生命体征，测量他的体温。她让他喝了一些水，吃了一块脆饼干，接着又待了一会，一遍遍地询问他觉没觉得恶心。Dean之前确实有点恶心，但神奇的是那片脆饼干似乎让他舒服了不少。

终于，Dean开始觉得平静了些。Sarah向Sam低声嘱咐了一大堆事项，Sam点着头，她最终走开了。但没有完全离去——显然她依然在房间外留意着他们——但是她退到了房间外，给了Sam又一个机会来安抚Dean。

“真他妈见鬼……”Dean透过氧气面罩咕哝着，闭上了眼睛。

“是啊，见鬼的‘如梦初醒’，不是吗？”Sam说道。“我三个小时之前就醒了，结果竟然过了半个小时才停止哭泣。他们以为我神经崩溃了还是怎么的。”

“我不敢 _相信_ 我们发动了那个玻璃球，”Dean在面罩下呻吟着，用一只手臂盖住脸。“我们几乎害死他。”

“没错，那的确不是最美妙的时刻，”Sam说道。“当我想到这点的时候，我吐得七荤八素。真该给Sarah加个薪什么的。”他叹了口气，视线穿过房间，投向窗外。“让一个牛头怪去袭击他，剥离他的荣光，第二天，一个大冷天，我们还撵走了他，接着当我们终于真的找到他，我们立刻差点 _再次_ 害死他。立刻！甚至连四十八小时都没到，我们就在想方设法杀死他。”

“至少我俩挺有恒心。”Dean透过面具，含混地呢喃道。

“当我等你醒过来的期间，我把这些都回顾了一遍，”Sam说道，“我想平均算下来，他几乎每年都经历两次死亡或垂死？这基本上都是因为和我们待在一块。如果你再算进时不时的精神错乱、严刑拷打、失去荣光之类的，你知道，考虑到多种多样的情况的话，差不多，每年都遭了四次罪。”

“也许他就是喜欢心惊肉跳的生活。”Dean说道。

“是啊，在天堂待着的时候他可能真的一直都很无聊，直到我们出现，”Sam说道。“我们肯定帮他解决了这个苦恼，哈？”他冲着Dean微微一笑。突然，他们俩开始大笑。有好一会，他们只能这么笑着。

Dean的笑声突然又变成了时深时浅的喘息——他甚至分辨不出自己究竟是笑是哭——Sarah这时又变戏法一般不知从哪出现，还带来了一整盒纸巾，把它抛到Sam膝头。Sam点点头向她致谢，当Sarah离开时，他递了一张给Dean。

Dean只是擦干眼泪就用掉了一整张纸巾。Sam帮他摘掉了面罩，又递给他一把纸巾，于是Dean大声地擤起鼻涕来。

最后Dean的呼吸再次平稳下来。他这次没有再带上面罩，这样他就可以多擤擤鼻子。

“这都是我的错。”Dean说道。

“Dean——你尽力了——”

“我打碎了那个见鬼的黏土面具。我提议使用那该死的咒语。而且我想那个留言我写得太快了，没能好好解释清楚……我就是没时间写下什么……”

Sam慢慢说道：“啊……呃，其实，我不太清楚这件事。为什么他再也没回来？那个留言写了什么？”

“我想它基本上……嗯……”Dean顿了顿，“大概就是……请离开。嗯……没有那个‘请’。”他因为Sam的表情而瑟缩了一下，接着说道：“我知道我确实说了一些在七月的时候回来什么的，但是……可能表达不太清楚。”

Sam的眼睛睁得更大了，Dean呻吟着捂住脸。“我本来打算写更多的。我只是没有时间！而且我就是 _太担心_ 如果我们见到他会害死他！我得确保他离得远远的。”他叹了口气，放下手，盯着他的枕头，紧张地看了Sam一眼，说：“你好，我叫Dean Winchester，我是个糟糕的朋友。”

Sam挖苦道：“你好，Dean。”

但是这却是Castiel往常的问候方式。Sam咬着嘴唇，两人都沉默了片刻。

Sam清了清嗓子，说：“你差不多只有八秒钟，Dean，而你那时正试图挽救他的性命。我说，不如别再对此耿耿于怀。我们得找到他。专注在这件事上。另外，嗯……快跟我详细说说。我猜你找到了你的钥匙？”

Dean叹了口气。“一瓶见鬼的用来粘破碎小天使的胶水。我好像从一开始就一直知道这点。我总是在想我需要胶水。”

“破碎的天使？”

“一个壁炉架上的小天使雕像。我碰倒了它，它掉到壁炉底板上摔断了翅膀。我得用胶水把它粘好。”

“这真是个不错的意象。”Sam赞赏地说道。“我的那个梦里，我只是由着Cas离开我们独自一人走进了大冷天。剧情没你的精彩。”

“你的钥匙是什么？”

Sam轻轻笑了笑，摇摇头。“就是我那见鬼的清单。在梦里时，我把它放在口袋里。我得翻查清单想出他的名字，并且对着他叫出这个名字。我想那就是为什么我总是那么执着于问他的名字。”

“你是怎么想到名字的？”

“其实，我没能想到。但我猜，这归功于梦根，这一回我能够跑起来追上他，抢到了他的面前。然后我拼命恳求他帮助我。Dean……他突然变得浑身是血，而且再也没有了那件风衣，只穿着T恤和牛仔裤。他之前从不曾这副模样。”Sam顿了顿。“我在想是不是……”

“那就是他本人。”Dean说道。

“你这样认为？”

“相当肯定。”Dean清了清嗓子，补充道：“他也以那种模样出现在了我的梦里。他帮我找到了胶水。”

Sam看起来很吃惊。“呃。哈。好吧。不管怎样，他在清单最底下又写了点东西之后把它还给了我。”

“他写了什么？”

“字母‘C’。”

Dean瞪大了眼睛。

“看起来他好像无法再多写一个字，并且不能说话。他好像……真的很虚弱。有点……半透明。正在消失。他写了一个C，把便签本还给我，接着他就消失了，”Sam说道，“然后……我看着那个C……忽然间，似乎我终于在片刻间找回了清醒思考的能力，我突然明白他是打算写他的名字，接着我意识到他一定就是Castiel。我不敢相信我们之前竟然没发现。”Sam垂下视线盯着地板，他的眼神有些茫然。“然后……我就、我就叫出了他的名字，之后……所有的树像是散成了碎片。”

Sam静默了一会儿。“所有的树都是记忆，”他说。“整个该死的林子都是记忆。”

Dean说：“我的房子里也全都是记忆。”他叹了口气，补充道：“Sam，我们要怎么找到他？他看起来那么颤颤巍巍，他的衬衫上还有血……我敢肯定他遇上了麻烦。我们得快点找到他。但是我们依然对他可能去了哪里一无所知。起初我希望我们能发现——我不清楚——Buddy住在哪儿什么的，但这是Cas，他当然没有任何确切的住处。他大概只是再一次四处漂泊居无定所。”

Sam笑了起来。“我们其实知道一个相当有用的信息。”

“什么？”

“现在我们知道了他的名字。”

Dean茫然地看向他。

Sam补充道：“而且我们知道谁能找到Castiel。或者，至少她能把定位范围缩小到十几英里之内，但愿。”

“哦天啊。Charlene！”

※※※

Sam找Sarah讨要手机，她立刻递了过来。但看样子两部手机都在他们昏迷不醒的那两天耗完了电量。所幸，Sarah告诉他们在医院各处都配有一套通用手机充电器。她立马为Sam的手机找到了一个，接着又让一个义工一路小跑去找一个和Dean的手机相配的充电器，显然是之前被别的哪间科室借走了。Sam回到自己的床上去休息，手机充电时，他们俩都打了一会瞌睡。

Dean一小时之后醒了过来，发现Sam再次来到他的床边，正摇着他的肩膀。Dean刚眨巴着睁开眼睛，就听见Sam急切地说：“Cas打电话了——Dean，是Cas——你得来听听——你的手机呢？”事实上，Sam把他的手机几乎推到了Dean的鼻子底下。Dean一脸不解地盯着它。

“什么？”Dean模模糊糊咕哝着，他揉着脸坐起身。

Sam飞快说道：“我的手机昨天收到了同一个号码打来的六通电话，每次间隔两小时，前五次没有任何留言，第六次是在今天一早，有一条留言，是Cas， _你的手机呢_ ？”

“Sarah把它拿到别处充电了，”Dean喃喃道。Sam把他的手机塞进Dean的手里，说：“听听看，”接着他便拖着输液架跑出去叫Sarah。

Dean在语音信息上按下了播放键。

最初Dean能听到的只有一阵杂乱刺耳的呼啸，似乎掩盖了其他所有的声音。听上去仿佛那部电话正处于飓风中心。

接着，隐隐约约地，出现一个低沉的嗓音，勉强能够辨认。

“你好……Sam。”

风声更大了。

“你……没有……接电话，”那个微弱的声音说道。Dean不得不费了好大的劲辨别那些单词。这真的是Cas？他听上去好像是从海底打来这个电话。而且他说话的方式也很奇怪。很慢，词语含混不清，以至于他听起来像是喝醉了一样。

虚弱而含糊的声音继续道：“你——你们都没……接电话……我已经……我已经试——试了……好——好——好几……好几不……”他卡在这个地方，接着又试了一次，小心翼翼地慢慢说道，“好——几——遍——了。”

一段冗长的停顿。接下来的几句话被大风的怒号掩盖了，Dean只能听清其中一小段：

“……觉得你们已经死了……”

接着风声稍歇，Dean突然能够非常清晰地听到Cas的声音， _Cas_ _，绝对是Castiel_ _，没错，绝对是_ 。Cas磕磕巴巴、含混不清地说：“现在我也要死了，我想……Ziphius……他在、他在……玩——玩弄，我。让我不停地逃跑……直——直到我不——不能……再跑。我不……知道我在哪里。我想说再——再见……”

之后是一阵长长的沉默，整整二十二秒，风声时不时哭号着，但是Cas却什么也没说。

他终于开口：“你的……梦。我一直打算……和你——和你握手……你不——不——不知道吗？”

又是一阵长长的停顿，然后，“我不明白……你怎么会不知道？”

他说：“再见，Sam。”

最后，有一句低语“再见……Sam——my……”说得非常缓慢、非常轻柔，好像Cas不太确定如何叫出这个昵称，抑或是他压根不确定他是否该用这个称呼。

Cas一定没有挂电话，就这么握着电话过了好一会，余下的一分二十秒里只有风声怒号。最终语音讯息伴随着哔声结束了。

Dean立刻试图拨打Cas的号码，但是直接跳转到了语音信箱。 _他的手机没电了，_ Dean立刻明白过来，他的心沉了下去。他只好留下了一条简短而不抱希望的留言，接着查看了已拨号码，发现Sam在把手机交给Dean之前，已经在两分钟内给Cas连续回拨了十次电话。他也给Charlene打了几个电话。Dean查了一下时间；见鬼，都快天黑了！Cas的电话已经是十二个小时之前了。

一分钟之后，Dean拔掉了他的导液管（这么些年来他已经学会了如何不太疼地拔出导液管）。他也学会了如何让心电图导联电极尽可能持续正常运作直到最后一秒，以防惊动护士，然而，尽管他已经很小心，Sarah还是在他刚刚穿上运动裤时突然杀回了病房。

“你 _一定_ 是在跟我开玩笑。”她交叠手臂，盯着他说道。

“一切都很好，Sarah，”Dean说道，“棒极了，一如往常。我们应该常来这里呆一呆，但是我真的得走了。”他更加认真地补充道：“你阻止不了我——甚至试都不要试。”

“其实我压根没想去尝试。愚蠢似乎是你们的家族遗传。顺便一提，你的兄弟Sam刚才也消失了。拔掉了输液管然后消失了。我想他是去拿你的手机——就在整形外科的门厅里。”她吸了口气。“Dean……”她说，“你能告诉我发生了什么事吗？你们到底是什么人？这和你们的大哥有关，对不对？Buddy？”

Dean看了她好一会，接着垂头看向他的输液针管。他开始撕固定针头的胶布。

“等一下。等等等等， **住手** ，”Sarah说道。她抓住他的手，果断地把他的手挪回他身侧，接着她的手伸向输液袋，关掉了滴注。“我的老天，真拿你们这些Winchester家的人没办法。我不可以中断你的静脉注射，”她说着，取走了他的滴注针头。“我也不可以断开你的心电图导联电极”——她也摘掉了电极——“所以真遗憾，你自己做了这一切。天哪，你已经搞定了导液管？你知道，你本来可以再等等的。”

“这点很值得自豪啊，”Dean说道。“真男人就应该在无人帮忙的情况下独自扯掉导液管。”

她笑了起来。“然后跳出窗口，落在一架直升机上，对不对？”

“那就是我的计划，却被你搞砸了，”当她帮他穿好运动衫时，他说道。“我已经订好了直升机还安排了一切后续事宜。”

她摇了摇头，但是却藏不住她脸上的笑容。她一边帮他套上他那件廉价连帽衫，一边说：“你和Sam一定要喝很多水。别忘了，你们的胃里已经有两天没有容纳任何东西了，你们之所以没觉得饿只是因为给你们打的点滴维持了营养，所以你们很快就会感到饥饿，吃东西的时候要慢慢来。少食多餐、吃些容易消化的东西。汤啊，脆饼干啊，诸如此类的东西。你们一定要多睡觉。多喝水。不要着凉。”她拉上了他的拉链，然后平静地问：“你们的大哥遭遇了一些非同寻常的状况，对吧？”

他们对视了一会儿。Dean一语不发。Sarah叹了口气，当Dean坐上病床床沿时，她跪下来帮他穿好了鞋子。

“他是不是受了伤？”她问道，并为他系上了鞋带。“我是说，他又一次受伤了？”

Dean最终说道：“我们认为是这样。”

“你们要去帮他？”

Dean叹口气，说：“如果我们能找到他的话。”

她点点头，站了起来，从口袋里拿出一张卡片，在上面飞快地写了些东西之后交给了他。“这是我的电话。 _别跟我约会，_ ”——Dean无辜地挑起了眉毛，她瞪着他，严厉地说道：“我对病人会 _严守_ 原则。我之所以给你电话纯粹是为了你的兄弟Buddy。如果我能帮得上忙，你一定要给我打电话。这是你的车钥匙。”她把钥匙递给他。她停了下来，抱着胳膊俯视着他，Dean坐在床沿仰头望着她，一手握着她的小卡片，另一手捏着英帕拉的钥匙，感到一丝不知所措。

Sarah说：“Buddy曾是我的病人，Dean。我看了他的X光片，我看了他的验血结果。他当时快要死了。我坐在那儿握着他的手，我知道他正在死去。当没有家属陪同、病人已经无可挽回的弥留之际，我会握着病人的手直到最后——假使他们仍有知觉，至少能感受到我陪伴在他们身旁……Dean，他是以一种绝无可能的方式快速好转。Lydia和我都清楚这点。这一整层楼都知道这点。Moran医生曾经——现在也还是——完全吓坏了。Lydia和我最为惊讶；我们整整一个小时都站在他身旁守着他。他身上发生的事情是根本不可能存在的。”

她快速地转过身，迈步离开。她在门口停了下来，转头问道：“他并不是你真正的兄弟，对吗？”

Dean答：“事实上，他就是。”他甚至不假思索，这件事对他来说毋庸置疑。

Sarah久久地注视着他，点点头，走出门，侧过脑袋说道：“整形外科，还有主出口，都在走廊的左侧。”

※※※

当Dean一瘸一拐沿着走廊去往整形外科时，撞见Sam正步履蹒跚地往回走。Sam正把耳朵贴在Dean的手机上。当他看见Dean时立刻调转方向，示意Dean跟着他。

Dean追上了他，抓过手机，问：“他打过这个电话？”

“是的，”Sam说道，争抢着手机的控制权。“他给你打了六个电话，就像给我打过的那样。一定是一直轮流尝试拨打我们的电话。我想他当时是想弄清楚，我们是否从记忆之墙坍塌一事中幸存下来。最后两次，他留了言。这是第一条，但是我并不觉得他真的说了什么——等一下—— _别抢_ ，Dean——我会打开免提。”

Sam按下了“免提”但是他们只能听到狂风怒号。

他们走到了门厅，以缓慢的速度奋力向停车场行进。

“再给Charlene打个电话，”Dean说道。Sam点点头，接过自己的手机，把Dean的手机还给他，再次尝试联络Charlene。过了一会他摇了摇头，说：“我会发条短信给她。”他开始在手机上敲短信，在此期间Dean又从Cas留言里听了一分钟的风声。

Dean听到了留言的结尾，然后开始播放下一条，也就是最后一条，是Cas在今天一早留下的。接着Dean猛地刹住了脚步，Sam也停了下来；Cas说话了。

“你好，Dean，”Castiel说。他的声音听起来和他在Sam语音邮箱里的那些留言差不多，不知为何语速缓慢、言辞磕巴并且含混不清。

Dean和Sam两人一动不动地站在停车场中间，把脑袋凑到一块，低头盯着Dean的手机。手机仍然开着免提。Cas那边的风声似乎比Sam录音中的要小一点，于是他们能辨识出几乎每个单词。

Cas说着：“你和S——Sam……没——没——没有接电话。”他深吸一口气，气息都在颤抖。“我想……你们应该都……你们俩应该都……”

他没能说完这句话。

Cas说：“而我活不过……今晚。我猜……留这条讯息……没什么意义。”他又战栗着叹了口气。

“但是，以防万一……”

停顿。

 “我想告——告诉……告诉你们两个。”

停顿。

“我只是……想让你们……知道……”

又一阵停顿。

“我很——很抱歉。”

停顿。又一阵风声呼啸。

“很抱歉……那花了我一点工——工夫，去学习，去明——明——明白那种暗示，去离开。”

又一声颤抖的呼吸。

“我非常……喜欢……有你们陪——陪伴。你们——你们两个都是。我不……不知道……这不是……不是双向的。我非常抱歉，造——造成了那些、那些、不便。我现在明白了。”

风声悲鸣。

“我现在明白了……对于你们来说我……不过是一把锤子。”

停顿。

“一把锤子，一种工具。我明白。并且我很……很高兴我曾——曾经发挥过作用。”

停顿。

“但是对我来说……我真希望能——能告诉你们。对我而言，能认识你们两人，这……真的是……我一生中……至高的荣幸，以及，莫大的……莫大的……喜悦。”

一声长长的、颤抖的叹息，接着另一声。

“也许我们会……在天堂……见面？但……恐怕不——不能如此。只有……灵魂伴侣才能在那里……见到彼此。而且我怀疑……我能不能去那里。”

“我感觉到……”

停顿。

“……那么……那么多情绪……我希望……”他声音越来越小，他没能说完这句话。

停顿。

“我想这是你——你们的规矩之一，永远……不说再见？永远别说出……你的感觉？”

停顿。

“这是个愚——愚蠢的规矩，Dean。但是……这是你的选择。所——所以……我会尊重它。”

留言结束了。

五分钟之前他们几乎走不了路；现在Sam和Dean两人都跑了起来，穿过停车场，跑向Impala，Dean一边吼着“打电话给Charlene”，一边擦拭着自己的脸，想着 _我真他妈该拿一盒纸巾_ ，Sam已经把手机放到了耳朵旁边。

当他们冲到Impala那里的时候，Sam猛地停住脚步。“CHARLENE！”他大叫着。“哦我的天啊我不敢相信我联络到你了Charlene _拜托_ 我真的 _真的_ 需要你 _立刻_ 对Castiel再施一次定位咒语，你可以直视他，他现在一点儿荣光都没了，他不会伤到你，他现在是人类，他不会伤到你，总之他是个好天使—— **是的，这他妈是一位好得不能更好的好天使** ——”他停顿了好一阵子。Dean不耐烦得几乎要在他面前手舞足蹈，他摆出嘴型说：“要调情，调情，调情！”他还做出了亲吻和拥抱的姿势。Sam狠狠瞪了他一眼，对着手机说：“我很抱歉我吼这么大声！我真的很抱歉，拜托，Charlene拜托，他是我的朋友，他就要死了或是怎么的，他不知道去了哪里，我找不到他——嘿！Dean！”因为Dean已经抢走了手机，并且冲着它叫道：“我是Dean，Sam可以任你为所欲为，他会和你玩调情玩到死，我也会，买一赠一，我们会吻你吻到你的嘴唇都掉下来，而且Sam会娶你，还会给你买一百万支玫瑰花，我会做你的性奴，而且如果你想要的话我还可以给你生个宝宝， _拜托赶紧找到_ _Castiel_ _在哪，拜托可以吗_ ？”

一阵长长的停顿。Dean终于平淡地说了声：“好的再见。”他挂断电话，他们钻进车子里。Dean开着Impala迅速换挡，他们冲向汽车旅馆，去取他们的行李和武器。

“她答应免费帮忙，”他木然地说道。

他把Impala拐上山开到汽车旅馆。抓起行李丢进汽车然后离开共花了一分钟。当他们驶离停车场，旅馆前台的姑娘跟在他们后面边跑边嚷着：“等一下——伙计们——等等！”但是他们已经付了一周的钱，而Dean眼下并不真正关心退房的正确手续，所以他绝尘而去。他完全不知道他们应该往哪个方向走，但在等待Charlene回电期间，他前往最近的加油站——它就在山下小小的威尔逊镇里——加好油，并且买了点食物。

“你知道，其实你不能怀她的宝宝。”Sam最后说道。

“如果这是交易的代价，我绝对会想办法办到的。”Dean说道。

※※※

_作者的话——2014_ _年2_ _月5_ _日——现在不得不收拾好东西回去完成我正在写的关于鲸鱼和乌龟的论文，但是我正计划本周末某个时间更新下一章，作为送给你们大家的情人节礼物。：）_

_感谢阅读！如果你们有任何反馈，拜托考虑一下给我留条评论。（尤其是我现在真的不敢肯定是否有人在AO3_ _上看这篇文。）_

校对乱入XD：

Merry Christmas~

 


	23. 夜路

 

_作者的话：抱歉耽搁了一阵子，但我已经在周五晚上把那篇鲸鱼的论文发给我的合著者了！终于回到这篇故事中啦。_

※※※

他们转进了威尔逊的小型加油站。Dean给车子加油，Sam则跑进去为两人买吃的。（这个加油站是一家Gas 'n' Sip*，Cas曾在同一家连锁店中工作过，Dean突然发现他完全无法忍受走进一家Gas 'n' Sip便利店。所以，他像个彻彻底底的胆小鬼，让Sam代他进店。）Sam带着一袋食物和两瓶酒走回车子的时候，Dean看见他突然手忙脚乱地接起电话，差点弄掉了酒瓶。Dean急忙冲他挥手，Sam小跑过来。Sam打电话的时候，Dean从他手中抓过酒瓶。

“Charlene？你查到什么了吗？”Sam问道。他听了一会，然后看着Dean说道：“内布拉斯加州！好的。内布拉斯加西部。好。”【译注：Gas 'n' Sip是Castiel在第九季成为人类时曾经工作的连锁店。】

Dean立刻松了口气。内布拉斯加州不太远（至少，按照美国西部标准来说是这样）——只有一天的车程。

Dean想问“她知道确切的位置吗？”但Sam不耐烦地冲他的脸挥着手，让他安静，显然正试着听清Charlene说话。Dean坐立不安，朝Sam靠过去想一起听电话。

Sam问：“什么意思，不知名的地方？”他听了一会，然后捂住话筒对Dean说明情况：“她定位到他了，内布拉斯加州的某个地方，但她说他似乎不在城镇里，而是在一个不知名的地方。她没法精确定位，但她会用短信发给我一些信息。”他松开话筒对着里面说道：“ _非常_ 感谢你Charlene，我们真的欠你个人情。当我说我们欠你个人情的时候，我指的是很大的人情。你无论何时需要帮忙，只要打声招呼。”

Dean对着电话更靠过去些，大声说道：“我还是愿意给你生孩子的！”

Sam又听了一会儿，捂住话筒对Dean说：“她说有个咒语能做到这个。”

Dean眨着眼看着他。

Sam大笑起来，向Charlene汇报：“你真该看看他的脸色，Charlene。彻底惨白。这玩笑真不错。但说真的，我是认真的——我们欠你个人情。嗯。你也一样。注意安全，再次多谢。”

Sam挂了电话对着Dean说道：“她会给我们发一张她那幅地图的照片。”

“地图？”

 “我猜这是她的工作方式，她在面前摆上一份地图然后进入某种恍惚状态，当她清醒过来的时候，手指会正好落在地图上正确的位置。她说她试了两次，一次用的是她手头的某张巨大的世界地图，接下来用的是一份内布拉斯加州的地图以得到更精准的定位，但她说她现在力量耗尽没法再次施术，大概至少在两天内如此。但她说找到他了，她很确定他还活着但她说‘信号非常微弱’，不知道这什么意思。总之，她在内布拉斯加州的地图上画了个圆圈，圈出了她手指所指向的位置，并且给地图拍了张照片，这会儿正发给我。”Sam说这些的时候一直盯着他的手机。Dean听到Sam的手机震动起来，Sam说：“就是这个——”Dean扭头凑过来看。

Sam打开照片，两人都盯着它。这是一张内布拉斯加州地图——典型的内布拉斯加，几乎没有任何镇名，只是大片大片的空白。在内布拉斯加的西南角、北普拉特南边的一块空白区域的正中，画着一个小小的红圈。

Sam柔声说道：“你猜他是不是尝试回到地堡？”记录者们把他们的地堡建在北美大陆的正中央，即堪萨斯州一个名为黎巴嫩的小镇。（黎巴嫩镇甚至还有一个关于这个中心点的小牌匾。）而且这个北美大陆的中心点碰巧位与堪萨斯州的最北端——紧挨着内布拉斯加的边界。

事实上，就在Charlene所画圆圈的旁边。

Sam说道：“也许他那时试图获知我们的情况。他可能认为我们处理完岩浆先生的事情之后回到了地堡。他大概以为……”他停住了。

“大概以为我们打破咒语的时候身在那里。”Dean接了下去。“大概他……”

_大概他那时仍然试图帮助我们。_

Sam看着Dean。他说：“Dean……如果他在那里，距这儿有十二小时的车程。”

“我们能让时间缩短到九个小时，”Dean简短地说道。英帕拉的油箱终于灌满了。Dean迅速挂好了加油枪，两人跳进车里，Dean把英帕拉拐出加油站时车速太快，以致轮胎发出尖啸。Dean瞥了眼手表，说道：“现在才下午六点。太阳刚开始落山。我们能在凌晨三点的时候到达那里。191号公路到80号州际公路再到北普拉特。小菜一碟。”

但光是穿过杰克逊镇就慢得让人难以忍受。Dean在每个红灯前用手指敲击着方向盘，Sam则一直坐立难安，两脚动来动去。

他们终于到达了191号公路，Dean把油门一踩到底。

Dean开着车，沿着191号公路七弯八拐地向着东南方向行驶，期间两人都沉默了一阵子。这条公路曲曲折折，蜿蜒穿过提顿地区的重重山坳，一直通向北美大平原。落日余晖正从天空中淡去，群山渐被黑暗笼罩。

“他听起来情况不妙，”Dean最终说道。他们还完全未曾谈论过Cas的留言。Dean显然绝不想讨论Cas说话的 _内容_ ——因为那些让人心碎的留言甚至不堪念及，遑论谈及——但他说话的 _语气_ 也有些不对劲。他听起来的状态。Dean试着弄清情况。他重复道：“他听起来真的情况不妙，Sam。”

“他听起来状况糟透了，”Sam干巴巴地说道。

“我是说，他听起来有点奇怪，”Dean说，“我是指，我想弄明白究竟发生了什么。也许是受伤了？在我梦里他浑身是血。他的衬衫上粘着血。”

“大概是受伤了，没错，但还有些别的情况。他听起来像是喝醉了。口齿含糊。还有些结巴。”Sam想了一会儿，然后开始在手机上敲字。

片刻之后Sam说道：“北普拉特现在是四十五度，Dean。”【译注：45℉=7.2℃】

“嗯？”

“他连件夹克一类的衣物都没有，”Sam提醒他，“只有一件T恤和牛仔裤。还有我们一直听到风声。如果他是无遮无挡地暴露在外面……”

“噢。你觉得是低温症？”

“很有可能。至少这能解释话音为什么含糊不清。以及为什么他听起来醉醺醺的。低温症可以让人听起来像那个样子。所以……也许他是失血过多以及体温过低？”

Dean用手指敲打着方向盘。他说：“好吧。低温。失血。还有一个天使，唔，在戏弄他……让他，他怎么说的，让他一直逃跑，直到跑不动为止。”

Sam沉默了一会儿，然后沮丧地说道：“这些情况加在一起听起来真不妙，不是吗？”

“今晚的天气预报是怎样的？”Dean问，“北普朗特那边？”

Sam查了下手机。“最低温度三十五度。就在今晚。”【译注：35℉=1.7℃】

Dean断然说道：“如果他不停运动的话就不会有事的。”

Sam沉默着。Dean与其说是听到，不如说是感觉到他轻缓的叹息。

“ **如果他不停运动的话就不会有事的，** ”Dean大声重复。“ **是不是？** ”

“是的，是的，”Sam说道。“我只是……我们应该……我不知道，想点别的什么……”

“你有什么建议？”Dean语气不善，“有什么聪明点子？我 _洗耳恭听_ ，我说真的。我们不认识 _任何_ 在那附近、可以更快赶到那里的人。我们打给911，对他们说‘一个女巫告诉我们有个游荡在内布拉斯加某处的家伙正被一个疯天使追捕，他需要帮助’，也只会被他们嘲笑，就算他们 **真的** 相信我们，他们也绝不可能找得到他——你知道很可能全内布拉斯加州怎么说也只有那么一辆救护车还正在奥马哈市*忙活。内布拉斯加的那片区域真是天杀的偏僻，我们都清楚这一点。我们不知道有任何人可以帮得上忙。我他妈想不出任何一条有用的咒语。没有天使会帮助我们。仅有的一个我们攀得上交情的恶魔远在地堡。如今不会有十字路口恶魔愿意与我们接触。还有其他点子吗？”【译注：奥马哈市（Omaha）位与内布拉斯加东部，是该州最大的城市。】

“我不知道……或者向其他天使祈祷？”

Dean把窗户摇下来，向着夜色大喊：“有人能帮帮我们吗？有人能帮我们找到我们的朋友吗？ **有人吗？** 上帝？有人吗？”他等了一分钟，接着喊道：“ **有人在吗，拜托帮我们找到我们的朋友！** ”他又等了一会儿，然后摇上了窗户。“好了，可以把那条从清单上划掉了。还有别的点子吗？”

Sam低声说道：“没有。”

他们在沉默中继续行驶。但这条乡间小路的路况很差，他们没法开快车。

“抱歉，Sam，”最终Dean说道。“我只是……”他叹了口气。“我真的很担心。”

“我知道，”Sam说。“我也一样。”

※※※

他们足足花费了 _几个钟头_ 才走完这见鬼的一小段国道，从提顿地区的怀俄明群山里绕出来，到达80号州际公路。但终于， _终于_ ，80号州际公路的路口就在眼前了。Dean开上这条笔直向东的州际公路，把油门一踩到底。

接着，在他们前方，月亮挂上了东边的天空。它刚刚升起。

“你能相信吗，他准确知道半月是什么时候升起，”Dean突然开口。“我是说，弦月。”

“我猜他看过很多次月出，”Sam说道。

他们过去几个钟头里一直沉默着。但现在壁垒骤然崩塌，Dean脱口说道：“天啊，Sam，他 _一定_ 不能有事。一定不能。我就是、我不能想象要是、要是、要是、要是我们赶不及。你听到他说的了。你听到了。你听到了。”

“Dean……”

“该死的，他 _道了歉_ ，”Dean说道，然后又重复了一遍，“他 _道了歉_ 。”Dean突然没法停下话头，他继续说道：“他对我说的最后一句话他妈的竟是 _抱歉_ 给我添麻烦了。我无法接受，Sam。我简直、我几乎想立刻崩了自己。我怎么能这么对他？”

“可别举枪自尽，”Sam的声音有些紧张。

“不不不，不会的，我的意思是，我只不过那样一说。可是。Sam。他真的认为我们不喜欢他的陪伴？他觉得我他妈的认为他只不过是把 _锤子_ ？ _真是见了鬼了，_ _Sam_ _。_ 在我跟他说清楚他是个多大的傻蛋以前，他可 _不能_ 死。”

“话说回来，锤子一说是怎么回事？”

Dean叹了口气。“早在我第一次见到他的时候。我说他是把锤子。那时我以为他不过是个毫无异处的天堂走狗之流。我那时的意思是，我觉得他不过像是遵从指令的机器人。不过是一件武器。没有心。没有灵魂。没有自己的意志。”Dean停了下来。

“噢，”Sam小声地应了一句。

“之后他对我说他不是一把锤子。这是他的原话，他说：Dean，我不是一把锤子。两周之后他就违抗了天堂的命令……呃，我指的是第一次，第一次他们，呃，拷打他或者……不管他们对他做了什么……他第一次为了我们与天堂对抗……他第一次遭受酷刑折磨……”Dean的语声渐渐低了下去。

Sam一言不发。

“他问我介不介意他睡在 _该死的_ 车库里，而我甚至没 _明白他的意思_ 。”

“Dean——”

“他说的关于 _猫_ 的那些话，”Dean说，“ _见他娘的鬼。_ 你 _记得_ 吗？也许这只猫做了错事让他们不能原谅？也许他们意识到自己并不 _喜欢_ 这只猫？去 **他妈的** 。”他的骂人技能话像是提升了一个等级，从“该死的”到“他妈的”，这些Dean以前倾向于只在特殊场合使用。

车头灯依稀照亮他们前方的夜色。繁星静静地悬挂在天空中。

Dean突然猛砸方向盘，嚷道：“ **操** 。”

“Dean。注意看路。”

“ **然后他那只见鬼的猫还他妈的死了** ，”Dean说着，又开始用拳头猛砸方向盘。“他 _一定_ 不能有事，Sam，”他补充道，语声突然颤抖起来。

“他会没事的。他会没事的，”Sam说道，Dean知道Sam完全不相信这套说辞，但他强迫自己相信。他叹了口气，他们继续向夜色中行驶。

※※※

从提顿到内布拉斯加的这段夜路是Dean开车驶过的最为漫长、焦虑、郁闷的路途之一。Dean一直把80号州际公路视为“他的”公路，他的美国主干道。这就是那条横跨北美大陆的州际主干道，从旧金山直通往纽约城……沿途越过堪萨斯以北——即地堡以北。Dean在这条公路上来回奔波过许多回，他还知道这是北美大陆上最古老的一条道路。他们现在驶过这一段，其实是在重走著名的俄勒冈小道*最初的路径。一个半世纪之前，就在这里，满是沉重、缓慢向西行进的四轮马车。Dean一直喜欢想象他正轧着那些古老的马车的车辙向前冲锋。【译注：俄勒冈小道（Oregon Trail），是19世纪北美大陆西部拓荒时代，美国的开拓者、移民通行的主要道路之一】

但今晚的80号公路看起来怀着毋庸置疑的恶意。它到底是怎么变得这么长的？还让车子走得这么慢？时间一个小时一个小时地溜走，而他们似乎是一寸寸蜗牛般地向着北普拉特挪动。Dean甚至无法忍受音乐——他试了一些他最喜欢的老磁带，但这些只让他烦闷不已。说真的，这可真是古怪（怎么可能连音乐都没用？）。他最终把这些磁带扔回了盒子里，在静默中继续行驶。

随着一分一秒流逝，Dean强烈地感觉他们已经太迟。低温，失血，还有Ziphius“戏弄”……追赶着Castiel穿过内布拉斯加荒凉而寒冷的旷野，直到可怜的Cas最终精疲力竭地倒下……还有梦里Cas的样子，虚弱颤抖，他不可能支撑多久。他听起来的状态……距离现在已经接近二十个钟头了。

低温症不是开玩笑的。这会致命。Cas已经把夹克还给了Dean……

而Dean知道他们还剩下好多个钟头的车程。

而且他们到底要怎样找到他？

实话说，他们能够期望的最好的情况，就是有足够的运气找到尸体。

然而Dean还是确信，这 _不可能_ ，完完全全 _不可能_ ——他们刚刚寻回Cas，他就从他们身边被夺走。就在Dean终于在记忆中、在心中寻回了Cas的 _同一天_ 。他，还有Sam， _如今_ 会再次失去Cas，恰恰就是在今天，这绝对不可能。

Dean就是忍不住怀揣希望。

因此他放开胆子把英帕拉能开多快就开多快。车子的时速从未降至85英里以下，有时还会飙至90多，沿着这条主干道嘶吼着一路东去。

※※※

他们驶出群山，穿过怀俄明州的夏延市。已近午夜，他们周围的最后几辆赶夜路的汽车也开始离开公路，一辆接一辆地拐向夏延市出口。当他们离开夏延，越过边界进入空旷的内布拉斯加时，这条宽阔、笔直的夜幕中的州际公路看起来完全是空荡荡的了。只有英帕拉的车头灯切开他们前方的夜色，黑色的道路在他们前头像带子一样铺开，零星遇上的几位长途货运司机成了他们在这条公路上仅存的同伴。

Dean在沉思。

许多事情滑过他的脑海。突然，有那么一件事情需要特别澄清。

“Sam，”Dean开口，但他喊出Sam名字的这一秒却立即失去了勇气。

“嗯？”

“没什么，”Dean说。

几英里后，Dean再度开口：“Sam。”

Sam皱着眉头看着他。“你还好吧？”

“呃，显然没什么事。听着。我……呃……我只是想说。”Dean强迫自己做好了准备。“我明白你的意思了。”

“什么？”

Dean咬了咬牙。“当我……当……你知道的。Gadreel。”他只能匆匆从牙缝中挤出这句话。“当你准备好迎接死亡，而你做出选择之后我却不肯让你死，然后我没问过你就让一个天使附了你的身。”他吸了一口气。“我现在明白你的意思了。我现在明白我应该让你自己做决定。我想说的就是这个。”

他只能从眼角看见，Sam一动不动地坐着，正看着他。紧张的氛围几乎加深了四倍之多。Dean咽了口唾沫，紧紧地握着方向盘。

Dean强迫自己说道：“我知道我之前道过歉，但我并没有真正 _明白_ 。但现在我明白了。Sam，我……我再不会那样做了。这是你的决定。你自己做主。”

很长的一段停顿之后，Sam说道：“为什么你突然明白过来了？”

“Cas，”Dean说。“Cas所做的事情。”

Sam等着他说下去。

Dean急促地叹了口气，说道：“Cas不想帮助我们推倒那些墙，因为他觉得这会害死我们。甚至在我的梦中，他也没打算帮助我找到钥匙。但之后我告诉他……我说……我要求他，呃，尊重我，尊重我做这个决定的权利。他同意了。Sam，即使他觉得这会害死我，他还是帮助我找到了钥匙。即使任由我自寻死路一事显然会让他崩溃，他了解这是我的决定。他承认这是我的决定并且满足了我的要求，他帮助我找到了钥匙。Sam……”Dean吸了口气。“我……我应该为你做相同的事情但我没有。我没有允许你自己做决定。我没有……我没有给你足够的尊重。我本该尊重你的。”他不得不停下来喘口气。

Sam一直沉默得令人害怕，于是Dean越来越紧张。

Dean冲口说道：“我…… _真的_ 很抱歉，Sam。我说真的。这只是，Sam，这只是，我一直照看着你，一直如此，从我们很小的时候开始，而且——而且就是，这听起来真是该死的太娘了，但是Sam， _我只有你了_ ，真的只有你，我就是不能、我不能任由你离去，这就是、这就是 _自私_ ，但我就是 _不能_ ，我很抱歉，我只是太他妈的 _脆弱_ 了。老实说，孤独终老这个念头就是他妈的吓得我屁滚尿流。”

“Dean。我明白。”

“什么？”

 “我明白。其实……在你被吊在岩浆先生上方的时候我清醒了一会儿而且……Dean，看到那个场景……老实说，我会不惜一切让你脱离险境。不惜一切。”

Dean说：“你会让一个天使附我的身？”他本想开个玩笑，但这却不期然地成为一个严肃的问题。

Sam沉默了一会儿。“也许。是的。我感受到了那种绝望。所以如果你也是同样的感觉……我理解。”他顿了一下，说道：“只是……你得让我自己做决定。你真得这么做。”

“我知道。我现在明白这点了。我真的明白了。”Dean颤抖着长吸一口气。

“所以我们和好啦？”Dean试探着问道。

_我爱你。_

Sam温和地说道：“没错。我们和好了。”

_我也爱你。_

Dean深吸一口气。

“还有另一件事，”Sam说，“你不是只有我。”

“什么？”

“你还有Cas。或者说……”Sam停了下来。

 _或者说在你把这件事也搞砸之前，你曾经还有Cas_ _——_ Sam本可以这样说，并且Dean知道他的确这样想。但Sam向来是个善良的人，甚至孩童时代就是如此；而Dean看着他成长为一个温柔的人；所以Sam没继续说下去。

※※※

凌晨两点，他们终于到达了北普拉特。Dean不得不停车再次给英帕拉加油，然后他们沿着一条窄窄的国道向南行进——这种国道遍布该州乡间。现在，他们显然已进入北美大平原，四周环绕着无边无际的平原和低矮绵延的群山，月光下，这些景致闪耀着银色或黑色。

他们最终接近目标地区的时候已近三点。Sam再度查阅Charlene的地图，Dean也停车来看。令人欣慰的是，Charlene的圆圈在地图上看来只占据内布拉斯加极小一部分，但现在他们真正到达这块区域，Dean才犯愁地意识到这个圆圈的直径足有二十五英里。尽管这里的主干道只有几条，可几乎每英里都纵横密布着无尽的小型农用道路网，许多都是乡间土路。光是将所有这些道路开过一遍都得耗时数年。这里还有一个湖，湖边还有个“野生动物管理区”。而四周绵延着的无垠旷野都被圈在那个让人恼火的巨大的圆形区域里。

Dean盯着地图。

“我们到底要怎样找到他？”Sam小声问道。

Dean钻出车子待了一会儿。他脱掉夹克，穿着衬衣站在夜色中，站在繁星密布的天空下。

风在怒号。同样的风，从Cas的留言中听到的。内布拉斯加的草原大风。这就是那阵噪音的本来面目。

Dean不到一分钟就开始发抖。太冷了。

_T_ _恤和牛仔裤，_ _Dean_ _想，_ _受了伤。没有夹克。冻得说话都结结巴巴。_

_“Ziphius_ _在戏弄我……”_

_而那几乎是二十四小时之前的事了。_

Dean凝视着黑色的夜幕，绝望地问道：“我们该做什么？”

Sam说：“我猜我们可以沿着道路开下去？沿着道路四处看看，翻找这整块区域。”

“于是我们至少可以找到尸体？”Dean苦涩地说道。

Sam沉默了很久。

Dean转向英帕拉，一拳捶在车顶上。“该死！”他骂出声来。

“你有什么主意吗？”Sam问道。

“没，”Dean答道。“我们接下来开车翻找这片该死的区域。我们……我们至少先去Charlene圈出区域的中心位置。”

他们又开了几英里，来到差不多是Charlene所画圆圈的中心位置，靠路边停车后，向周围望去。

“嘿，Dean，”Sam说道，“看哪。闪电。”Dean看向他所指的方向。绝对没错，闪电在地平线附近闪烁。

“暴风雨，”Dean仔细地看了看，说道，“看，这是，像是，片状闪电之类的。”闪电似乎是水平地舒展在地平线上方。“听见雷声了吗？很可能是场暴风雨。”

“但天空晴朗，Dean。”

Sam说得没错；天空中繁星密布，月亮正从头顶上方洒落清辉。万里无云。

他们看了看彼此，上了车。Dean调转车头向东驶去，向着闪电。向着雷声。向着暴风雨。

※※※

他们更靠近之后发现这是一场非常奇怪的暴风雨。天空仍然十分晴朗，但他们可以听见雷声，这会儿声音越来越大，闪电也仍在四处闪动。

Dean在几英里之外就靠边停车。“这他……”他们俩再次爬出车子，凝望着。

闪电在 _移动_ 。在天空四处驰骋。它沿着完美的水平方向从右边射向左边，然后似乎又减了速悬停在那里。

“那不是闪电……”Sam说得很慢，“那是一个天使。”

“那不是月亮，那是一个空间站，*”Dean不由自主地接道。Sam转头给了Dean一个白眼，但紧接着，那道“闪电”似乎不知怎么的 _发现_ 了他们，它在高空中循着他们的方向，径直朝向他们而来。【译注：原文为“That's no moon, that's a space station”，因为Sam在前文说了一个相似的句式，Dean便化用了电影《星球大战》（1977）中Obi-Wan Kenobi看到死星时的台词：“That's no moon. It's a space station.” 】

两人都曾见过“带有天堂意志的多维波段”形态下的天使。那些天使看起来相对要小；只不过是几十英尺长的一条白色光带。但现在正冲向他们这个东西看起来完全不同。它是个 _庞然大物_ ，一个巨大的像是长着翅膀的发光体，形状像是一个带着长长的箭一般尾巴的风筝，其上波动着各种色彩，还有真正的烈火勾勒着它的前端，一直延伸到两侧。它径直向着他们冲过来，伴着一声惊雷，瞬息之间它已在头顶上方盘旋。它真是 _其大无匹_ ，至少有上千英尺长；它遮蔽了整个天空，他们放眼四望，都只能看见色彩亮丽的闪耀光芒。它看起来如同北极光一般广阔。

Sam和Dean目瞪口呆地抬头看着它，跌跌撞撞地向后退去，这时它开始尖叫，就是Dean曾从Castiel那里听过的那种恐怖的震耳欲聋的“真实声音”。

Sam和Dean两人都用双手捂住耳朵跪了下去。

天使在他们上方悬停着，然后掉转头旋转着冲向地平线，不知怎么越转越快直到自身变成了一个小小的白色光点。它消失了。

剩下Sam和Dean两人蜷缩着跪在灰暗的道路上。

“活 _见鬼_ ，”Dean说。“那是一个 _天使_ ？”

“我认为他们在面对我们时一直在抑制自己的能量，”Sam说。“记得Cas说他的真实形态和克莱斯勒大厦*一样大吗？”【译注：克莱斯勒大厦（the Chrysler Building）建于1926~1931年，坐落在美国纽约市。它是第一座摩天大楼，高度320米，77层。】

“我还以为他在夸大其词，”Dean底气不足。 _那_ 就是Castiel真正看起来的样子吗？（至少，在他失去荣光之前。）他是怎么忍受被困在一个细小的人类躯体中的呢？“好吧，至少现在我们知道该去哪里了。”

他们回到英帕拉里，Dean驶向那个天使光点消失的地方。不过几英里他们就走到了头，来到野生动物管理区的围栏边界。他们只能把车停在一片棉白杨附近一扇上锁的门旁。Dean打开后备箱，两人都装备上他们拿得下的全部武器。

“他也许已经走了，”Dean说着，砰地关上后备箱。

“我知道。”

“这会很危险。”

“我知道。”

“你不一定非得来。”

Sam敷衍地笑了笑。“这是我的选择，Dean。”

_Dean_ _冲他点了点头。“就是确认一下。”他向着围栏打了个手势。“你想带头吗？”这并不是一个无关紧要的问题；这意味着，_ _我不会阻止你以身犯险——如果这是你的决定。_

Sam只是点了点头，淡淡微笑了一下。然后他翻过围栏。走在前头。

几乎是立刻，一位身材矮小头发花白的老妇人从其中一株棉白杨后绕了出来。

 “哦……我还以为你们能是些更有趣的东西呢……”她懒洋洋地说道，“但你们只不过是人类。”她冲着他们打了个响指，Dean发觉自己的手松开来、霰弹枪掉落在地。Sam也丢下了他的枪。就像面对Calcariel时发生的那样。

_是Ziphius_ _。_

她——Dean确定就是 _Ziphius_ ——仰望着天空。“我猜欢乐时光已经结束了，”她说。“我还以为他会支撑得更久一点，但人类的身体似乎就是这么没用。所有那些对于温度的苛刻需求。有点脆弱。”她叹口气。“至少，他付出了代价。他最终为所有事情付出了代价。”

“Castiel？”Dean大胆问道。

Ziphius猛地看向他。“你听说过他？你们是什么人，猎人吗？”

“他在哪儿？”Dean问道。

“哦，”Ziphius应道，“Castiel死了。他在几个钟头之前死掉了。”Ziphius叹了口气。“于是现在我无事可做了。”

※※※

_作者的话：_

_下一章会在周日或周一放出。_

 

 


	24. 水与冰

 

本章翻译：BrokenMesa

本章校对：兔子头

 “什么？”Dean眩晕地问道。

 “我还指望着他会撑得更久些。”Ziphius说着，从Dean身上收回视线，转头望向夜色。她双手叉腰，略带忧虑地皱着眉头，开始扫视地平线，像是在找寻一头走失的奶牛。

 “什么？”Dean再次问道。他难以消化Ziphius刚刚真的说出“Castiel死了”。

_Cas_ _，死了？_

这不可能是真的。他肯定听错了Ziphius的话。

 “你刚才说什么？”Dean问道，“说了什么？”他又问了一遍。身旁的Sam已经完全僵住了，显然也处在和他类似的巨大疑惑中。

Ziphius扭头匆匆瞥了他们一眼，看起来有些惊讶，仿佛她已经忘了他们还在这里。她叉起胳膊，再次挪走了视线。

 “他……死了？”Sam问。

Ziphius仍然继续扫视着地平线。她说：“说实话，这挺恼人的。考虑到他的所有罪行，要知道，他该为他所做的每一件事赎罪。你们是猎人，大概听说过其中一些——堕天、阻止天启、破坏上帝的计划。后来还杀了Raphael和他的属下，就因为可怜又和善的Raphael想要修复上帝的计划！当然，还有去年关闭了天堂。如今还杀了我的兄弟Calcariel，”说到这，Ziphius顿住咽了咽口水，随即垂下头凝望着结冰的地面。违和的是，Ziphius看起来真的像一个和蔼可亲的老奶奶，身材娇小圆润，灰色的头发盘成了发髻，并且鼻梁上还架着一副老花镜。

过了一会，Ziphius叹着气抬起头，说：“还有最重要的是，他竟然对我发动了一个天堂球。所以当我终于发现他时——他真的不该来我们的小屋，我立马就能认出他——哦，当我终于找到他时，我正打算着，在把他交给其他天使之前，施行 _至少_ 一个月的惩罚。我打算施行一些天堂里相当经典的——嗯——‘劝服法’。但是后来我突然想到：还有比纯粹利用他的人类极限让他受罪更好的惩罚方法吗？真的太讽刺了，他竟然失去了荣光被困在人类容器里。于是我就想，既然他这么喜欢人类，那就让他如人类般痛苦。让他如人类般死亡。而不是死于天使攻击——不，这种死亡方式只有天父的战士才配享有，而他不是天父的战士。不，他压根配不上这名号。天使之刃造成的死亡太便宜他了。不，让他死于人类的弱点，死于严寒、饥饿和疲乏。这似乎……很合理。很得当。恰如其分。”

Ziphius继续缓缓转着圈子扫视着地平线。

 “不过，我承认，我本以为他会撑得更久一点，”Ziphius继续说着。“他只坚持了几天。我得说，我的确没花心思研究人类身体需求的细节，并且或许忽略了其中一些细节。比如温度……说真的，谁知道人类躯体的需求会那么苛刻？”她冲着没来得及穿上那件夹克的Dean打了个手势。Dean正在颤抖，Ziphius说：“瞧瞧你。你只不过在这里待了几分钟，就已经很难维持体内稳态了。仅仅以 _食物_ 为能量，又不具有隔热能力，更不必说——只有两条胳膊！压根没有翅膀！多么渺小脆弱的躯体！我不明白为什么你们竟然还愿意活下去？”

这些话Dean一句也没听进去。他仍然盯着Ziphius，想着， _Cas_ _死了_ 。

 “他是怎么死的？”Sam缓缓问道。

 “我猜是温度的原因。我不是特别肯定。”Ziphius说，回过头继续她那无休止的地平线观测活动，“我想出一个主意，时不时放他一马，让他逃跑，然后再通过观察温差找到他。我会让他跑上几个钟头，任由他试图躲藏在某个地方，接着离开我的容器，飞到上空鸟瞰红外辐射。只需要凭借从环境中辨别出他的体温来寻找他。”她笑了起来。“看到他那么努力实在很有趣。他还试着藏在马群当中！说真的，我得承认，这很有创意；他几乎一整晚都在想方设法躲避我。今天早上他甚至找到了几只叉角羚，还不知用什么法子说服它们允许他跟在后面，要知道在这种事情上叉角羚可不是那么容易被说服的。然后，今天傍晚他又试图躲在湖中，不过，在此之后他当然冷了不少。”Ziphius又笑了起来。“这真的很好玩。就像我之前说的，我得承认，他很有创意。但是我真的不明白为什么他不以此为耻。每次我抓到他的时候，我都以为他终于可以看到自己行为方式的错误，可是他一直重申作为人类而死令他自豪。还有什么，像他的朋友一样死去令他深感荣幸。也就是说，他认识一些他认为称得上朋友的人类。这也能说明他的思维已经变得多么疯狂。我为他感到遗憾，真的，因为很显然他一直有严重的精神错乱，没有得到有效的治疗。这种对于人性的依恋……太诡异了。就好像对待他的小鸭子那样。他总是……嗯，最贴切的说法应该是‘有缺陷’。”

 “也许人类真的有可贵的一面？”Dean说道。 _拖延时间，拖延时间_ ，他这样想着，因为他早先留意到一件事，十分让人在意：Ziphius说“不是特别肯定”Castiel到底是怎么死的。

Ziphius鄙视地瞥了Sam和Dean一眼。“人类可贵的一面？哦……天……哪。你无法理解在我们眼中你们是什么样子。”她摇了摇头，总算回过头面向Sam和Dean。她继续道：“对于我们来说，这就像……嗯。也许你们可以明白类比？我不确定你们是否能够理解，但假使你们理解，想象一下如果你们不得不缩小到老鼠的尺寸。以一只小老鼠的身躯四处游荡，其他老鼠就它们那些微不足道的老鼠事务冲着你吱吱叫嚷。喋喋不休地说着奶酪不足之类的事情。还有奶酪战争！让你在它们和隔壁老鼠之间就一块奶酪发起的微型战争中施以援手，吱吱不停地谈论这件事就好像这有多 _重要_ 。另外还有，如果你吱吱叫的时候出了一点小差错，还会遭到嘲笑。这只不过是 _老鼠叫_ 而已，甚至算不上真正的语言！接下来，想想尝试 _拯救_ 老鼠这件事。当你知道他们反正会在一年内全部死去，因为老鼠的寿命只有一年！谁会在意一只老鼠能活一天还是一年？或者老鼠这一物种是否存在？说实话，谁会在意？老鼠的全部意义不过在于它们的灵魂为天堂提供能源。老鼠本身根本 _不重要_ 。”

这个关于老鼠的类比确实相当有趣，但是Dean得让这场对话绕回Cas身上。他小心翼翼地开口：“所以……Cas究竟是怎么死的？他的容器在哪里？”

 “嗯，就在这附近，我现在正在找。”Ziphius说道。她已经沿着地平线环视了一整圈，却还是继续转着圈，开始新一圈的扫视。“我在寻找有温差的地方。我已经辨认出了每一头鹿、叉角羚、马、牛、郊狼、野狗和鸣鸟——鸟真的太多了，多得不可思议，仅仅这一个地区就有几千种雪鹀，它们现在都聚集在这些树上睡觉——你知道这里还有一只灰狼吗？它肯定来自犹他州的狼群，一路跋涉到这里。另外，我之所以发现你们俩是因为你们——尤其是你们车子的引擎——在环境温度中显得太突兀了。所以，言归正传，最后几天的时候，我每次只消一看就能很容易地锁定Castiel的位置。但是他与环境的温度差异开始越来越小，大约在四个小时之前，Castiel再不存在啦！当然，这就说明，他的体温现在已经和周围的温度一模一样了。据我所知，鉴于当前季节和纬度，这意味着他的身体已经停止运转了。对不对？”

Ziphius转过身来，一脸期待地看着Dean。Dean十分惊讶地发现Ziphius是在向他确认。

Dean意识到， _Ziphius_ _并不确定Cas_ _死了_ ，一丝希望在他胸口迅速升腾。 _她只是假定他死了。_ _Ziphius_ _并不清楚人类身体如何运转。事实上真实情况是Ziphius_ ** _无法找到_** _Cas_ _。_

他缓缓吸了口气，试图让自己冷静下来。

 “没错，他的身体一定停止运转了。”Dean说。“对，绝对是这样。人类的死亡就是这么回事。当你没法从周围的环境中给我们定位，这就说明我们死了。”

Ziphius点点头。“据我所知也是这样。好吧……我要再做最后一次空中鸟瞰。”话音刚落，这个头发花白的小老太太张大了嘴巴，一条淡蓝色的光芒从她的嘴里射出。Dean和Sam都向后缩了缩挡住了眼睛，光芒涌向高空的同时，小老太太瘫倒在地。它最初看起来是天使的“正常大小”，就是普通的几十码长的天使光带，但随着它射向高空（Dean和Sam都在小心翼翼地透过指缝偷瞄）光芒像是以某种方式铺开了，如旗帜一般舒展开来，张成了他们之前所见的那幅巨型的光幕。

Dean早已对Ziphius恨之入骨，但他不得不承认，绚烂辉煌的壮景横贯天际、天使完全伸展身姿的场面的确挺美。此时Ziphius已经舒展为某种闪烁着绿色光芒的幕布，看起来像极了北极光——以至于Dean突然冒出一个念头： _等等。北极光不会真的是天使吧？是天使伸展过后的真身形态？_

绿色的光幕冲向天际，绕着巨大的圈子盘旋高飞，在这片区域来回巡逡，时不时变换色彩。Dean相当肯定自己看见了两侧忽隐忽现的闪光，那看起来像是一双真正的翅膀。巨大的翅膀。光之羽翼。

_这就是Castiel_ _真实的模样？_

_……或者曾经是？_

 “Dean，”Sam急促地低语，“Ziphius并不确知Cas是不是死了。”

 “是的，我也发现了这点，”Dean说道，他把视线从光翼上挪开。他们掏出枪，向栅栏跑去。“Ziphius只是找不到他，”Dean说道，“Cas可能还活着。”

 “但是和他周围的环境已经同一个温度了，”Sam强调。“而现在是35度。”【译注：35℉≈1.7℃】

 “也许他藏起来了什么的？”Dean不肯放弃。“正如Ziphius所说，他很聪明。比如藏在马群当中，他总是能想出这种不寻常的点子，你知道的。他可能想出了什么主意。我们快离开这儿，就可以去找他了。”

但是他们只来得及向栅栏迈了几步，Ziphius就俯冲回来，汇聚成一束熟悉的白色光带，钻进了那位华发女士的嘴中。她坐起身，眼中光芒闪烁了片刻，然后站了起来，拍打着背部和腿上的尘土。Dean感觉到双腿不听使唤，慢慢停了下来。他只堪堪转过身面向Ziphius；身旁的Sam也是如此。

 “我完全看不到他。”Ziphius宣告。“我猜只能如此了。哦好吧……他真的应该再多受点折磨，但是……木已成舟。”

下一刻Dean向Ziphius投出天使刃——它仍然别在他的腰带后面，而这看起来值得一试——但是Ziphius只是眯了眯眼睛。事实上，他投得很准，然而天使刃在距她心口仅余几英尺的半空中哆嗦着停住了，掉在地上。Ziphius抬起一只手，Dean和Sam被猛地掀了起来砸在栅栏上。他们两个叠作一堆，Dean半边身子压在Sam身上，往栅栏这一摔让两个人抽着冷气。Dean试图跪立起来，但是Ziphius轻轻掸了掸手，Dean的膝盖就软了下来。他重重地坐在地上——现在地面上真的起了雾，寒气渗入他的裤子，他倒在了Sam身上。

Ziphius轻声发笑。“老鼠。”她说道，“你们就是攻击巨龙的老鼠。说真的，这挺可爱的。但愚蠢至极。”她靠近几步，打量着Dean。“你是一个容器，不是吗？”她瞥了Sam一眼。“你们两个都是。要知道，这是我费心和老鼠交谈的唯一原因。至于你，”她收回视线看向Dean。“你还从来没被附身过。”她竟然嗅了嗅空气，接着说道：“是的，我可以感觉到。你还未失贞。”

 “呃，其实不对……”Dean反驳道。“我曾……你懂的，我有过一些性经验。”

 “从更重要的方面来说，你还未失贞。从来没有被附身的容器会有某种……芳香。我相信，你比我现在的容器强得多。我有个美差给你。”

Dean张开嘴打算来句嘲讽（他试图在“哪怕地球上只剩你一个天使我也不会让你附身”和“宝贝你压根不是我的菜，我连大天使都拒绝了”两句之间做出选择，但是哪一句看起来都太客气了），接着Dean被他背后的玩意分散了注意力。有东西正在扯动他的衬衫。从上到下稳稳的一扯，Dean感觉衣袖一松，衬衫松垮垮地飘动起来，之后冷风刺向了他的后背。

出于某种原因，Sam割开了他的衬衫。

 _Sam_ _还留着天使刃_ ，藏在Dean的背后以防Ziphius发现，而现在他割开了Dean的衬衫。

Dean能感觉到Sam的动作小心翼翼，试图让自己手臂的动作不被Ziphius察觉。

Sam在搞什么鬼？Dean不太确定，他也不敢回头看Sam。他强迫自己继续说话，他说道：“呃，所以，什么美差？”他舞着胳膊为Sam打掩护——抓了抓脑袋，又摸了摸前额，好像真的在思考Ziphius在说什么。他突然记起Castiel说过的一件事。

Cas——或者是“Buddy”——曾经站在Dean的病床旁边谈起过Ziphius，Cas说过：“他是那种总是低估人类的家伙。”

Ziphius甚至还没问过他们的名字。她（“他”？“它”？）不知道他们是谁。

Ziphius甚至懒得完全解除他们的移动能力。她甚至没有卸下他们的全部武器。

Dean花了好一会工夫才让自己的注意力转回到Ziphius到底在说什么上面，她说：“你将有幸做我的容器。”Ziphius看着Dean，露出温暖的笑容，耐心解释道：“你的回答应该是‘好’，这对你来说可是很大的荣耀。答应吧。”

 “容器？你是什么意思？”Dean冲Ziphius问道，他假装困惑地皱着眉头，微张着嘴，尽可能让自己一副傻瓜模样。紧接着，他感觉后背的皮肤上传来一种轻柔潮湿的触感。Sam像是用手指在Dean的背上描着什么。Sam的手似乎湿了，而且划过的皮肤上都留着一丝暖意。

Dean明白了是怎么回事，他的心跳开始加速。

Ziphius说道：“一旦成为天使的容器，就会成为天选之人！你将长生不死！接下来我会钻入你的心脏，而之后你只会感受到愉悦。你此后将永久拥有天堂荣光与你相随。你再也不会只是一只老鼠啦！你会成为举足轻重的人。你会看到天堂的真正模样，而且你永远不会死去……”她就像这样滔滔不绝，欣喜若狂地望着天空，时不时看Dean一眼，他正蠢兮兮地眨着眼睛，挠着脑袋，顺着话头问些傻瓜问题。Dean问：“我能带着我的狗去天堂吗？”，当Ziphius回答这个问题之后（答案显然是“不行”），Dean紧接着问道：“听起来挺酷，真的，但是我还有国王队下周在堪萨斯城首场比赛的门票呢，我还能去看吗？”下一秒，他又补了一句“嘿，天使打不打篮球？”

一分钟之后，Dean已经设法把Ziphius拖入无关紧要的细节织就的大网中，谈论着Ziphius能否帮Dean在国王队比赛中弄到免费啤酒（“因为在国王队的球场，一瓶百威轻啤就要七块五。哦，还有，天堂有啤酒吗？”）。Ziphius迟疑地说着“我想应该有啤酒……我不能肯定是不是百威轻啤……我可以去确认一下……”，这时Sam拍了拍Dean的肩膀，低声道：“搞定了。”

 “哦，还有一件事，”Dean说道。

 “说吧，容器。”Ziphius说道。

 “你忘了问我们的名字。”

 “哦……那根本无关痛痒。你是一个容器，这才是重点。”

 “不过，这仍然是礼节。我是Dean Winchester，而这是我的弟弟Sam。Cas说你一直低估人类，而我得说，我认为他说得没错。”他看到Ziphius双目圆瞪，张大了嘴巴，接着Dean转过身，把后背转向Ziphius，好让Sam刚在Dean背上画好的驱逐咒符直面Ziphius。

Sam说：“另外Cas没有激活玻璃球，是我们干的。”他染血的手拍向Dean的后背。

似乎有一股呼啸的白色狂风从Dean后背上的咒符里爆发出来——Dean自己没有任何感觉，只是用眼角的余光瞥见——当Dean转过身时，Ziphius（连同那违和的小老太太容器）已经消失了。

※※※

Sam和Dean跳了起来，Sam用一只手紧紧握着另一只——看来他划破了自己的手掌。

 “干得漂亮，Sam，”Dean说道，而Sam正从Dean破掉的衬衫上割下布条，把它紧紧裹在手上。

 “我发现他一直没有固定住我们的手臂。他只是让我们的双腿不能动弹。”

 “而老鼠终究打败了巨龙。”Dean说道。

 “一只愚蠢的龙。”

 “和一只聪明的老鼠，”Dean说道。他环顾四周。“不过我们回到了最初的问题上。”

 “我们怎么才能找到Cas，”Sam苦着脸说道。

 “是的。但是我猜Ziphius又多给了我们一条小小的线索：今天晚间Cas就在湖边。所以他一定还呆在湖区附近——那不过是几个小时之前，我怀疑他的体能跑不了多远。”

 “不过，湖区周围有无数小水湾，”Sam说道。“我在地图上看到的。而且Ziphius还会回来的。”

 “要我说，更要紧的问题是找到Cas，赶在……”Dean说道。 _赶在_ _Cas_ _真的死亡之前，如果他还没有死的话，_ 他本打算这么说，但是他猛地咬紧牙关。Cas不会死；就是这么回事。他拒绝怀疑这一点。

Dean开始沿路小跑，侧过头喊道：“不管怎样，我们先搜搜附近的湖，然后我们可以开车绕着它找找。”

大约只跑了一百码左右，他就能渐渐看见前方波光粼粼的水面，倒映着月亮和星星的光辉。

接着，Dean吓了一跳——前方湖中一股水流伴着“哧——”的一声巨响笔直喷出。在月光下，他看见水流冲上半空，又落了回去，溅起一片水花。是一块陨石？最后一只迟了几个月才从天堂坠落的天使？Dean猫着腰，困惑地在芦苇丛中穿行，盯着刚刚水流喷出的那片水面，等着看看是否有什么东西从水里爬出来。

 “那到底是什么？”Sam问着，在他身旁蹲了下来。

 “不知道，”Dean低声说。他环顾四周，试图搞清楚身处的环境；虽然有月光相助，但周围仍然非常黑暗。他能看到小路左侧倒映着点点星光，不过令人困惑的是，右侧同样是璀璨星光。片刻之后，他意识到他们刚刚走过的这条小路其实位于一条延伸至湖中央的狭窄湖堤上。左右两侧都是水面。

水花溅起来的地方，似乎什么都没有发生。看起来不像是有个天使。

接着，一分钟之后，巨大的哧声再次轰然响起，Dean和Sam退缩了几步。就在同一个地方，再次喷出了大股水流。这一次，片刻之后，另一股水流在与湖岸平行的稍远处涌起。接着第三股也是如此，在更远处喷出。黑暗中他们无法看到再远的地方，但是他们听见远处传来了更多的水花溅落声。

 “见鬼，什么情况？”Dean问道。他只能期待这和Cas有些关联——也许这是Cas设法制造的干扰？他小心翼翼站了起来，向着湖岸走近了些，盯着湖面，最后那阵喷涌激得水面阵阵涟漪。

水波平静下来。一切归于寂静。

一分钟过去，相同的情景再次发生。在他们身旁，一股喷泉冲上天空，接着陆续又有一串喷泉涌了出来，向远处延伸。

 “时间准得像上了发条。”Sam评价道。“就像老忠实喷泉一样。”

_老忠实喷泉。_

 “哦天哪……”Dean叹道，“你觉得会不会……”他转过身盯着Sam。Sam眨了眨眼，困惑地回望着他。然后Sam睁大了眼睛。

 “不，这……这不可能……是吗？”目瞪口呆的Sam说道，“我们离得那么远。”

 “你给了他——呃——不止一百袋的M豆，Sam，”Dean说道。巨大的间歇泉又喷了起来，Dean冲着它的方向沿着湖堤飞奔，他越过了第一股间歇泉，湖堤在这里一分为二，一条路向右，另一条向左。就在左侧，第二股间歇泉喷涌而出，Dean紧跟着它左转，继续奔跑着。第三股间歇泉在更远的前方出现了。

他听见Sam的脚步声跟在身后。“你的祈祷！”Sam嚷道。“在我们离开杰克逊的时候！你祈祷有人能帮忙寻找Cas。你冲着车外喊的。Dean， _当时我们依然身处岩浆房上方_ 。你请求——”Sam赶上了他，“——你请求，请帮我们寻找我们的朋友！是岩浆先生，一定是他！”

 “M豆万岁。”Dean喘着气说道。Sam跑起来比他轻松些，但是去他妈的，Dean就算累死也得跑在前面。他撒开腿迈开大步飞速前冲，紧跟着湖中那些不知如何形成的一长串间歇泉。岩浆先生到底在做什么？他在用岩浆舌戳湖床吗？不管怎样，Dean能很确定这就是岩浆先生，他并不打算怀疑这点，他就这样一路跑着。

他们又碰到了堤坝群的另一个岔口，间歇泉喷涌出来，为他们指示前行方向，Dean沿途全力冲刺，Sam紧随其后。

终于，最后一股间歇泉在前方出现，这股水流持续不断地喷涌上来，毫无停歇。 _一定就是那里_ ，Dean想。他步履沉沉地跑到那里，摇摇晃晃停了下来，环顾四周，一路喘着粗气。

间歇泉渐渐平息。之后所有的喷泉都完全停止了。

Cas究竟在哪里？他一定在这里。他一定在，但是Dean却哪里都看不到他。湖堤两侧丛生着高高的芦苇，Dean开始在芦苇丛中翻找，蹒跚地趟过片片泥浆，吩咐着Sam：“快找Cas，他肯定在这里！他肯定在！”

Dean很热，气喘吁吁，他过了一会才意识到， _我没有发抖。_ 天气依然有点凉，但却一点也不像35度【译注：35℉≈1.67℃】的感觉；感觉上要暖和得多。这只是因为他刚跑完步？他跪下来，摸了摸地面。

地面算不上温暖，但也没那么冷。再次环顾四周，Dean发现虽然别处几乎全被雾气笼罩，但是脚下这一大片区域却 _没有雾_ ，就是岩浆先生刚刚喷出间歇泉的这一整块地区。

岩浆先生使这一整片湖区保持温暖。好吧，不是真正意义上的 _温暖_ ，但……并不冷。

 “Sam，Sam，这里更 _暖和_ ，”他喊道。“Cas的体温没有在环境中凸显出来。但是如果岩浆先生已经 _让周围的环境变暖了_ 呢？那么Ziphius就无法定位他了！”

Dean疯狂四顾，再次埋头在芦苇丛中奋力挤出道路穿行。稍后Sam在湖堤的另一侧喊了起来，“在这，在这，在这，我看到他了，我找到他了！Cas？Cas！”Dean飞快转过身，差点被不知什么草根绊了一跤，但片刻之后他找到了Sam，他正跪在一个一动不动的黑影身旁，后者躺在芦苇丛下，半泡在水中。Sam将他翻了个身，于是Dean借着月光看清了。

那是Castiel。

 “Cas！”Dean喊着，在他身旁跪了下来，抓住他的双肩。这 _是_ Cas，真的是Cas，他们终于 _找到他_ 了——但是——

……但是他看起来不太好。他的眼睛半睁着，可他显然完全失去了意识。（ _或者死了？不，不，不_ ……Dean想。 _这不可能，不。_ ）月色中Cas看起来苍白得吓人，几乎像纸片一样白，他乱成一团的黑发贴在脸上，和惨白的皮肤形成强烈的反差。

Dean摸了摸他的脸颊，惊恐地发现Castiel的脸已经冰冷无比了。岩浆先生已经让这片土地比平常暖和了不少，但依然不算真正的热……而如果Cas在Dean祈祷之前就已经非常冰冷了……

而且Cas似乎没在呼吸。

Dean知道自己往往在这种时刻——所爱之人躺在那儿，已然死去（或是奄奄一息）——就会忘记他所有的急救训练知识。每次他都想着“下次我会记得摸一摸脉搏。”但是再一次，他的脑子中空空如也，似乎他会做的只剩下用双手捧着Cas的脸庞，盯着月光下他挚爱的那副面孔， _盼望_ Cas会睁开双眼。摇晃着他的身体，拍打着Cas冰冷的脸颊，来来回回掰弄他的脑袋，不停地唤道：“Cas？Cas？Cas？”一遍又一遍，像是卡住的录音带。

接着Sam把他挤到一边，Sam竟然记得要检查Cas的脉搏和呼吸。片刻之后，Sam猛地把Dean推到一旁，双臂环在Cas的腋下，把Cas从水里一直拖到了小路上。

Sam跪下来把耳朵贴在Cas的胸口。他沉默许久。Dean咬着嘴唇，尽力不发出声音。

 “我摸不到他手腕上的脉搏，但是我想我还是听到了些动静，”Sam说道，忧郁地抬起头看向Dean。“但该死的，Dean ，他太冷了。他 _真的_ 很冷。去取英帕拉。赶紧把车子弄到这儿——这比我们把他拖到车子那里快得多。快去。我会在这里守着他。”

Dean沿着湖堤往回飞奔，大喊着：“谢谢你，岩浆先生！谢谢你！我们找到他了！”之后他才迟钝地想起来应该请求岩浆先生帮忙让Cas暖和起来，但是间歇泉似乎全都停下了。 _该死的。我只求他“找到”我的朋友，而没有让他帮忙照顾好他。我还能修改我的祈祷词吗？_ 以防万一，Dean喊道：“你能帮我们让他暖和起来吗？我是说，在不煮熟他的前提下？拜托？”

但是再也没有间歇泉出现。他们现在不在岩浆房上方；也许在这里岩浆先生不能清楚地听见他们的声音。Dean骂着自己： _祷词该说得更具体些的_ 。

当他奔跑时，破掉的衬衫恼人地拍来拍去，仅靠领口挂在身上，Dean最后彻底扯下了它，丢在路上。他在半路上抓起那两支霰弹枪，冲到栅栏那里，翻了过去，气喘吁吁地向英帕拉跑去。后备箱里有断线钳，不多时Dean就剪断了大门上的锁链，把车开了过去。他小心翼翼地沿着凹凸不平的湖堤小道前行，他终于开到了Sam那里，他正坐在路上，紧抱着Cas的上身。Cas软软地靠着Sam，脑袋倚着Sam的肩膀。Dean从车里出来的时候，觉得有必要就此讲个笑话（这样的笑话必不可少），所以他漫不经心地说道：“所以，你和Cas之间有什么我不知道的‘情况’……？”

但是Sam瞪过来的眼神如此严厉，让Dean立刻停下了这个玩笑。“别理会我，”Dean说道。“我们把他搬到车里吧。”

Sam托着Cas的腋下，Dean则抬着他的双脚，费了一番功夫之后，他们总算设法把他安顿在英帕拉的后座上。Cas看起来一直是个小个子，特别是当他站在Sam旁边的时候，但Dean现在却被迫意识到即使是NBA全明星在Sam身边看起来都会很矮小，因为Cas突然变得比Dean印象中更高更沉、腿也长得多。最终，Sam想法子倒着挪进英帕拉，抓着Cas的肩膀把他拖了进去，Dean也奋力曲起Cas的双腿，好关上车门。

整个过程中，Cas软绵绵地一动不动，他摸上去差不多就是一块刚从冰柜里拿出来的冻汉堡。Dean实在难以说服自己Cas真的还活着。

 “你能肯定听到了他的心跳声？”他问Sam。

 “不太肯定。我觉得我听到了。Dean，他冷得 _要命_ ，”Sam说着，从对面的车门退了出去。“岩浆先生为他争取了一点时间，但是他 _只剩一口气了_ ，要我说他就是坨见鬼的冰块。我们得让他暖和起来，并且 _动作要快_ 。这附近没有旅馆之类的，有吗？”

Dean摇了摇头。“事实上，这里甚至连农舍都没有。这片区域全是大型农场。”他把钥匙扔给Sam。“你来开车，我会试着让他暖和一点。”当然，反正Dean这会儿正光着膀子，并且由于一路跑向车子的缘故气喘吁吁，所以他想，倒不如把多余的热量分给Cas，不是吗？Dean飞速绕到车子另一侧，试图把自己和Cas一起挤进后座，这在Cas四仰八叉占领整个后座的情况下显得格外困难。Dean努力蜷起身钻了进去，把Cas的上半身拽到自己的腿上。“让我想想，”他边说边思考着，“Sam，我想最快的路线是直接回地堡。”

“没错，我也这么想。另外Dean——他的胸口和手臂上到处都是划伤，”Sam说道，“到处都是。留意些。我想Ziphius追赶Cas的时候可能用上了天使刃什么的。我猜伤口不深，但是我没好好检查。”他小心关上Dean一侧的车门，跳进了驾驶座，小心翼翼沿着水坝一路倒回去，穿过栅栏，回到马路上。

Sam调转车头向南驶去。

Dean调整了一下Cas的姿势，这样一来Cas的上身差不多是枕在Dean腿上。他扶着Cas的身子把他稍稍转过来，直到Dean以一个略纠结的姿势面对面紧紧抱住他，Cas的脑袋软绵绵地靠在Dean的肩膀上，他的手臂松垮跨地垂落在一旁。

Cas冷得吓人，以至于Dean抱住他的那一瞬间倒吸了一口气。Cas的T恤和牛仔裤都湿透了——牛仔裤浸透了湖水，T恤上则血水混杂——这感觉就像抱着一块等身大小的湿漉漉的冰块。

 “嘿Dean，”Sam说道，他透过后视镜看着他们。“你和Cas之间是不是发生了什么我该知道的事情？”

Sam重提了这个必不可少的笑话，通常Dean本来也应该想出一个必不可少的回应，但是现在他明白之前Sam为什么毫无开玩笑的心情。因为Dean实在对Cas有多冰凉感到忧心忡忡。对于Sam的嘲弄，他未回应只言片语，反而说道：“Sam，他完全冻住了。”

 “是啊，”Sam说道，“我发现了。”

Dean把Cas搂得更紧了些。

 “Sam，”Dean低声道，“我觉得他没有呼吸了。”

 “我也注意到这点了，”Sam静静地说道，“但是这事说不准。人冻成这样的时候，他们的呼吸有时候太微弱以至于无法辨认，”他补充道，“大概是这样？”

这听起来一点也无法令人安心。

他们是不是来得太迟了？哪怕岩浆先生已经帮了忙？Ziphius说中了吗？

Cas几个小时之前就已经死了？

Dean抱着的只是一具尸体？

寒意直透进Dean的心窝，他试图把Cas抱得更紧点。他把贴着Cas冰凉后背的双手尽量张开，把脸埋进Cas的肩膀。

他听见Sam说：“我感觉我应该再开个玩笑，但是……”

 “给Sarah打电话，”Dean嘶哑地说道，他的声音模模糊糊，闷在Cas的肩膀中。

 “什么？”

 “从我夹克的口袋里找她的名片，就在副驾驶座上。她说过如果我们需要帮忙就找她。给她打电话，问她该怎么办。你要是不方便就停车。”

Sam设法在没有停车的情况下就翻出了那张卡片。

 “没信号，”片刻之后他汇报道。

 “ **真该死** ，”Dean靠着Cas的肩膀说道。由于挨着冷冰冰的Castiel，Dean现在真的开始颤抖了，可Cas却依然像最初那样，石头似的又冷又硬。Dean不得不竭力驱赶一个可怕而又绝望的想法——他只是在温暖一具尸体。他紧紧揽着Cas，心中念着“ _拜托，拜托，拜托”_ 。他对Sam说：“注意盯着信号。前面有一个小镇。”

果然，几分钟后，Sam说：“有一格了！我现在试试。”

Dean等待着，听见Sam开口那一刻，他欣慰得几乎抽了口气，“Sarah？我是Sam Winchester，我们需要你的帮助，就是现在。”

Dean听见Sam向她快速说明情况——他们在内布拉斯加的一个湖边找到了“Buddy”，他完全冻坏了，他们不知道他在那里待了多久——接着，他听见他开始回答她的提问。Sam说：“是的，完全没有意识……我不知道，我没有用手电查看瞳孔……我想我听到了一声心跳，但是真的很缓慢……不，没有颤抖，他一动不动……Sarah，我们甚至不确定他是不是还活着，我们知道要让他暖和起来，但是还有别的我们能做的吗？……一百英里内没有医院。不，旅馆也没有。离我们那儿还有大约三个钟头。哦，是的，没错，他的衣服湿了。好的，明白了。”Sam说道：“她说，如果衣服湿了就马上脱掉。Dean，你脱掉他的衬衫，我等会帮你一起脱掉牛仔裤。”

 “哦……可是……”Dean难为情地发现自己不禁有些尴尬——一想到要真的要贴身抱着一个男人。即使对方是Cas，这也有点……呃……怪异？Sam不会嘲笑他吗？

Sam立刻明白了Dean的问题所在，他冲着电话说“Dean觉得不好意思”。接着，他畏缩了一下，把手机从耳边拿开，Dean听见Sarah尖细的声音从手机里吼了出来，因为她正用最大的音量喊道：“ **DEAN** **！你是想让他活还是想让他死？** ”

Dean咽了咽口水，他松开Cas，扯下Cas那件快要碎成布条的T恤，又立刻紧紧抱住他，之后倒抽一口气：“我的天！他现在好像比之前冷了五倍！”Sarah正冲着Sam喊着什么，又过了一分钟，Sam说：“我不挂电话，好的，等一下，”他扔下手机，把英帕拉停在路旁。Sam先跑到后备箱，扯出了他们之前用来垫武器的毯子。接着他打开了Cas脚边的车门，探身进来，解开Cas的牛仔裤，把冷凉的裤子扯了下来。内裤也不例外。

Dean本以为这会异常尴尬，还备好了一串玩笑话……却突然发现他真的完全不在意。因为Sarah刚刚说的完全没错。他们是想让Cas活下来，还是想让他死去？

他和Sam视线相交，Sam给了他一个坚定的眼神。

Sam拿着毯子探身进来，尽他所能地把Cas包裹起来，他用毯子裹住了Cas的身子和屁股，但是——奇怪的是——没有盖住Cas的腿和胳膊。

 “裹住他的腿！”Dean一边说一边想要把Cas的胳膊塞进毯子里。

Sam说：“她说不要温暖他的胳膊和腿，只是身子。”

 “什么？为什么？”

 “不知道，她就这么说的，”Sam 说着关上了车门。他跳回驾驶座，再度把英帕拉拐上公路，再次捡起手机。“Sarah，你还在吗？胳膊和腿是怎么回事？”他听了片刻，说道：“等等，等一下，我要开扬声器，稍等一下，”他按了下按键，Dean突然就听到了她的声音。

Sarah清楚地解释道：“有种现象叫体温后降。指的是你开始为病人取暖之后，他们的核心体温反而会继续下降。四肢暖得太快就会引发这种情况。你们得防范这个。”

 “这根本说不通啊。”Dean说道。

Sarah继续解释。她说得很慢，每句话之间都停顿一下，留给他们理解的时间，她说：“现在Buddy的四肢比他的核心躯干部位更冷。这也意味着，他四肢的血管停止运转了。如果你们现在就温暖Buddy的四肢，那些血管会打开，躯干里的血液会流向冰冷的四肢，所有血液都会变冷。血液温度会降低很多。之后这些非常冰冷的血液会流回他的核心躯干，让他的核心体温比现在更低。这会引发急性心力衰竭。你们不会想要那样，那是重度低温最常见的死因之一。”

 “哦，”Dean叫了一声。他又把Cas的手臂从毯子里拖了出来，而且自己奋力钻进了毯子，让毯子边缘紧紧绕住Cas的身躯和他自己的身体，努力去听Sarah那些如连珠炮一般告知他们的所有事项。

 “让他平躺下来，或者尽可能平躺着。保证他的血液流入头部。我想，让他的四肢在毯子外面先放一个小时，然后再塞到毯子里。Dean，要持续观察他是否还在呼吸、检查他的脉搏。不要忘记保持头部温暖。”（Dean迅速拉出一小截毯子盖住Cas的脑袋。）“——但要保证他依然能呼吸——”（Dean后知后觉地检查起这点，折起毯子的一角，让Cas可以呼吸到空气。）“而且如果他开始发抖，就是个好兆头，如果出现这种情况，继续做你们现在做的这些事情。如果他恢复到了能吞咽东西的地步，试着喂他一些温水，但除非你们肯定不会呛到他，否则就不要这么干。还有，我会来找你们。”

 “Sarah，我们在内布拉斯加中部。离你那里有十三小时车程。”

 “不管怎样，我都会来。我刚刚开始我为期三天的假期。告诉我地址。”

Sam把去地堡的路线告知了她。

 “十三个小时之后我会到那里，”她说道，“每十分钟给我打个电话。”

 “没信号。”

 “呃，见鬼。事实上，现在一想我这边也应该会是这种情况。好吧，只要你们有了信号就试着给我打电话。还有，Dean，时不时和Sam互换——你们两个要轮流抱着他。否则，Dean ，你的体温会下降，他就不能暖得那么快了。听明白了吗？”

 “明白了，”Dean说道，“Sarah，Sarah， _谢谢你_ 。 _真的非常_ 感谢。”

Sarah说：“Buddy难得死里逃生。我可不能任由他命丧于此，不是吗？感觉会惹天使怪罪……什么的。”

Sam在后视镜中与Dean目光相接。

Sam道了别，Sarah挂断了，片刻之后，Sam告知他们又不在服务区了。

于是他们继续向南驶去，在黑夜中前行。Dean查了下手机；四点差一刻，而他们离地堡还有三个钟头的路程。

Dean试着稍稍调整Cas的姿势，想要躺下来好把他放得更平一些（但不是很成功；Dean最后笨拙地砸在了车门上，Cas奇怪地斜靠着他，不过至少他们现在躺得更平了）。Sam把皮夹克扔到后座，还有一顶之前塞在储物柜里的Sam的蠢帽子，Dean把帽子戴在Cas的脑袋上，试着把毯子和夹克更舒服地裹在一起。

他们决定每半个小时互换一次。Dean这轮还有十五分钟，于是他继续这样抱着。

Cas仍然 _一动不动_ 。没有颤抖。纹丝不动。没有明显的呼吸。Dean摸了摸他的脖子，却摸不到任何脉搏。（他也未必真的摸准了位置。）

Dean听见自己对Castiel说道：“拜托了，Cas。活下来。求求你，一定要活下来。”

他在镜子里注意到了Sam的视线，等着某个必不可少的玩笑。他现在正和一丝不挂的Castiel肌肤相触地紧贴在一起，看在上帝份上，事实上他还抱着他。Dean确信，这起码能讲出 _一万个笑话_ 。Dean确信Sam永远不会让他忘记这件事。

可是Sam却一言不发。

于是Dean把Cas搂得更紧了，一遍遍地说着：“Cas，拜托你活下来。Cas，拜托你呼吸。Cas，求求你活下来。”

 _Cas_ _，我爱你_ ，当然，这才是他的实意，虽然他无法宣之于口。Dean又一次在镜子里看到了Sam的眼睛，他明白了，至少Sam已经知道Dean真正说的是什么意思。可是Sam依然沉默着，于是Dean继续一遍遍地重复着他对Castiel说过的最重要、最绝望的祈祷：

“Cas，拜托你活下来。”

※※※

_作者的话——_

_看起来我未能按照原计划在24_ _章之内完成这个故事。接下来至少还有1_ _章（也可能是2_ _章）。_

_我有新的活得干——鲸鱼搞定了，现在得转头写海龟的论文。我力争在周四更新下一章，但有可能得拖到周末才能完成。_

_谢谢你们留下的所有那些深刻、搞笑而有趣的评论！我喜欢倾听你们所有人的反馈！_


	25. 回家

 

本章翻译：Pluto

本章校对：BrokenMesa；兔子头

 

_作者的话：差点把这章拆成两章——本来应该分成两章的——不过还是挤到一章里了。望阅读愉快！_

※※※

Sam驾驶英帕拉沿着83号公路径直往南冲向堪萨斯。83号公路是过去“蓝色高速”中的一条，早在州际公路系统建成以前，旧地图会把它们用小蓝线标示出来。在Dean眼里这是条“好路”——笔直如尺，整洁的沥青路面延伸开去，穿越两边平坦的原野，时不时经过典型的美式乡村小镇。83号公路算是旧日留存的遗迹，英帕拉正好与之相配。

而且83号公路恰恰穿过内布拉斯加直达堪萨斯。他们出乎意料地飞快越过了堪萨斯边境，Sam报告说：“我们速度很快！83号好伙计！还有一个半小时就到地堡了，Dean！”

“很好，”Dean说着，努力打起精神。

他没告诉Sam ，Cas到现在还是 _一动不动_ ，身子冰凉如初。Dean越来越担心Cas可能真的……

这个念头他连想都不敢想。他知道只要探探Cas的脉搏就好，但他拖延不做，心中默默辩白着， _反正我找脉搏的技能糟透了_ 。

于是他只是不断低声说着：“Cas，你一定要活着。”

Sam之前一直通过后视镜时不时地看着他们，这时突然说：“哦，抱歉。我们早该换班了。轮到我了。”他靠边停了车。

Sam下车打开Dean的车门。Dean之前一直紧靠着车门，差点跌出去；Sam不得不接住他把他从Cas身下拖出来。一出英帕拉，Dean惊讶地发现自己的身体那么僵硬冰冷，颤抖得那么厉害。一阵强劲的平原风扫过原野，利爪般划过他裸露的肌肤，Dean抖得那样厉害，双膝发软，只有倚着英帕拉才能站住。

“哇，Dean，别告诉我还得帮你暖身子。”Sam说。他暂时关上后座门给Cas挡风，一边扶住靠着英帕拉的Dean。“我不觉得我有足够的热量提供给你们两个。”

“对不起，”Dean说道，他的牙齿打战，“里面的‘Frosty’就是个‘热量黑洞’。”

“‘雪天使Frosty’*吗？”Sam带着一丝微笑问道，同时脱下自己的夹克。他迅速解开衬衫脱下，把衬衫和夹克一起塞到Dean手里。“拿着，穿上。”他帮着Dean穿上衣服，拉上夹克拉链，然后打开车门挤进后座，挨着Cas。【译注：原文为Frosty the Snow Angel，套用了《Frosty the Snow Man》。原是一首圣诞歌曲，讲述了一个叫做Frosty（意为“寒冷的，结霜的”）的雪人因为魔法帽子而拥有了生命的故事，也有据此改编的同名童话故事和动画电影。】

Dean俯身帮着将仍然毫无生气冰冷透心的Castiel搬到Sam身上。对于和裸体Castiel亲密接触这件事，Sam表现出——至少装作表现出异常专业的精神和泰然自若的态度。但当一切就绪Sam拿手臂环住Cas时，他瞪大眼睛叫了声“ **天啊** ”，然后又接了句“ **哎唷** 。要命的冰冻天使，蝙蝠侠。*”【译注：原文为“Holy frozen angels, Batman”，化用的是蝙蝠侠电视连续剧中，蝙蝠侠的助手Robin常用的感叹句式“Holy ... , Batman”。】

“你觉得他比我们出发的时候暖点儿了吗？”Dean期待地问道。

Sam只是看着他。

Dean的心沉了下去。

Dean帮着把Cas的毯子塞回原位，包住Sam和Cas，把他们俩裹在一起，只留Cas的手脚在毯子外面。接着Dean踉踉跄跄爬进前座，从后视镜里看见Sam把毯子掖好，裹住Cas的肩膀。“准备好了？”Dean问。

“出发，”Sam说，Dean驾着英帕拉沿83号公路疾驰而去。

Sam说：“哦，Dean。”他听起来颇为郁闷。

“怎么了？”

“他还是那么冷。你有感觉到他动弹过吗？一点都没有吗？”

Dean沉默地继续开了一阵子。

“没有。”他最终说道。

Dean听见Sam喃喃道，声音很轻：“见鬼。”Dean瞥见后视镜里Sam把脸埋进Cas的肩膀，就像Dean之前做的一样。这几乎出于本能，哪怕只为多给Cas一点点热量。

“见鬼。”Sam再次低声说，声音发闷。

“别放弃。”Dean说。

“我没有。”Sam 说。

Dean补充道：“哦，还有，保证他能呼吸。我是说，保证他的嘴没被堵上——你得相信他还在呼吸。而且——试试把他的屁股往你膝盖上抬一抬，这样他就差不多坐在你膝盖上。”他想到了别的：“哦——用你的手臂和手尽可能多地盖住他的背。哦，还有——确保别让帽子滑下来——它总是往下滑。”他又想到了一件事：“而且——你可以把头靠在他的脑袋旁边，这样也可以给他点热量。”

“明白。”Sam轻声说。Dean看着他调整姿势，拖着Cas重新裹好毯子，又看着他检查了帽子。

“我听起来和老妈差不多了，嗯？”Dean说，试着扯出笑容，但没成功。“如果我开始嘱咐你怎么拿勺子喂他，你可以把我揍醒。”

Sam倒是勉强笑了。一秒后他说：“说真的，如果我们让他恢复到那个程度我该高兴坏了。”

“对，我也是。”Dean轻声说。

Sam又倒饬了一阵，变换姿势，然后陷入了沉默。

Dean调了调后视镜以便看清他们。他再一次发现自己开始自动罗列可能讲的笑话，而当他意识到现实情况时，说笑的冲动就再一次消失了。主要是因为Sam脸上的表情，Sam看起来那么严肃阴郁，他低头靠着Cas的肩膀，眼神灰暗。Cas看起来和一捆毯子差不多，脑袋只是Sam肩上隆起的鼓包，一簇深色头发从Sam帽子底下露出来，堪堪能叫人看见。Sam一手放在Cas后颈，手指张开，努力在抓住帽檐的同时保证毯子围住Cas的脖子。

Sam咬着嘴唇。他抬头看着后视镜，Dean与他四目相对。

此刻Dean真想找出个笑话，好让Sam打起精神，但这回他的玩笑天赋抛弃了他，他连一句有趣的话都想不出来。

Dean清清喉咙。“我敢说这得等上一阵，”他说，“我敢说他得过一阵子才会动弹。我发抖就是因为我的体温从——呃——九十九度降到了九十八，不是吗？所以我估计，他大概从九十还是多少度升到了九十一。对不对？他可能已经暖和多了，只不过九十一度，或者不管他现在体温多少，依然比我们冷。所以肯定需要一段时间。但他在恢复。”

“是啊，”Sam说，咽了口水，“有道理。也许要几个小时？”

“对。至少几个小时。我敢说这很正常。”

Sam点头，但忧心忡忡的眼神并未淡去。

“也许我该检查有没有脉搏？”Sam提议。两人都明白Sam（不像Dean）总是知道测颈部脉搏的精确位置。

Dean盯着他。Sam似乎比之前更为忧心。

“你等十五分钟再测怎么样。”Dean建议。

“好。”Sam说，声音发闷。

Dean查看手机记下了时间。当然，他们完全没有理由等十五分钟。他们只是试图将必然之事延后。但Dean发现自己只想多要一点时间。十五分钟就好。十五分钟后他们将不得不接受……

只不过再等十五分钟，仅此而已。

突然Dean发现自己着魔般地查看手机，几乎没过几秒就扫一眼，看还剩下几分钟。刚才提出的小小十五分钟期限仿佛悬崖般横亘在他面前，如同Castiel的死刑判决。

Dean看了看手机。十四分钟。

Dean听见Sam低声喃喃什么，并逐渐意识到Sam是在和Cas说活。声音很轻，听起来有些私密，但Dean总忍不住去分辨那些词句。他微微侧头把一只耳朵朝向后座，听见Sam在说：

“你得有脉搏，Cas，好吗？……你只要让心脏一直跳，你得有心跳，好吗？别那什么——体温后降。现在千万别有。现在你得暖和起来，暖和起来，好吗？”Sam停顿片刻，继续说：“我们正带你去地堡，Cas……那里舒服又温暖……Dean为你布置了一整个房间……几个月前就弄好了，你不知道吧？他一直像只罗威纳犬一样保护那个房间。我动了你的枕头，他差点把我脑袋扯下来……”Sam轻轻笑了一声，顿了顿，又继续说：“你知道吗……我拿枕头是因为我在那间屋子里找东西……我想要的东西本该在那里。我只是不知道我在找什么，你明白吗？”

长长的停顿。

“……Cas……我们想你，你知道吗？……你大概不知道吧，嗯？”

之后Sam就又回到那句“……Cas……你得有脉搏……好吗？”

Sam听起来快哭了。

是啊……这 _一点_ 都不好笑。

※※※

十五分钟过去了。Dean清清嗓子，朝手机瞥了一眼。Sam马上说：“到时间了？”

“没错。”

“好，开始了。”Sam说着，一边调整姿势。Dean看着他从Cas身边移开，转而仔细观察Cas的脸。Sam把手指放在Cas颈边。Dean不得不提醒自己看路。

“停车。”Sam说，Dean立刻让英帕拉一个急刹。

Dean从座位上扭过身去看他们，胃里缩成一团。他一句话都说不出来。但Sam只说：“刚才太颠簸，感觉不到什么。等我一会儿。”

很长一段时间，Sam纹丝不动，凝视着Cas的脸，手按在Cas颈上。Dean就这样盯着他们。

他屏住呼吸。

“有了，有了！”Sam松了口气说，表情瞬间明亮起来，“很慢但是确实有，Dean，真的有，他的心脏在跳！”Dean重重地呼出一口气。Sam又让手在Cas脖子上留了一会儿，随后点点头，转身看向Dean。“绝对有。绝对有脉搏，我敢肯定。尽管微弱，很微弱，但是确实有。而且Dean，”Sam停顿了一下，将一只手放到Cas嘴前。“他在呼吸，他绝对在呼吸，车停下我就能感觉到了。非常浅但我很肯定。我很肯定。”

他抬头看着Dean，笑了起来。Dean也回以一个笑容。

“他还活着。”Dean说。

“他还活着。”Sam确认道。

他们彼此咧着嘴笑了一会儿。Sam把Cas搬回原位，拿毯子紧紧裹住。

Dean终于记起还要继续开车，他转身再次发动英帕拉。“老天啊，”过了一阵Dean说，“我觉得我们像刚有了孩子似的。要不要发个公告？”

“他还是冷得 _要命_ ，别忘了，”Sam说，“体温后降之类的危险仍然存在，还有失血什么的。而且他还没有开始发抖。我们得保持警惕。”

“不过，既然我们知道他 _确实还活着_ ，他活下来的可能性一下子大了挺多，不是吗？” Dean说，心中大石落地，他几乎要飘飘然了。“要知道，一般而言，你活下来的可能性在活着的时候可比死掉的时候大多了。”

Sam大笑起来，这次是真正的大笑。Dean大声向着后座说道：“Cas，干得好，知道你能行，现在你只要 _保持心跳_ ，明白吗？你得保持心跳，还有保持呼吸。这是 _命令_ 。”

※※※

他们最终告别“83号老伙计”，左转到36号公路上，这条国道直通黎巴嫩。36号公路窄一些，但他们仍然保持着不错的车速。经过诺顿小镇的时候他们也穿过了一小块信号服务区，Dean联系上了Sarah（她自己也正在接近夏安）。她听说Cas还没有发抖，就告诉他们把Cas的手脚留在外面不要盖住。通话没持续多久（他们开到诺顿外围的小山上时电话就断了），但和她说过话之后Dean和Sam都感觉好些了。她听起来公事公办、有条不紊，冷静地嘱咐他们需要把Cas放进盛了温水的浴缸，一开始不能很烫，还要让Cas的头始终保持在水面以上——所有注意事项面面俱到。由于已经有人制定好了计划，他们俩都松了口气。

Sam的“冰冻值班”——他们开始这么叫——结束时，Sam表示他（Sam）已经开始发抖了，和Dean先前的情况相同。Cas这么快就把热量从他们身上吸走，着实叫人惊讶。Dean感觉自己暖和多了，于是他们停车，再次换了班。

Dean再次让Cas靠着自己。现在他是不是暖和了一点点？是的，肌肤相触的瞬间，仍然冻得人直打哆嗦，但Cas似乎没有之前 _那么_ 冷了。而且Dean几乎已经习惯了抱紧Castiel，让Cas整个儿靠在他胸前。Dean甚至发现自己开始尽力扩大接触面积、双臂环着Cas瘦弱身体的感觉，爱上热量从他身上流出的冰冷感受。 _如果我觉得他冷，那么他就觉得我暖和_ ，他不停地想着。

然后Dean突然意识到自己能感觉到Cas的呼吸。是的，绝对有；Cas的背脊在Dean手指下面缓慢地起伏，极其轻微、极其缓慢地扩张、收缩，肋骨极其轻微地滑动。随着Sam继续开车前行，Dean甚至开始感受到肩部时不时传来的微弱气流，若有若无，他意识到这是Cas的呼吸。

 _他真的活着_ ，他想。听Sam说是一回事，自己亲身体会则完全是另一回事。Dean现在可以感觉到Cas还活着，正活生生地倚在他的臂弯中，毋庸置疑燃着生命的火花。

过了一会儿，Dean觉得他摸到一阵颤动传遍Cas的身躯。他以为是自己的错觉，但紧接着这个状况再次出现。他感觉到毯子的一侧正在颤抖，低头看见Cas的手臂轻轻抽搐着。他反应了好一会才意识到发生了什么。

“他在发抖！他在发抖，Sam！”

“真的？”

“他的胳膊绝对在发抖。而且我能感觉到这正在传遍他全身。”

颤抖一开始非常微弱，不过是时不时的细微抖动，每次只在一个部位出现而且很快就消失了：一只手，一条胳膊，他的腿，他的下巴。但颤抖似乎渐渐得以维持，传遍Cas全身，直到他从头到脚都不停地轻轻抖动起来。“现在真的在发抖了，Sam。我要把他的手和脚裹进毯子里。”Dean宣告。Sam回答：“我们快到地堡了。”

颤抖变得越来越强，越来越猛，直到Cas完全战栗不止，手脚都在哆嗦。Dean听见他的牙齿开始打架。他们到达地堡的时候Cas抖得太厉害，以至于Dean几乎抱不住他。

“我跑去放热水，马上就回来。”Sam说。他将英帕拉开进车库，冲出驾驶室消失了。一分钟后他就回来了，他们一起费劲地把Cas搬出车外，把他裹在一捆抖个不停的毯子中从后座拖了出来挪到地上。他们发现Cas抖得太厉害，Dean得用双手托着Cas的头以免他拿脑袋锤地。

“Dean……”Sam说，担忧地低头看着，“……他是痉挛还是怎么了？这真的只是发抖吗？”

“我怎么知道？”Dean说。Sam说得有理；Cas现在几乎是在痉挛，缩成一团，毫无规律地抽搐着，看起来实在不妙。“别这样，Cas。”Dean说，再次感到沮丧和担忧，“开始你一点都不动，现在你又动得太厉害。能折衷一下容我们喘口气吗？”

“我们还是把他抬进浴缸吧。”Sam建议，Dean点点头。

事实证明，要把一个抖得这么厉害的人抬起来不太容易。Sam最后想了个点子——把Cas裹在毯子里、保持他四肢静止以便搬运。他几乎把Cas卷成了圆筒（“好像‘天使卷饼’。”Dean说），用消防队员的姿势不假思索地将整个Cas和毯子组成的包裹甩到肩上，拖进浴室，他回头对Dean说：“你知道我们还该担心什么吗？”

“什么？我们担心得还不够？”

“显然不够，因为我刚才又注意到一件事：他 _太_ 轻了。我本来不可能这么容易就抱起他的。过去的几个星期他一定挨饿了。”

他们把他弄进浴室放进浴缸。接下来的一小时Dean都蹲在地堡古旧的四脚浴缸一头，双手放在Cas脑袋两边。Dean的任务是托住Cas让他的脸保持在水面以上，以免他不小心淹死自己。Sam的任务最初是不让Cas的手脚浸入热水（但并不长久——Cas抖得太厉害了，不住地踢到Sam的脸，而且最终完全挣脱了），于是后来，Sam开始查看他的其他伤口，试图搞清还有什么需要优先处理。因为一开灯，他们就发现可怜的Cas身上满布着数十道天使刃割裂伤，遍及躯干、手臂和大腿。他的双脚也伤得很重；处处是淤青、破口和骇人的水泡，两只脚掌的皮肤都磨掉了不少。“他一定赤脚跑了很长时间。”Sam推断。而且正如Sam先前猜想，Cas瘦得可怕。

但最令人担忧的是Cas仍然没有醒来。Dean和Sam一直叫着他的名字，拍他的脸，和他说话，然而Cas仍陷在无意识的深渊中。

Sam再一次联系上Sarah进行了咨询（她刚到北普拉特）。几分钟后他向Dean汇报：“她认为是失血造成的。她说，如果他能吞咽的话让他喝些流质食物。她反复强调让我们带他去医院，但是，Dean，我不觉得我们能冒险移动他——去医院要有几个小时路程，他又会被冻着的。”

“没错，”Dean说着，仍然托着Cas的头，“去热点罐头汤什么的。”

Sam踉跄着离开了，看起来似乎头重脚轻，Dean则原地等待Sam返回。Dean发现自己很难保持清醒，他得不断变换姿势才不至于睡着，而且他几乎没法继续保持视线聚焦。事实上只有手中Cas打颤的下颚才让Dean维持了清醒。

如果自己不小心睡着放开Cas的头，Cas可能会淹死，这样的想法击中了Dean。这种新的担忧迫使他再次维持短暂的清醒。Sam终于回来的时候，Dean处于一种奇特的状态，一方面紧张得极为清醒，一方面又完全不能集中视线。整个房间似乎都出现了重影。

“我快死在这儿了，”最后他向Sam坦承，“都看不清东西了。”

“我撞上了厨房的墙，”Sam说，“第一碗汤洒了，只好做第二碗。”

他们又撑了半小时，Sam想方设法向Cas嘴里一点点喂汤（很难说效果如何；大部分都落进浴缸里了）。但兄弟俩的确已经疲惫得东倒西歪——他们整晚没睡，开车穿越整个国家，与天使战斗，为Cas担惊受怕，当然了，他们自己前天也昏迷着。最后他们达成共识，即使Cas还在发抖，也得把他拖出浴缸，惟恐Sam和Dean万一倒在浴缸边上，让Cas不小心溺毙。

“现在是盲人帮瞎子，”Dean喃喃道。他们正放干浴缸中的水，用大毛巾重新裹住Cas，换回天使卷饼的造型。“昏迷病人想照顾昏迷病人。大概算不上明智。”

“昏迷人人有！”Sam叫，“人人皆昏迷！”

“所有的酷小孩都是如此，”Dean说，大笑，“听懂了？‘酷’？【译注：原文Cool，在此是双关，含“凉爽”义】”

“你绝对神经错乱了，”Sam说，“因为那个 _一点_ 都不好笑。”

“我们带他去房间。”Dean说，努力忍住笑。现在他们都开始犯晕，最后只好用另一张毯子拖着Cas穿过走廊进入房间，设法把他拽上了床。而且这还没完；他们还有很多要做：把消炎药膏迅速涂到Cas伤口上（缝合只能等到以后了），蒙上纱布；然后在他身上垫好毛巾暂时防止纱布移动；把更多的毛巾围在他的臀部代替尿布；在最上面盖了一层又一层的毯子。他们要处理他的脚，他们要擦干他的头发，把帽子戴回去……这一切又费了不少时间，但他们坚持做好每一个细节。

Dean猛地惊醒。Sam摇着他的肩膀说道：“另一只袜子，Dean。另一只袜子。把另一只袜子也穿上……”Dean发觉自己刚才坐在Cas床上靠着墙睡着了，Cas发抖的双脚还搁在他的膝盖上。他一手沾满消炎药膏，一堆纱布半卷在Cas一只脚上，另一只脚上袜子穿了一半。

Sam在说：“来，喝了。”他伸过一只大汤匙，倒进Dean嘴里，Dean下意识地咽了下去。是汤，很好喝。Dean由着Sam喂了他三大口才意识到Sam在做什么，这表明Dean有多精疲力竭。他猛然清醒，坐起来说：“等等……你在干嘛……不是给Cas的吗？”

“我已经喂他一点了。看起来你也需要。”

“我…… _真的_ ……累瘫了。”Dean含糊地说。

“没错，”Sam慢慢说道，自己也喝了一勺，“我也是。”

Dean强迫自己集中精神处理Cas血迹斑斑的双脚。一只脚：消炎药膏，纱布，袜子得小心地穿在纱布外面，脚掖到毯子下面，一只脚处理好了，没问题。另一只脚：消炎药膏，纱布，袜子，放到毯子下面，没问题。Dean做这些的时候，Sam一直瞪着Cas的脚，仿佛被完全吸引了注意力。

“干得……好。”Sam慢慢说道。

“你 _起码_ 和我一样累。”Dean说。Sam迟钝地点头。

但他们不能同时去休息。显然Cas不能一个人待着——他抖得还太剧烈，而且兄弟俩也担心Cas会一不小心靠着枕头把自己憋死。所以他们计划轮班照看他直到Sarah到来。经过一场简短而激烈的、有关谁先值第一班的争论，Dean赢得了石头剪刀布大战的胜利，得意洋洋地把Sam撵上了床。

现在是早晨十点。Sarah还有几个小时才到。Dean感到精疲力竭，骨头都像是烧着了似的。汤起了一点作用，但他太过疲惫，甚至不敢坐下，生怕自己一下就睡着了。所以他站在那里，叉着胳膊，看着Cas。

过去的六个月里Dean在这间屋子待过那么多次。他在这里坐了那么多次，看着空荡荡的床。没人睡的枕头。无人盖的毯子。

现在房间不是空荡荡的了。现在， _终于_ ，Castiel来了。

Dean在那里站了一会儿，只是看着：Cas在那里。蜷缩在小床上，侧躺着，仍在发抖。他的头倚在其中一个等待他良久的枕头上（实际上，Dean意识到，刚好是Sam曾经拿过的枕头）。同样等了他许久的毯子们，现在紧紧环绕着他的周身，一直拉到下巴底下。

Dean端详着他的脸。Cas…… _Buddy_ 。几周前他在提顿受的伤隐约可见；鞭伤仍未痊愈，面颊上参差的胡茬底下留有隐隐淤青。他看起来还是非常苍白，而且瘦得可怕。

但他在呼吸。他还活着。

 _我们找到他了，_ Dean想，仍觉得难以置信。 _我们真的找到他了_ 。

Dean发现Cas的湿发贴着他的前额和太阳穴，于是Dean伸手将它们从他脸上拂去，塞回帽子里。

这会儿Dean正疲惫得全身颤抖，把Cas的头发塞进帽子的时候，手也抖个不停。但他小心翼翼地把头发塞进去；他不让自己坐下，更不能把视线从Cas脸上移开。

他那遗失已久的天使。

终于找到了。

家。

※※※

过了很长时间，门铃响了。

惊醒的Dean发现自己面朝下倒在床上睡着了，正横着倒在Cas腿上。由于某种奇迹Cas似乎也还没有憋死自己，Dean也没有。Dean站起来踉踉跄跄地走向前门。他惊讶地发现自己得倚着墙才能走到门边。更令他惊讶的是，事实上，自己感觉， _非常非常糟糕_ 。他的头阵痛不止，重度疲劳让他连路都不会走了；他总是犯迷糊撞上墙壁。

通常Dean会花更多的力气把地堡的某些细节隐藏起来不让来访者发现，以及把某些会让人疑虑的特点含糊地遮掩过去，但他太累了，完全不记得那些事，直接开了门。Sarah站在门外，一手提着老式的大提包，另一手捧着一个奇形怪状的硬纸盒。

她迈进门，久久凝视着Dean，然后说道：“带我去Buddy那里，然后你得立刻上床休息。”

Dean磕磕绊绊地回到Cas的房间，Sarah跟在他身后。Dean大致指了指Cas。Sarah好像瞬间进入某种急诊分诊模式，赶到Cas身旁把他迅速彻查了一番，然后查问了Sam在哪便出去检查他，接着也让Dean坐下来给他做了检查。最后她绕回Cas边上展开正式治疗。Dean瘫在小椅子上，头昏脑涨地看着Sarah忙前忙后。他差点睡着，不过当Sarah把手伸进鼓鼓囊囊的毛衣里面神奇地掏出一整个输液袋时他就醒了。Dean眨眨眼。

“在我的内衣里，”她看到Dean的表情后解释说，“我知道他得用温的。”

“你是怎么把一整个输液袋塞进内衣里的？”

“专业机密。”她简短地说，转过身面向Cas开始给他输液。她再没搭理Dean余下的那些问题，直到滴注顺利进行，直到她对Cas的呼吸和姿势表示满意。

最终，她转向Dean，抓住他的手臂把他拉起来。“回床上去，”她说，“你的卧室在哪儿？”

Dean开始顺从地走出房间，但突然发现自己无法跨出Cas的房门迈入走廊。他蹒跚着转了个小圈，试图回到椅子上，但Sarah挡住了他。

“ _去床上_ ，Dean。”

“我不能离开他，”他对Sarah说，“我不能离开他。”

“Dean，我会照看他的。我保证。”

“不，”Dean说，固执地绕过她坐回椅子上，“我不能离开他。我不能再一次抛下他。我不能。”

Sarah又试了几次想让Dean离开房间，但Dean直接拒绝了。不知怎么的，Dean从无法甩掉某种可怕的忧虑：如果他离开房间，Cas就会整个消失，从此再也不见。他明白，理论上而言Cas不可能再“玩消失”了，但恐惧挥之不去，他害怕下一次走进房间时，房间又是空着的——床整理得干干净净，毯子平平整整，两只枕头未经使用。

Dean无法被说服，最后Sarah叹了口气走出门外。几分钟后她带着Dean床上的整个床垫重新出现，枕头被子也在上面。她将床垫放在离Cas床两英尺远的地方，整理了被子，说：“躺下。”

“哦，那样可以，好的。”Dean说着，瘫倒在床垫上。

“ICU里Buddy不愿意离开你和Sam的时候，我也是这么做的。”Sarah说，跪在Dean身侧，手指出于某种原因抓着他的胳膊，“我在你的房间角落安了一只床垫，让他躺在上面。现在……我认为你也需要输液。Dean，你已经严重脱水了。”

“你内衣里还有一副？”他满怀期望地问。

“抱歉，孩子，低温症的病人才有这个待遇。”她一本正经地回应着，打开提包。

“我可以冲个冷水澡什么的。”Dean提议。

她哼了一声，从提包里拿出另一个输液袋，掰直他的手臂。“别动。”她用药棉抹了抹，飞快地插上点滴，他几乎没有感觉到针头的刺痛。随后她用胶布固定好针头位置，对着输液袋鼓捣了一阵，把它挂在写字台上。“Dean，”她说，“你和Sam难道都忘了不到二十四小时前你们还在重症观察吗？我告诉过你们俩都要多喝水，不是吗？”

“我们有点忙。”Dean说。

“我告诉你们要少食多餐？保持身体暖和？还有别逞能？”

Dean喃喃道：“我们……有事要做……你知道吗？天使……还有别的……”

他看见她扬起眉头，但什么都没说。她为他盖上毯子，他几乎睁不开眼了。但还有几件事Dean要告诉她，于是他将自己从睡眠边缘拉回，勉力睁开眼睛，说：“别让他的帽子掉下来。”

“别担心，Dean。睡觉吧。”

“他的脚全划破了。他太瘦……”

“我会给他做全身检查，别担心。”

“他一直都不醒，Sarah。”

“很可能是低血压的缘故，我会照顾好他，我保证。”

“他——”

“ _Dean_ ，我会照顾他。还有Sam。闭上眼睛。”

Sarah调整灯光，打开桌上的小台灯放到Cas床头，又挡住灯光不让它们照到Dean眼睛。

Dean快睡着的时候，听见走廊上传来怪声，就是Sarah放硬纸盒的地方。那是一阵微弱的、小小的吱嘎声。

又来了。听起来像是小声的、惊恐的……猫叫？

“你带了……你的猫？”他迷迷糊糊地问。

Sarah正站在门边，手放在电灯开关上。“不是我的猫，”她说，“去睡吧，Dean。”她关了顶灯，Dean立刻睡着了。

※※※

_作者的话：_

_我想，鉴于最近我留下了那么多糟糕的悬念，你们总该享有一个开心点的转折。_ _:)_

_最后一章还在写。我计划周日完成，但还得修改直到一切妥帖，所以也许会迟几天。之后我会乘飞机去巴西，所以我们要告别啦……当然只是暂时的！_

 

 


	26. 挚爱为其猎物

本章翻译：兔子头

本章校对：BrokenMesa

_作者的话：这是最后一章了（也是最长的一章）。_

 

※※※

Dean醒来的时候发现Sam的胳膊肘顶着他的脑袋。

 “嘿，”Dean嚷了一声，半睡半醒之间把Sam的胳膊推开。

“抱歉，”Sam嘟囔着。“没想打扰你，但你挪了位置。”他不知为何坐在地板上，蜷成一个别扭的姿势。

“什么时候了？”Dean迷迷糊糊地问道。“Cas还好吗？”他低头看去，发现他的输液管已经拔掉了；只剩下一小团棉花贴在胳膊上。他坐起身子，目光投向Cas，后者在柔和的台灯光芒中隐约可辨。Cas自己挪了位置，或者是Sarah帮他调整了姿势；他现在仰面躺着，毯子一直掖到下巴，把他整个儿包裹起来。

“快到午夜了，”Sarah的声音说道。Dean吓了一跳；他甚至没看见她在屋子里，但当他将视线绕过床角望去，只见Sarah正趴在Cas床脚的地板上望着床底下。她一副“像这样平趴在地是理所当然”的样子，低声说道：“Buddy的情况很不错。你刚叫他什么——Cas？他还没醒，但已经好多了。”她把双手十指交叉撑着下巴，盯着床下，继续说道：“血压上来了，心率提升了，体温也几乎恢复正常。但我仍然 _强烈_ 建议带他去医院——”

“不，”Dean说道。

“但是——”Sarah说着，从床下收回目光看向Dean。

“一言难尽，”Sam说。

Dean补充道：“他在这里更……安全。就……一般情况而言。”

Sarah看了Dean片刻，然后看向Sam。“我大致发觉了。”她叹了口气，补充道：“这正是我还没打911的原因。也是我在接到你们的电话之后凌晨三点起床、在假期里开了十三小时的车来到这里的原因。还把这个小家伙一路带给你们。”她又看向床下。“Sam，她就在那个角落里，看见没？Dean，你只要躺回去转个头就能看见她了。”

她指着床底下。

Dean躺下身转头望去。紧缩在床底最远的一角，在昏暗的房间中隐约可辨，Dean看见两个滚圆发亮的眼睛瞪着他。他半梦半醒之间疑惑着这是不是某种微型恶魔，直到Sam打开电筒。是一只小猫。

她紧紧蜷缩在角落里，把脑袋搁在爪子上，瞪大了惊恐的绿眼睛望着他们。

“你 _真的_ 带了一只猫！”Dean说。“我之前就觉得我听见了猫叫。”

“是这样的，”Sarah说，“我哥哥的女朋友的妹妹Sherry坚持认为我该把这只猫带过来。”

“谁？”Dean和Sam异口同声地问道。

“Sherry。在提顿山口旅馆工作的Sherry。你们那家汽车旅馆。”她对着两人一模一样的迷茫表情笑了起来，说道：“那是个小镇子，伙计们。”她继续下去：“Sherry就是和你们交谈的那位，Dean，在你们发现Buddy的小木屋烧毁之后。所以，据说你们俩那晚是一阵风似的奔出了旅馆，是吗？就在你们出院之后？像特种部队一样以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲进去抓起行李没退房就离开了？并且Sherry还试图追上你们，她还有话要说，不是吗？”

“你是怎么知道的？”Sam问道。“这可是……呃…… _昨天_ 才发生的事。”

 “因为就在你俩消失之后，我们一起去了戈迪托酒馆喝了几杯玛格丽特，这是周四的惯例，她描述了你们是怎样不顾她在后面追赶绝尘而去，我告诉她你们可能是去寻找Buddy了，因为你俩刚神奇地从ICU偷溜出去。然后她说本打算告你们她发现了Buddy的猫。”

Dean眨了眨眼。然后看向那只猫。

“那是 _Cas_ _的猫_ ？”这会儿他清醒了一些，意识到这看起来的确像是同一只猫。蓬松的颈毛，黑白相间的条纹，还有一条毛蓬蓬的长尾巴正警惕地环着爪子。

“Cas，Buddy，好吧，管他的真名叫什么，”Sarah说道。

“但它死了！在那场大火里！”Sam说。“不是吗？”

“所有人都以为它死了，”Sarah说，“因为Buddy，或者说Cas，告诉Sherry那只猫当时肯定在木屋里。他非常肯定他在离开的时候关上了门窗，所以他确信这只猫当时是被困在了里面。还有Joe——Joe是Sherry高中挚友的男朋友的叔叔，他是其中一位救火的志愿者——撇开这些，Joe说火势不知怎的从木屋 _周围_ 一圈的树木中燃起，然后 _向里_ 蔓延，顺带一说这可 _太_ 诡异了，所有人都在议论这一点。总而言之，所有人都确信那只猫已经死了。”

“所有人？”Sam问道。

“镇上的所有人。好吧，戈迪托里的所有人，差不多是一个意思。那是个小镇子，我是不是提过？不管怎么说，每个人都为Buddy失去了他的猫而感到遗憾。Buddy，或者叫Cas还是啥，一直在镇子里打些零工，要知道——顺带一提他每次用的是不同的名字——所有人都喜欢他。所有人都听说了那场大火，并且所有人都认为木屋的屋主Mitchell一家很过分，竟然让他在没有家具没有供暖的情况下住在那里，这样他就只能睡在壁炉旁的地板上！插句话，Mitchell这家人很糟糕。所有人都很讨厌他们。几周前Sherry告诉了所有人可怜的Buddy因为小猫的事有多沮丧，每个人都为他感到难过。然后这只猫却在上周露面了！Joe发现了她，我是说猫，就在几天之前那片废墟附近，他把猫带给了Sherry。Sherry昨晚又告诉了所有人。”

Dean插嘴：“那么，让我猜猜，所有人都很开心？”

“每个人都请了一整轮玛格丽特来庆祝这件事，”Sarah说道。“因此……你俩在凌晨三点的时候打给我，老天保佑，我竟然打电话叫醒Sherry，跑到她那里带上猫，只是为了有机会把它送还Buddy。Sherry兴奋得不行；她之前一直担心要怎样把猫还给Buddy。你们明白了吗？”

“我……觉得明白了，”Dean缓缓点着头答道。Sam也点了头。

 “不管怎么说，”Sarah仍然望着那只小猫，继续说道，“重点是，这只猫一定是不知怎么溜出了木屋。一定是有扇从窗户打开了什么的。”

“哦……”Sam突然出声。“哦，我……我觉得是我。”

余下两人都转头看向他。

Sam看起来有些尴尬。“我刚记起来。我留了扇窗户没关。”

_Dean_ _紧盯着他。_ _“啥？”_

“Cas受伤那阵子。记得吗，我们发动了玻璃球的时候——”Sam这才瞥见Sarah，后者已经坐直了身子看着他，于是仓促转口:“他摔断肋骨的时候。他躺在公路上而我们在等救护车的时候。记得吗，我跑回他的木屋去拿毯子还有，你懂的，检查……你懂的？用那个会转的东西？”

Sarah看起来一脸困惑，但Dean突然记起了Sam在说什么。Sam那时跑回Buddy的木屋拿毯子……还用旋转的十字架检查了巫术袋。

Sam说：“我想对窗户做个彻底的检查，因为我们之前就错过了窗帘杆——你懂的？Dean，窗帘杆？在汽车旅馆？我是在找……那些东西……你懂的？”

“别在意我，”Sarah不动声色地说道。“只管用密文说下去，我会装作没听到。”

Sam真的开始脸红了。他对Sarah投去紧张的一瞥，然后对Dean说：“有一扇窗户是百叶窗，我想着我该快点打开窗户检查一下这些扇叶。但接着还有其他东西要检查，我想着我该带上他的夹克，然后……我分了神……我当时太匆忙了，然后，我刚刚意识到，我一定是忘记关上窗户了。”

他们俩都盯着他。

“而且你都没想着 _提起_ 这件事？”Dean问道。

Sam这会已经红成一颗甜菜了。他说：“我很抱歉。”

Sarah说道：“所以，Sam，当你碰巧救下朋友的猫，让它免于丧生火灾，你通常该说的不是‘我很抱歉。’你该说的是：‘我是不是忘记提起我是那天的英雄？你们现在可以表扬我了。’”

“我不敢 _相信_ 你没提起这件事，”Dean说。

Sam红着脸说：“我不知道窗户那么重要！我以为他们发现了猫的尸体什么的！”他补充道：“实际上，我完全把这茬忘了，”顶着Dean咄咄逼人的眼神，Sam带着些辩解的意味：“这两周实在是够忙的，Dean！你知道的，我一直忙于岩浆怪物和恶棍天使还有癫痫发作之类的事情。”他扫了一眼在听见“岩浆怪物和恶棍天使”时瞪大眼睛的Sarah，再次脸红了。Sam继续说道：“所以我忘了我落下一扇窗户没关，我很抱歉！”

“你真是万中无一，Sam，”Dean摇着头说道，但紧接着他探身轻轻拍了拍Sam的肩膀。他再次躺了回去看向那只小猫。她在他们谈话期间仍然蜷缩在角落里，但总算放松了一点，不确定地眨着眼睛，时不时轮流抖动着两只耳朵。Dean说：“所以……一只猫，嗯？我们从没养过猫。”

“它们很好养，”Sarah说。“小盒子，食物，饮水。它们会打呼噜。还毛绒绒的。”

小猫攒足了勇气迟疑着向前迈出一步。Sam伸出一只手低语着“猫咪猫咪？”但是小猫立刻吓得缩了回去，往角落里蜷得更紧了些，试图躲在从床上垂下的一堆毯子后面。

“你一点忙也没帮上，Sam，”Dean说。“你的块头只比她大出一千倍。”

“嘿猫咪，是我给你打开的窗子，”Sam说。“我救了你！”他听起来真的有些受伤。

小猫并不买账，Sarah说道：“她只是对你们还不熟悉。过几天她就安生了。顺便一说，我通常不建议把宠物留在重症病人房内，但考虑到Sherry说Buddy——Cas——管他叫什么，他为这只猫如此难过，我认为我们该把她留在这里，只要我们有人待在这里确保她不会恰巧躺在他的嘴旁什么的。我会把她的食物和水放在这里，没问题吧？我会把这个小盒子放在那个小橱柜里；我们可以迟些时候再给它安排个更好的地方。目前她可以留在这间屋子里，直到她觉得更自在为止。”

“听起来不错，”Dean说。

 “之后她就会接管整块地方并且把你们支来使去了，没问题吧？”Sarah说道，她跪坐着。“这是通常会发生的事情。”她扫视着两人。“好了，你们两个。你俩现在得喝些汤，上个厕所，然后继续睡觉。我会守着Buddy，至少到天亮。或者……Cas。所以，我能问一下吗，他的真名叫什么？”

Sam和Dean对望一眼。

“Castiel，”Dean说。“我们一直简称他为Cas。”

Sarah慢慢说道：“这是……一个特别的名字。他从哪里来的？”

Sam和Dean再次望向彼此。

“说来话长，”Sam说道。

Sarah来回扫视着两人，然后说“看起来这是一件‘非必要不开口’的事情。无所谓了。不管怎么说，我会守着他到天亮，然后你们其中一人醒来的时候就可以接手了。另外，你们也许留意到我可未置一词——对恶棍天使或者岩浆怪物。或者玻璃球。我什么也没听到，千真万确。”

“Sarah，”Dean说，“我不知道你能不能在堪萨斯这里找一份工作？有可能吗？也许在堪萨斯北部？”

“我们可能会时常需要ICU护士的帮助，”Sam补充。“这个点子突然看起来棒极了。”

Sarah静静地笑了一下。“我很感激这个提议。但事实上……我明天就得返回怀俄明了。我之前就打算告诉你们的。我只有三天的假期而今天已经是第二天了。”

“该死，”Sam说。

她来回扫视着两人，然后望向Cas。“我得说你们三个很可能是今年最有意思的病人了。也许是十年以来最有意思的。”她思索了片刻。“也许是……有史以来。我甚至还没有问过你们地震和山崩的事情呢……我感觉这和什么大局有关？”

“大局”一说让Dean和Sam笑了一声。

“你可以这样说，没错，”Dean答道。

她看了他们片刻。“好吧。你们有我的电话号码。如果在此之后，再有用得着我的地方……你们知道怎么联系我。”

他们只能将就同意。Sam和Dean听话地喝了些汤，依照指示上了趟厕所，然后Sam回到自己的房间。Dean还是感觉不愿离开Cas的房间，再度蜷缩在地板的床垫上。

他侧躺着望向Cas的身影——他躺在那里就可以看见。通过毯子的轻微起伏，他知道Cas正在呼吸。

然后Dean的目光落到床下，他看见那只小猫正望着他。

她最终眨了眨眼，看向别处。这看起来像是某种友善的眨眼，似乎她开始放松些了。

他一边想着 _不敢相信我竟然会为一只傻乎乎的小猫而开心得要死_ ，一边沉入梦乡。

天快亮的时候Dean醒了，发现Sarah正坐在Cas的身边将纱布贴上他的肋骨。小猫已经搬到了床脚；Cas仍然睡着。Sarah低声说道：“我在昨晚他昏迷时缝合了那些最严重的伤口。我刚把他所有的绷带换了一遍，我还设法给他套上了那条运动裤和那件法兰绒衬衫——但愿那些是为他准备的？他的双脚也包扎得更妥帖了。”

“老天，谢谢你，Sarah，”Dean说。

“别让我睡着了，”她简短地说道，Dean更仔细地看了看才注意到她看起来非常疲惫。他意识到她已经独自值守了二十四个钟头。经过一番短暂的争执，他说服她去另一个房间睡下了。Dean接过了给Cas陪床的早班。

当Castiel最终醒来时，Dean正坐在他的身旁，那只小猫则蜷成一团，紧贴着他的胸膛。

※※※

Cas缓缓眨巴着睁开双眼。他正仰面躺着，小猫窝在他的左臂和身子之间。有那么一会，他只是慢慢眨着眼睛、盯着天花板。然后他皱起眉头，双眼逐渐聚焦，他开始环视房间。他的目光落在Dean身上。

“嘿，Cas，”Dean说。他一直看着Cas慢慢从睡眠中醒来。

Cas盯了他一会儿，再次环视房间，然后视线回到Dean身上。他似乎花了很长时间才意识到、或者相信他眼前的景象。

Cas问道“Dean？”他稍稍抬起头，用一只胳膊支起身子。

“那个，呃，”Dean竭力表现得若无其事。“欢迎回家，Cas！还有，呃，Buddy，嘿。”他朝着房间比了个手势。“喜欢这个房间吗？呃，这是你的房间。呃……我为你安排了这个房间。这个房间。这是你的房间。”

Cas只是茫然地盯着他。他再次环顾这个房间。他再次看向Dean。

“ _Dean_ _？_ ”他重复了一遍，还是同样难以置信的语调。

“我们在地堡，”Dean解释道。“Sam和我把你接回这里来的。”

Cas茫然问道：“ _Sam_ _？_ ”如果Cas不是如此明显地茫然无措，这本会是个有趣的场景。Cas继续追问，“Sam……也在？”Cas说。“Sam在这里？”

Dean嚷着“Sam！进来！”

Sam跑了进来（他差不多一个小时前醒来，正在厨房煮咖啡）。他刚迈入门廊的时候看起来很担心，但当他看见Cas已经醒来的时候，他的脸上绽出了一个大大的微笑。Sam说：“Cas！老天！你感觉怎样，你还好吗？老天，Cas这，真是，伙计，看见你醒来真是太好了！见鬼，你真的吓坏我们了。”Sam径直走向床边，揉了揉Cas的头发，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。Cas只是盯着他，仍然用手肘半支着身子，仍然看起来困惑不已。

Cas在两人间来回扫视了几次。Dean咧开嘴笑了，说道：“我敢说你没想到会在这里醒来，嗯？”Cas再次环顾整间屋子。他坐得更直了些；小猫则因为被打扰，突然气恼地喵了一声。

Cas畏缩了一下，完全僵住，抬起胳膊低头看向小猫。他久久地凝望着小猫，胳膊悬在半空。

她对他喵喵叫着，朝着他的胳膊伸出一只爪子；他则缓缓地把手放下，小心翼翼地抚上她的脑袋，就好像她会消失似的。

“Meg，”他柔声说道。“哦……”

Dean和Sam面面相觑。

“ _Meg_ _？_ 说真的？”Dean问道。“你给你的猫取名叫 _Meg_ ？”

Cas完全没有搭理他，而Dean突然感觉到Cas的态度发生了某种变化。他的肩膀垮了下来，紧张的情绪突然消失不见。他现在已经完全坐了起来，严肃地低头凝视着小猫。他格外缓慢、几近虔诚地轻抚了一下她的脑袋。只抚摸了一下，然后他移开了手。

Cas发出一声长长的、缓慢的叹息。他的目光徐徐移向床和毯子；他再次缓缓环顾房间，最终看向Sam和Dean。

他与Dean目光相接。

“这是我的房间？”他轻声问道。“这里是地堡？”

Dean急切地点着头。“已经为你留了好几个月了，Cas。这是，呃，这是我能找到的最好的床垫。唯一一张不会摇晃的床架。呃……我贴了这幅……小鸟？……为你布置的？这幅……啊……图画？我拿来了……这些枕头……”他吞吞吐吐地停下了话头。

Sam补充道：“Dean为你准备好这间屋子已经很长时间了，Cas。”

Cas看起来非常严肃。他慢慢问道：“你俩……记得我？”

Dean和Sam看向彼此。“没错，”Sam说道。“我们记起了所有事情。Cas……我们一直希望你留在这里。我们从没想要忘记你。”

“我们一直希望你留在这里，”Dean附和。

Cas凝视着Dean，脸上带着一副非常奇怪的表情。他点了点头，再次低头看向小猫，慢慢说道：“我想我明白了。”

 _有什么不对劲_ ，Dean想着。

Dean对Sam说道：“嘿，也许你能给他做些汤什么的？”Sam给了Dean一记眼刀，清楚意味着 _好吧，但别把这事搞砸了_ 。Sam点了点头，消失在门外。

Dean清了清喉咙，说了声“Cas……”之后即刻词穷了。他试着在脑海中理清他需要告诉Castiel些什么，但突然间这些全都压得他喘不过气来，所有他需要宣之于口的事情，所有多年来他未曾言说的事情，所有亟待解决的问题。他不知从何说起。

Cas凝望着他，仍旧坐在床上，时不时地低头看一眼小猫，脸上挂着一副古怪的阴郁表情。

“Cas。听着，我……”Dean吸了一口气。“去他妈的。听着，Cas，我们从没想要忘记你。我们逼于无奈，我们是想救你的命。Cas，我们，我们，听着，我想把话说明白；没有你的世界太糟糕了，我是说，我们日复一日，虽然过得下去，但就是有什么……不对劲，非常不对劲……我们……呃……很想念你……Cas……你是……”Dean再次语塞。

Cas仍然只是盯着他，眼神空洞。

“听着，Cas，事情是，其实，你是我最好的朋友，Cas，”Dean快速说道，越来越觉得自己像个白痴，但他决定把话说出来。“你是的……你确实是的，Cas，你是我最好的朋友。哦，见鬼，这听起来就像是个八年级女生，不是吗？我是说，你真的很重要……还有……我……我真是个白痴，从没亲口告诉你这些。我以为你知道。我真的以为你知道……那个……你……是……”

Dean尴尬地沉默下来，因为Cas已经没再看着他了。在Dean说话期间，Castiel的目光已经从Dean身上回到他的小猫身上。这会儿他只是盯着腿上盖着的毯子。

整个早上Dean一直坐在Cas的床边，整个早上他都在演练着Cas醒来他该作何反应。他想着也许会有些许愤怒，或者不满（Cas当然有这些权利）。或者是困惑；Dean断定那副“歪头疑惑皱眉头”的表情至少出现一次的概率高达85%。Dean为这些可能性做足了准备：如果Dean大声亲口说出Cas有多么重要，那么也许Cas会犯傻会觉得尴尬，还会想要笨拙地拥抱他什么的。Dean已经彻底考虑了整个流程，他已经就绪，他早已为此做足了准备，并且他判定这些完全可以忍受。就算情况发展到拥抱的范畴。

但实际发生的事情完全出乎他的意料：Cas似乎首先由惊讶变为 _沉痛_ ，接着转变为某种 _听天由命_ 的态度，这根本毫无道理，而他现在看起来对Dean所说的内容完全失去了兴趣。

Cas仍然盯着他盖着毯子的双腿，双手在膝盖上握成了拳头。Dean问道：“Cas……Cas？你在听吗？你能听见我说话吗？”Cas突然躺了回去，再度侧卧着蜷起身子。他闭上眼睛，把胳膊挡在脸上，好像正试图将这个世界阻隔在外。

“Cas？”Dean喊道，真正担心起来。“你还好吗？哦老天……你可能仍然感觉很糟，嗯？你……头晕吗？你是不是有些反胃？你就，呃，你就好好休息……好吗？”

Cas沉默了很久。Dean越来越担心，他开始尴尬地轻拍他的肩膀，问道：“Cas？你能听见我说话吗？”但Cas甚至不曾留意。Dean就要拔腿去找Sarah了，这时Cas把胳膊从脸上放了下来。Dean被他脸上那副忧虑沮丧的表情惊呆了。

Cas小声地喃喃自语：“我必须接受……”他再次用双手撑着身子，缓缓坐起来，然后看了Dean很久。Dean回望着他，完全不知道该做什么。

Cas对着Dean轻声低语：“真希望我告诉过你。”然后他把包着绷带的双脚挪到地上，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，一瘸一拐地向门口挪去。

“Cas。你该躺回去，”Dean说道，他现在可以肯定有哪里不对劲。他想抓住Cas的胳膊，但Cas说“别管我，Dean，”他以惊人的力气挣脱开来，坚定地蹒跚着穿过房门来到走廊。Dean决定由着他稍稍四处逛逛，期盼着他如果更清醒些就可以摆脱这种“不知什么情绪”，打起精神来。

Cas摇摇晃晃地慢慢穿过大厅来到图书馆，Dean一直在他身旁徘徊。Cas来到大厅的时候点了点头。“全都在这里，”他令人不解地说道。“全都在这里。就连图书馆也在。这说得通。”

Sam端着两杯咖啡出现在厨房门口，但Cas蹒跚着径直走过Sam身旁，甚至没有看他一眼。

Dean赶到Sam身旁，后者正困惑地凝望着Cas的背影。

Sam说：“这是怎么回事，Dean，他还好吗？他看起来有点怪怪的。”

“有哪里不对劲，”Dean说。

“什么？”

“不知道。他的举止很奇怪。他不肯看我。他甚至不想爱抚他的小猫。他似乎对我所说的任何内容都完全不感兴趣。”

“也许他还没有真正清醒？”

“我不知道。有些不对头，Sam。非常不对头。”

Cas逛进了图书馆，坐进了炉火前的小沙发，Sam今天早些时候刚把壁炉点着。Dean在他旁边坐了下来，小心地问道：“Cas。你知道自己在哪里吗？”

Cas转头看向他，Dean震惊地看见一滴泪水沿着Cas的脸颊滑落。但Cas看起来十分平静，他镇定地答道：“是的……是的。我相信我知道自己身在何处。”

Castiel转头望向炉火，平静地说道，“我身处记录者的总部。和Sam及Dean Winchester在一起。他们俩都活着。他们真的记得我。并且显然原谅了我所有可怕的过失。还邀请我留下来。你……说……你们……”——他的表情突然扭曲起来，像是纠结，几近苦涩——“你称我为你‘最好的朋友’……你说你们很 _想念_ 我……你为我预备了房间。”他停顿了一下，继续说道：“我的猫也在这里……这里很温暖……Sam在为我准备食物……没有打斗……我很安全……”他语声渐低，最终点着头喃喃道：“这说得通。”

Dean现在彻底迷惑了。

“也许我可以学着假装，”Castiel盯着炉火，慢慢说道。

“Cas？你在说社么？假装什么？”

“假装这出木偶剧是真的，”Cas咕哝着。

“木偶剧？”Dean问道。

他之前在哪里听过这种说法……

想起来了。提顿山脉。夜间跌跌撞撞地穿过黑暗、杂乱的树林。

 _Sam_ _说，_ _在天堂我们全都能和所爱之人在一起，永远在一起。_ 在天堂我们全都能和所爱之人在一起，永远在一起在天堂我们全都能和所爱之人在一起，永远在一起

 _然后_ _Cas_ _回答：_ _天堂只是一出木偶剧，_ _Sam_ _。其实所有的灵魂都被困在那里……他们并不是真的和所爱之人在一起……只是和他们的幻影在一起罢了……_ 天堂只是一出木偶剧。其实所有的灵魂都被困在那里。孤独地呆在他们各人的小小的泡泡世界里。他们并不是真的和所爱之人在一起——只是和他们的幻影在一起罢了。

_……他们的幻影……_

_……_ _木偶。_

“哇哇哇，”Dean喊道。“我明白了，我明白了，我明白了。Cas。听我说。”他抓住Cas的双肩，把他稍稍转过来让他面对着自己。“Cas。你认为自己身在天堂，不是吗。你以为自己死了？以为我们只是木偶什么的，存在于你个人的幻想小世界里，在天堂里面？因为……哦，我的天，因为你确信你的猫死了，你确信我和Sam死了，哦，老天，就是这个原因，对不对，还有你想不出这只猫怎么能来到这里。而且你那时确信自己也快死了。”

“是的，”Cas答道。然后他讥讽地补充道：“另外，真正的Dean从来不会对我这么好。”

这句话沉沉地击中了Dean，片刻之间他无法呼吸，所能做的只是凝望着Cas。

“Cas，”Dean说得磕磕巴巴，“不，这是，这是 _真的_ ，这 _真的是我_ ……我……”

Dean看着Cas。看着Cas——Cas正回望着他，眼中光芒闪动，脸颊上带着那道让人心碎的泪痕。

_Cas_ _从不哭泣。_ _Dean_ _从没_ _见他哭泣。_ _从来不曾_ _。_

Dean很难想出接下来该做些什么。主要是因为Cas方才的话就像是在Dean心口捅了一刀，让他难以集中精神。那句话似乎一直在他耳中回响（ _真正的_ _Dean_ _从来不会对我这么好。真正的_ _Dean_ _从来不会对我这么好。真正的_ _Dean_ _从来不会对我这么好。真正的_ _Dean_ _从来不会对我这么好……_ ）这沉重地压在他的胸口，就像是Dean无法拔出的一把利刃、一把恶魔刃。

Dean不得不看向别处、深吸几口气来清空头脑，好让自己能够继续思考。他松开了Cas的肩膀，转身面朝炉火，用力呼吸了一阵子。他坐在Cas旁边，和他一同望着火焰，整理着思路。

他用余光瞥见Sam正在门廊里徘徊，显然不确定该做些什么。Dean甚至不敢看他。

之后Dean想出一个点子。

他站起来对Cas说道：“跟我来。”他温柔地抓住Cas一条胳膊，拉着他站起来，开始哄着他穿过走廊，他们以Cas包着绷带的双脚跟得上的步调极其缓慢地向前移动。Cas只能拖着缓慢的步伐前进。Dean点头示意Sam跟上来接过Cas另一只胳膊，把他夹在两人之间。

“我们要去哪里？”Cas漫不经心地问道，听起来毫无兴趣。

“等着瞧，”Dean答道。接着，主要是出于好奇，他问道：“所以说，Cas，为什么在天堂里你的双脚还疼呢？”他看见Sam瞪大了眼睛，听见Sam恍然大悟地轻抽一口气。

Cas答道：“有时，那些致死的伤口起初会逗留不去。我想，有点像是……精神上的印痕。我曾经见过这种情况。但一般来说，伤痕最终会消褪。”

_Sam_ _越过_ _Cas_ _的脑袋，向_ _Dean_ _投去一个极其担忧的眼神，但_ _Dean_ _冲着前方的楼梯点了点头，试着传达：_ _跟着我就是了_ _。_

他们领着他慢腾腾地下了楼梯，有几处差不多把他扛了起来。Cas在他们到达楼梯底部时疑惑地看了Dean一眼。“这很……奇怪，”他评论道。“我不明白为什么我们要下到这里。这里不会有人的。”

“所以在你的天堂中，这里不会有人的，嗯？”Dean说着打开了一个门锁。“说说看，Cas，这个家伙会出现在你的天堂里吗？”他推开了这扇门，门内的正是Crowley。

Crowley正全神贯注地重看《 _吸血鬼猎人_ _Buffy_ 》。他不情愿地转向门口，在看见Castiel的时候挑起了两条眉毛。他按下了遥控器上的暂停键。

“唷唷唷。流浪天使迷途知返了，”Crowley说。“你好，Castiel！我最不喜欢的天使！真不幸——我是说，真高兴——见到你还活着。我告诉了你最宠爱的狗仔们怎样推倒那堵墙。我得说，意识到他们忘记的人是 _你_ 的时候，可真让人惊讶。”他摇着头咯咯地笑起来，说道：“你真该看看起初他们的样子，就在上个春天，他们发现你身处险境的时候。我还认定他们烦恼的是女朋友或者别的什么事情。我完全不知道你们仨在演这么一出恋爱大戏呢！”他再次大笑起来，前后摇晃手指做着戏谑的“淘气，淘气！”的手势。他继续说道：“即便如此，我尽量不做评判，求同存异嘛，你们不这样认为吗？我看见你们全都活下来了？那么……”Crowley似乎终于意识到了Cas的存在，他的目光从Cas满是伤痕的脸向下移动到他的穿着——Dean那件过大的法兰绒衬衫敞穿着，Cas的身子上裹满了绷带，运动裤——再向下游走到他裹着绷带的双脚。Crowley皱了皱眉，说道：“哦，见鬼，你这是……搬进来了？你不会——留在这里，是不是？哦，该死，你不会 _住在_ 这里吧，会吗？”

Castiel背朝着Dean和Sam，慢慢向前走了几步，他的表情因为震惊而一片空白。

“ _Crowley_ _？_ ”Cas难以置信地说道。他锐利地回望了Dean一眼，再次看向Crowley。“你怎么会在这里？你 _不可能_ 在这……你 _不可能_ 。”

“呃，好吧，我也不太想留你做舍友，说实话，”Crowley说。“我们就是不对路，你懂吧？我觉得你是那种会在到处贴上‘别把盘子堆在水槽里’之类刻板小纸条的人。但是！至少我不用做那么多翻译工作了；我得说，那可太烦人了。还有，也许我们可以分担有线电视的账单，嗯？所以——嘿——你在做什——哇——嘿——”

Castiel已经一瘸一拐地走近了几步，他刚刚戳了戳Crowley的肋骨。他皱着眉头歪了歪脑袋，一个再经典不过的“Castiel式疑惑”的表情浮现在他脸上；他又在旁边用食指多戳了Crowley几下（Dean不禁想起了《捉鬼敢死队》里的棉花糖人Stay Puft*，拼命想憋住笑）。Cas用力捏了捏Crowley的脸颊，Crowley痛叫起来，喊着“嘿—— **嘿** ！Dean，让他停下！你得把他弄开！”【译注：棉花糖人Stay Puft（the Stay-Puft marshmallow man）出自电影《捉鬼敢死队》（1984），是一个由棉花糖组成的巨型人形怪物，又白又胖，头戴水手帽，肩披水手领。】

Castiel更靠过来些，又戳了戳他，这次戳的是额头，他无比惊讶地盯着Crowley说道：“你是 _真的_ 。你真的 _在这里_ 。”

“上次我查过，没错。嘿……住手， **住手** ！Dean！我们有协议的！不用被前天使折磨！这写在我的合同里，第四十四项条款！ **嘿** ——”

现在Castiel已经弯下腰，用双手捧着Crowley的脸，用一种探究的眼光极近地审视着他。接着，Cas亲吻了Crowley的前额。

Dean从没见过Crowley完全哑口无言的情况。

Cas再次亲吻了Crowley，这次是脸颊。

Dean也从没见过Crowley脸红成这样一个有趣的样子。他听见身旁的Sam憋住了一声笑。

Crowley满怀希望地指着自己的嘴唇，但Castiel放下了双手，退后几步说道：“我们现在可以继续互相讨厌了，”他转过身，抓住Dean和Sam的胳膊，拖着兄弟俩一起，一瘸一拐地出了房间。

一出门来到走廊，Cas就松开了Dean和Sam，退后几步，在Dean锁上Crowley房门的过程中一直来回扫视着他们。

“这……确实是……真的？”Cas疑虑重重地问道。

Dean甚至说不出话来，于是Sam不得不开口，温柔答道：“是的，Cas。真的是我们。这里真的是地堡。我们俩都真的活下来了。你也是。”

Cas看起来十分困惑。“但是……”他说。他转身一瘸一拐地向着楼梯走去，看起来更加摇摇欲坠了，Sam和Dean冲过去抓住他的胳膊，差不多是把他拖了上去。他似乎想离得更远些，于是他们把他安顿回壁炉旁的那张沙发里。Dean还是坐在他的旁边，Sam消失一会之后捧着在他手中扭来扭去的小猫Meg再次出现。Sam小心地把小猫放在Cas膝头，Cas以一种像是惊叹的表情低头看向她。他用一只手环住她，另一只手抚着她的脑袋，他这会儿完全被她吸引了注意力，一遍遍地抚摸着她。

小猫Meg慢慢地放松下来，然后开始打起了呼噜。

看见Cas脸上的表情，Dean不得不清了清喉咙。Sam却实实在在地抽了抽鼻子。

“但我不明白，”Cas终于开口。他瞥了Dean一眼，说道：“我的猫……她不可能活了下来……她怎么能……？还有……你们是怎么……你们俩……你们不可能……活下来？你们俩都没有接电话……还有……Ziphius……我……”

他把Meg搂成一小团紧贴着胸口，有好一会几乎把脸完全埋进她的皮毛中，透过绒毛大睁着蓝眼睛盯着Dean。

他看起来全然不知所措。

Dean说道：“Cas，听我说。首先。小猫的事。Sam没关小屋的窗户，所以小猫一定是跑出来了。”

Sam点了点头：“你也许不记得了，但在你伤得很重的时候，我回去给你拿了条毯子？从你的小木屋里？我那时正在用你给我们的那个旋转十字架检查窗户。然后我，呃，我打开了百叶窗并且忘记关了。呃……”Cas现在看向了Sam，仍然把脸半埋在小猫的毛中，他的眼睛瞪得更大了，Sam说道：“我很，呃……抱歉……我……呃……我很……抱歉……”

“这里Sam说不下去的话是，他救了你的小猫，”Dean打断道。“Cas，不管怎么说，这只猫真的活了下来，几个星期以后再次出现，于是Sarah——那位护士——把它带来这里。Sarah在这里，顺带一说。她一直在照顾你。她开车过来的，她带来了小猫。你明白了吗？”

“哦。好吧。好吧。这听来……像那么回事……我猜。虽然可能性很小。好吧，”Cas低声说道，稍微抬了抬头。“还有……你们俩……也活着？那些……梦境？钥匙……咒语？”

Dean点了点头。“我们回到杰克逊医院去完成那些。医院救治了我们。我们昏迷了两天，我猜，但总的来说，我们打破咒语的时候 _身处_ 医院，然后他们救治了我们。”

“哦，”Cas应了一声，慢慢地点着头。“那很……机智。那很机智。是的。所以——我明白了。你们真的陷入了癫痫状态，但是……你们得到了很好的救治？”

“我们身处ICU和Sarah一起，你打了那么多次电话。也是那时我们和Sarah谈了谈，所以她才心生好奇、不辞劳苦地跑来这里。我们找到你的时候你可冷得够呛，但Sarah告诉我们该怎么做，于是我们想法让你暖和起来。”Dean笑了一声。“我们开车走了很长一段路……我们俩都抱着你试着温暖你。轮流换班。你可能不记得了。”

Cas微微皱起眉头，他看向Sam。Cas说：“等一等……我想……Sam在说话？对我说的？”

Sam瞪大了眼睛，他点了点头。

Cas眨着眼睛看了他很久。然后他看回Dean，轻声问道：“……Ziphius……？”

Dean和Sam交换了一个眼神。“Ziphius还活着，”Dean坦承。“但我们驱逐了他——‘她’——无所谓啦。用符咒驱逐了她。还有，呃，是岩浆先生帮助我们找到你的，你能相信吗？我们给了他那么多包M豆……我猜他很感激。”

Cas闭上了眼睛。小猫Meg开始在他手中扭来扭去——她真的已经十分耐心了，Dean想道，Cas已经把她肚皮朝天地在半空中举了几分钟，但她显然不耐烦了。Cas非常温柔地把她放在旁边的沙发上，看着她在绒面坐垫温暖的角落里安顿下来。

Cas的目光转回Dean。“那么……你们已经记起所有事情。你们已经记起所有事情了？”

Dean点了点头。

“如果你们已经记起所有事情……”Cas说，“那么，我也许应该离开？我该走了。我是不是该走了？”

“什么？”Dean和Sam异口同声地问道。

Cas咽了咽口水，低下了头，说道：“如果你们已经记起所有事情，那么你们也记起了自己抹除记忆的原因。想来……你们已经记起为何决定不想……让我留在身边。难道不是继续成立吗？那个原因？不管是什么？”他从地板上收回视线，极快地瞥了Dean和Sam一眼，然后又望向了地板。

Dean打算详尽、理智地对Cas解释米诺亚诅咒，但他紧张地想着， _得马上告诉他最重要的部分_ ，却听见自己冲口而出：“Cas，Cas，我有事要告诉你。是牛头怪还有，Cas，我的牛头怪 _径直冲着你_ 去了。”

Cas眨着眼睛望着他，但这会儿Dean的舌头已经彻底打结了。

Cas最终说道：“我……一点儿也……没明白。”

“我的天啊，Dean，你这方面 _真的_ 烂透了。”Sam说着，拉过来一把椅子以便他可以面对Cas坐下来。他咬着牙对Dean低声说道：“ _说出来_ ，Dean，你得把话 _说出来_ 。”然后他转头面向Castiel说道：“Cas。三月的时候我们在迈阿密调查一件杀害了许多人的诅咒物品。简而言之，这原来是个古老的米诺亚面具，会召唤出牛头怪。它所做的，就是让牛头怪搜寻我们的记忆，然后牛头怪就会去袭击我们所关心的人。然后……我们不小心……”

Dean插了进来：“我就是那个蠢蛋，这是我的错，我不小心把它发动了。”

Sam继续说道：“所以牛头怪直接奔着我们最关心的人去了。那就是你。然后他立刻袭击了你。就是它扯出了你的荣光，Cas。你被我们的牛头怪袭击了。我们花了一整天时间弄清发生了什么，接着我们意识到当天晚上它还会再度袭击你并且真正杀死你。我们弄清发生什么的时候只剩下两小时了，我们联系不上你，我们能够想出的唯一办法就是抹除我们的记忆。这样牛头怪就无法在我们的记忆中找到你了。我们想要保住你的性命。”

Cas面无表情地盯着他。

“等下，等下，我拿给你看，”Sam说。“你应该能够阅读线形文字A，对不对？”

Cas点了点头，于是Sam跑向他的笔记，在其中翻找。他红着脸对Dean说道：“你知道的……我在过去六个月中看见这见鬼玩意儿那么多次，每次都让我头疼，所以我把它塞在我这堆笔记的最下面了。”

他抓出一张纸。那是米诺亚面具的照片。Sam走了回来把它递给Cas，说道：“这就是罪魁祸首。这个面具。”

Cas用一只手接过纸张，皱眉看了几分钟。他快速扫过线形文字A的部分；一分钟之后他开始用双手把纸张转着圈子，显然在阅读螺旋排列的以诺语铭文。

“挚爱为其猎物？”他呢喃道。他探究地望向Dean，问道：“所以……一定还有其他人先被袭击了？他们还好吗？”

“如我所说，”Dean答道。“牛头怪直接奔着你去了。首当其冲。事实上，是从……我们俩这里找去的。”

Cas沉默了很长一段时间，然后迟疑地问道：“这是……讽刺吗？……是讽刺，对不对？Dean……这是你众多故意说反话的玩笑之一？”

Sam说：“我要去把那见鬼的汤再热一会儿，没问题吧？”他离开的时候怒瞪了Dean一眼。

Dean想说的话太多。他却一句也说不出来。

“Cas……”Dean开口。然后再一次立刻卡住了。Cas凝视着他。他甚至不敢对上Cas的目光，只能望向地板。

“这 _不是玩笑_ ，Cas，”Dean最终说道，他无助地盯着地板。

Dean最终找到了合适的语言：“你还记得你被袭击那天的月相吗，Cas？”

“是的……那是……”Cas收回目光看向照片。“那是……噢。那是新月……那是第一天？但是……”

Dean点了点头，看向Cas。Cas的目光很快回到他身上，Dean立刻不得不再次低头看着地板。

Dean有一阵子再也没法多说一句话，最终Cas开口：“我相信Sam是对的。你这方面真的烂透了，不是吗？”

Dean拼命点着头。“Cas……我很……抱歉。我只是……我经常开玩笑，我知道这点，我只是忘了你不是总能听懂……但这个 _不是_ 玩笑。我真的不想把你踢出去，我真的不……还有……我本该多施援手的，在你独自生活的时候……还有……老天，我本该帮助你的，但我只是……我并不 _明白_ 这对你来说很艰难。你一直以来都这么厉害，你懂的？你一直看起来都那么该死的坚强……Cas……我让你失望了。我让你失望了。我让你失望了。我让你失望了。”Dean似乎卡在了一个循环里。“我真的太让你失望了。该死的我真的很抱歉。”他的声音开始嘶哑。Dean吸一口气，强迫自己说下去，他脱口而出：“牛头怪真的径直朝你去了。还有，记忆咒语，我是……我是想要保你的命。见鬼，Cas……那些记忆被扯出的时候……我关于你的记忆……Cas，那真的……失去你真的 _非常糟糕_ ，那真的 _痛彻心扉_ ，我甚至无法形容这种痛苦。我知道你觉得自己曾经犯过错误，我是说，我知道你 _确实_ 犯过错误，但是，我也一样，我真的犯过一些大错，但是……这些现在都不重要了……另外……另外……你是我的 _朋友_ ，毋庸置疑……” _老天，我真是语无伦次_ ，Dean想着，几乎觉得自己灵魂出窍，从一旁看着自己不知所云。但他只管继续喋喋不休：“……我们 _永远_ 欢迎你。我们 _一直_ 希望你留在这里。Sam也是。我们 _真的非常_ 喜欢你的陪伴。我一直希望你留在这里。还有，我之前说的。我之前说的。”该死，他真得再说一遍吗？“我之前说的，我是认真的，你是、你是、你你是、我我……最好的……朋友……最重要的……还有……我，呃，啊，呃，嗯……” _去他妈的，说出来，说出来，他妈的说出来，不然他永远也不会明白。_ “……爱你。”

Dean顿住话头，几乎无法呼吸。

长久的沉默。

Castiel开口：“抱歉……嗯……给我一点时间，”他站起来，开始摇摇晃晃地走下台阶。

“Cas？”Dean绝望地问道。“你要去哪里？”

“我就回来，”Cas答道。“只要一分钟。”

他消失在楼梯下，然后Dean意识到Castiel是去再度确认Crowley真的在那里。

这件事情如此可悲、如此伤感，但也有点滑稽，于是Dean开始大笑起来。Sam犹豫着从厨房把脑袋探了进来。“一切正常？”他低声问道。

“我对他太过友好，这让他质疑现实了，”Dean说道，用一只手在脸上抹了一把。“我开始想，我该再次把他踢出去，这样他就会相信一切是真的了。”

Sam威胁着逼近一步。“Dean，我 _发誓_ ，如果你 _敢_ ——”

“开玩笑的。走开。再给我两分钟。我会把他送到你面前让你来个傻乎乎的Sam式拥抱的，很快，我保证。”Dean说道。Sam瞪了他一眼，离开了。

几分钟之后Cas蹒跚着从楼梯走了上来。他看起来如释重负。

“他在那里吗？”Dean问道。

Cas点了点头。“他在那里。他一直出言不逊。这可真叫人宽慰。”他在楼梯顶端停下了脚步。“Dean，”他开口，但他没有继续说下去，因为之前Dean一直在想着 _我可不能让_ _Sam_ _抢了那见鬼的拥抱先机_ ，不知怎的Dean发现自己不由自主地迈开步子走向Cas、抬起胳膊、把Castiel环进一个又大又紧的熊抱。

通常Dean拥有一个非常精确的拥抱计时器，在他被迫与另一个家伙拥抱的时候会自动开始计时。拥抱计时器总是立刻开始计时，并且有着非常严格的限制：在一秒半之后你得转变成大力拍打肩膀的动作； _最多_ 三秒之后你就得放手。（两秒以内更好；三秒则适用于生离死别的情境。）

这是规矩。

但是，也许由于83号公路那次漫长、悲惨的旅程中，在Cas冷得吓人、一动不动的时候，Dean抱了Cas实实在在的一个小时；或者也许由于Cas在路旁奄奄一息、口吐鲜血的时候，他一直搂着Cas。或者也许是Cas几分钟前所说的那句叫人难过、心碎的话，仍然疼痛地击打在Dean心上、仍然捅在他的胸口。无论是出于何种原因，这个什么拥抱计时器似乎坏掉了，因为Dean只是揽住了Cas，然后就那样 _抱着不放_ 。就那样见鬼地 _抱着不放_ 。感受着他的呼吸，感受着他的温暖；感受着他的生命活力。感受着他的不知所措、他的难以置信。不肯放手。

“Sam教过我一次，这是我该做的？”Cas最终埋在Dean的肩膀里说道。他迟疑着把双手放上Dean的后背。Dean点了点头。

过了一会儿，Cas问道：“Dean，你是不是打破了你的规矩？”他这会儿听起来有一点担心。

“那是个愚蠢的规矩，Cas，”Dean答道。“那是个彻头彻尾该死的蠢规矩。”他感觉Castiel放松下来，并且 _终于_ 感觉到他真正回应了这个拥抱。他感觉Cas发出一声颤抖的长叹，而Dean仍然没有放手。

_还有那么多事情需要担心。_ _Cas_ _仍然没有找回荣光；_ _Ziphius_ _仍然不知所踪；_ _Cas_ _捐给_ _Sam_ _的三十年寿命仍然是个无法逃避的可怕问题；有些邪恶的疯天使仍然在这个星球上四处流窜；_ _Sarah_ _明天就要离开；_ _Kevin_ _已然逝去；不可尽数。仍然有那么多错误亟待修正，那么多……恐怖事物存于世间，没错。但_ _Dean_ _拥有_ _Sam_ _，现在、终于——_ _他也拥有_ _Cas_ _，他想着_ _我要是再次让他离去就是罪无可恕_ _。_

Dean终于设法让自己放开Cas。“Cas，”Dean退后一步看着他说道，“我得问一下。你一生看过那么多事物。你去过那么多地方，到访过各种各样的天堂……除了在这里和Sam和我待在一起之外，你真的构思不出其他更好的天堂了吗？”

Cas只是看着他。

 “这里就是我心所在，”Cas最终说道。

 “那么这里就是你的家，”Dean坚定地说道。

然后Dean一生中极少见到的景象出现了。他生怕他再也看不到的景象。他曾经遗失了很久、非得奋力抗争才得以挣回的景象。这看起来甚至比那些让人惊叹的翅膀更为奇妙；这似乎是一个真正的奇迹，Dean实在深感庆幸得以眼见：

Castiel露出了微笑。

※※※

**完**

※※※

_作者的话：_

_我一直打算在这里结束故事，_ _Dean_ _终于说出他长久以来该说（并且完全说不出口）的话。因为，就算不是耽美、没有暧昧，就算完全遵照原著，那两个男孩和他们的天使也是爱着彼此的。以防你未曾留意，这是这篇故事的全部主旨。（对我来说，这也是原剧的全部主旨。或者说曾经是；在我的憧憬中，则依然如故。）_

_增补：现在已有_ _3_ _篇番外！还有一整部名叫《_ _Flight_ _》的长篇续作！如果你感兴趣的话可以看一看。下一章是一篇作者后记——_ _3_ _篇番外紧随其后，还有《_ _Flight_ _》的链接。_

_对于你们的支持我感激不尽；没有你们的鼓励，我不可能完成这篇故事。再说一次，这是我的第一篇同人，也是我公开发表的第一篇小说。感谢大家！我觉得写作这篇故事期间我交了许多新朋友。如果你们有任何点评的话还请告诉我；我很乐意倾听你们的意见。_

_大大的、久久的、不带拥抱计时器的拥抱——给你们大家。_ _:)_

 


End file.
